Poison & Wine
by Madame Fist
Summary: 'Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine' - The Civil Wars, Poison & Wine. Sometimes even time can't heal wounds. Sometimes no one can heal a wound. No one but yourself. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup learn this the hard way. r&r
1. dancing a dangerous dance

_You only know what I want you to/I know everything you don't want me to_

* * *

><p>Glancing around nervously, she tapped on the door lightly. She pulled the loose cardigan she wore tighter round her, feeling the speed her heart was going at whilst she did so.<p>

Her heart always pounded in her chest like this when she knew she was going to see him. It was because she knew what she was doing wasn't right. It was wrong. But that didn't mean she would stop.

She heard his footsteps heading towards the door. It was definitely him, she knew, his footsteps gave him away. Too heavy and, angry, to be either of his brothers.

He opened the door, a smooth smile fixed onto his face, his emerald eyes looking down at her warmly. He had known it was her too. Something about the small, soft knock on the door, that had given her away.

"Hey. Thought you'd come by tonight. What kept ya?" He asked, in his gravelly voice.

A smile peeled onto her face. "Oh you know. The usual. Sorry about how late it is." She replied, rearranging the bag on her shoulder.

This was how their dance began. Idle, almost awkward, on Blossom's behalf, chit chat at the door. Butch would give a sly toss of the head, gesturing for her to come in.

"It's not that late. I was waiting for ya anyhow. Come on in." His arm appeared behind her, guiding her inside the apartment.

She walked in, her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth a disheartened pout.

Butch stood at the door and closed it loudly, his head slanting down, watching her, as she gently slopped her handbag onto the floor, her back to him.

Everything about the girl spelled out worry, anxiety. Vulnerability. Too much on her plate. Too much to handle, with no means to escape. But Butch was okay with that. He could be her escape.

Her shoulders rose then fell again, as she turned around and let out a long sigh. He strode over to her, and her head rested onto his chest without a word spoken.

She opened her mouth to tell him what had happened. Some jerk at work had dumped her with the difficult patient. Another malpractice case. Bubbles had picked a nasty bridesmaids dress for her. Yada yada yada. It was always something along the same lines.

He stroked a hand along the curve of her hip. He'd then say something along the same lines. It'd all work out. That guy had _always _been a jerk. He wasn't right for you anyhow. She'd look stunning whatever she wore. Yada yada yada. Something along them lines. It was all the same.

"Jeremy just won't stop calling me. And my breast cancer patient relapsed. My sisters and the Professor won't get off my back about patching things up with Jeremy, which, I just don't want to do. Plus, the stress of Bubbles' and Boomer's wedding is beginning to eat me up. There's always something, a meeting, or a dinner. I don't have the time. They just don't seem to understand…" She trailed off, Butch continuing to brush his hands along the side of her body.

He hushed her, his hands sliding along her body and landing on her shoulder, and pulled her into him gently. Butch proceeded to list through every problem she had mentioned, correcting them. "Bubbles' and Boomer's wedding will be over before you know it. Just smile, and get through all the time consuming shit that comes along with it. Ignore your family, because Jeremy, is an asshole. You left him for a reason, and you know that."

There was a pause, in which rose eyes met forest green for a good few seconds. "And I'm sorry about your breast cancer patient. But you shouldn't take your work home with you. I've told you about that." He muttered the last line.

She sighed, a small smile clicking onto her face. "I know. I'm just, a walking talking mess at the moment." She leaned onto the crook of his neck.

"A hot mess, as always." He murmured, his eyes lowering.

"Is Brick in?" She mumbled into his neck.

"Out with friends. Should be back in an hour or two, I'd guess." He replied, his voice husky, and dangerous.

She didn't need to say anymore. She looked up at his face, and his lips crashed hungrily onto hers. She tasted sweet, with a bitter twinge. Or was it salty? Had she been crying? He didn't care, because she was here, and by the time they were done, he knew at least he'd be smiling.

He'd pulled off her cardigan before she was even aware, pushing her down onto the sofa, his hands entangled in her long red hair.

He slipped off her scrubs in one swift movement, running his hands over her toned midriff. She needed him, she needed this, and he knew it. He wouldn't change it, either. She yanked at his shirt and he pulled it over his head, the two kissing wildly across the sofa.

She stood up, guiding him into his bedroom and away from the lounge, leaving her clothes behind. They anchored onto the bed, resuming their positions. Blossom would whisper how she shouldn't be here. Butch would dare her to leave. It was a tale of two bodies meeting, not two minds.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Butch would fall asleep, his arm slung over Blossom's stomach. She'd sneak out of bed, and find any items of clothing she could. Today, her underwear, bra and long sleeved top she wore underneath her scrubs top were in his room. Silently putting them on, she padded into the lounge.<p>

Her scrubs bottoms and tops were out there with her cardigan and handbag. Quickly throwing the bottoms on, she sat down on the sofa, shoving the periwinkle scrubs top into her bag and shrugging into her cardigan.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she breathed out steadily.

_Why did I do this again?_

She stared at the blank TV screen ahead of her vacantly. She knew meeting Butch like this was wrong. She didn't even know how, or when it had started. She just knew that it made her feel, oddly better. But only when she was in the moment. When they were entwined, she couldn't think of anything else. Butch was so, powerful, and spirited. He made her forget about her shortcomings. Her incapability to hold up a stable relationship, her stressful job, her persistent family, the fact that she was 29 years old, and was the only one of her immediate family without a long term relationship.

Bubbles and Boomer were to wed in just under a fortnight. Buttercup and Mitch had been together for 7 years, with a son together. Even the Professor was married. Despite being a successful Attending Doctor at Townsville General Hospital, she felt like a failure.

She glanced up at the large clock above the fireplace. 3.05am. She lived alone in an apartment not far from the hospital, no one would be wondering where she was. An advantage and disadvantage, all according how you looked at it.

Blossom jumped, breaking out of her reverie, as she heard the front door open slowly. It was Brick.

The room filled with tension almost immediately, as Blossom turned to look at him.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. His expression was blank, as his cold eyes met hers. After a few seconds, he stuck his key in the door and locked it, sliding out of his jacket and hanging it up by the door. Blossom resumed to staring absently at the TV set.

"Staying the night?" Brick suddenly spoke up, making Blossom jump again.

"No, no, I'll go home." She spoke, picking her handbag up.

"Late night at the hospital?" Brick asked, kicking his shoes off and heading towards their kitchen.

"Yeah. Some guy came in with a screw driver stuck up his butt." She muttered in reply, the memory making her cringe. "Late night, in general?"

Brick smirked as he pulled down a mug and placed it under the coffee machine. He missed her crazy hospital stories.

Brick returned to the room with two cups of coffee. "Yeah. Decaf." He muttered, sitting down on the armchair next to the sofa.

"Oh, thanks." She said taking the mug gingerly ensuring their hands didn't touch as he passed it over.

There was an intense silence as she sipped at the coffee, blowing it gently.

Brick had to tell himself again and again in his head not to ask why she was here. He didn't want to _know_ why she was here. This happened time and time again. But he _still_ didn't want to know. A voice in the back of his head knew anyway.

"Did you have fun, out?" Blossom uttered, fiddling with the button to her chunky cardigan.

He nodded lazily. "I was just at work. Stayed out longer than intended."

"I suppose you did." Blossom replied. There was another silence. She quickly gulped down the rest of her coffee, ignoring the burn in the back of her throat, and placed the empty mug down atop a coaster.

"I guess I better be going. It's late enough, I, don't want to intrude."

He raised his head, putting his mug down beside hers. "I'll get the door."

She left without a word, trying to escape the awkwardness of the situation, because she knew he knew why she was there.

* * *

><p>Blossom was woken at 6am by her beeper going crazy in her bag. She groaned, rolling her eyes and pulling herself up.<p>

_A grand total of two and a half hours sleep, _she thought as she jumped sleepily into her scrubs.

As she'd gotten older, her hair had taken on a bushy, wavy style. She'd cut it just below her breast, it's thickness spiraling out like a mane. She threw it up into a sloppy bun, rushing into the en suite bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

She arrived at Townsville General to be greeted by the head nurse, Sophia.

"Hi Sophia, I got beeped by an intern. Do you know where Michael is?"

"How many hours sleep have you had?" She asked, completely ignoring Blossom's question.

"What does that matter?"

"You left at 2ish, I'm on the nightshift, it wasn't that long ago I saw you. How many hours?" She explained.

"2 and a half." She mumbled sheepishly.

"Go home, Blossom. Get some sleep."

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Home." Sophia insisted.

"I'll go see what Michael needs, then, fine, I'll head home." Blossom relented.

After dealing with a particularly nervous intern who'd forgotten where the radiology department was, Blossom left the hospital to finally get some sleep, today was her day off.

She arrived home, not even bothering to take her scrubs off, just plummeting into her bed sheets. As her head connected with the pillow, her phone began to ring.

She wrinkled her nose in anger, looking over at the bedside alarm clock. _Whose calling me at 6.45 in the morning?_

"Hello?" She said, in an yes-you-just-woke-me-up tone of voice.

"Blossom! Good morning! I'm getting married in a week! AHHHH! Can you believe it?" Bubbles squealed excitedly, her shriek hurting Blossom's ears.

"Bubbles, I know you're excited, but, do you have any idea what time it is?" Blossom replied tiredly.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but, there's no way I can sleep, I'm too excited! You can still make it to the rehearsal dinner tonight right?" Bubbles burbled.

Blossom groaned inwardly, but found herself nodding.

"Blossom?"

"I'm nodding."

"Okay! That's great, it's at the Moemant Hotel downtown remember, be there for 7pm! I'm so excited Blossom. I love Boomer so much, I can't wait to be his wife!"

Blossom smiled. "I know Bubbles, and I'm happy for you. I'll see you tonight okay? Bye."

"Bye Blossom!"

After hanging up the phone, Blossom slumped back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"Jay, will you leave your goddamn tie alone?" Buttercup hissed to her son, as he struggled with the emerald tie he wore round his neck.<p>

"It's _goddamn _uncomfortable!" He grumbled back.

Mitch Mitchelson scruffed his son's black hair. "Don't swear at your mother. You little ass."

Jay Utonium only crossed his arms in reply, a signature Buttercup glare plastered on his face. He seemed to enjoy these kinds of events just as much as his mother did.

"Come on, we'll be home before you know it." Buttercup said, leading her partner and son towards Bubbles and Boomer, who were surrounded by gushing family members and friends.

"Buttercup! Mitch! You're here! And is that my favourite nephew?" Bubbles said, looking down at Jay.

"I'm your _only _nephew." He said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Bubbles grinned. "Oh don't you look so cute in your little tux!" She grabbed him, squeezing him tightly, but careful not to crease her baby blue evening dress. It was strapless, ending just below her knee, showing her long milky dancers legs and small white heels she donned.

"Don't ruffle him too much." Boomer said, appearing beside her.

"Hey Boomer." Jay said, bumping fists with him. It was safe to say Buttercup's 7 year old son thought there was nothing cooler than the Rowdyruff boys.

"Hey Jay. Nice threads dude."

"Thanks, I chose the tie myself." Jay beamed, looking down at it.

"So, excited?" Buttercup asked, trying to distract herself from the bar, as she was the designated driver that night.

"Overly! Eeee! I just, can't wait. I really can't." Bubbles chattered animatedly. "I mean, we've been wanting to do this for years, it's taken so much saving."

"Well, you had to have your massive princess wedding, didn't you?" Boomer said, but there was humour in his voice, and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, we got to do it right, right?"

"Right." Boomer agreed, taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Mitch avidly grabbed one too, eager to get the night over with. He noticed Buttercup's grimace in his direction; she normally got to drink.

"What about you Boomer, excited?"

"Of course, yeah. Just, kind of nervous. Not about the getting married part, of course! About the erm, best man's speech." Boomer said, glancing in the direction of his brothers, who stood by the bar.

Butch was scanning the crowds of people, presumably for someone to take home with him, and Brick was leaning heavily on the bar, Boomer hoped he wasn't drunk already.

"Yeah, choosing Butch probably wasn't your wisest choice." Mitch pointed out, stifling a laugh.

"Well, I thought it'd make him step up to the plate or something. He seemed pretty eager to do it at the time…" Boomer trailed off, worry taking over.

"He'll be fine! Don't worry. Best man's speeches are supposed to be embarrassing anyway!" Bubbles giggled. "He's not doing one tonight either way so, don't worry, just enjoy tonight." She planted a kiss on her fiancé's cheek, and he smiled back.

"Spose you're right."

"Who's doing a speech tonight then?" Mitch asked, confused.

"Well, Butch is Boomer's best man, and Buttercup's my maid of honour, so Blossom and Brick are doing speeches tonight, that way they still play a part in our wedding." Bubbles explained.

"That's nice." Mitch smiled.

"I wonder what _wonderful_ things that jerk will have to say." Buttercup muttered, glaring over at Brick's red head.

"Don't be like that BC." Mitch replied, nudging her slightly.

She humphed a reply.

"We better go, mingle." Boomer said, pulling Bubbles aside gently.

"See you guys in a bit! Send Blossom my way when she gets here. I knew she'd be late." Bubbles called.

Just as they went to speak to the Professor and his wife, Kelly, a fellow scientist, Mitch noticed Blossom entering the room.

She wore a long red dress, v neck, cut down to just under her breast line, the hem almost hitting the floor, if it weren't for the black heels she wore. Her wavy hair was tamed back into a relaxed updo, and she smiled awkwardly as she approached her sister, Mitch and Jay.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late! I had to head back into work again. One of my interns has a useless sense of direction." She murmured, looking around trying to locate the bride to be.

"Hey Aunty Blossom! Got any cool, gruesome doctor stories?" Jay cried clutching her arm and jumping around.

"Hi Jay, don't you look handsome! Did mummy brush your hair?" Blossom asked, dodging the question he'd asked. After telling Jay about the kid who swallowed a dozen quarters, Buttercup had brought Jay in the very next day, he'd done the same, but better. TWO dozen quarters. Buttercup had kinda banned the gruesome hospital stories after that.

Buttercup nudged her redheaded sister. "Of course I brushed his hair!"

Blossom smiled, looking around to see who else was here. "Have I missed anything?"

"Not really. Just a bunch of really boring people handing Bubbles and Boomer good luck cheques." Mitch answered, glancing longingly at the bar.

Blossom followed his gaze. "Sounds about right. Good thing I'm getting a taxi home." She winked.

"All right for some." Buttercup grumbled.

Blossom froze slightly as she looked at the bar once more, Butch and Brick sat there, Butch catching her eye and raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Buttercup noticed, and looked where her sister was looking. "You gunna be okay with him here?"

Blossom snapped back to reality, looking back towards her green eyed sister. "Of course I am, don't worry. Brick and I are, civil, I suppose. Once we get past the excruciating awkwardness." She mumbled in reply. "I can be civil. I can also not talk to him, which is what I normally do if I have to encounter him anyway."

"I can't stand to be near the guy, so I dunno how you can be. I just wanna claw his eyes out." Buttercup growled.

"Buttercup, don't worry. It was, what, 3 years ago now? Don't claw his eyes out. Just ignore him. This is Bubbles' big day, almost. Let's just, be happy for her. Now, anyone want a drink? It's on the happy couple!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Blossom appeared at the bar, both Brick and Butch looked her up and down.<p>

Brick left after, mumbling something about going to find Boomer, Butch just sidled closer to her.

"Well don't you scrub up well." He leered, looking at her from top to toe once again.

She gave him a sharp glare. "You're just full of compliments aren't you."

He ignored her comment, smiling at her as she ordered a glass of rosé wine.

"Where did you go last night? I missed you." He said, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She caught his hand quickly though.

"What are you doing?" She asked curtly, picking up her glass and composing herself.

"I can't be around you and not touch you when you look this, tempting." He purred, leaning in even closer. Blossom felt her stomach flutter, his warm breath on her neck.

"Well, you're just going to have to control yourself, aren't you?" She rasped back, a small smile fitting onto her face.

Butch almost rolled over and begged, as Blossom turned away and found her blonde sister.

"Blossom, you look, breath taking!" She oozed, smiling wide.

"I was just telling her the same thing." Butch said, looking quite the gentleman. Blossom knew better. She gave him an irritated look, but turned back to her sister.

"Thanks Bubbles. Bought it especially, just like you told me to." She answered half heartedly.

"Well, it's stunning. Do you have a speech prepared?"

"Yes, I mean it's just a short one but, a speech nonetheless." Blossom answered looking down at her feet. She was _dreading _having to do a speech. Especially as Brick's speech followed. Being associated with anything to do with Brick these days made her feel, uneasy. More so, these days, to be honest.

"If everyone would like to take their seats, and the rehearsal meal can begin." Boomer announced, carefully clashing a spoon against his glass.

* * *

><p>"And so, I would just like to wish both Boomer and my beautiful sister Bubbles, a wonderful, fulfilling life together, I couldn't think of two people more perfect for each other then you two. To the happy couple!" Blossom cried, ending her speech. She sat down as everyone cheered and raised their glasses.<p>

There was a hum of conversation round the tables, as Brick stood, clearing his throat and holding onto his glass. It was a wine glass, but Blossom knew Brick never drank wine. He detested the stuff. She also noticed he didn't have a prompt card or any notes with him. He'd probably not planned anything at all.

"As Boomer's 'older' brother, and father figure, in some ways, I have to say I am proud of the way he has grown up. He's always been the most, warm hearted of the three of us, I always knew he'd meet a nice, warm hearted girl, and make all her dreams come true. So, to be standing here today, knowing he's to be wed in week or so, I can only really wish them both a selection of things. I wish them both happiness. I wish them both a long, _committed_ marriage together."

Blossom flinched at the last sentence, looking away.

"I wish, that my brother is smart. I wish that my brother doesn't make the same mistake, that I did. To the happy couple." Brick said, raising his glass, the bitterness not being able to escape his voice.

Blossom couldn't look at him. She could feel him burning a hole into the side of her head with his gaze, and when she sneaked a glance, she was right. He had been looking at her.

The crowd clapped quietly, as Brick sat down in his seat. Blossom could feel many knowing eyes on her, as she watched the bubbles in her wine rise to the top of the glass like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, thanks bro. And thank you Blossom. Erm, the meals will be brought out shortly everyone so, enjoy!" Boomer said, his enthusiasm breaking the spell from Brick's downer of a speech.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he did that." Blossom hissed to herself, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror of the ladies washroom. <em>What was he trying to achieve? <em>She thought, tucking an escapee strand of red hair behind her ear.

She stared hardly at her reflection for a good few minutes. She looked tired. Stressed. She _was _tired. And she _was_ stressed. She remembered how many nights, 3 years ago, she had sat and started at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. She'd sat, and looked and looked, and wondered what was wrong with her. What was so wrong with her to have made him do it?

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. Not any of it. Then she thought of Butch. Butch's attentive words, lingering hands, powerful body. She sighed. What the hell was she doing?

She left the washroom to make social with family and friends, and bumped straight into the guy she was just thinking of.

"You okay?" He asked, not looking concerned, but sounding it.

She looked at him and sighed. "Wanna get out of here?"

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	2. rubbing it in her face

_Your mouth is poison/Your mouth is wine_

* * *

><p>Blossom clamped a hand down on the alarm clock by her bedside. 8.30am, she had half hour to get ready for work.<p>

"Urghhh, what time is it?" Blossom jumped at the gruff voice, turning to see Butch lying splayed out on her bed.

"You're still here? I thought I heard you leave last night." Blossom asked, slipping off her nightie, and heading for the bathroom.

Butch grinned at her naked body as she skipped into her en suite.

"Just went for a whizz. I wouldn't leave for the world." He muttered, stretching lazily.

"Don't you have a job to go to?" She called to him from the shower.

"Day off." He replied simply, beginning to doze off again.

Blossom towel dried her hair a bit after jumping out of the shower. She caught her reflection in the mirror as she began to put the towel round her.

"You've got to stop giving me love bites. We're nearly 30, we're not teenagers." She said, softly stroking the bruised skin on her hip. She wrapped the towel round her body tightly.

"What can I say, I like to leave my mark." She heard him answer.

She rolled her eyes. "Well don't. This thing's supposed to be, on the low, remember?" She emerged from the en suite, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sat up in bed. "Yeah yeah, I know."

"You can't be here when I get back, okay? Help yourself to some breakfast or whatever but, do make sure you leave." She told him strictly, the playfulness of the night before gone from her voice.

Butch knew how to make her voice go back to how it had been the night before. He grabbed onto the towel, pulling it towards him, Blossom landing on top of him in a muddle.

"Stop moaning and enjoy my company." He told her, hugging her tightly.

Blossom couldn't help but smile, but then she felt Butch's hand creeping along the inside of her thigh. "I don't have time for that Butch, I have work. I'll see you soon." She said, getting up and grabbing some fresh scrubs from her drawer.

"Fine. See you around Bloss." He cried, lying back onto the bed.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him as she slipped her shoes on. "Remember to leave."

* * *

><p>"What about this one? Could you see me in this?" Bubbles asked, holding up a floral sheer kimono.<p>

"For the wedding day? I can't say I think it's appropriate. You're getting married at a hotel, not a Luau." Buttercup replied, looking through all the swimwear racks. "Why are we looking through swimwear?"

"For my honeymoon, not my wedding! I want lots of lovely clothes for when we're laying out on the white sands of Barbados." Bubbles cried, her head taking her to her and Boomer's honeymoon destination.

"I thought you said I was here shopping with you for wedding stuff? Maid of honour duties, all that crap?" Buttercup said, folding her arms and watching Bubbles pick up tiny little bikini sets.

"Well, my honeymoon is to do with the wedding. I just need a second opinion."

"Isn't shopping more, Blossom's forté?" Buttercup asked as Bubbles began to pile kimonos and cover ups into Buttercup's unprepared arms.

Bubbles froze, giving Buttercup a skeptical look. "Blossom is, erm, how do I put this. She is pretty useless when it comes to fashion."

"She looked good last night."

"She picks the odd good outfit. She has no idea what's in style though, bless her."

"Bubbles she's not that bad. Maybe next time, call her. She knows more then me." Buttercup grumbled.

"Blossom's a doctor, she's super busy all the time."

"Whereas, what, I don't work so I can come shopping all the time? I have a 7 year old son. Plus I teach my evening karate classes. I'm busy too. You wait till you have kids, then you'll know busy."

"Blossom's always at work. Her work is pretty much her life. It, worries me." Bubbles said, frowning.

"She wanted to be a doctor, and now she is." Buttercup shrugged. "She knew it'd take up a lot of her time when she started doing it."

"But, I just don't think she's happy."

Buttercup frowned now too. "Her perhaps not being happy is nothing to do with her work. It's to do with a certain redheaded brother in law to be." Her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Hmm." Bubbles agreed at the touchy subject. "His speech last night was odd, wasn't it?"

"He's just trying to creep still." Buttercup said.

"Maybe he's still racked with guilt." Bubbles squeaked.

"Who cares? So he should be. Doesn't mean he needs to flaunt it at your rehearsal dinner." Buttercup replied firmly. She had absolutely no sympathy for Brick. Bubbles was obviously angry that he hurt her sister like he did, but, he was her husband-to-be's brother. The last thing she wanted was bad blood. Even Blossom would be civil to Brick when she had to be, regardless of the hurt in her eyes whenever she was around him. But Buttercup, being stubborn as a mule Buttercup, would not give Brick even 2 seconds of her day. As far as she was concerned, he had blown it.

"I think he was just trying to tell her he's still sorry." Bubbles thought it was kind of sweet, in an awkward way.

"Blossom doesn't want to hear that. She doesn't care anymore. She's made of harder stuff, our sister." Buttercup said, turning and heading towards the changing rooms, getting fed up of holding all of Bubbles' clothes.

"Then why do you think she left so soon after the dinner?" Bubbles said, stopping Buttercup in her tracks. "Of course she still cares Buttercup. They were together for 10 years. You've been with Mitch 7 years now. How would you feel right now, if you found out what Blossom did?"

Buttercup looked thoughtful. She didn't reply, just handed Bubbles the piles of clothes. "Take these, try them on, then let's go get something to eat." She changed the subject instead.

"Let's go down to the hospital cafeteria and meet Blossom for lunch." Bubbles suggested as she disappeared into a changing room.

"Cafeteria food for lunch, joy." Buttercup replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Well, this was a nice surprise." Blossom said, genuinely happy to see her sisters at her place of work. She put her tray down on the table they sat at, two plates of fries and her chicken Caesar salad balanced on it, as well as three sodas. They took their share and began to nibble.<p>

"We thought we'd come see you. You barely ever get to come out shopping or anything with us anymore cos you're always here so, we thought we'd come to you." Bubbles grinned.

"Yeah, you miss out on _so_ much shopping, you poor thing! You poor, _lucky _thing." Buttercup added sarcastically.

Blossom smiled at her sisters, watching Bubbles roll her eyes in Buttercups direction. "You like it really."

"Oh yes, I love it."

"So, Blossom, have you decided what you're going to do with your plus one to my wedding?" Bubbles said, watching her redheaded sister's face drop at the question.

"Nothing, I have no one to bring." She replied simply, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Well, that's not necessarily true, is it?" Bubbles said, sipping her cherry pop. "You could bring Jeremy?"

Blossom put her knife and fork down with a thud. "I'm not taking Jeremy, as I'm not dating him anymore. And I barely was."

"You dated him for like a month didn't you?" Bubbles questioned.

"No. Three weeks. But still, I'm not with him, and I'm not with him for a reason." She said decidedly. "And that's the end of it."

_I'm not with him because I was still sneaking off to visit Butch for the entire 3-week relationship. _Her brain reminded her, almost reprimanding her about this fact. She cringed inwardly. _I was just as bad as-_

"I think it'd be good if you took a date with you." Buttercup said, snapping Blossom out of her thoughts.

Blossom pulled a face in reply. "I do too. You deserve some company for the night."

"I'm going to be surrounded by family and friends. I won't be low on company. I will be fine." Blossom said.

"If you took someone, it doesn't necessarily have to be Jeremy. Plus, it'd show Brick you're moving on from him." Buttercup said, stuffing some fries into her mouth.

"You always nag me about being alone, even though I'm perfectly happy not having a partner. Butch and Brick are both single, I don't hear you nagging at them to bring dates." Blossom defended herself.

"Butch normally hooks up while he's at these sort of things though. You just float about on your own." Buttercup said. Blossom _knows _he normally hooks up…

"Boomer's told Brick to bring someone." Bubbles said casually, a little silence overtaking the table.

"He _deserves_ to be alone." Buttercup said angrily.

"Well, it has been three years. If you can't be happy together, you deserve to be happy with others, I suppose..." Bubbles mumbled quietly.

Blossom poked her salad about, not exactly hungry anymore. "No, you're right Bubbles. If he brings someone, then, good for him. But, I'm in the wrong place for a relationship right now. I got work, and stuff." Butch being the 'stuff'.

"But you're always working, when _will_ be the right time? You deserve to be happy Blossom." Bubbles said, emotion in her voice.

"Bubbles, I'm not _ready_ for a relationship. I dunno if I ever will be, after… you know. I'm fine, trust me." Blossom said, answering honestly.

* * *

><p>When Blossom got home that evening, she was expecting to come home to an empty apartment, but when she spotted the muss of black hair lying against the sofa, a part of her was agitated he was still here. Only a part of her. The other part was kind of glad. She'd have probably ended up at his place tonight anyway.<p>

"So you forgot to leave?" She asked, hanging her handbag and cardigan up.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Butch replied nonchalantly, flicking through channels on her TV.

"I can't even be bothered to be mad at you." She said, slumping down on the sofa beside him.

"Rough day?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I suppose I've had worse." She said, smiling. "Won't Brick wonder where the hell you've been since the rehearsal dinner last night?"

"I'll say I've been at a lady friends place. Enjoying two nights of unadulterated passion. He doesn't have to know it was your place. That way, we get a round two." He said, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Two nights in a row huh, lucky me." She replied sarcastically. He only grinned in reply. "You hungry?"

"I could eat." He answered, sitting upright on the sofa.

"I'll order chinese. So I assume you're staying again?"

"Especially if you're getting takeout."

* * *

><p>"I am officially, stuffed!" Blossom cried, chucking the empty chinese carton onto the coffee table.<p>

"I don't think I've seen you shove so many spring rolls down you're neck before." Butch smiled, slinging an arm around her.

"We ordered far too much." She justified.

Butch leaned forward and kissed her. "Better get to working it off."

Blossom smiled, enjoying the feel of his strong hands on her body. He kissed ferociously, demandingly. She'd become accustomed to it, but the first few times, she'd found him a little overwhelming. He was strong, and he was desirous. And when they were together, it was like something she'd never experienced before. Which was her only explanation for why she came back for more so much.

Being with Butch made her feel sick. Sick with guilt. He was Brick's _brother. _But she wanted him, a lot, and she hated it.

He began to slip her top off over her head, and she moved to let him, their lips connecting again.

She'd been lost in the moment so much she hadn't even realized he'd taken off her scrubs pants, and pulled off his own.

His hands traced along the inside of her open legs, tickling gently, as his fingers hooked the tops of her pants.

He leant down, kissing her as he pulled them down. "I love that you live alone you know." He murmured in a sultry voice. "We can do this all over the house."

She couldn't reply, as he climbed on top of her and gently kissed her neck.

* * *

><p>"I told you these dresses were ridiculous." Blossom hissed, trying to pull the dress she wore down a bit.<p>

The bridesmaid dresses her and Buttercup donned were baby blue, naturally, and exceedingly short, ending just halfway up their thighs. They were sleeveless, with tiny little straps, and slanted v necks. They were made of silk.

"It's a negligée, not a bridesmaid dress!" Blossom grumbled, looking down at the small white heels she also had on.

Butch was grinning, finding how uncomfortable both Blossom and Buttercup felt in Bubbles' choice of bridesmaid wear hilarious. He laughed, leaning down to Blossom's ear. "It reminds me of that white nightie you got."

She slapped his arm. "Be quiet you."

"I like them." He said, louder this time, so others in the room could hear. They were gathered in the hallway near the hotel rooms Bubbles and Boomer were using for people involved in the ceremony to use to get ready. Buttercup and Bubbles were now in one, Brick was leaning on the wall directly outside Boomer's room, while Blossom and Butch chattered outside.

"Well I don't." She replied firmly. "I feel, on show."

"Again, I like it. Just what a wedding needs."

"Shut up Butch." She muttered, he only laughed again.

"Come on Butch. Boomer probably needs help putting his tie on." Brick said sarcastically, no evidence of a smile gracing his features.

Butch turned to Blossom. "See you at the ceremony."

She nodded in reply. Blossom stood up from leaning on the wall, and approached Bubbles door, freezing as she heard them chattering inside.

"I just think it's unfair. Why should she have to walk down the aisle with her ex fiancé?" That was Buttercup's voice, sounding angry. "It's like, rubbing it in her face?"

"But I don't know how else to arrange it? I mean, neither of them brought dates, Butch didn't either, so I've sorted the tables out and everything." Bubbles cried.

"Can't she just walk down the aisle with Jay?" Buttercup asked.

"He's carrying the train of my dress, you said you were happy with him doing that?" Bubbles defended. "And you're walking down with Mitch, which you also said you were happy with. Unless you wanna swap with Blossom. And _you_ walk down with Brick. She walks down with Mitch."

Blossom heard her sister pause, imagining her face freezing with anger. "I will _kill_ him if I go down there with him Bubbles. You know that. I can't."

"I do know that. I also know that Blossom won't kill him. She'll be fine, trust me."

"It just feels unsisterly."

Blossom entered the room then, both of them turning to look her way.

"Hey Blossom. We were just talking about you." Bubbles said nervously.

"I know," Blossom said, taking a seat on the bed. "I'm fine with walking down with Brick. I just want you to enjoy your day Bubbles. It'll be over before I know it anyway, I think I'll survive." She smiled.

"You sure Blossom?" Bubbles asked, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sure."

Bubbles grinned. "Ohh I have the best sisters! Okay, lets get me into my dress!"

* * *

><p>Bubbles looked radiant, as she waited in the lobby by the ceremony room. The Professor stood by her side, tears threatening to spill down his face as prepared himself to give one of his precious daughters away.<p>

"Oh Professor you look so handsome in your suit." She smiled, cuddling close to him.

"Thank you Bubbles, I can't even begin to describe how wonderful you look." He replied, sighing. His daughters were all beautiful.

"Jesus Christ I'm cold." Buttercup muttered, rubbing the sides of her arms.

"Tell me about." Blossom murmured back.

"Can we get this show on the road?" Buttercup asked. "Freezing my tits off over here."

"And we don't want that." Mitch said with a wink, linking arms with his girlfriend.

Bubbles exhaled steadily. "Okay, I think I'm ready. Buttercup, Mitch, you two walk first. Then Blossom and Brick, then Jay, if you could take the end of my dress carefully-"

"And no lifting it Jay! I know what you're like…" Buttercup warned, Jay only snickered in reply.

"Professor," Bubbles continued. "if you could go let the band know we're making our way down."

He nodded, skipping off quickly.

Butch and Boomer were at the altar, waiting for the rest to make their way down.

"Good luck Bubbles, you look, breath taking." Blossom said, pecking her cheek.

Bubbles looked down at her dress. The only way to describe it would be the type of dress you'd expect a princess to wear down the aisle. Big, sparkly, embroidered, white, with a long veil over her head.

The soft music began, and Bubbles nodded in Mitch and Buttercups direction, they began to walk slowly down the aisle.

As they were half way down, Blossom noticed Brick by her side, uncomfortably close.

"Ready?" he asked, almost sighing afterwards.

She nodded in reply, allowing him to link arms with her gingerly. Blossom flinched at the contact. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this close to him.

They began to make their way down the aisle, and Blossom thought she heard him chuckle. She glanced to catch a look at him, and he was smiling.

"What's so funny?" She asked under her breath.

"It's just ironic. We've gone down the aisle together eventually." He smirked.

She furrowed her brow. "That's not funny Brick."

He sighed. "I know it's not."

They went their separate ways at the end of the aisle, smiling at a nervous looking Boomer, Butch waggling his eyebrows at Blossom.

The wedding march suddenly began then, as Bubbles, The Professor and Jay began to walk down the room, the audience standing as she approached.

The Professor handed Bubbles' hand into Boomers' bleary eyed. "Look after her." He croaked, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Why did I pick you as best man, why didn't I pick Brick, why?" Boomer yelped, as Butch grinned cockily.<p>

"I did warn you they're traditionally pretty embarrassing. I also warned you they were in your expense, normally." Bubbles said, stroking Boomer's hand.

"I think I did you proud, bro." Butch said, stretching in his seat.

"You won't be _my _best man." Brick muttered, making Butch laugh.

It was the after party, in the lower ground floor of the grand hotel they had wed in. Bubbles was officially Bubbles Jojo, and she couldn't be happier.

The speeches had just been said, and now everyone was seated to eat. On the bride and groom's round table, sat Bubbles and Boomer, with Buttercup, Mitch and Jay next to Bubbles, the Professor and Kelly next to Jay. Boomer had Butch beside him, Blossom next to him, then Brick in between Blossom and Kelly Utonium.

_No,_ Blossom thought, _you picked Boomer as your best man._

As everyone sipped at their drinks and chatted amongst themselves, Blossom felt a hand touch onto her thigh. It gently pushed up, knocking the short dress away, and caressing her soft skin.

She followed the hand from wrist to arm to discover it was of course Butch, a casual expression on his face as if he was the most innocent man alive.

She pushed his hand away, glancing round at Brick to make sure he hadn't noticed.

She nudged Butch gently, but he ignored her.

The starters landed on the table, and glasses of champagne were topped up.

As Blossom picked up her knife and fork to tuck in, she felt that hand again, this time squeezing.

She slapped it away and hissed at him. "Will you stop that?"

"What, what?" He asked innocently. She glared at him. This would be a long evening.

* * *

><p>As soon as the meal was over, and people began to leave the table to dance, drink, mingle and be merry, Blossom grabbed Butch by the wrist and dragged him over to the bar.<p>

"Whoaa, you tryna get me drunk?" Butch asked, propping himself onto a bar stool. She glowered at him.

"I'm not laughing Butch. What the hell are you playing at?" She snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked, as he ordered a beer.

"Just, stop it. You _know_ what I'm talking about. People are going to start asking questions!"

He shrugged. "Let them ask, doesn't mean we'll tell em' the truth."

"It's really not that simple. I mean, you may as well just go up to Brick and say 'Hey, Brick, I've been sleeping with your ex-fiancé for the past year, hope that's okay?' You're being really blatant!" She cried.

"Blossom, chill out, grab a drink, get a little loose." Butch said, ordering her a glass of wine.

She folded her arms over her chest. "Butch, you're not listening to me. Do you _want_ Brick or, anyone else to know?"

"Not really." He replied carelessly, swigging his beer.

"Neither do I! Look, I don't know what this, 'thing' we have going on even is, and our family finding out will confuse it even more. You understand that right?"

Butch turned to face her and took ahold of her hands gently. "Blossom, calm down. It's all fine. We are in _lust_ with each other, it's the only explanation. And, no, no one else will probably understand it. That's fine. I don't love you-"

"And I don't love you." Blossom interjected.

"Exactly, but we lust for each other. You can't get enough. _I _can't get enough. It works for us. It's win win for us."

"No, it's win win for you, for some reason you feel no guilt for sleeping with me, and-"

"And for some reason you feel guilty for sleeping with me, regardless of the fact that you found Brick mid-coitus with-"

Blossom interrupted again. "You don't have to mention that part."

"Still. I'm right. You shouldn't feel guilty. Brick deserves this."

She sighed. "It's still not right, Butch. It's not."

"What's not right is Brick cheating on you after 10 years together. That's what isn't right."

She ignored what he said. "I mean, we aren't even in a relationship."

"_You _always say you don't want a relationship. And I'm not 100 percent keen on them things either. You don't want a relationship with me. You just want me, and you can't handle it. I know this, because I feel the same way. Except I _can_ handle it. Relationships break down every five minutes. The way I see it, what we got can go on for as long as we're happy for it too, because there's no strings attached."

"I still shouldn't be doing this, and neither should you, if someone found out, what would they think? Especially how _long_ it's been going on-"

"Blossom, Blossom, Blossom, we've been through this time and time again. You want this to stop, you make it happen. Simple as that."

She fell silent.

"Plus, it's the perfect dose of revenge."

Blossom shook her head. "That is _not_ why I do this. You know that!"

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe." Butch scoffed.

"It's not. I've told you before I don't feel Brick deserves, this." She mumbled.

"I think he does. Listen, you wanna stop all this Blossom, you say the word." Butch said, serious again now.

"That's the thing." She said, looking at him, serious too. "I don't want to stop it."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	3. you're not you anymore

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

* * *

><p><em>3 years previous…<em>

Blossom trudged up the stairs towards the apartment she shared with her fiancé, Brick Jojo. She was walking up them, which she normally didn't do, and she was walking pretty slowly. She'd had to blow him off again. She'd had to go back into work, an emergency with a patient. She was an intern, still learning, she couldn't risk not going in all the time, despite practically living there now. But this had meant their dinner date had had to be cancelled.

Probably the fifth time that month this had happened. She knew she was coming home to a pretty unhappy Brick.

When she opened their front door, her predictions were right. He was sat on the sofa, arms crossed, TV off. Looking amazingly sulky.

"Brick, look, before anything is said, I just want to say I'm sorry-" She began, but he interrupted.

"You know what? I don't even wanna hear it. I don't. It's always the same old story. And I'm bored of it." He snapped.

"Brick, I don't cancel on purpose, it's work, it's my job! What do you want me to do, ignore my beeper, and let someone potentially die? I'm an intern, I'm still learning and this year is really important and-"

"Blossom, no, I don't want you to do that! I just, I want to see you! I can't remember the last time it was just me and you, cuddled up on the sofa or something, or, going out for dinner, going to see a movie, just anything, just seeing you. You're _always _at work, you practically live there. We're supposed to be getting married in 6 months time, nothing is arranged! You don't even have a dress! The hotel's booked, the rings on your finger, and that's it. Do you even _want_ to marry me?"

"Of course I do! Don't be ridiculous! I just, I have a lot going on right now, it doesn't mean you mean any less to me! I can't help how much of my life being a doctor consumes. When I decided I wanted to go onto medical school, you were supportive. I warned you how long it would take. I warned you how much of my time it would take. You were supportive. You _were._" Blossom cried back, getting fed up of this same old dance every day when she got back from work.

"Blossom I am supportive-"

"No you are not! Telling me I practically live there, is not being supportive. Making me feel guilty about the fact that I haven't had the chance to sort anything out for our wedding, is not supportive. You resent my job!"

"I don't. I love that you love your job. I just wish you had a normal 9 to 5 or something. I wish you weren't at their beck and call."

"I _have _to be at their beck and call! I'm an intern! I need to absorb everything I can from this year so I can be able to practice medicine as a doctor. If I ignore the fact that I am needed there, I lose a life, _and_ my job. Don't you understand that?"

"I do, of course I do. It's just I don't even feel like I have a fiancé anymore. I _never _see you."

"And when you do, you start an argument."

He stood up now, his fists tight. "_I _start the arguments? Last time I checked, I'm always home when I say I am. I'm _always _here at normal hours. I don't disappear in the middle of the night. And when you are here, you're elbow deep in paper work. You are the cause of the arguments. You and your ridiculous job. You and that fucking beeper."

As if on queue, her beeper went in her pocket. Brick glared at her, almost daring her to check it.

"I have to!" She yelled, taking it from her pocket. "It's my attending. I've got to go back in." She mumbled, wishing she didn't have to.

"Blossom, if you go now, how are we going to fix this? _Can_ we even fix this?" Brick said, his voice serious.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't take much more of this. I love you, but, I. I can't. Don't do this."

"Brick, don't be silly. I've _got _to go back in, I just explained this to you. If you can't understand that, then maybe we _can't_ fix this." With that she slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Blossom sat in the cafeteria, her head slumped onto her arms on the table top. <em>How dare he propose we'll break up, over my job?<em> She thought furiously. _I can't believe he's being so immature. I understand where he's coming from, I do, but, why can't he understand where I'm coming from? It'd be a different story if _he _were a becoming a doctor._

She sighed, lifting her head and taking her coffee cup. She didn't even mean what she said. She _had _been here a lot. She _had _been neglecting their relationship. They'd been together 10 years and had never argued as much as they did at the moment. She needed to fix this.

She took her phone from her pocket, calling their home number. He didn't pick up. She called again, in case he was in the shower or on the toilet. Still nothing. So she called his cell. He still wasn't picking up. _Real mature Brick._

She tried his work phone. Maybe he'd pick that up.

* * *

><p>Brick sat at his desk, watching his office phone line ringing and ringing, Blossom's name appearing on the ID. He sighed. He wasn't ready to speak to her yet. He knew he was being immature, but, he needed to blow off some steam, before he said anything else he didn't mean. Why he'd come to work, he didn't know. But his office was quiet, he could get some peace.<p>

Brick Jojo was a highly paid accountant for a major firm in Townsville. It was obviously out of hours right now, but his office was his office, he could come back anytime he wanted.

"What are you doing back?"

Brick looked up as he heard a familiar voice. It was Clara, his assistant. He sighed. The last person he needed to see right now. It wasn't that she was problematic, no no. She was a good assistant, Brick valued her help, it was the fact that she had been the last source of a near break up between Blossom and Brick a few years ago.

Clara had been a little, flirty, at a Christmas do. Blossom didn't like her. Brick had assured her nothing was going on, she'd relented on it eventually.

"What are you doing here still?" Brick asked, looking up from his ringing phone.

"I've just been sorting those Jenasson invoices, you know that massive pile that's needed doing for what, 3 years? Thought I'd crack on with it…What are you doing here? And, are you going to get that?" She answered, looking at the phone curiously.

She was a tall woman, not as tall as Brick, but taller then Blossom. Long, and slim, skinny really, not curvy like Blossom was. She had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. A pretty smile. She wasn't Blossom though.

"No, I'm not. I just, come to blow off some steam." Brick said, leaning back in his chair with a long sigh.

Clara arched an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. Well, yes, actually. I never get to see her. She's practically paying her work rent these days."

"This is the one training to be a doctor, right?"

"Yes, the doctor I've been with for 10 years. I just, we're supposed to be getting married. I just don't feel like that's gunna happen, ever." He said, inhaling slowly. "We had some massive argument. I don't even know whether we're still together anymore."

Clara put the papers she held down onto the desk, clogging over to his seat.

"I've noticed how stressed you've been lately." She said, leaning in a little too close to him.

Brick froze, looking up uncomfortably. He saw a flirtatious, caring glint in her eyes.

"10 years, over. Just like that. You must be hurting a lot." She rasped, her voice low, eyes suggestive, her hand stroking down his chest.

Brick didn't know what he was doing, he'd normally never allow an advance like this from Clara. He'd put her straight years ago, she _knew_ he was with Blossom, regardless of how much she liked to pretend she didn't. But, he didn't push her away. As she caressed the side of his face, leaning hers closer to his, he didn't stop her. And he felt his heart sink with fear as her lips pressed against his.

He gently pushed her back. It didn't feel right, her lips on his. It _wasn't _right.

Clara opened her mouth to apologise, as Brick noticed Blossom had stopped calling. So he pressed his lips to hers, his arms going round her waist, pulling her closer.

They kissed passionately, Brick pulling her onto the desk.

Clara pulled away, gasping for air. "I always knew, I always knew you liked me back Brick. You don't deserve to be treated this way."

"Stop talking." Brick said, his hands on her body like his life depended on it.

"We can't do this here," Clara interrupted, pushing him back slightly. "cameras." She pointed to the corner of the room. "Want to head back to your place?"

* * *

><p>"So, do you think I should just apologise?" Blossom asked, as she wandered the lobby of the apartment building she lived at.<p>

"I think you should go home, and patch this up in the morning, it's gone midnight, and I gotta take Jay to nursery in the morning. You'll be fine Blossom, you know Brick, he's just a hothead, he always says stuff he doesn't mean. He'll be sat at home sulking. It'll be okay, go home and talk to him." Buttercup said from the other end of the phone.

"You're right. God, I'm such an idiot. Thanks Buttercup, I'll call you in the morning."

"Night Blossom."

Blossom hung up her phone, popping it in her bag. She felt better for ringing her sister, even though she woke her up.

She made her way up to their apartment with a small smile on her face. She'd cuddle up to him and say sorry. It was going to be fine. She knew how to get him out of his trademark dark moments.

She stuck her key in the door, only to realize it was open. Strange, Brick hadn't been picking up? She'd assumed he'd gone out.

She opened the door, and what awaited her made her blood run cold.

Legs. Long, twiggy legs, in the air. Short brown hair, joyous, smug expression. Clara. Half naked. Red, shaggy hair. Mussed up, like fingers had been scraped through it. Brick. Half naked. On top. Of Clara. Blossom fell back against the door, her knee's going weak. She couldn't digest what she was seeing. Brick was sleeping with someone else. On their couch. In their apartment. And it was Clara. _Clara._

Clara gasped loudly, and Brick shot up, glancing round.

"Blossom! Fuck, Blossom." He cried, jumping up, and retrieving his pants off the floor, scrambling into them.

Blossom's expression was vacant. Everything was going in slow motion.

"Oh my _god_." She cried, breathing shallow. She sounded as if she was going to vomit.

By this point, Clara had jumped up too, throwing her office clothes back on.

"You said you weren't together anymore!" She hissed, grabbing her handbag.

"Just leave, Clara." Brick cried, scraping his hands through his hair.

Blossom couldn't fathom what she'd just walked in on. She didn't even flinch as Clara slammed their front door.

She stared at Brick, her eyes hurt. Ruined. Betrayed.

"Blossom…" Brick said, reaching out for her. She took another step back.

"Don't." She said in a hushed, croaky voice. "Don't."

"I, I, I'm so sorry. I really am Blossom, I. I don't know what I was doing, what I was thinking! I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry, so sorry, I love you!" Brick said, his voice croaky now too. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I wanted to patch things up but-" He stopped talking, babbling.

Blossom didn't speak, as her eyes filled with tears.

She was crying. He couldn't _stand _to see her cry. And he was to blame.

"I think you should leave." She whispered, stepping away from the door, but not in the direction he stood.

"Blossom, no. No, I wanna talk about this, I'm sorry, I-"

"Just leave. Please." Her voice broke on the last word.

"But Blossom-"

"I don't ever want to see you again." She whispered, her voice fragile, and broken.

Brick didn't utter a word back, with a heavy frown, he did as she'd asked.

* * *

><p>Neither Brick nor Blossom had slept that night. Brick ended up heading to his office, too ashamed to head over to either of his brothers' places. Blossom had called in sick to work, she couldn't even move off the sofa let alone go to work.<p>

Brick let himself into their apartment gingerly, and shamefaced. Blossom was sat on the sofa, still in her work clothes. In fact, she looked exactly the same as she had done last night, besides the redness surrounding her eyes.

"Blossom…" Brick said, letting her know he was there. There to apologise.

"What are you doing back?" She asked. Her voice, it didn't sound like her. She sounded cold and distant.

"I've come to try and sort this out." He said, approaching her.

"There's nothing to sort out."

He sighed, sitting down on the armchair near the sofa she sat on. "I, I thought we'd broken up. I was angry, and, upset and I wasn't thinking straight. I thought I'd lost you and I did something beyond stupid."

"The fact that you thought we had broken up, justifies you jumping straight into your assistants panties?" Blossom replied flatly. Brick winced at her words. "You know, the attractive, younger assistant? The one I've been convinced had a thing for you for years? Clara. _Clara, _the one we've argued about before? Well, I bet she's happy this morning. She got what she's wanted for years."

"I'm so sorry. Really, I fucking am. I wasn't even thinking, I was upset." Brick said, not knowing what to say, he knew no words could make this better.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." She said unfeelingly.

"Blossom, no, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like? Tell me?" Blossom demanded, a bit of fire in her voice now.

"I would have never have slept with her, or anyone for that matter, if I hadn't have thought we were broken up. If I knew we were still together, I promise you, I wouldn't have done it. It's a misunderstanding."

Blossom scoffed. "A misunderstanding? Did you trip and fall into her pants?"

"No! I, I didn't-"

Blossom interrupted. Her voice sounded sad now. "I called you. I called the house phone. I called your cell, _and_ your work phone. I tried to patch things up. You didn't pick up. Because you were with her."

"Blossom no," He jumped off the armchair now, sitting beside her. She scooted away slightly. "that's not me, Bloss! I don't cheat, I don't lie! I've been in love with you for 10 years, or longer! Surely that's got to mean something?"

"I don't care, Brick. You're not you anymore. I always used to think of you, as someone who would never hurt me." Her voice began to break with anguish. "When I think of you with her, you and her, together, what I walked in on. I can't imagine me with you anymore. I just don't see it now."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks, as she stared ahead. Brick felt a knot forming in his throat. "Blossom, no. No!" His voice was wavering now. He took her head in his hands, turning her to face him. "I love you, I can't lose you."

She blinked, droplets landing on her face. "You already have."

They looked at each other for a few moments, but Blossom turned away, Brick's hands dropping from her face limply. She groaned lightly. "I can't even look at you. It's over."

Brick grabs her up in a hug, holding her as close to his body as he can muster, as she began to gently sob. His eyes welled over, as he stroked her hair. "I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. I can't live without you. How can I live without these eyes? Your hair? Your amazing, loving heart?" He asked, his voice cracking as he touched each item he spoke of.

He stroked the tears from her eyes. "I can't do that Blossom. I need you." He cupped her face, slowly and gently placing his lips onto hers. She leant into him for a second, then pulled away.

"No, Brick!" Blossom said, pushing him away. "You can't just do that! You can't just, just think you can kiss me, and try and make it all okay, it's not just going to go away!" She said, standing up now, sniffling.

He looked down into his lap, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm moving out."

His head shot up. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

"This is your apartment, I moved in here. So, I'm moving out. I'll get my own place. As soon as possible. I'll move in with one of my sisters for now."

He grabbed her round the waist. "Blossom no! Please, don't go, please, I'll do anything! I'll do anything to make this okay again."

She carefully pulled him off her. "There's nothing you can do. You've ruined it Brick, can't you see that? You've ruined 10 years together."

"Are we gunna be okay?" He whispered, looking up at her.

She looked down at her left hand, and slowly pulled her engagement ring off, placing it into his hand and closing it. "No, Brick. We're not."

* * *

><p><em>Back to now...<em>

Blossom pulled the light cardigan she donned with her work clothes tighter round her. Her shift had just ended, and tonight she planned to just go home, shove on the TV and have her dinner. She wasn't going to go to Butch's. Not tonight, she was just going to head home. It'd do him good not to expect her there so much.

As she rounded the corner of the hospital exit onto the familiar sidewalk, she felt a presence begin to join in her stride.

When she turned to her left she saw who it was and grimaced.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" She asked with a sigh, quickening her pace and getting in front of him.

"I just wanted to talk!"

"Take a hint, Jeremy. I'm fed up of being polite now. Stop calling me, stop contacting my family and _stop _following me! I broke up with you for a reason. I don't want a relationship with you, regardless of what you have to say." She said angrily.

"You just blew me off, with the lamest of explanations!" He spluttered in reply, scraping a hand through his brown hair. He was a dancer at the dance group Bubbles worked with. It had all been set up by Bubbles, and the guy had become pretty infatuated in a small amount of time.

"I don't have to give you an explanation anyhow."

"But, things were going so well!" He cried.

"Maybe for you they were, not for me." She muttered, wishing she'd flown home. She turned to face him sharply then, stopping him shortly. "Look, I just came out of something really serious, I'm not ready for anything too-"

"You got out of something serious _3 years ago. _Bubbles told me about Brick." He interrupted.

Blossom's face screwed up in shock. Why had Bubbles done that? "That's none of your business." She replied flatly.

"Blossom, you just need to move on. 3 years is long enough to cry for a broken relationship. I can help you do that." Jeremy said, trying to sound caring and attentive, but he didn't get the reaction he had hoped for.

"You know what? I don't need some guy I've known for all of five minutes telling me how to fix my life. I can fix my own damn life without your help. And don't you _dare_ tell me about moving on, okay, because I have moved on." She yelled.

"Blossom, no you haven't." He said softly.

"Yes, I have!"

"How, exactly?"

"I've been seeing someone for a year, that's how!" She cried, instantly regretting it.

"Seeing someone? Like dating? While you were seeing me?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes, Jeremy. How's that for moving on? Now please, _you_ move on." With that she left him stood on the sidewalk, jetting into the sky.

* * *

><p>"And then I told him, I'd been seeing someone for a year, just to shut him up I guess." Blossom sniffled, wiping the tears from her face with a tissue Butch had grabbed her. He'd never been good at dealing with crying girls, but he'd seen Blossom crying so much that he no longer felt uncomfortable around it. He was good at hugging, put it that way.<p>

"Seeing someone?" Butch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You, you idiot. That's how desperate I've become. Making out I'm seeing my, my, whatever you are. My friend with benefits. My ex fiancé's brother. And what if he tells Bubbles what I said? I'm a mess." She said, more tears falling. "And it's all his fault. And the worst of it is, Jeremy's probably right. Why can't I just get over it? Brick seems to have. I mean, I never seeing him looking happy but, why would he when he's around me, it's painfully awkward now when we're together, that wouldn't make anyone seem happy. Boomer's always saying how well he's doing. Why aren't I?"

Butch just hugged her closely to his side. "Look, don't sweat it. You were together a long time, I'm sure things'll get better at some point. And Brick's a miserable bastard anyway, even when you were together."

"It's been 3 years Butch, and I don't feel any differently." She said, holding back a sob. "I still see them. In this room. Over there, where the sofa used to be." She said, gesturing. When Blossom had moved out all those years ago, Butch had eventually moved in, and made Brick re-arrange the room.

She had so many memories in this apartment. Maybe that was why she'd tried to erase them by making memories with his brother.

Just then Brick walked in, home from work. He looked over at the scene on the sofa. Butch with his arm round a very tearful Blossom.

A familiar uneasy feeling over takes him at seeing them together, sitting so close, so comfortably.

"What's up?" He asks, placing his briefcase down by the door.

Blossom feels more tears run down her cheeks at his arrival, and hastily wipes them away.

"Just some jerk that she was seeing bothering her." Butch said, passing her another tissue.

"And, you came to Butch to talk about that?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, is that okay with you?" Butch replied quickly.

Brick raised his hands. "Didn't realize you were that close."

Blossom sniffed, raising up from the sofa. "I just needed to talk to someone. I'm okay, I'll go home now. Thanks Butch. See you later." She said, briskly leaving, and making sure not to look him in the eye as she passed him.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	4. i'm about a million times worse

_I don't love you but I always will/I don't love you but I always will_

* * *

><p>"I'm heading out again." Brick said, grabbing his coat.<p>

"But you just got in?" Butch asked, still sitting on the sofa.

"And now I'm heading out." He said opening the front door.

"Bring some food home." Butch shouted as the door slammed.

As soon as his shoes touched the concrete pavement, Brick shot into the air. He thought he could remember where Blossom's apartment was, he'd only been there a handful of times.

_I can't believe she went to Butch for consoling. Why does she need consoling? I swear to God if someone's hurt her…You'll do what, go after them?_

He shook his head, as he neared her apartment. _I can't go after any guy who messes with Blossom, when I am one of them._

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door, letting out a long breath as Blossom opened the door.

Her eyes widened as she saw Brick standing there, and he smiled a slanted smile. "Hi, glad I got the right apartment."

She folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

His smile vanished, a concerned look replacing it. "I just, wanted to check you was okay."

"Well, I'm fine." She said. Brick didn't think she looked fine. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, a small strappy t shirt hung off her curvy figure, Brick couldn't help but notice how she'd lost a bit of weight. She also had her baggy gym bottoms on. She only ever wore them when she was…

"Watching 'Steel Magnolias?'" He asked, trying not to smirk slightly.

She tidied her arms across her chest, turning her head towards the TV, the paused screen showing Julia Roberts as 'Shelby'. "It makes me feel better." She mumbled.

"But I thought you were fine?"

"Brick, seriously, why are you here?"

"To check if you were okay. Just to, talk, I guess. Can I come in?"

She pulled a hesitant face, but sighed. "Sure."

Brick entered the apartment and Blossom hopped over to the sofa, putting the bowl of popcorn she'd been feasting on onto the coffee table.

He sat down next to her awkwardly. There was an uneasy silence, then Blossom cleared her throat to speak. "What is it that you want to talk about? I mean, you must have something, we never talk, anymore."

"Well, maybe that's it. We should talk, more." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why should we talk? I have nothing to say."

Brick looked at her closely, examining the bags under her eyes, and the redness from the crying, her hair, without its life and vitality it normally had. He couldn't remember when he saw her smile last.

"Bloss, it's been three years. I thought maybe, after this long, we could be, friends? We could talk? You know, I could be there for you, you could be there for me?"

"You thought I'd have forgotten about it by now?" She asked, her voice tired and annoyed.

"I thought we could be nice to each other. Talk, to each other, maybe. Look out for each other."

There was a pause, as Blossom looked down into her lap.

"You know I'm still sorry?" He mumbled, his voice sincere. "You know I still think about you everyday? Think about what we could have had right now if I'd not made the worst mistake of my life? Marriage, a bunch of kids. I won't bother saying sorry again. I know it does no good. But if it did do good, I'd say it a thousand times, or more. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I can't live with myself."

Blossom listened to him intently, though she was still looking into her lap. She began to shake her head at his last sentence. "You can't live with yourself? What about me? I'm a 29 year old doctor, single, with no real life. I have nothing to be proud of. No family built. No relationships. No children, nothing. I, I have nothing. I'm ashamed of the way I am now."

"_You're _ashamed? What the hell do you have to be ashamed of? Ashamed of your fiancé, your partner for 10 years, cheating on you with someone who meant absolutely nothing to them, after a stupid fight? You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a 29 year old accountant, single, with no real life. _I _have nothing to be proud of. No family built. No relationships. No children. I have nothing and I totally deserve it because I did this to myself. I'm ashamed of myself, Blossom."

Blossom looks up at him, their eyes meeting, properly, for perhaps the first time in years. "We're the same. Except, I'm about a million times worse." Brick said.

He scooted along the chair a little, so they were almost touching legs, and took her hands in his. Her eyes filled with tears once again, as she still looked down into his lap. If she looked at him, she knew, she knew she wouldn't let him go. "Blossom, I-"

"Brick, I can't do this. Not right now. I'm too fragile right now, for this, I'm sorry." She said, trying to keep herself together but failing pretty miserably.

"I can see you are. You don't seem, like you anymore. I hate that. And I know it's probably all my fault. But. But I dunno, I got this feeling that, that it could be something else. You're not you, not completely. It's like something's eating away at you." Brick said, still clutching her hands tightly. He could feel her clutching them back now. He was close.

He could still read her like a book, it kind of scared Blossom. _He knows._ She was convinced.

"Have you got something to hide?" He asked quietly.

She met his eyes now. She felt like she'd been caught in headlights. She didn't know what to say. "Brick, I think you should go."

"Is it this guy? The one Butch mentioned? Cos I'll find him and-" He began to rant, but she shook her head and interrupted.

"Please, you should go."

He sighed lightly, letting go of her hands. But before he got up to leave, he turned to face her again, and gently stroked the side of her face with his hand. "I miss you, Blossom."

* * *

><p>Butch sat at the table, resting his chin in his palm, letting out a long sigh. Blossom should be there any minute now. Why she'd asked him to meet her at some fancy restaurant downtown he didn't know, and it made him feel funny.<p>

Butch didn't do normal dating. He didn't do this whole, woo-ing thing. He didn't need to. Especially not with Blossom. Which is why this situation made him feel uneasy.

He snapped out of his stupor as he heard the chair opposite him being pulled out, Blossom sitting down in front of him.

"Hey." She said quietly, faffing with her bag by her feet.

"Hey. What's going on? Why aren't we meeting in our normal places?" Butch asked.

Blossom's head clicked up and she rolled her eyes, hearing the hint of concern in his voice. "Don't worry Butch, I'm not going to ask you to be my boyfriend or something. Lord knows I can't stand you enough to do something like that."

He smirked at that, relief evident in his face. "Then why aren't we at mine, or yours? We can't get down to anything here." His eyebrows rose suggestively.

"Because, I needed to meet up with you without any, distractions." She said, smiling up at the waiter who'd come to order their drinks for them.

"Two glasses of the house red, please." She said, handing him the drinks menus.

"I don't even like red wine?" Butch complained as he watched the waiter walk away, eyeing Blossom as he did.

"I know Butch, but I really doubt they sell Budweiser here."

He huffed in reply. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I think Brick knows."

"No he doesn't." Butch scoffed in reply.

"No, I think he really does. He came by my place yesterday."

"So that's where he went. And what, he asked if you've been sleeping with me?"

"No, no no, nothing like that. He said he could tell I was hiding something, something like that. It was, strange, Butch, because he knows me inside out."

"_I _know you inside out." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously Butch, this was why I wanted to talk about this in the relatively public eye. Can't you ever stop thinking with your, your, you know? You're second in command? You seriously need a girlfriend."

"Girlfriends normally entail some form of commitment, I don't bode well with that thing." He said, looking at the glass of red wine as it was put down by the waiter in front of him, and cringed.

"Which is why you and Buttercup didn't last 5 minutes." She said back flatly, to which he rolled his eyes.

"That's pretty much high school crap. She's happy with Mitch anyways, what does it matter?"

"It doesn't, just proves your incapability to settle down with anyone."

"I'm not a one woman man."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "I know." She had no idea whether he slept with other girls as well as her, or if he ever dated, she didn't ask. She wasn't particularly bothered. She didn't need to know, they weren't in a relationship. All she knew was that he was always there when she wanted him, and she always made him put something on the end of it just in case…

"Anyways, I'd say I am improving."

"You would?" She said, looking at the starters menu, wondering whether to order something or just go straight to the main, she was pretty hungry. Eating was always something she skipped, so going out to eat was quite the treat for her. And Butch, he'd never stepped foot in a place like this, neither of them could really afford it either.

"Well, I haven't set foot near any other women but you, in what, 7 months?" He said, smiling at the surprised look on her face.

"And _you_ were the one scared I'd ask _you_ out. You've not seen anyone for 7 months? Why?" Blossom cried, shocked.

He shrugged. "Haven't needed to. Don't worry, I'm not getting attached. I know you're Brick's property really."

She furrowed her brow. "I'm not his property, and I never was. I can't believe that, I mean, even _I've _seen a couple of people here and there."

"Have you slept with any of them?"

"Well, you know I haven't."

"Because?" He asked, arrogant looks gracing his features.

"Because, I haven't. It doesn't feel right, when I'm still seeing you. Well, not _seeing _seeing you, but, well you know." She babbled a bit.

"_Because, _you don't need to, either. Because I'm enough for you."

"No, Butch, don't compliment yourself so. It's because, I'm not like that. I don't sleep with more than one person at a time. It's, immoral." She said, sipping at her wine.

"Not that we can talk about morals right? Precious little Blossom, sleeping around with her almost brother-in-law."

She nearly choked on her wine, placing it down on the table as delicately as she could. "What is up with you tonight? Stop being a jerk."

"You haven't slept with anyone else, because you need this. You need and want me and you can't stand that."

"Right now, I can't stand _you._" She said, not looking him in the eye.

He laughed. Blossom was fun to mess with. Butch knew it was because she was completely screwed up, thanks to his dear brother. But he also knew how he could have her when and where he wanted if he got her believing the truths that he told her. He believed it was true, anyhow.

"Sleeping with someone else would mean you'd have to stop visiting me, and you don't want that. You don't know how to function without these visits anymore. Am I right?" He said, sipping the wine and pulling a face.

Blossom glared at him. He could be just as arrogant and cock sure as his redheaded brother, and Blossom hated it when he thought he had power over her. She was convinced that he didn't and she could stop seeing him whenever she wanted, but a small part of her mind doubted that too. She had no idea what it was between them, but sparks flew and she couldn't get enough of it.

"You don't hold any power over me you know. I can make this stop whenever I want."

"Sure, sure." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll prove it to you."

"When?" He asked, grinning.

"When I'm ready." Blossom said, picking up the menu and burying her head in it.

Butch laughed, picking his menu up too. "So we're actually eating here?"

Blossom shrugged. "I could eat."

Butch examined the main meals on the menu grudgingly. "Can't we hit a McD's or something? This aint real food."

Blossom put her menu down, sighing, but smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Butch's lips crashed down onto Blossom's, his body pressed against hers, fingers crawling through her hair.<p>

She pushed him back gently as she heard the phone ringing. "I gotta get that." She said breathlessly.

"Uh huh." Butch said, pulling at her top hungrily. Blossom shoved him back.

"I need to get it." She said firmly. They'd ended up at her place after getting some food, much to Blossom's apprehension.

"Hello?" Blossom asked, leaning across the sofa and grabbing up the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Buttercup said from the other line. "You all right?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" Blossom replied as casually as she could, trying to catch her breath, and holding Butch back with her other hand.

"I'm fine. What's up with you, you sound out of breath or something?"

Butch sniggered then, and Blossom whacked him over the head. "Have you got company?"

"No! No, I haven't." Blossom cried, a little too hastily. "I've just been working out, to a DVD, that's all."

Butch grinned, sitting up, and Blossom glared at him hard.

"Okay…Well, I was wondering if you wanted to pop over for a catch up? I got a free evening, Jay is at a friends house. We could shove some old movies on or something." Buttercup asked.

"Oh, I can't tonight, I got work later, but I can tomorrow if you'd like?" Blossom replied, cursing Butch for being there, and herself for choosing his company over her sisters.

"I got class to teach tomorrow. No worries, maybe me you & Bubbles can meet altogether once she's back from her honeymoon."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Blossom exhaled, she'd forgotten about the honeymoon, that would mean Jeremy hadn't had a chance to tell Bubbles about her slip up.

"Okay, well, see you around, don't be a stranger."

"I won't, bye Buttercup." Blossom said, placing the receiver down with a sigh.

Butch pulled her closer, kissing her neck, but Blossom pulled away.

"What?" Butch asked, annoyed.

"She knows." Blossom said shakily. "She completely knew I wasn't alone. She heard you."

"Blossom, you're paranoid."

"I'm not. I'm not, she knows. Buttercup's always been intuitive. She knows, oh God she knows!"

Butch threw his head back and sighed. "You're impossible."

* * *

><p>Buttercup slumped down on her sofa with a soft sigh. She looked at the trashy TV show Mitch was watching, but didn't take any of it in.<p>

"What's up 'hun? Is Blossom coming over?" He asked, noticing the confused look on his partner's face.

"Nothing, nothing. No, she has work soon. Must be a late shift or something." Buttercup answered absentmindedly.

"Ahh. Pissed that she's not coming over?" Mitch questioned, confused himself now.

"No, no it's fine, if she's gotta work she's gotta work. It was just, she sounded a bit, strange." Buttercup said, turning away from the TV screen and facing Mitch.

"Strange? Strange like how?"

"Strange like, she wasn't alone if you get my drift…"

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow you."

"Well, you know. Like I'd, caught her in the act or something…" Buttercup said awkwardly, trying not to picture her sister with someone like that.

"The act? What act?" Mitch asked, eyebrows now furrowing.

"I think she was having sex with someone when I called, Mitch!" Buttercup practically shouted. "God, I was trying to be subtle."

"Ohh. _Ohh._ Who with?"

"Well that's just it. She hasn't said she was seeing someone. The only person I could think of is that Jeremy guy, but she really wasn't into him."

"Maybe she got desperate. I mean, she's always busy with work, she doesn't give herself time to be happy with someone. Maybe she got a booty call." Mitch shrugged, returning to the chat show he'd been watching; glad his TV wasn't going to be taken over by Buttercup's rubbish choice in movies.

"Think about what you're saying. Blossom? With a booty call? She's incredibly prude, there's no way she could throw sex about like that." Buttercup said, shaking her head.

"Well we all thought there was no way Blossom and Brick would break up, despite their arguments. But Brick cheated on her. People can surprise you right?" Mitch replied casually.

Buttercup looked at him, thinking. He was right. People could surprise you.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	5. did we just never fit properly?

_I don't love you/But I always will/I don't love you/But I always will_

* * *

><p>"Here, this is your next patient." Sophia said, handing Blossom a chart. She examined it, her heart pounding loud as she read out the name. "Appendicitis. She's over the worst of it, it wasn't long ago she came back from the OR, she just needs observing now, okay?"<p>

Blossom was still staring at her patients' name, her mind gone to fuzz.

"Blossom? Is that okay?"

"Carla Martinez? Erm, Sophia, I know this is unlike me to be so, unprofessional but do you mind if I-" Blossom began to babble, her mind still mushed.

"Is there a problem?" The head nurse asked, crossing her arms annoyedly.

Blossom sighed. What was she doing? She was a doctor; she couldn't pick or choose her patients. No matter what they'd done to her personally.

"No, there isn't. Sorry, Sophia. And, thanks." Blossom mumbled, heading to Carla's room.

_Please let her look like crap, _Blossom thought as she made her way to room 4._ That will at least make this situation a little easier._

But of course she didn't look like crap. She looked how she'd always looked, stunning, much to Blossom's expectations. _Her appendix burst and she looks like she's just walked straight off a make up ad?_

"Hello Miss. Martinez. I'm, Dr. Utonium, I'll be looking after you today." Blossom managed, not looking her in the eye as she examined the chart she held.

Carla was a bit bleary eyed and out of it, but she perked up slightly at the mention of her doctors' name. "Dr. Utonium? As in, Blossom Utonium?" She cried.

Blossom cleared her throat uncomfortably, trying to remain professional. She was just an ordinary patient… "Yes, Blossom Utonium. It appears you had appendicitis. Unfortunately your appendix did rupture, and that's why emergency surgery was performed, an appendectomy."

"So that's what all that abdominal pain was. I thought it was something I ate." She said, scratching her head sleepily.

Blossom nodded. "Yes, appendicitis can be hard to diagnose. But you came in at the right time, and the surgery was pretty simple. You'll be here for a couple of days to recover from it; you should be fine to go home after that. Do you have any questions?" She asked, as she gingerly fiddled with her IV.

"You must hate my guts, huh?"

Blossom blinked, not replying straight away, so she didn't say something she'd regret. "Any questions to do with your condition? Or, do you want me to call any family members or anything?"

"I bet you were cheering on my appendix." She groaned, sinking into the hospital bed.

"Miss. Martinez, as much as we have our, differences personally, I'm a Doctor. I look after my patients." _Unfortunately, _she added in her head.

Carla shook her head gently. "You're more professional than I am."

"We both knew that already. I wouldn't have sex with my boss." Blossom said, clicking the top of her pen down, and giving Carla a superior look.

"Or, maybe not." Carla said, looking into her lap guiltily.

"Just push the red button by your bedside if you need anything." Blossom said, turning to leave.

"If it helps, which I doubt it does, I am sorry. I didn't ever plan to hurt you." Carla mumbled, stopping Blossom in her tracks.

Blossom told herself to walk out of the room. Carla wasn't worth getting into any trouble at work. That was easier said then done though. "Then what was exactly, your plan? Just to bed my fiancé?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I suppose so. I know I can't justify it. I won't even try to. But I am sorry, Blossom. I knew what I'd done. I quit the very next day. It wasn't planned, and it wasn't anything more then what happened that one night. Just a, lost in the moment sort of thing…"

Blossom shuddered, closing her eyes tight to calm herself, her blood beginning to boil at the conversation she was having. "I don't want to hear the ins and outs of it. Brick and I are no longer an item. And that is because of what you and him did. Not that it really matters now."

"But, you were together for 10 years?" Carla said, surprised. "That one night ruined it?"

"Of course it did!" Blossom cried, then calmed herself. "Of course it did. Now please, Miss. Martinez, this is inappropriate conversation. If you need me or a nurse, press the red button."

* * *

><p>Boomer slumped on the sofa with a contented sigh. "Ahh, it sure does feel good to be home!"<p>

Bubbles' sigh of response was far from contented as she landed on the sofa next to him. "I don't want to be home, I want to be back on the beach!" She whimpered, snuggling up to her husband.

He slung an arm round her. "Holiday blues already? Be happy, Mrs. Jojo."

She glowed at her new name, and smiled at Boomer. "Ooh, it sounds so good out loud."

When the doorbell went, Bubbles jumped up to answer it. Anything to take her mind off the fact that she was no longer in Barbados, but Townsville, and she had work on Monday…

"Hi Buttercup!" Bubbles cried, rushing her sister into a hug on the doorstep. "How are you?"

"Whoa, hey. I'm fine, how are you? Damn you're brown! I gotta get me some Barbadian sun!" She commented, as Bubbles guided her inside.

"I know right! It was beautifully hot! I wore kimono's and bikini's like everyday!" Bubbles gushed.

"It was awesome." Boomer added from the living room, to which Buttercup rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm sure it was."

"We've not been in long. So, what's up?" Bubbles said, wandering through to her kitchen and sitting down at their breakfast bar. Though Bubbles only worked as a dancer at a theatre company based downtown, Boomer worked as a sous chef at a top restaurant also downtown, and they had a beautiful home together.

Buttercup sat down beside her, glad her sister was home, though she'd never admit it out loud. "Not much, same old same old from me I'm afraid. I thought I'd just pop over and see how the honeymoon was."

"Aww, did you miss me?" Bubbles cooed, giggling.

"Oh so much." Buttercup replied sarcastically, but smiled. "So, was the honeymoon good?"

"It was _amazing! _Our villa was beautiful, right on the beach, and to be honest, we barely left the bedroom!" Bubbles said, waggling her eyebrows.

Buttercup laughed. "Well what more can you expect from a honeymoon. That's how it should be."

"I know. We had loads of, deep, meaningful conversations-"

"Really?" Buttercup interrupted, and Bubbles playfully smacked her arm.

"Yes really! Anyway, we talked and we talked and, okay, don't tell yet but, we're going to start trying for a baby! Can you believe it?" Bubbles practically squealed.

"Hey that's great! God, it's about time!"

"I know! So yeah, babies are our future! You and Mitch should have another!"

Buttercups expression changed drastically. "You wait till you've had one, then we'll see what you think about a second."

Bubbles only laughed in reply. "How is everyone? How's Blossom? I was going to call her, but we've only just got in."

"Oh, she's okay. I think? To be honest I haven't seen much of her. If at all, since the wedding." Buttercup said, remembering what she wanted to speak to her blonde sister about.

"Ohh. Work stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I called her the other day, invited her over but, she sounded pretty busy."

"Busy? What, she was working?"

"No, she was at home. But this is what I mean. She sounded, busy." Buttercup said, trying to reiterate her point without having to say it, much like her chat with Mitch.

"I don't get it?" Bubbles blinked.

"Well, when she picked up she sounded all, out of breath, I don't think she was alone…" Buttercup said, getting up and helping herself to some OJ.

"Really? She's got a boyfriend? I can't believe she hasn't told us!" Bubbles cried, grabbing a glass down too.

"I dunno, I don't know. I haven't tried to contact her since. But surely, if she had a boyfriend we would know? She'd have at least told me, seeing as I was in the country and all."

"I wonder who it could be… Do you think Jeremy again?" Bubbles pondered.

"Could be. But, she really wasn't into him. I'd be surprised if she is with him. Why wouldn't she tell us?" Buttercup asked, frustrated.

"Maybe it isn't a boyfriend. Maybe, maybe she's finally feeling lonely." Bubbles said, feeling sad at the thought of her sister getting so low.

"I dunno. We gotta catch up with that girl though. She's like a whirlwind. She never stops."

* * *

><p>Blossom tapped on the door to Butch and Brick's apartment quietly. It was just gone 9pm, she'd just left work. She hadn't met with Butch in four days, which she was quite proud of herself for. She'd kept herself busy in other ways, gone to the gym (not the one Butch worked at…), stayed in and read, even gone out with a few coworkers one evening.<p>

But today had been particularly troublesome. She'd had to look after Carla her whole shift. It hadn't exactly been easy, what with Carla constantly trying to talk about it all. Blossom did not want to talk about it. Which was exactly why she'd ended up knocking for Butch.

When no one answered, she tapped lightly again. Where was he? The door finally swung open, and Blossom's face froze when she realized who had answered it.

"Oh, Brick. Hi." She mumbled. Normally, she would think on her feet, and come up with a good reason to why she was there. But her train of thought disappeared. First Carla. Now Brick. She glanced passed Brick's confused look, to the sofa in the lounge. There it was in her mind again. Him and her. Together.

"Hi, Blossom. What are you doing here?" Brick asked, still looking perplexed.

"I, I." She says, looking him up and down, trying to clear her head a bit. He had on old sweatpants and a holey shirt, she could see a film playing on the TV in the apartment. "I, I don't know why I am here. Sorry, I should go." Blossom said, turning to leave.

"Did you want to speak to Butch again? He's not here, he's out with friends." Brick said, making Blossom's heart jump.

"Oh, no, no don't worry. I don't know why I am here. I just, had a really bad day at work. I guess I just wanted to see a familiar face. Sorry, I'll go."

"What happened?" Brick asked, hoping she would stop and chat.

She turned and looked at him, tossing her head to the side and shaking it slightly. "Don't worry. You wouldn't wanna know."

"Then why'd I ask? Come on. Come in, have a coffee. Remember what I said, talk to me. Maybe I can help." Brick asked, smiling slightly.

Blossom couldn't help but smile back, which was weird, she wasn't used to smiling around him anymore. It felt, wrong.

"To be honest Brick, you're the last person that would want to hear why I had such a terrible day." Blossom said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well now you _have_ to tell me. Come on. In." He cocked his head inwards.

Against her better judgment, she followed him inside.

* * *

><p>Blossom sat on the sofa, fiddling with her hair in its ponytail uncomfortably, while Brick made her a coffee in the kitchen. She had liked living here. It was a nice apartment, in a nice end of town. And she had so many memories with Brick here. But not all of them were good.<p>

"So," Brick said, as he sat down opposite her and placed the mugs on the coffee table. "What happened?"

Blossom let go of her hair and looked at him, sighing. "Well, it was just a particular patient that came in today. Who I had to look after."

"Pervy old man? Pervy young man?" Brick asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He wanted him and Blossom to feel a little more comfortable around each other. Surely it was about time?

"It was Carla. Carla Martinez." Blossom said, looking at Brick with a frosty expression.

Brick also froze. "Carla came in?"

"Yeah. Appendicitis. I was assigned to look after her too. I couldn't get out of it either."

"Shit, Bloss, that must have been, awful. I'm so sorry. Did she say much?" Brick asked, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, she had a lot to say. It would have been unprofessional of me to talk about, that event, too much, though."

Brick was silent, sipping at his coffee.

"She apologised. Quite a few times. She seemed surprised that it split us up." Blossom spoke steadily, not looking him in the eye.

"She quit the very next day."

"She told me." Blossom paused. "It was just, horrible seeing her. Just horrible. She looked so good too, even with a damn burst appendix. It was just like a big fat reminder of why I am where I am right now. Of why I have nothing. Because of her. And," Blossom hesitated. "And because of you." She mumbled, concentrating on her coffee.

Brick looked into his lap uncomfortably, mentally kicking himself as hard as he could. "And I thought I had a bad day." He muttered, not really sure what to say.

"Why, did someone who destroyed your relationship come into your place of work today?" Blossom replied flatly.

"I'm sorry. I just dunno what to say. There's nothing I can say. I understand why talking to me won't make it any better though. You can go if you want." Brick said, his mood completely changed. Why did he bother? He was never going to win her back, not even as a friend. He'd completely fucked up big time. And he was kicking himself at just how much he _wanted _her back. There was no going back from it, regardless of how much time had passed. She wasn't even there to see him, either. She had wanted to speak to his brother. Which bothered him enough as it was. It took everything in him not to demand why she was here to see Butch anyways.

But Blossom sighed, sitting deeper into the sofa she was on. "Were we just a wrong fit from the start?"

Brick looked up at her, blinking. She was talking about them?

"What makes you say that?" He almost gulped.

"Us. Did we just never fit properly? Bubbles and Boomer, they never argue like we did. Butch and Buttercup didn't even argue as much as we did over 10 years. I mean, I know they didn't last 5 minutes together but, they're civil now. Why is it so different for us? Why is it all so hard?"

"Butch didn't cheat on Buttercup. They both just gave up. They could have been something, if they'd fought a little bit for each other. They presumed the worst of each other and give up. Obviously it's worked out for them. They're both relatively happy and completely moved on with their lives. We weren't a wrong fit."

Blossom, who had been gazing into her mug as she listened to Brick speak, looked up at him then. "We weren't?"

"No. Because, well I can only speak for myself when I say this but, I'm not in the least, moved on from you, or happy with my life. And I believe it's because we were such a right fit for each other. That's why it's so difficult now. Because I completely ruined it."

Blossom breathed in heavily at what he just said. She really looked at him then. He looked tired. He looked beat. His crimson eyes had no shine to them. The cheeky, magnificent glint was gone. He wasn't him. Just like she wasn't her.

But she knew that didn't erase everything. It didn't make what he did okay. It just made her heart break into more and more little pieces. She wanted to hold him, make it all better. But he was the very reason they were in this mess. It was all just so screwed up. And they were supposed to be the sensible, together ones.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Blossom eventually said. _Tell him you feel the same way!_ "I don't know what I want. I don't know who I am. I don't know why I am even here giving you the time of day."

"Do I wanna know why you're really here? And I mean why you're _really_ here." Brick said, his voice quiet, almost accusing.

Blossom froze, her grip tightening on her mug so much she nearly broke it.

"What does that matter? I'm here talking to you aren't I?" She mumbled, putting the mug down on the coffee table carefully.

Brick sighed, leaning back on the chair. "I guess so. Not the reason you actually came though, right?"

"No. You were the last person I wanted to see." She muttered, stinging Brick.

He sighed again, loudly, getting up and whipping the mug away. Blossom guessed she was done with it… "You know, I dunno why I'm bothering. I sometimes wish my stupid head, heart, whatever it is in control, would just give up. I've fucked up, big time, and now I'm paying for it. I dunno why I'm expecting you to give me 5 minutes of your time. I dunno why I am expecting you to let me socialize with you. It's not like we ever socialized properly the last few months of our relationship anyway, unless it was through your beeper! This is fucking pointless. Butch isn't here, so go, okay?" He yelled as he threw the mugs in the sink, shattering them, and stormed back into the lounge.

Blossom glared at him, but didn't move. "You think you _deserve_ 5 minutes of my time? You think one day I am just gunna wake up and forget? It's been 3 years Brick, and it still hurts the same! I am not an OUNCE over you, not one bit, and it hurts me, every single day, to know that by now, we could have been married, we could have had kids. It even kills me to know that you're the reason that none of that has happened. I wish so bad it didn't happen. I miss you so bad! I wish I could turn back the clocks and make sure you didn't do something so stupid! But there's nothing I can do, and there's absolutely no way I can change it, I can't change how I feel and I can't change what you did, and if for one second I could make us together again then I-" Blossom was interrupted by Brick sweeping her into his arms, holding her as close as he could and pressing his lips gently to hers.

Blossom barely even struggled. She fit in his hold, and although her brain was going haywire, her heart was in uncontrollable bliss.

They kissed passionately, but Blossom pushed him away eventually. "What are you doing? What are we doing?" She breathed quietly.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Brick replied huskily, pulling her close again. Blossom melted against him, and let herself go. Her fingers were in his hair, and pulling at his shirt. He'd already began to play with the hem of her t shirt.

As they slowly made their way into Brick's bedroom, Blossom began a dance she hadn't danced in 3 years. A dance that would possibly get her into a load of complications…

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	6. baby making sex

_I always will/I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back/The less I give the more I get back_

* * *

><p>When Blossom woke up, she knew where she was instantly. His room, their old room, it had barely changed. Besides maybe less pink, girly things decorating it. And no bushy orange hair-filled hairbrushes on the side, or hair bobbles and scrubs littering his room.<p>

She then glanced at the floor. There were scrubs littering the room today, she realized as she looked down at herself, stark naked. She gripped at the covers tighter. What had she done?

Brick stirred, turning round in bed to face her. She clutched at the covers tighter. "Hey." Brick said simply, sighing into his pillow.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up slightly and looking at the alarm clock on his bedside. It was midnight. She'd fallen asleep for a few hours.

Brick's arms roamed under the covers and he pulled her closer, their bare warm bodies sliding together. "I never thought I'd have you here again." He said warmly, kissing the top of her head.

The uptight, remorse filled feeling she had then disappeared, as she automatically snuggled against him as if it was where she belonged. "I never thought I'd be here again."

"I've missed you so much." He said, brushing the hair from her eyes, to stroke the side of her face.

The buzz Blossom feels is the best she has felt in ages. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't even remember the last time she'd felt this good. Felt this loved. "I've missed you too, of course I have. It's just, never been this easy has it?"

"No, of course not. I get that. I'm just glad you're here now at least."

And Blossom knew he meant it, as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly, so gently, as if she may break. It was funny to think that someone as cold, distant and somber as Brick, could hold you so delicately and make you feel so precious.

It was completely different to when she was with Butch, she couldn't help but think, Brick held her like he really wanted her there.

Butch. _Oh god, I didn't even think of him! What if he's here? What if he knows? _Blossom pulls away from Brick's embrace, at the thought of his emerald brother.

"What's wrong?" Brick asks, confused.

"I should go." She mumbled, hopping out of bed quickly and grabbing at her clothes.

Brick grabs her wrist after she throws her t shirt on. "Why?" He wanted to know.

"What do you mean why?" Blossom stammered, yanking her arm away. _He's right though, why? Butch isn't your boyfriend! _Her mind told her. She didn't want Butch to know, just the same as she didn't want Brick to know.

"I mean why? Why can't you stay? What's stopping you?" Brick said, beginning to get up now too.

"I just, can't, okay? I'm sorry." Blossom said, now fully dressed, and turning to the door to leave.

"Blossom please, don't go. Can't we just have this night?"

The slam of the front door echoed round Brick's room, as he slumped back on the bed with a sigh.

* * *

><p>As she sat in the restaurant waiting, Buttercup was surprised to see Blossom heading towards the table. Her redheaded sister was normally the late one, not Bubbles.<p>

"Hey stranger." Buttercup smiled as Blossom sat down opposite her.

"Hey, am I late, or is Bubbles just late?" Blossom asked, as she arranged her bag at her feet.

"You're both kinda late." Buttercup noted, nodding her head in the direction of their other sister, whom was making her way towards the table now, smiling apologetically.

Looking tanned, toned, and as glamorous as always, Bubbles approached the table.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" She gushed, sitting down next to Buttercup. "I completely lost track of time, I had dance this morning for a couple of hours!"

"I hope you showered." Buttercup said, wrinkling her nose.

"Of course I did!" She giggled in reply. "Blossom! How are you doing I've not seen you in like, almost a month!"

"I'm fine thank you. How are you? How was the honeymoon?" Blossom replied, smiling sweetly. It was nice to see her sisters again. Buttercup and Bubbles saw each other a lot more than Blossom saw either of them these days, and sometimes she felt it.

"Oh my god, it was amazing! Honestly, the best two weeks of my life! Sun, sea and-"

"Sex." Buttercup finished, just as the waiter arrived at the table.

"Erm, would you like to order some drinks?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the trio.

"Bubbles just giggled, and Buttercup snorted, Blossom was the only one not being incoherent.

"Yes please, just three diet cokes." She spoke with a smirk in her sisters' direction.

"Very well. And are you ready to order yet?"

"No, not yet." Blossom said, handing him the drinks menus with a smile. "So," She said, as Buttercup and Bubbles calmed down. "Sun, sea and sex huh?"

"Baby making sex." Buttercup said casually, glancing up from the menu she held.

"Baby making? Really?" Blossom gasped.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise Buttercup! Boomer and I are trying for a baby, yes." Bubbles said slightly sheepishly. "We talked and talked and talked about it while in Barbados and, well we're not getting any younger are we, any of us? So, we decided it was now or never!" She cried happily, then cringed at her owns words. "I mean, not that it _is_ too late, it's not at all, I just don't wanna be in my thirties and only _just_ a mother. I don't wanna be an _old_ mother. I mean, oh, be quiet Bubbles!" She winced.

"Yeah, shut it." Buttercup hissed.

Blossom smiled, but ignored her babbling, regardless of how much these facts did haunt her. "Bubbles, that is wonderful news."

Bubbles beamed with relief. "Thank you Blossom. That's my biggest news. We started trying while we were away and we're just going to keep it up."

"That is great, you'll make an incredible mother."

"Thanks, we're really excited. Any news from you two?" She asked, grabbing her glass as the waiter put it down.

"Same old from me. It's funny you should mention kids though, cos I'm about ready to kill mine. _Someone, _no second guesses at who, but someone taught Jay how to make a toilet bomb. He's completely trashed 5 toilets at his school. He was sent home with a nice hefty fine from the Principal. Little shit." Buttercup muttered, as her sisters laughed at their nephew.

"I wonder where he gets his mischievous side from?" Blossom asked, mock perplexed.

"Hmm, I mean you _never_ bombed a few toilets while _you_ were at school." Bubbles joined in.

"Oh shut up. He's about a million times worse than I was. He's worst than Mitch too. He's like both of us put together."

"Makes sense!" Bubbles laughed.

"What about you Blossom? Any news?" Buttercup asked, changing the subject.

Blossom shook her head, as she sipped at her drink. "Not really." How and why did she find it so easy to lie to her sisters? It was far from the truth. She'd slept with Brick the night before!

"Nothing? But it's been 3 weeks, you must have_ some _news?" Bubbles asked, surprised.

She shrugged her shoulders, feeling guilty as sin. She should tell them. Why didn't she feel like she could? "Nothing to report. Unlike you two, I don't have a boyfriend, partner or husband, I don't have any kids, so, I guess I don't have much to talk about. I could go into some patients I've had or something?"

"Not unless it's juicy." Bubbles said, sipping her drink, unsatisfied with Blossom's answer.

Blossom considered telling them about Carla, but figured that could lead to her ending up in Brick's bed, so she kept quiet.

"Are you sure you're not seeing anybody? You would tell us if you were right? Even if it was, I dunno, Brick again?" Buttercup asked, and Blossom choked on her drink.

Bubbles leaned forward to stroke her sister's back as she caught her breath. "Brick again? What made you say that?" Blossom spluttered.

"Well, I can imagine you keeping stum about something like that. But you'd tell us, right?" Buttercup asked, watching her sister closely.

"Of course." Blossom mumbled guiltily. "But, that won't happen anyway. I'm not with anyone."

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged a skeptical look, which Blossom couldn't help but notice. It aggravated her. Sometimes it felt like the pair thought they were better than her. There relationships were healthy, and therefore they knew better, they knew what was best for her. They were closer than they'd ever been, and Blossom could really feel it. That look, it hurt.

Blossom snuck a hand into her pocket, setting off the tone for her beeper. She then grabbed at it, reading the front screen.

"Oh, really?" Buttercup moaned, as Blossom rose out of her seat.

"Sorry guys, I gotta get to work, it's an emergency. It was nice catching up, as brief as it was." She took a couple of dollar bills from her purse and laid them on the table. "Here's to cover my drink. Sorry, see you soon!"

"Bye Blossom…" Bubbles squeaked sadly, watching her retreating back.

She hurried out of the restaurant, feeling sick and judged, and alone.

* * *

><p>When Bubbles arrived at work Monday morning, she was greeted by an array of happy co-workers, glad to see her back.<p>

"So how was the honeymoon?"

"What's married life like?"

"How's the hubby treating you?"

Bubbles blushed and grinned, answering everyone in her normal animated, cheery manner, wondering why she was dreading going back to work so much. She loved the people she worked with, and most of all she loved to dance. She was lucky to be paid to do something she loved, she never forgot that.

But when she noticed Jeremy in the corner, warming up, and almost pointedly ignoring her, she was confused.

Thanking everyone who wished her well and was glad to see her, she made her way over to him.

"Hi Jeremy!" She said happily, joining him in his warm up. "How are you?"

He turned and gave Bubbles such a hard glare that she almost jumped back a bit. "I'm fine, considering."

"Considering? Considering what?" Bubbles questioned, confused.

"Considering the way your sister treated me! I'm surprised you have the nerve to even come and talk to me after what she did!" He almost yelled, causing everyone to look their way.

"What she did? What did Blossom do?"

Jeremy scoffed. "Oh as if you don't know! She's your sister, of course you knew! You could of set me up with someone who didn't already _have_ a boyfriend! No wonder she had zero interest in me!"

"Already have a boyfriend? Blossom doesn't have a boyfriend?" Bubbles squeaked, getting even more confused now.

"Oh don't cover up for her, it's too late now, I know. I know about her little year long relationship. Women like her make me sick. And you're no better for setting me up to fall." Jeremy spat with anger.

"Year long relationship? What on earth are you talking about? Blossom hasn't been with someone for a _year?_"

"She has, she told me!"

"She must have been lying? Honestly Jeremy, I have no idea what you're talking about? She doesn't have a partner. If she did, I would know about it, she's my sister for crying out loud!" Bubbles cried, getting annoyed with his attitude.

"She wasn't lying, okay. She was cheating on me the whole time."

"She, she must have just been messing around with you or something, she must have said it to get you off her back, Blossom isn't like that!"

"She is Bubbles! She is, ask her yourself." Jeremy said, picking up his bottle of water and stomping out of the hall.

Bubbles watched him go, shocked, then looked at her other colleagues, some looked confused, some look concerned. Bubbles was just plain embarrassed. She needed to talk to her sister.

* * *

><p>"He's just a massive drama queen anyways. So don't worry about it." Michelle said, softly patting Bubbles on the back as they left the changing rooms and headed for the exit of the theatre, it was the end of the day.<p>

"Yeah, I mean, Blossom was only seeing him for what, three weeks? So who cares if she _was_ seeing someone else too? He'll get over it, he's a big wimp." Grace said, squeezing Bubbles' arm.

_That's not the point,_ Bubbles thought, smiling at her friends as they reassured her. _What if she is lying to me?_

"Thanks guys. I'm just embarrassed he had to do that in front of everyone…" She mumbled, slinging her bag onto her shoulder as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Like I said, massive drama queen. Don't think of it no more, okay? Think of that gorgeous husband of yours waiting for you at home." Michelle winked. "See you tomorrow girls!" She said, waving them off.

"Bye Michelle."

"See you tomorrow Bubs, and chin up. He's a prick anyways!" Grace laughed, waving too.

Bubbles smiled as they went, but it didn't last long. She had a nasty feeling in her gut. Almost as if Jeremy was telling the truth. Which is probably why she felt so humiliated. She couldn't bare the thought that Blossom was lying to her either. To them, to her _and_ Buttercup, just this morning she had sat across from them and told them she didn't have a boyfriend, partner or husband. Was she _lying?_

Taking her phone from her pocket, she decided to give her a call. She didn't pick up. Bubbles called again, and still no answer. Maybe she was still at work? Rather then calling her a third time, this time she called Boomer instead.

"Hey babe." He answered casually after two rings.

"Hi Boomie. Just a quick call to let you know I'm popping over to Blossom's place. I need to talk to her."

* * *

><p>The thumping knock on Blossom's door woke her up from the unplanned nap she was having on the sofa.<p>

Switching the TV off, she jumped up and went to the door.

"Hey stranger. Where you been?" Butch asked in a drawled husky tone.

Blossom sighed. "What are you doing here?" She said, leaning on the doorframe, but Butch pushed past her, letting himself in.

"You know what I'm doing here. I haven't seen you in like a week or something. What gives?" He asked as he slumped onto her sofa.

Blossom folded her arms over her chest and stood looking over him. "Butch, you've not seen me in so long for a reason. I can't do this anymore. I was kind of hoping you'd just take the hint if I didn't contact you."

He gave her a skeptical look. The same skeptical look her sisters had given her. "So, you should really go."

"What the fuck has changed in the past what, 6 days or whatever to make you say that? You weren't saying that last time I was here. In fact, you didn't want me to stop." He said brashly.

"Well I want you to stop now."

Butch only scoffed in reply.

"Seriously. I, I mean it. I told you I could end this whenever I want to. And that's what I am doing. That's why you haven't seen me. And it's why you should go." Blossom said, somewhat nervously. Why was she nervous? She knew what she was saying was right. She could make it stop. She could. Right?

"Say it like you mean it Bloss, or I aint going anywhere." Butch replied casually.

Blossom groans. "I do mean it Butch. Please go."

"Tell me why, then I am out of your hair for good." He said, looking up at her innocently.

"There is no reason why. I am done, that's why." Blossom cried.

"Done for good, or what, done for now? Am I gunna get you crying at my doorstep next week, over some trivial shit, begging for something to make you feel better? Cos, I don't exactly work like that." Butch spat, annoyed.

"I don't care what screwed up way you work Butch, all I know is I am done being involved in it." Blossom said, glaring at him.

"What happened? Tell me why." He said, standing up now too.

"Nothing!" She yelled.

"You're lying?" He yelled back.

He looked so ferocious that Blossom wondered how she could have ever felt reassured in his arms.

"Is this something to do with Brick?" He accused.

Blossom gulped and shook her head. "What makes you say that?" _Had he said something?_

"He's been acting out of character at the moment as well." Butch said, looking at her, scrutinizing her.

"Butch, me and you sleeping together, is me acting out of character. If anyone, if everyone found out, god knows what they'd think, or say. And this is why it's got to stop." Blossom said, her voice softer now as she placed a hand on his chest.

He pushed her off. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

Blossom didn't say anything, just pulled the expression a cat caught in headlights would pull.

"That night, that I went out with friends. You fucking come over and had sex with him instead didn't you? Just cos I wasn't available. Wow, what a fucking joke!" He cried, shocked and angry, backing away from her.

Blossom doesn't answer, no matter what she said, it looked exactly like what Butch had described. "It wasn't like that Butch."

"I don't fucking care. I don't. You can fuck who you like. I mean, I had some fun with someone that night anyway, considering I wasn't getting anything from you lately. But fuck, man. You're fucking seriously screwed up." He yelled.

"_I'm_ screwed up? Is that news to you or something? Because it doesn't seem like it is. You're the one whose been taking advantage of me all this time!"

"Oh don't even come it, Blossom, you were the one who wanted this. I'm just a guy, I'll take what I can get. I'll take what's laid out in front of me!" Butch barked.

"Don't you dare Butch! You know what, why should I feel guilty? You're not my boyfriend. I don't even know _what _you are. You're a monster, that's what you are. Yes, I slept with Brick. SO what?" Blossom yelped, frustrated.

Butch laughed nastily. "So let me guess. You two are all sorted now? All happy families? And what, you and me will just be our little secret? Is that what you're after?"

"No, Butch, I have no idea what it is I am after. All I know is that you and I is a complication in my life at the moment, and I don't need that."

"I'll tell Brick, then." Butch grinned, folding his arms across his chest.

Blossom's blood ran cold. "No! Why would you do that?"

"Cos I can." Butch smirked. Who did she think she was, thinking she could call the shots all of a sudden? _He _called the shots, not her. He would decide when this was over. Why he felt this way about he didn't know. He'd always thought that when it stopped it stopped, he'd find someone else fast enough. But he felt pissed off. Why did she think she was in charge of him?

"Just because I won't sleep with you anymore?"

He shrugged. "Like I said. Cos I can if I want to."

"You said this could end whenever I said the word. I'm saying the word now, and what, you're saying no?" Blossom asked, confused and getting damn frustrated.

The ringing of the doorbell stopped them both in their tracks. She turned to Butch, giving him a severe angry look. "Sit down on the sofa, and shut up, okay?" She instructed, and turned to open the door.

Butch ignored her anyway, eager to see who was at the door.

"Bubbles. Hi, what a nice surprise." Blossom said, sounding completely uneasy as she stepped aside to let Bubbles in.

"Hi, Blossom I need to talk to you about- Butch? What are you doing here?" Bubbles asked, jumping at the sight of her brother in law.

Butch opened his mouth but Blossom got their first. "He was just leaving actually. It was erm, nice to see you, Butch. Take care." Blossom said through gritted teeth. Bubbles gave her and Butch a perplexed look.

"No, no, I actually didn't long get here." Butch said, smiling.

Bubbles' brow furrowed and she looked at Blossom, who looked like she was going to crack into a million pieces. "Blossom, what's going on?"

Blossom pulled a hand through her hair, which Bubbles noticed was shaking profusely.

"Nothing, I, nothing's going on, I-" Blossom babbled, visibly stumped, but was interrupted by Bubbles' gasp.

"You! And Butch? He's your year long relationship?" She cried.

Both Blossom and Butch looked bowled over. "Year long relationship? How, how did you know?" Blossom asked, shaking even more now.

"Jeremy told me. Today at work. I thought he was making it up. I thought he'd gone mad. But he wasn't. You _lied_ to us! You lied to us all! Why didn't you just tell us you're with Butch?" Bubbles almost screeched.

"Bubbles I'm not with Butch." Blossom began to explain.

"You're lying again." Bubbles whispered, sounding about 5 years old. It broke Blossom's heart in two.

"I'm not, Bubbles, I'm not now, we're not in a relationship, we're not in love. It was just-"

"Sex. That's all it was." Butch finished. "But it's over now. I'm out." And with that Butch stalked out of the apartment.

Bubbles and Blossom watched him go in silence. Bubbles turned to Blossom. "Just sex?"

Blossom took a step closer to Bubbles, taking her hands in her own. "Yes, Bubbles. That's all it was. I don't know how it happened, but it did. But like he said, it's over now. I, broke it off with him, if you will. I promise you, I'm not lying. Nobody knows, and it's only because I can't even explain it myself. Brick doesn't know, and I'm _terrified_ of him finding out. Please Bubbles, can you keep this to yourself, just for now?" Blossom practically begged, tears running down her face.

"Oh Blossom. What have you done?" Bubbles said with a sigh, pulling her sister into a hug. Blossom began to cry softly into her sisters' shoulder.

"I don't know, Bubbles. I'm a mess. And I've made such a mess."

"I wish you hadn't lied. Buttercup and I are your sisters, we're there for you no matter what, I wish you'd just told us the truth, we could have helped!"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just an idiot. A stupid, foolish idiot. And that's not even the worst of it. Brick and I slept together the other night." Blossom admitted, crying even more.

Bubbles held her tighter, and shh-ed her as she cried. "Don't worry Blossom. I'm here now. We can fix this."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	7. some kind of payback?

_Your hands can heal/Your hands can bruise_

* * *

><p>"Come on ladies, I'm starving! Kelly makes the nicest Thanksgiving dinner known to mankind!" Boomer cried as he bounded up the drive, looking 20 years younger then he actually was.<p>

"But the Professor makes the nicest pumpkin pie!" Bubbles called to him, laughing. Looking from her husband to her sister was like looking at two complete opposites. Blossom was visibly dreading this meal. Only because she'd promised to Bubbles she would come clean to Buttercup… She wasn't looking forward to that.

But it was the one condition of Bubbles' silence. She wouldn't tell anyone else, not even her husband, if Blossom promised to tell Buttercup at the Thanksgiving meal the Professor had arranged at his house. Blossom _had_ to agree to this. She didn't want Brick to find out, and she didn't know whether Boomer would be able to keep it a secret.

"Cheer up Blossom, I'm sure Buttercup will understand." Bubbles quietly reassured, though she could barely understand her sisters situation herself.

"Buttercup? Understanding? Please, she'd ring my neck for sleeping with _one _of them, let alone both. I am _dreading_ this meal. I'm not even hungry." Blossom replied greyly.

"Just enjoy the meal, then we'll go talk to her after. Don't sweat it okay? I'll be there, and it'll be fine." Bubbles said, squeezing her hand gently as they approached the Professors front door, which Boomer had just rang. "I mean, it's only us three, the Professor, Kelly, Buttercup, Mitch and Jay here anyway."

"No it's not." Boomer said, turning to face them, only just paying attention to their conversation. "Butch and Brick are coming."

"What?!" Blossom and Bubbles yelped in dismay.

"They're both coming…The Professor invited Butch, seeing as he's your brother in law now, and, I invited Brick. He's always so lonely, he should be with family on Thanksgiving…what's the big deal?" Boomer asked, shrugging.

"Aww Boomie, you're so sweet!" Bubbles said, stroking his face.

"I can't believe this." Blossom muttered as the front door swung open. What if Butch opened his trap to Buttercup before she could? Or to Brick?

"Hello everyone! So glad you could make it!" Kelly cried as she let everyone in. "Blossom, I didn't think you'd be able to get out of work today."

"I've been in work too much, they practically begged me to take today off." She answered casually.

"Fair enough, I suppose. Well, everyone else is here, and dinner won't be long at all, we're practically just keeping it warm, so come in, make yourselves at home!" She cried, ushering them inside, then returning to the kitchen.

The Professor had met Kelly about 10 years ago. She was also a scientist; they had met at work, and hit it off pretty quickly. They had married after 4 years together, the girls approved, though she could be a little mouthy, or opinionated at times, they couldn't deny how happy she made their father, and that was what counted.

"The table is set, just check the place cards as to where you're sitting!" Kelly called from the kitchen.

Blossom turned to Bubbles skeptically as she hung her coat up. "Place cards? We have place cards this year?"

Bubbles shrugged, but smiled at her sister, hoping she would cheer up for the meal.

"Hello girls, Boomer." The Professor smiled, appearing from the kitchen, and giving his daughters a hug each, his son in law a handshake. "Dinner will only be a few minutes, go grab a seat, help yourselves to a drink, you know the drill, you've been to one of Kelly's Thanksgiving extraordinaire's before." He winked.

* * *

><p>When Blossom entered the large dining room to her family home, she couldn't help but gulp. She felt more nervous then normal, being in a room with Brick and Butch, especially after Butch's threats the other day.<p>

He was in deep conversation with Mitch in the corner, only allowing Blossom a quick wicked grin, then resuming conversation with Mitch. Blossom glared. He wasn't going to make this easy. But then again, when did Butch ever make anything easy?

Bubbles and Boomer had began a conversation with Buttercup and Jay, Buttercup nodding in her redheaded sisters direction, and Brick was looking at Blossom intently from the table of beverages in the corner.

Blossom glanced at the table, noting the layout. The Professor and Kelly were at each head, Blossom was sat at Kelly's left, then Buttercup, Mitch and Jay next to the Professor. To the Professor's right sat Bubbles, then Boomer, Butch and Brick to Kelly's right, opposite Blossom.

Brick noticed Blossom examining where she was sitting. He thought about going to talk to her, to say hello. They hadn't spoken since the other night. But as he put his drink down on his coaster to approach her, she left the room to help the Professor and Kelly bring food out.

He sighed and sat down at his place, wondering why he'd even came. After what happened 3 years ago, he didn't feel like he was truly wanted here, it was always Boomer who would invite him along. This meal had better be good.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was seated, and began piling food onto their plates, Blossom and Brick felt more relaxed. Butch was quiet, happily tucking into a mountain of food, and Blossom was thankful he was occupied, too occupied to act on his words of the other day.<p>

"You've really outdone yourselves this year guys." Bubbles said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, this turkey is gorgeous!" Buttercup cried through mouthfuls.

"Thanksgiving is one of my favourite holidays. It's such a family time, and I'm so glad you could all make it." Kelly said, smiling at her family. "Especially you Blossom, John and I were saying how little we see of you these days."

Blossom looked at her father apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm just extra busy at the hospital. It takes up a lot of my time."

"She practically lives there." Buttercup comments from the side.

"_I _think it's cool. She gets to see blood and guts and gore on a daily basis!" Jay exclaimed, his eating habits identical to his mothers.

"That's the lure of the job." Blossom smiled.

Brick was still watching her intently, enjoying her smile. She'd filled about half a plates worth, and was pushing it around, eating the odd mouthful. He knew Blossom, she was nervous. What did she have to be nervous about? Was it facing him after their night together?

"As much as we all moan, just as long as you're happy in your work, Blossom." The Professor said across the table, his warm fatherly smile making Blossom feel better.

"I am, I love working at the hospital. Yeah the hours are long, and it completely zaps my social life but, it's worth it." Blossom replied.

"As long as you're happy!" Bubbles added.

"Yes, it is important that you're happy in your job. But career isn't everything remember. I learnt that when I met your father." Kelly said, giving the Professor a tender look. "Meeting true love so late made me realize how much I'd missed out on by focusing on my career. You don't want to make that mistake yourself."

Blossom couldn't help but look at Brick at her stepmother's words, when she looked up at him, he was already looking at her.

The Professor cleared his throat, changing the subject. He knew what a touchy subject this was for his daughter, and knew how much his wife liked to press on it… "What about you Brick? How is work going, still at the accountants?"

Brick sighed before he answered. "Yeah, still there. Same old, same old, I'm afraid."

"Same old boring job you hate." Butch said at his side.

Brick nodded. "I spose."

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Kelly asked him.

"No, no, I don't get time for that." Brick answered awkwardly, shoving mash potato in his mouth so he couldn't answer anymore questions.

"Ahh, much like someone else we know!" Kelly said with a smile, looking to Blossom, who blushed. What was she doing?

"Kelly." The Professor warned.

"What? I'm just being honest. You're all turning 30 next year, and 3 of you sat at this table aren't even settled down. It's about time you all found someone to spend your days with." Kelly said, as if she knew better.

"I don't think that's neither here nor there. Just as long as you're happy, that's what matters." Bubbles said, the only one of the other 5 to speak, trying to steer conversation elsewhere.

"You can't put a price on finding the one you're meant to be with, and time goes so quickly. That's all I am saying. Are you seeing anyone at the moment, Blossom? I want another grandchild!" Kelly cried lightheartedly, though the conversation was far too heavy for Blossom, Brick or Butch.

"No, I'm not." Blossom said, not looking up from her plate.

"What about this Jeremy? The one Bubbles works with? He was nice, we met him at one of Bubbles' productions."

Butch scoffed loudly, making Blossom's head click up, eyes wide with fright. "She's been far too busy with me for the past year to even _think_ of Jeremy."

The silence that hit the table was cold and confused. Bubbles looked into her plate, cringing.

Boomer nudged Butch. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Mitch stood up from the table, taking Jay's wrist. "Hey man, let's go watch the parade."

"But, what about my dinner?" Jay whined.

"Take it with you." He replied, grabbing his and his son's plate up and leaving the room, Jay in tow.

Butch shrugs, all eyes on him and Blossom. "Blossom. I've been doing her for the past year."

"You, you WHAT?!" Buttercup shrieked angrily.

"_Doing_ her? What, what do you mean?" Boomer blinked confusedly, but Bubbles squeezed his hand, commanding him to be quiet. He then blinked at his wife. "You knew?"

"You KNEW?!" Buttercup cried again.

Kelly and the Professor sat watching it all unfold, both too shocked to speak.

"_Doing _her, we've been fucking for like a year now." Butch said casually, tucking into some turkey.

"Is this true?" Brick asked, his voice quiet, but shocked.

Blossom opened her mouth to speak, her hands beginning to shake, but Butch interrupted her. "Course it's true. Why do you think she's been at our place so much? This girl can't get enough." Butch pointed his fork at Blossom.

"Butch, _stop!_" Blossom cried desperately.

"You mean 'Butch, _don't _stop." Butch said, sitting back in his chair, satisfied that he'd humiliated her.

"You BASTARD! How DARE you put your nasty ass paws on my sister! What the hell were you thinking?!" Buttercup growled, leaping forward and gripping Butch's neck in her hands.

In seconds Boomer had a rabid Buttercup in his arms, stopping her violent outburst. Butch clutched at his neck as he caught his breath. "Fuck, don't blame me, she came to me, who am I to turn her away?"

Buttercup struggled against Boomer for a bit, then stopped, glaring at Butch. She shook her head at him, her expression one of fury, and inevitably, disappointment.

Brick turns a sharp eye on his brother, his eyes almost glowing with anger. "Butch, shut the fuck up." He turned to Blossom. "Blossom, I asked you a question. Is this true?"

She didn't answer again. Just shrunk into herself, her eyes not leaving his face. She didn't need to answer. Brick could tell from her face, from her eyes, it was all true. He glared at her, at his brother, who had a smug grin fixed to his face.

Brick stood angrily, grabbing the table edge and flipping it up on its side furiously, then stalked out. The room filled with squeals as gravy and food covered the floor, and some laps.

Blossom flicked the veg that had landed on her lap off her, and chased after him. "Brick, wait!"

"Look at the floor!" Kelly wailed.

"My dress!" Bubbles cried.

"I am going to kill you." Buttercup threatened Butch.

"The pumpkin pie!" Boomer howled.

* * *

><p>"Brick!" Blossom called, catching Brick in the front garden as he was leaving.<p>

"Go away Blossom, I walked out for a reason, I don't want to talk to you." Brick growls, his back turned on her.

"Brick, I'm sorry! Please, just hear me out." She called.

Brick whipped round to face her sharply. "You're sorry?! I mean, what is this? Some kind of payback?!" He yelled, his eyes bright with anger.

"No!" Blossom yelped. "No of course not!"

"I cannot believe this!" Brick roared. "I mean, I've had a feeling something was going on, I knew something was going on, but this?!" He stared at her, waiting for her to come out with something, _anything! _But what could she say? She remained quiet, looking at him with regretful eyes.

"Are you in love with him?" He asked, his voice still fierce.

"No!" Blossom cried. "No!"

"Do you love him?"

"No, I don't love him. I barely even like him-"

"Then what are you doing SLEEPING with him?!" Brick demanded.

"I don't know! I don't know! Brick, please, listen to me!" Blossom cried, taking a couple of steps closer to him. "I didn't do it to hurt you." She whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I mean it, I didn't."

"How long?" Brick ordered, his voice still hard and cold.

"What?" Blossom stammered.

"How long? How long's this been going on for? Butch said a year, is that true?"

"Yes. About a year." She answered quietly.

"About a year?!" Brick yowled. "I cannot believe this!"

"Its just sex." Blossom murmured, getting slightly angry.

"Just sex?! Did you say its just sex?!" Brick asked incredulously. "Sex with my _brother?!"_

"Yes Brick! Just sex! You know, sex like sex with your assistant, in our apartment! After one little fight!" Blossom said, her temper flaring.

Brick was silent. He folded his arms, still glaring at her. "This was payback, wasn't it? It's so obvious."

"It wasn't Brick! I _promise_ you it wasn't. I honestly can't explain what it is, or why its been happening. But, I didn't want to hurt you, regardless of how much you hurt me. I'm sorry, really, I am." Blossom said, her voice softer.

The stony look on his face faded slightly. When he looked at her, he thought of his brother, and it made him feel sick. He looked away. "I can't even look at you. I can't believe you've been doing this."

Blossom got a sense of déjà vu. She'd said them words herself, almost 4 years ago.

"And what about the other day? At my place? Come for Butch, but have to settle with sloppy seconds or something?!" Brick accused.

"Don't do that! Don't tarnish that night!" Blossom cried.

"But you did come for him didn't you?"

Blossom was quiet for a moment. "Yes okay, yes! I was sad, and upset, having to deal with Carla all day! You were the _last_ person I wanted to see, but you know what? I am so glad you were there. Because that night was more special than any time with Butch."

They stared at each other for a few moments, Blossom looking desperate, Brick looking angered, but as though he didn't want to be. But the front door opening interrupted their stare off. It was Butch.

Brick's head clicked to him eyes aglow. "You've been sleeping with Blossom?" He asked, his fists tight.

Butch shrugs. "Don't get sore, she's not your fiancé anymore. I've been licking the wounds you created."

Brick grits his teeth, taking a step closer to Butch.

Blossom jumped in between them. "No, Brick don't!"

Butch chuckled. "Don't hold him back Blossom, he can try it if he wants."

Blossom pushes Brick's chest, making him jump back from the both of them a foot. His eyes were a dangerous red, frozen on his emerald brother.

"Hey, maybe this is a blessing in disguise, maybe you two are even now." Butch said, still grinning at having completely wound up his brother.

Brick's gaze shifted to Blossom. "It doesn't feel even. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"I told you, that's not why this happened." Blossom said quietly, still hesitant to leap on Brick if he did try to pounce on Butch.

"And I don't think I believe you." Brick answered. He then turned to Butch. "You. You get out of here. I don't want to see your face again, at least not until I've calmed down a bit. And you." He looked to Blossom. "Actually, I can't look at your face either. Not now." He said, shaking his head, then jetting off into the air.

Blossom chose not to follow him. He was too angry to reason with. She turned to Butch, who still looked smug and satisfied.

"This is most _definitely _over now." She hissed at him.

Butch grinned. "Whatever toots, I'll see you at my doorstep in the next few days." He cried, jetting off into the air too.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is going on?!" Buttercup bellowed. Bubbles was only a few steps behind her, looking sheepish.<p>

"Buttercup, please not now." Blossom whimpered.

"No, now! You've been sleeping with Butch?! For a year? What the hell is this? What was he your booty call or something? And why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Look, I don't even know how to explain this, it was just something stupid that happened after what Brick did to me-" Blossom began.

"And _Brick?! _You slept with him?! Why? What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't thinking! I wasn't- you know what? I don't have to explain myself. I'm fed up of having to explain myself! What's done is done, and it's up to me to pick up the pieces. And regardless of what you think, Brick still means so much to me, and I can't let him be hurt by this." Blossom said, at the end of her tether.

"If Brick means so much to you, then how come you've been with Butch? I mean come on Blossom, you know Butch, he's an asshole! Even when I was with him he was an asshole!" Buttercup cried.

"I know that! I can't talk about this right now. Tell the Professor I'm sorry about his dinner being ruined. I'm going home." Blossom said, jetting into the sky.

"I told you not to go in all balls blazing! She needs us right now Buttercup! She has for ages, she's really, really sad at the moment." Bubbles scolded.

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest, watching the pink streak in the sky fade. "If she's needed us so much, why didn't she tell us?"

"Because, she's Blossom! She's far too proud for that! I'm more annoyed at myself for not clicking that something was going on. We've been saying for weeks, months, that she's not herself." Bubbles cried. "People do things out of character when they're sad. We should have known Buttercup, we should have known."

* * *

><p>Still in the polka dot dress she wore for the meal, Blossom was wrapped in a throw, sitting on the sofa. She hadn't had the energy to get changed, she'd gone home, grabbed a blanket and sat on the sofa crying.<p>

Shaking still, she couldn't believe that everyone knew. The faces of her shocked family members kept reflecting in her head, the disappointment they showed. The quick flash of a crushed, broken look on Brick's face, that quickly dissolved into anger and hatred.

She hated Brick looking at her like that. He'd never looked at her like that before. It tore her heart.

The front door to her apartment opened, and Blossom jumped, her whole body jumping round to see who it was.

Brick closed the door quietly behind him, turning without a sound, and sitting next to her on the sofa.

Blossom was so surprised to see him suddenly next to her (and to see him so calm) that she didn't say a word. She waited for him to speak.

He let out a sharp breath, his eyes on her intently. "I want to know everything. Right from the beginning." He said, or more demanded.

Blossom blinked, moving the covers away from her face. "Everything?"

"Everything. I want to know how it happened. Why it happened. It's the only way I can begin to even fathom this." Brick said. His voice was even and calm, though authoritative.

Blossom paused, then cleared her throat. "Well, about a year ago, it started. I don't exactly know how it started. You know from when we were together Butch has never been one of my favourite people. But, he was there for me. I needed someone, a shoulder to cry on, an ear to bend, and somehow, he was there. It was normally a case of us getting chatting at a family get together, or bumping into each other. He'd come back to mine, completely innocent at first. And then I guess one thing lead to another."

"And what, you didn't think that weird? I could never go for one of your sisters if they were available, not after being with you for 10 years, it would be too, strange." Brick said, his voice sounding nauseated.

"You don't think you might have felt a little differently about a situation like that if I had cheated on you? If the only person who could have made you feel better was the one who caused the problem in the first place? Somehow being with Butch, I dunno it made me feel better. It was the only thing that was. And that's the only reason it went on for so long."

Brick sighed, pulling a hand through his hair. "And the pair of you didn't see anyone else this whole time?"

"No, we did. I haven't, I haven't slept with anyone, but Butch since you. But only because, well, I just couldn't. Look, I know I've been an idiot, I know I have. I know I've let Butch hold the reins, I know I've let him take advantage-"

Brick interrupted. "How has he taken advantage? He said, he said you kept coming to him."

Blossom paused again. "It wasn't me coming to him all the time. When I'd had a bad day, yes, I'll admit I went to him. It certainly wasn't me who started this, who made the first move. You should have guessed he did. He's taken advantage because, I made a choice to sleep with him, when I wasn't in the best state of mind. I haven't been in the best state of mind since we split up. And Butch has used that, he's used my vulnerability to enjoy himself for a year, and I knew that but, I went along with it. I'm naïve, and Butch is cleverer than I thought."

"I don't get how you knew Butch was doing this but carried on with it. If you knew he was doing this, why'd you keep turning up at our apartment? Why didn't you just tell me, talk to me?"

"And say what? Brick you broke my heart so much that the only thing that takes my mind off how bad things have gotten is sleeping with your asshole brother? I'm sure you'd have welcomed me with open arms! Come on Brick, I couldn't tell you, I've been terrified of you finding out, I didn't want to hurt you, that's not why it happened." Blossom cried.

"There's no way you could have carried on with this without realizing it would hurt me."

"I knew it would, and that's why I called it off with him. Because I spent the night with you, and remembered all the good things about you."

"I dunno. I am never going to be able to deal with this Blossom. Imagine finding out I've been sleeping with Buttercup for years?" Brick said.

"Imagine walking in and finding a colleague on top of me?" Blossom bit back.

"I'd rather that then walk in and find you with my _brother?!"_

There was a pause as they stared at each other.

Brick sighed and shook his head. "To think that there was me, thinking, I dunno thinking something might happen between us now, that we might be able to make this work, when you've been with him all this time."

"You really thought that just cos we ended up sleeping together, we would end up back together?" Blossom asked, her voice soft.

"You didn't even consider it?"

Blossom sighed now. "Of course I did."

They watched each other for several moments. "I don't know if I can now though." Brick said heavily.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	8. do you think her mother knows she's out?

Hello all, sorry for my real lack of delays with both my stories. In the past three months we welcomed our first child into the world, and it's safe to say our lives have changed indefinitely, and for the better! I will be updating both stories, but the updates will be a bit staggered, it's not easy to find the time to sit down and write when you have a three month old to nurture! But I do sincerely apologise for my delay either way.

& please, no comments asking me not to update this story and to work on Crossed Paths. I shall work on what I wish. I have not abandoned Crossed Paths, I will come back to it when I can.

Thank you for continuing to read and review! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it feels a little filler-ish to me but, I hope you all like it.

* * *

><p><em>I don't have a choiceBut I still choose you_

* * *

><p>'<em>You have 3 new messages. First message, today at 2.47pm, BOOP, "Hi Blossom, it's Bubbles, look can you just pick up? I haven't seen you in forever, and I have so much to tell you…I miss my sister! Please call me back as soon as you can, I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. Really, you don't, just call me back. Bye." Second message, today at 4.02pm, BOOP, "Blossom, this is getting fucking boring now. It's been like 3 weeks since I've seen your face, and if you tell anyone I said this I will kill you but, I kind of miss you, so just stop hiding away and come see me and your nephew. Who cares if you slept with Butch, we all make mistakes huh? God knows I did! Call me, red."'<em>

Blossom couldn't help but smile at her sisters' messages as she placed her bag on the coffee table. Sitting down, she listened to the remaining one.

'_Third message, today at 5.35pm, BOOP, "Hello Blossom, its your father. I hope you're doing well. I'm just calling to check in, again. I miss you. I also just wanted to let you know that OF COURSE you are welcome at the Christmas party this year, in fact I'll be more upset if you don't turn up. Christmas is only two weeks away, I refuse to let you spend it alone. We love you. Call me. Bye."_

Blossom sighed. She really should at least call him. Of all the people in the world, the Professor would judge her the least, as cringey as the thought of talking to him about it seemed in her head, she knew he wouldn't and didn't judge her one bit.

To be honest, none of them had much to judge, it was up to her who she slept with. She just couldn't take the disapproving looks and knowing nods she expected. She felt she had dealt with them for far too long.

With a sigh, she flopped on the sofa, grabbing up the phone and dialing a number. May as well get it over with.

* * *

><p>"Utonium residence, John speaking."<p>

"_Hi Professor, it's me."_ Blossom answered from down the line.

"Blossom, hi, how lovely to hear from you, how are you?" The Professor cried, sitting up in his seat.

"_I'm fine, thank you, how are you?"_

"Oh I'm, I'm fine, better now that you've called." He said, sipping at his tea.

"_I'm sorry for not really contacting any of you. I guess I was just embarrassed. My entire personal life being literally thrown across Thanksgiving dinner."_

The Professor chuckled. "Buttercup did warn me against inviting Butch. I guess I like to think he's more socially developed then he really is."

"_It's a simple mistake. But please, don't worry about whom you invite to gatherings because of me. I just need to get my act together. But, I am, sort of, so don't worry. I'm fine."_

The Professor sat back in his chair, tucking the phone receiver under his chin. "I don't know about that Blossom. Seems to me like your actions with Butch were a cry for help?"

The other end of the line was silent. The Professor felt he'd hit the nail on the head. "Regardless of what it was, you should always know that your sisters and I are here for you, no matter what situation you're in."

"_I know Professor, I do know that. I suppose I just felt ashamed. I won't hide away anymore. I promise."_

The Professor smiled. "Good. That's good to hear. And will we see you at the Christmas party?"

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>The Annual Utonium Christmas Party was an experience, to say the least. The Professor's family threw it every year, and since the year of her and her sisters' creation, Blossom couldn't remember a Christmas without attending.<p>

A grand affair of course, every year they hired a huge hall along the outskirts of Townsville, souped up to the extreme with tinsel, bells, if it's Christmas-y its in there, and a huge banquet buffet of Christmas treats: turkey, stuffing, ham, mince pies, Christmas pudding, even brussel sprouts!

There was music, there was dancing, and as Blossom opened the door to the hall, she couldn't help but be glad there was also alcohol, and restrooms to escape to. Hopefully that would make all of this a little less painful. She knew Brick would be there, and she also knew Butch would, regardless of their behavior at the last Utonium holiday event. Her father was much too polite to disinvite either of them.

A nostalgic, warm feeling enveloped her as she entered, taking in the reds, greens and golds of the Christmas deco, and she was reminded of when she was a child, and just how excited her and her sisters would be to attend this party. But now, well, she just felt sick…

The hall was almost full, plenty of family and friends were here, and her eyes clapped straight onto her sisters, stood by the huge buffet table with their partners, Boomer and Mitch.

Bubbles catches her pink sisters eye, and waves her over ecstatically. With a slow inhale of breath, Blossom approaches.

"Blossom! Oh I'm so glad you came! I mean, the Professor _said_ you would come but, well it's just that I called you like a _billion_ times and didn't hear back, and it made me think you might not come tonight and I mean, the Christmas party just wouldn't be the same without you here and-" Bubbles gushed, clinging to her sister excitedly.

"I think what she's trying to say is we're happy to see you. And I can add that I'd have headed over to your apartment and dragged your ass over here if you did flop." Buttercup interrupted, smiling at her sister.

Blossom smiled back at them both, visibly relieved at how relaxed her sisters were. They really were happy to see her. She began to wonder why she thought they wouldn't be.

"No, of course I was going to come. I couldn't let you all down again." She mumbled in reply.

"Let us down? Don't be stupid. You only slept with Butch. Even _I've_ made that mistake. Look, it's not the end of the world. Yes, it was stupid but, things'll sort themselves out." Buttercup replied, causing Mitch to cough loudly, reminding her of his presence. She ignored him anyway.

"You're our sister! We're here for good I'm afraid, regardless of how you screw up." Bubbles said, tucking a wavy strand of orange behind her sisters' ear.

"Thanks girls. Boomer, Mitch, it's nice to see you both. Sorry about my err, behavior, at Thanksgiving." Blossom said, nodding at them both.

"No worries," Mitch said. "seems like sleeping with Butch Jojo is a mistake the majority of you make."

Buttercup nudged him roughly in the chest, winding him.

"Not my girl." Boomer said, linking his arm round Bubbles' waist.

"Nope, Butch Jojo can't charm me." Bubbles said, nuzzling into her husband's chest.

"Butch Jojo couldn't charm a snake. He's just lucky." Buttercup commented dryly, as Blossom looked across the crowd, spying out who was here.

She saw her father and stepmother in one corner, various aunts, uncles, and other such family members. Butch was by the DJ, his arm slung round the waist of a tall brunette. She could have presumed he'd have a date. She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. Annoyed he was there, not that he had a date.

She turned her gaze onto the bar in the other corner, where she saw a shock of red hair propped onto a bar stool, and her tummy rolled nervously. Brick was here.

"Yeah, we didn't think either of them would show." Bubbles murmured. When Blossom looked round at her sisters she noticed both their partners had gone and it was just the three of them.

"Especially Butch. God knows why Kelly and the Professor invite him every time." Buttercup grumbled.

"Well, they're Boomer's brothers, he's just being polite." Blossom said, standing up for the Professor. If it were up to her, of course he wouldn't have came, but, she _knew_ both of them would have came along either way, Butch in particular.

Bubbles nodded. "I guess so. Did you patch it up with Brick?" She asked in a small voice.

Blossom shook her head, still gazing over at the red head at the bar. "No. Not even a tiny bit. He said, he said he can't move past it." Blossom's voice was sad and strained, Bubbles squeezed her sister's hand gently.

"I don't know how he can play the wounded good guy in all this after everything he's done." Buttercup muttered.

Blossom shook her head and shrugged. "What I did was, just as bad. Maybe even worse."

"There is nothing worse then cheating, Blossom." Bubbles said, stony faced.

There was a small silence as all three of them looked at Brick with serious expressions.

"Anyway!" Blossom said, plastering a poor excuse for a smile onto her face. "It's Christmas, let's not bore ourselves with all my stupid drama's any longer. Anyone want a drink?"

* * *

><p>As Blossom approached the bar, Brick shifted in his seat, revealing 3 empty pint glasses resting in front of him. She cleared her throat, and Brick's back straightened, he recognized her instantly.<p>

"Hey." She said in a quiet voice. Brick cocked his head to the side, looking her up and down, as if taking everything in, but didn't respond. Blossom waited a few more seconds for a reply, but still didn't get one.

"Silent treatment?" She asked, now cocking her head at him.

He didn't react, just let out a gloomy sigh.

"Brick, please don't ignore me. I understand that, that you can't get past what I did, but, can we not at least get to a place where we can be, civil?"

He gave her a withered look, and half shrugged.

"At least have the decency to answer me! I have been nothing but polite to you after what you did!"

"I don't have anything to say to you Blossom. I really don't. And every time I look at you, I just see you and him. And I wouldn't bring up what I did, it just makes it look even more like revenge with my brother. You were right, it really is over now." He said, turning away from her and necking the remains of his beer.

Blossom felt as if her heart had torn apart once again. She'd felt this feeling before. It was that fateful night that Brick had cheated on her. She knew then it was over. She didn't think it possible to feel that way again. She'd hoped she'd never feel that way again. To feel the unending feeling of a close, an impasse. Her breathing felt loud and ragged, and she felt like she might just be sick there and then.

But she didn't. She turned quickly, ditching her attempt to buy drinks and stalked away. In her angered, sorrowful stride, she crashed straight into someone.

"Watch where you're going Blossom." Butch said, his voice as leery as his expression. "What's wrong, Brick not giving you the time of day no more?"

Blossom glared at him. "Don't you even speak to me Butch. I mean it, you have ruined everything. At least before he would speak to me!"

"I know," Butch smiled scornfully. "Isn't it great? He's practically patched it up with me, I mean I think he's practically forgiven me, just as long as I don't mention you. But you? Ha! He can't even look at you! And you deserve everything you get, because you can't pretend that you went along with all this, oblivious to the fact that it would destroy him! He will never want you back, he knows you started this."

"You've been poisoning him! You've been lying to him!" Blossom cried. She narrowed her eyes at him and lowered her voice. "You know perfectly well you took advantage of me, of the situation!"

He laughed in her face. "You can play that old record as much as you like, it doesn't matter. Brick knows what I've told him. Seems he trusts his own flesh and blood more than you. I'd get used to being alone if I were you, because I've won in all of this."

"You've _won?! _Since when was this a contest?!" Blossom spluttered.

"Fuck knows. But I most _definitely _won! I mean, I got a years worth of freakiness with you, and to top it all off, Brick blames you." He exclaimed, feigning extreme excitement.

Before she could think her hand snapped across Butch's face. He held his pink cheek and smirked, letting out a chuckle. Blossom was positively steaming.

"You may think you've won Butch, but you forget one little thing. Brick knows me. And he also knows you." Blossom hissed through gritted teeth.

Butch just smiled and shook his head as she walked away. He carried on to the bar and Brick grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"If I ever see you speaking to her again, I will kill you. And that is a promise." He breathed dangerously, his eyes steady on Butch's.

Butch eventually managed to yank himself from his brothers grip, and took a step away from him. When he found himself a suitable distance from him, he smirked. "Chill out man."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blossom! Did you have a nice Christmas?"<p>

Blossom glanced round as a fellow doctor greeted her. She scooped up her charts and followed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hi Tess. It was okay. Yours?"

"Oh it was great. My Mum makes the best Christmas pudding. Got any plans for tonight?"

Blossom laid the charts out at the nurses' station. "Party at my sisters. Although, I won't be getting there till 11ish, I get off at 10. What about you?"

"Evening in with Tom. Except we're celebrating the New Year at 1am, not 12, I don't get off till 12am. Are you okay? You don't look too great?"

Blossom glanced up at Tess with heavy lidded eyes. "Thanks Tess, way to pick me up when I'm down."

"No, I mean you look a little, peaky?"

"Oh it's nothing, just feeling a little nauseous, and tired." Blossom said, scraping a hand through her hair. A little nauseous was an understatement. She was yakking like there was no tomorrow. But she wasn't eating much either, which would explain the puking. She knew what all this was about though, she could narrow it all down to stress. It had definitely been a stressful couple of months.

"Maybe you should head home early. You know what they say, if you're not well you're no good here!" Tess said, winking and heading back to her patient.

Blossom knew she was right, but she also knew her night was nowhere near over. I mean yeah she only had half hour of her shift left, but she had Bubbles and Boomer's New Years party to attend, and after leaving the Christmas party early last week, she knew Bubbles would slaughter her if she didn't turn up tonight. She'd even forced Blossom into a shopping trip for an outfit especially.

10 o clock rolled around quite fast, the perks of working in a busy, thriving hospital, and Blossom got ready in the locker room to bag some time.

As she emerged in her little black dress and heels, her hair scooped up in a knot, she turned and bumped straight into a colleague of hers, of the name of Ethan.

"Blossom? Whoa, I-"

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" Blossom interrupted, but Ethan interrupted her.

"No, it's just that I, I barely recognized you! You scrub up well!"

Blossom felt her cheeks redden slightly as she looked down. "Thanks, I think. I'm heading off to my sisters New Years Eve party…" Blossom answered awkwardly.

"Have you got a date?"

"Dr. Utonium! I've been trying to find you all night!"

Blossom turned, eternally grateful for Dr. Collins saving her from a sudden admirer.

"What is it Dr. Collins?" Blossom asked, the most eager to talk to the doddering old chief of medicine she'd ever been.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about a research project I have put you forward for. It is an Oncology project, based in Paston Hospital, you know the one, about 70 miles from here? Townsville General does a lot of work with Paston and I think you'd be thoroughly interested in this. I also think you'd be of a big help to them. It starts on 10th February in the new year, and it's 3 months long, you'd be back in Townsville on the 8th May. It is a fantastic opportunity Dr. Utonium, I strongly advise you go for it. What do you say?" Dr. Collins asked, bouncing on his heels as he spoke.

Blossom blinked, flattered to be considered. "Wow, thanks Dr. Collins, that sounds, as you say, like a fantastic opportunity. Can I get back to you?"

"It is all booked, and I have a back up option if you decline, but do try to let me know before the end of January."

Blossom nodded and smiled. "I'll let you know long before then. Thanks Dr. Collins, have a good New Years!"

* * *

><p>"Blossom! Oh my god I had a horrible feeling you weren't going to come!" Bubbles gushed, knocking her husband aside as Blossom came through their front door.<p>

"Of course I am, I said I was going to didn't I? I just finished a shift." Blossom said, shrugging Bubbles off her.

"Jeez Bubbles let her in first." Buttercup muttered appearing behind her blonde sister.

Blossom looked at her sisters fondly. "You two look lovely."

It looked as though Buttercup had been subjected to a shopping trip too, as she wore a new emerald green midi dress Blossom had never seen her in before, that also looked suspiciously in fashion. Bubbles was her usual glamorous self, sporting a baby pink shift dress and extravagantly tall heels to match.

"Thanks Blossom! I told you that dress would suit you! Anyway, come in, come in, there's snacks and drinks in the kitchen diner, music in the lounge. Help yourself!"

Blossom instinctively followed Buttercup into the kitchen, and watched her fighting with Jay to stop playing with his food and eat some of it.

She looked at the huge array of food and nibbles spread out, and her stomach turned uncomfortably. No, she couldn't eat any of that… None of it appealed to her. She wandered over to the sink and got herself a tall glass of water.

As she made her way back to Buttercup and Jay, she couldn't help but notice the sheer amount of dancers that were there, all presumably from Bubbles' dance group. She also couldn't help but notice Butch drooling over half of them, chattering enthusiastically to a blonde girl in the corner of the kitchen. Blossom made every effort not to be noticed by him as she tutted to her sister.

"He is just unbelievable." Blossom hissed, about to gesture to Butch but Buttercup grunted in reply.

"Tell me about it. I mean, do you think her mother knows she's out? She's got to be like, at least ten years younger then us or something. He is pathetic. Don't let him bother you tonight. Don't even let him talk to you." Buttercup said, pointing a breadstick at her sister with authority.

"I won't, I don't plan to go anywhere near him."

Blossom gave him a tentative stare from across the room. He just happened to glance up at that moment, and instead of the glare she was expecting, Butch just grinned and mouthed 'Jealous?' to her. Blossom frowned deeply at him.

"Good. Are you not drinking?"

"No, no." Blossom answered, sipping her water. "I've got work tomorrow. Plus, I can't stomach anything at the moment!"

"It's stress, Blossom, you just need to chill out, and honestly? Forget about Brick and Butch Jojo. They are the last people you want to let make you ill." Buttercup said, glancing at Butch angrily. Butch and her had never quite seen eye to eye since their relationship ended 7 years ago, and now she could see what he was doing to her sister, well, Buttercup would never consider him a friend. Just someone she had to put up with every now and then.

"I know, I know. Forgetting about the latter will be fine but, the first? I haven't been able to forget about him for almost 4 years now." Blossom said in a hushed voice.

"Aunty Blossom, have you seen anymore dead people?!" Jay asked rather loudly, causing the entire room to look their way, including Butch, who looked at the eager looking young boy and smiled.

"Will you can it Jay! God, come on, it's almost midnight, lets go find your Dad and watch the countdown in the lounge. Bubbles said she had some big announcement to make anyway." Buttercup muttered, steering her son out of the room, Blossom following with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"10! 9! 8! 7!" Everyone chanted, counting down the last 10 seconds of the year.<p>

Blossom was stood in Bubbles' large living room, with Buttercup, Jay and Mitch. Bubbles wasn't far, and neither was her father and stepmother. Brick was across the room, slouched on the sofa.

She suddenly had a flashback of how happy he used to appear. How 5 years ago from now, he'd have had his arm round her, and he'd have been smiling, joining in the countdown. They'd have kissed at midnight, and started the New Year together.

But neither were smiling now, and Blossom was concentrating on him too much to be counting down.

Jay grabbed her hand and yelled "Happy New Year Aunty Blossom!" He hugged her fondly and kissed her cheek. Blossom smiled, kissing him back.

"Happy New Year Bloss!" Mitch said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy New Year Mitch." She mumbled, smiling.

"Make this one a good'n yeah?" He smiled back.

Everyone began to chatter happily, welcoming each other to a new year together. A slim, pretty brunette was sat next to Brick on the sofa, chatting animatedly to him. He wasn't even looking her way.

The sudden sound of a spoon chinking against a glass quieted the crowd, and everyone turned in Bubbles and Boomer's direction.

"Hi everyone! Happy New Year! Boomer and I have an announcement to make!" Bubbles chirped happily, glancing at her husband warmly.

"Erm yeah, well, most of you will know that Bubbles and I have been trying for a baby, and erm, well we-" Boomer began, rather nervously.

"I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" Bubbles yelped excitedly. There was a roar of excitement and a rush of friends and family to Bubbles' side.

Buttercup and Blossom stayed put, looking at each other with happiness for their sister and waited for her friends to stop jumping up and down and squealing.

Boomer cleared his throat. "Thanks everyone, the baby is due 3rd September, and we're both really, really excited."

The music resumed, and so did the drinking, dancing and celebrating. The Professor and Kelly were beyond ecstatic to be welcoming their second grandchild in September, and were clinking glasses with the happy blonde couple.

"Congratulations you two." Blossom smiled serenely at her sister and brother in law. "I'm so glad for you."

"Thanks Blossom, I'm so glad it happened, I started to wonder if something was wrong!" Bubbles cried, grinning all over.

"So how far gone are you?" Buttercup asked.

"About 5 weeks, real early stages." Bubbles said, patting her flat tummy.

"Any morning sickness yet?" Buttercup queried again.

"No, nothing actually, been lucky so far, but it is really early days."

"You were puking for like the first 6 months." Mitch said, nudging Buttercup.

"Don't remind me. It's _such _a _wonderful _time!" Buttercup's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm looking forward to every minute, even if I am puking! Would you like some champagne to celebrate?" Bubbles asked, brandishing a bottle from the coffee table.

Everyone obliged enthusiastically, except Blossom, who still had her water.

Buttercup explained that Boomer's brother's were making her ill, Boomer giving her a sheepish, almost apologetic look.

Blossom smiled at him and shook her head, dismissing the idea it was somehow his fault because he was related to them. "I'm fine, its just stress. Not only is my work stressful, but, so is my life."

"I think you need this 3 months somewhere else." Buttercup said, sipping fervently.

"3 months somewhere else?" Bubbles said, intrigued.

Blossom told her about the placement project, and Bubbles looked a little crestfallen.

"It would probably be a good opportunity." Blossom ended, with a confused look her way.

"Are you gunna go?" Bubbles said in a small voice.

"I don't know yet."

"You'll miss the first trimester of my pregnancy…" Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, it's fine, just as long as she's around when the baby's here, surely that's all that matters?" Boomer chipped in just in time, putting a smile on his wife's face.

"I think it's the best thing for you, to get away from Brick and Butch for 3 months. Come back with a clean head and new outlook." Buttercup said, just as the afore mentioned approached Boomer and Bubbles to congratulate them.

"Congratulations man." Butch said, patting his blonde brother on the back.

"Never thought it'd be you to be a Dad first of the three of us." Brick added, squeezing Boomer's shoulder. "I always placed that position on you Butch."

Buttercup, who'd been sipping some champagne, choked on it, spluttering everywhere unceremoniously. Butch gave her a troubled look, but then resumed to his brothers, rolling his eyes.

"Well let's face it, he's the only one of the three of us likely to ever be a Dad." Butch said, eyeing Buttercup as she caught her breath, Mitch patting her back. Once she regained control, she glared at him.

Brick nodded. "True. Can't say I honestly desire a family nowadays."

Blossom's smile faded as she overheard their conversation. He used to want kids. In fact, it used to be Blossom delaying it due to her training to be a doctor. She'd wanted to finish that first, and then it just never happened. Probably for the best considering how things panned out.

It was funny how things changed. After watching Brick talking with his brothers, Blossom decided she quite liked the thought of getting away for three months.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r (:<p>


	9. i need you

A big thank you to those that did read and review. And for the congratulations on becoming a mother, I had a mischievous baby boy :)

Now, this next chapter, I am slightly anxious about. I hope you all like it, as much as you can, I guess... They'll be a slight explanation at the end of the chapter. Give it a try for me. And I am in the process of trying to write chapter 12 of Crossed Paths too, for those asking.

* * *

><p><em>I don't love youBut I always will_

* * *

><p>Bubbles rang out her luxurious blonde hair and shook her head, little beads of water dropping onto the floor as she headed for the exit. She was looking forward to getting home. Although she hadn't experienced any sickness yet, she was dog tired all the time, and at only 9 weeks pregnant, she was finding work hard already.<p>

"Hey Bubbles, are you not coming along?" her colleague and friend, Grace called to her as she passed a group of them all dressed up ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles paused briefly to ask, but wondered why she done it, she knew she didn't want to go anywhere but home.

"Down to Temptress for a few drinks?" Grace asked, looking at the others who were ready to go.

"You don't have to drink, obviously." Michelle added. "You can just come for a boogie."

"No thanks guys, I am totally wiped out, I'll see you all tomorrow. Have fun!" Bubbles said, waving and heading out the door, her friends hollering their goodbyes as she went.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, and Blossom too was finishing at work. She'd just changed out of her scrubs and was wandering through the locker rooms, thinking about what to have for dinner, when Ethan called her name.<p>

"Where are you going?" He inquired, confused.

"Home?" She answered, just as perplexed looking as he was.

"But it's the Christmas do tonight, are you not coming?" He looked slightly disappointed.

"On account of it being almost February, no, I won't be." Blossom responded, ruffled.

"I know," Ethan said, finally smiling. "but we were all working over Christmas, so we planned it for tonight. It was on the notice board, did you not see it? We're just going Temptress for drinks…"

Blossom shifted her feet uncomfortably. She'd not looked on the board, she hardly ever did. "I didn't know… Sorry, I'm not exactly prepared for a night out-"

"But you look fine as you are!" Ethan blurted, then looked a little abashed.

"Come on Blossom, that note's been up on the board for about a month. And I know you've got the next two days off. No excuses, you're coming!" Tess instructed, clinging to her surgeon boyfriend Tom's arm.

Blossom looked down at her worn skinny jeans, sneakers and strappy vest top under her thick cardi. "I doubt they'll even let me in as I'm dressed!"

"I have a couple of spare dresses, I couldn't decide, you can borrow one!" Tess cried, grabbing a black and a purple garment from her locker.

Blossom took the black one begrudgingly. "Fine, fine, just give me a second then… I can't see this dress looking okay with sneakers?!"

"I bought heels too!" Tess retaliated, Blossom cursed under her breath.

* * *

><p>The dress was a bit of a squeeze, and regardless of the fact that Blossom did not want to be there, at least she didn't feel as ridiculous as she would of done if she was in her casual wear.<p>

Her work friends weren't that bad, and she enjoyed hanging around with people who too didn't have a social life because they almost lived in a hospital. But give or take one or two, most of them were hooked up with fellow doctors or some kind of hospital staff, and she was out of comfortable territory, they weren't at the hospital anymore.

Be that as it may, Blossom sat at the booth, chatted with Tom and Tess, and made sure to give Ethan a wide berth, who seemed to have developed a crush overnight.

"So are you going to take up Collins offer and spend 3 months in Paston?" Tom inquired, Tess giving Blossom a begrudging look.

"More than likely. I still haven't given him an answer."

"Better hurry it up." Tom smiled.

"Hey Blossom, who is that guy watching you from over at the bar?" Tess asked, giving a meddlesome nod in the direction she was looking. Everyone glanced over, and Blossom felt her stomach drop, predicting she'd turn and see either Brick or Butch watching her, clasping a drink in their hand.

But she was relieved, in an odd way, to see it was only the strange colleague of her sisters', Jeremy, who she had kind of dated for a few weeks. She reminded herself that the majority of her work mates knew who Brick was anyway, considering how long they were together.

"That's Jeremy. A friend of my sisters', sort of. We kind of dated awhile back. Not for long though, thank goodness." Blossom said, finishing her drink fervently.

"That would explain the eager looks he's giving you then." Tess said, a couple of the interns tittering at her remark. Blossom narrowed her eyes, who invited the interns anyway?

"It doesn't explain anything, I have no interest in him and he knows that. We barely dated." Blossom retorted, beginning to play with her straw.

"Oh look, your glass is empty. Why don't you go get another?" Tess suggested, her hidden agenda exposing itself unashamedly.

"I'll go get you one!" Ethan piped up, which was almost as bad as having to go near Jeremy.

Blossom arose from her seat. "It's fine, it's fine. I can get a drink without talking to him!"

Ethan looked downtrodden as Blossom walked away from them all and approached the bar.

Jeremy had watched her the entire time, but Blossom was careful to not go near his end. Unfortunately this meant hanging about behind a large queue that had formed inexplicably on the end Blossom stood at.

She made every effort to not look in his direction. And in doing this she noticed that a lot of Bubbles' work friends were also here. She craned her neck, looking for her blonde sister, but stopped after awhile. She doubted her pregnant sister would want to come clubbing now anyway.

She casually turned her head back towards the queue, which had moved about an inch, and in the corner of her eye noticed Jeremy advancing on her. Blossom inwardly groaned, but didn't do or say anything to give away she knew he was coming.

"Blossom?" Jeremy said hesitantly, like he wasn't sure it was actually her.

This annoyed Blossom, as she knew damn well he'd been eyeing her up for a good while. She cocked her head slightly, careful not to change her expression of boredom when she looked at him.

"Oh, hello Jeremy." She replied nonchalantly.

"How are you? It's been awhile, months, even." He said brightly, as if they had parted on good terms.

She gave him a look of disdain. "You think you can bellow at my sister, humiliate her in front of people she works with, _and_ pester me when we were no longer dating, then just saunter up to me as if we were the best of friends?" Blossom asked him indignantly.

Jeremy looked hurt and confused. "Blossom! It wasn't like that at all! I mean yes, I admit that I was upset over what happened between us. I really thought we had something there. And I was rude to your sister, of course I was. But I assure we have patched it all up now."

"That's not what I heard…" Blossom muttered, turning away from him, silently urging this queue to hurry up so she could get back to her co-workers.

"No, honestly, we're fine. You know your sister, she's the sweetest, we're fine. Congratulations, by the way, going to be an Aunty I here?" Jeremy asked conversationally.

"An Aunty again." Blossom grunted. "I have a nephew."

"Of course, I remember." He nodded.

"Look Jeremy, I don't know why you're here talking to me. I don't have any interest in-"

"Blossom, I have a girlfriend, don't worry."

Blossom was stumped then. How did he end up with someone whilst she remained single?! She'd dated him; he was crazy.

"How lovely for you. But still, it's a little weird, and, things didn't end well. Maybe you should go join your friends while I queue, then go and join mine again."

"Can't we just start afresh? As friends? Forget anything that did happen happened? I mean, think about it, before things got a little heavy, we did have fun didn't we?" He cajoled.

Blossom looked at him stubbornly, but it become too much effort to shake him off, as he launched into a long conversation about how he and his new girlfriend met, without letting her answer.

"Here, let me get this." Jeremy said as they finally got to the front of the queue to order.

"Oh, you don't have to." Blossom said, but he'd already handed the bartender the cash.

"Anyway," Jeremy carried on, clutching Blossom's arm gently and guiding her over to an empty spot by the bar for them to stand. "it seems so fascinating working in medicine."

"Oh, erm, yeah it is." Blossom said, glancing over at the table her friends had been sat at. She did not plan to continue chattering with him after she'd got her drink. She stood on her tiptoes trying to find her colleagues again, waving her head about, trying to identify them.

Jeremy had gone quiet, Blossom presumed he was waiting for her to say more. She had just realized the table her friends had been was now occupied by others. She cursed under her breath, then turned back to Jeremy, who was now holding her glass to her enthusiastically.

She sighed, snatching it from him. She knew she shouldn't have come. They were almost as bad as her sisters, always trying to hook her up with someone. "Yep. Working with doctors and patients is great. None of them are assholes." She muttered, gulping her glass angrily.

And then something strange happened extremely quickly. Blossom felt dizzy, sick and exhausted all at once in an instance. She had to grip the side of the bar to stop herself falling over.

"Blossom? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, taking her arm carefully.

Blossom blinked, slightly shaking her head and trying to steady herself. "I, I," Blossom tried to speak but she was incoherent. "Be…Sick…" She slurred, falling forward, Jeremy catching her.

Jeremy had her entire weight, and she felt floppy against him. A few people caught his eye as he struggled to lift her under her arms and made his way to the exit of the club. He gave them reassuring looks back.

The rush of the cold air on Blossom's face woke her, and as she stirred, she threw up unceremoniously on the floor, narrowly missing Jeremy's feet.

"Oi mate."

Jeremy jumped, looking round at the heavyset bouncer who had hollered at him. He tried to hide Blossom's face against his shoulder, but she was still being sick.

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, yes, she's my girlfriend, she err, just had too much to drink…" Jeremy said, pulling Blossom upright. He'd felt her flop after she'd finished vomiting.

The bouncer gave him a skeptical look, but relented.

"Home…" Blossom mumbled faintly. She had vomit on her front, was as pale as a sheet and was drenched in cold sweat.

"Yes, yes I'll take you home." Jeremy panicked, looking about wildly.

* * *

><p>Jeremy fumbled with the keys to his apartment, his hands shaking as he tried to get the door open and Blossom inside as quickly as possible.<p>

Once he was in, he kicked the door shut behind him, and dragged Blossom into his bedroom, laying her down on his bed.

If Blossom were conscious, she would have soon realized he had not taken her home, and that something wasn't right here.

Jeremy was sweating almost as much as Blossom had been, as he ran back to his front door and locked it.

A moment later he was back in his bedroom, fumbling in his dresser drawer. When he had found what he was looking for, he turned sharply to look at Blossom, who lay helpless on his bed.

He gave her a carnivorous look, his eyes scanning her body, as he leans forward and slowly removes the straps of her dress…

* * *

><p>When Blossom awoke, confusion drenched her like she'd been doused in cold water. Her head was hammering and she felt like she was recovering from the flu. She was laying flat out on a bed, staring up at a ceiling she didn't recognise. Slowly she sat up, and instantly felt like her lower half had been repeatedly pummeled. She had an odd sense of déjà vu, of the way she would feel returning home from a day of fighting crime in her youth, except, this was a different feeling.<p>

It wasn't just external bruising she could feel as she moved hesitantly onto the edge of the bed. She vaguely recognized the lounge kitchen she could see through the open door to the bedroom she sat in.

When she glanced down, she saw the dress she had been wearing discarded on the floor. She gingerly poked at it with her toes, the front was covered in sick that had dried and gone hard. Tess' dress. Terror flooded her then as she realized she was half naked. Her bra had been placed back on sloppily, the clasps mismatched at the back, which told Blossom she had been dressed again without her knowledge.

Which made her wonder in fear, what else had happened without her knowing.

She spotted her handbag on the floor near the dress. She crouched down and yanked her bag into her lap, pulling out the clothes she had originally worn after her shift.

Feeling fragile, she gingerly stepped into her jeans. It was as she was dressing she noticed them. They were in the wastepaper bin in the corner. Proof that something had happened, not that she needed anymore proof. The feeling alone was enough. She stared at them, feeling as if she may vomit.

She fell back against the bed, shaking. She had been…she didn't want to even think the word. She'd been assaulted. She thought back to being at the club, suddenly feeling like hell. She'd been drugged. Jeremy was there. Jeremy. She'd been drugged, and assaulted, by Jeremy.

Blossom felt extremely weak as she sat there in his apartment. Her brain was trying to process all this information, as flashes of the night before came to her. There was a huge block of time that was completely blank to her. She remembered being at the club. She remembered Tess spotting Jeremy. Jeremy chatting to her. Buying her a drink. Feeling ill, throwing up. Passing out. Waking up here. Feeling sore and stiff, sick and tired. She'd had 2 drinks. There's no way she was drunk. She had to have been drugged. Jeremy must have slipped something into her drink. It was the only explanation.

Slipped something into her drink, took her back to his place and, and done unspeakable things to her while she was out cold. She shook her head gently. This couldn't be happening. She felt like it was happening to someone else, not her.

Flight mode took her then, and she knew she had to get out of there. She grabbed the dress, the heels, and her handbag, and realized this was Jeremy's apartment; she'd been in the lounge before. She hadn't even shoved her shoes on as she left, scooting out onto the street as quickly as she could.

Glad to have not run into Jeremy, and not really caring where he was, she done the first thing she thought to do. She zipped into the air and headed to the police station.

* * *

><p>Brick sat at his desk, captivated by his computer screen. If anyone walked in right now it would look like he was thoroughly engrossed in his work, but in actual fact he was playing a game of Solitaire.<p>

It was the early hours of the morning, and he'd gone into work early. Mostly to get away from Butch. But also to get away from his own thoughts.

He hadn't spoken to Blossom for long over a month, since the Christmas party, and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Wondering torturously if he'd handled this all wrong, more then anything he found himself wanting to talk to her, to try and settle all this. He missed her, and he guessed she missed him too, she'd tried to talk to him at Christmas, and he'd completely brushed her off.

Brick regretted this. And as his mobile phone rang in his jacket pocket, he considered giving her a call later or springing a visit on her.

"Hello?"

"Brick, Brick it's me. I, can you come down to the police station? I need you."

"Blossom? What's wrong?!" Brick cried, sitting upright in his chair.

"Please, just come down. I'll explain when you're here. Be quick, please." She hung up.

Brick sprang from his desk without another thought, and pushed his window open, jumping out and soaring through the air.

* * *

><p>Brick was guided through the station by a police officer, to an area he had never been in before, not even in his youth, when he spent a lot of time here.<p>

They came to a crossroads of departments, and Brick's stomach turned uncomfortably as they went through a door with a sign above that read 'SART – Sexual Assault Response Team'.

The officer gently knocked on a door then immediately opened it, and there she sat at a table with a woman in a suit, looking like a small, redheaded ghost.

The woman who was with her gathered the papers from the desk, touched Blossom's shoulder delicately, and left them alone.

"Blossom… Blossom what happened?" Brick breathed, grabbing the chair opposite her and pulling it as close to her as he could.

"I, I. I don't know where to start. I think I was drugged last night." She mumbled, looking at Brick and finally feeling safe.

"Drugged? Drugged by who?! What do you mean?" Brick asked, the worry in his voice rising.

"It was the Christmas do with my work last night. I didn't even want to go! They talked me into it… And Jeremy was there, at Temptress. He got me a drink. And, he must have slipped something into it. I went all, funny. Couldn't stand, couldn't see, couldn't talk. I threw up. And then, its blank! I woke up at his place, on his bed." Blossom explained in a slight voice.

Brick squeezed her hand, and let out a long breath, trying to keep his temper.

"And you think he…" Brick rasped.

"I know he did. I was in my underwear. The clasps of my bra were, were done up wrong. And I saw them, in the bin in his room." Blossom replied coldly.

"Saw what?"

"The condoms! The used condoms! I, I saw them…" Her voice broke on this last word, and the anger in Brick washed away as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I'll fucking kill him." He growled.

"I didn't know what to do, so I just came here and, and called you…"

"You done the right thing. I'll fucking kill the son of a bitch. What's his name, Jeremy?" Brick began to bark.

"Brick, no. Let's just, do what the police say for now. I, I don't want a big deal out of this." Blossom said, pushing her hair out of her face. Her hair looked bushy and untidy, and she looked frail and ill.

"A big deal?! Blossom it is a big fucking deal, this guy raped you! Repeatedly, by the sounds of it! This is a huge deal, and he's going to pay!" Brick roared, getting to stand up but Blossom wrenched him back onto his seat by his arm.

"I knew you'd be like this, please just calm down for now and stay with me?"

"Of course I will." Brick retorted, taking her hand gently.

"I just made a statement. The female police surgeons' on her way down to do an exam. For, evidence and whatever. Plus they have tests they have to do as standard, urine, bloods, to check for STI's and pregnancy and whatever. I know from when victims of… of this, come into the hospital." Blossom said, as matter of fact as she could manage.

"Even though you know he used a-" Brick started to question but Blossom interrupted him.

"It's protocol. They have to."

"Oh." Brick said, not really sure what to say.

There was an awkward silence. Blossom looked down at Brick's hand that held hers, trying to clear her head a little but nothing really changed. She looked up at Brick, a few tears wetting her eyes. "This doesn't feel like it's happened to me. I feel like it's happened to someone else. But it hasn't. How could this have happened? How could I be rendered so, so weak? I always thought this was something, something my sisters and I would never be put through. We're stronger. How, how could it have happened?!" She asked, confused and tired. Brick held her closely, knowing all he could do right now was be there for her.

* * *

><p>Down a corridor and through another set of doors, Brick sat in a small waiting room while the police surgeon examined Blossom in another room.<p>

He was so angry he could barely move. His fists were clenched tight, as were his teeth, and his back was poker straight. He took shallow breaths as he tried to process everything he had learned this morning.

Someone violated her while she was completely unaware. Completely vulnerable, completely innocent. How dare they? Brick found it laughable he thought he could get away with this! Blossom Utonium, who spent more than half her life looking out for this town, and is now still looking after people as a doctor at Townsville General, a known name and figure, and known ex girlfriend of a Rowdyruff, and they chose _her_ to do this to?!

He would get his revenge, Brick was certain.

In a fit of rage he seized hold of a plastic chair and launched it through the air, bellowing with fury.

"Jojo!" A stern female voice called.

Brick turned round to see a familiar face: an old police officer who had dealt with him in his youth.

"If you want to stay here for your partner I'd behave if I were you. I understand your grief but this is not a place for tantrums." She reprimanded.

Brick just huffed, sitting down again.

The officer who had told him off had called Blossom his partner. He hadn't even acted as if this wasn't the case. Although it was hardly the time or the place to think about this, it had touched Brick that she had called him in her time of need. He'd have thought he would have been the last person she'd have called in a crisis, after everything. It told him a lot, really.

Twenty minutes pass, and Blossom still hadn't come out. The doctor had come and gone. Brick was beginning to get anxious. Was something wrong? He spots another professional looking woman heading for the door and gets her attention.

"Is she, is everything okay in there?" He asks, standing.

"Yes, she's been examined, and the doctor has fast tracked her results. I am just taking them to her now. We'll discuss them, and discuss what she wants to do from here on out, whether she wants to prosecute, whether she-"

Brick interrupted the woman. "Whether she wants to prosecute? Of course she does!"

"You would be surprised. I am a counselor, I will discuss this with Blossom, I will call you in when she is ready to see you shortly." The woman said curtly, nodding then heading into the room.

Brick thought she'd have to be mad to not prosecute.

* * *

><p>Blossom picked at the plastic coming off the table top as the counselor talked through Blossom's results with her. Blossom wasn't worried, she knew he'd used protection. She was more humiliated about the examination she'd had to endure in the process of this, and to try and collect any evidence.<p>

"We weren't amazingly lucky evidence-wise, but we have the clothes you wore on the night, and his name and address. With regards to your blood and urine results, they were all clear, so luckily you haven't caught any STDs or STIs. I do have some news for you though. Your urine test did show us something… Tell me, when was your last menstrual period?" The woman asked, Blossom couldn't even remember her name, peering up at her.

Blossom was taken aback by this question. Her periods? She blinked, trying to think back. Cold dread hit her as she realized it was some time in October or November. "Erm. Oh god. It was ages ago, months ago. Erm, sometime around the end of October, I think. Why would that matter?" She questioned this, but she knew why the counselor was asking her.

"The urine test showed us you're pregnant, Blossom. And if your last period was October/November time, I would say about 3 months or so gone. You didn't know?"

Blossom suddenly felt so stupid. She was pregnant. It was so obvious! All the symptoms she'd felt recently. It was so in your face obvious. She's a doctor, she should have known! "No, I did not. I should have though. Oh my god, is, is the baby…" She paused, saying the word 'baby' completely freaking her out. "Will it be okay?"

The counselor pulled a slip of paper from amongst her pile. "This was faxed over from the hospital. It's an appointment for an ultrasound scan to find out how far gone you are and whether your ordeal has affected your pregnancy and baby in anyway. Regardless of what you decide to do with your pregnancy, you need this scan." She passed her the a4 sheet. Blossom glanced at it. Maternity department. God, she knew people at the maternity department.

And Brick? What would she tell him? 3 months…she could be a third through already. Butch? _Butch! _She felt sick, what if he was the father?! She wouldn't know till she found out how far gone she was. She knew when she stopped seeing Butch, and she knew when she slept with Brick.

The appointment was tomorrow morning. At least she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

><p>Okay, so it may seem like I am making Blossom's life complete and utter hell (I guess I am, actually...), but I absolutely promise you it's for the greater good, in a way. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and the strong minded redhead we all love will be back with us soon enough. If anyone thinks I should bump this up to rating M let me know, I am of two minds to do it. Hope you all enjoyed, I promise things can only go up for Blossom!<p>

r&r (:


	10. i had no intention of leaving

Thank you ever so much to those who are reading and reviewing! Hope you're not all too freaked out by the last chapter and are still enjoying the story..

* * *

><p><em>I don't love youBut I always will_

* * *

><p>"I feel so stupid." Blossom mumbled as they finally left the police station in the late afternoon. "How could this have happened?!"<p>

"Blossom, we're not indestructible." Brick replied, walking along next to her, as she stomped along. He wasn't entirely sure where she was going.

Blossom, stopped shortly, looking round at Brick. Hearing Brick call them that had surprised her. He'd always had the air of a person who was untouchable. She concluded in her head that he was just trying to make her feel better, and turned on her heel.

"Well we're not. I mean, if I somehow managed to cut my hand badly while, chopping carrots, say, and came down to the hospital, what you treat me with wouldn't be any different to a person without Chemical X running through their veins, right? Or, if I came down with a treatable disease, things would be no different? So, this is just like that. We're not immune to Rohypnol…" Brick rattled off, not wanting to mention any more word's that may trigger anything. Anger on his part, misery on Blossom's.

Blossom now knew he was trying to make her feel better, but that didn't change how vulnerable she felt. How weak. How normal! But then, this wasn't normal. This shouldn't have happened, regardless of her powers.

Also, she was pregnant. That man had done this to her while she was pregnant. Granted, neither of them had known, I mean she'd had a drink, and Blossom was kicking herself for not catching on sooner.

She looked at Brick, who was staring at the ground as he walked by her side. She was going to have a baby. And thinking back to their night together, she didn't remember them using any protection. She knew she had with Butch, simply because neither him nor her wanted this with each other.

It had to be Brick's baby. It just had to be. Should she tell him? The thought made her feel sicker then she did already. Perhaps it would be best to go for the scan in the morning, to make sure everything was okay before telling him. She knew full well that the Rohypnol they found in her bloodstream could harm the fetus in her womb.

Brick gripped her hand tightly and pulled her close to him. "It could have happened to anyone Bloss." He said, looking down at her affectionately. "I'm just infuriated it happened to you."

She looked up at him. Blossom was so glad he was there. After everything, he was there. All their previous problems seemed minute right now.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Brick looked puzzled. "Thanks for what?"

"For being here, after everything I've done."

"Don't be ridiculous." He replied, but he smiled slightly, for the first time in a long time. He led her on again, squeezing her hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Blossom's apartment, and as soon as Blossom got in, she ran into her bedroom and changed into a fresh, clean outfit. The next thing she was dying to do was shower, and brush her teeth. She'd already left Brick hanging about in the lounge though, so she thought she better go see to him quickly.<p>

"Sorry, I just, really needed to change. More then I ever have before." She said, wishing so much that the situation was different. Brick was here. And she wanted more then anything to just enjoy being with him while they were getting along.

But she couldn't act as if they were just a normal couple hanging out. She'd been drugged and attacked. She felt ill and frightened, on tenterhooks waiting for something else to happen, or Jeremy to turn up when he realized she'd left his place. She'd also found out she was pregnant. She didn't know how she felt about this. But she did know she was worried. Worried for the baby she carried. Worried if Jeremy had harmed him or her. She saw this as a good sign. If she wasn't concerned, well it wouldn't have been a great start.

Her mind was working overtime and sitting down, cuddling up to Brick, and talking through their mess of a relationship was just plain inappropriate right now, as much as she wished it wasn't.

"Don't worry." Brick said. "I understand. I'll err-"

"Don't go. I mean, could you stay? If it's not too much trouble for you, you could sleep on the sofa." She added hastily, in case he thought she meant something else. "I, I don't really want to be…"

Brick was shaking his head. "I had no intention of leaving."

"Oh. Well, good. I'm just going to have a shower quickly… help yourself to food, drink, whatever…" Blossom said, disappearing into her bedroom to use her en suite.

Brick couldn't stomach anything even if he wanted to. He was still completely shocked himself. And angry. He couldn't let himself think about it all too much, or he knew he'd wreck up Blossom's apartment, which he didn't think would really help things.

When the warm water hit Blossom in the shower, reality hit her too, and she couldn't believe her ordeal. Grabbing the sponge on the side she foamed it up with shower gel and washed. She scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to make herself feel clean again. When she finally got out of the shower she realized she'd been in there for an hour. Glancing at her hands and feet, they were wrinkled and soft. She heaved a big sigh, throwing a towel onto her head and proceeding to dry her hair. As she did so, she took a glimpse at her stomach.

She wasn't sure if it was because she knew she was pregnant, or because she'd simply missed it, but there was the tiniest concave look about her tummy, almost as if she'd just put a bit of weight on over Christmas –which was probably what she'd brushed it off as.

But now she looked, it was most definitely noticeable.

A baby. She was going to have a baby. It seemed absolute nonsense. She wasn't going to have a baby yet, she didn't have a partner, she worked all the time. This wasn't what she had planned.

But then neither was breaking up with Brick. Her cheating on him. Sleeping with Butch. Being drugged by Jeremy…

She went cold again. It was hard to determine how she felt about being pregnant when she had the previous nights events still turning over in her mind. When she felt this sick; this inferior and downright afraid.

Slipping her dressing gown tightly round her, she walked through to her bedroom, almost forgetting Brick was there. She quickly jumped into some comfy, loose clothes and walked quietly back into the lounge where Brick sat.

"I was beginning to think you'd fallen or something." He said lightly, looking round at her. He tried to hide the concern in his face but he could tell Blossom saw it, clear as day.

"I'm fine. Just, wanted to wash. And wash, and wash." Blossom murmured. She sat staring blankly ahead. She guessed Brick had been doing the same thing this whole time; her TV was still switched off.

"Don't tell anyone about any of this." She said, stirring Brick, who had been staring at her.

"I won't. But, I think you should tell your sisters, at least. Bubbles may find out from Jeremy." Brick advised in a flat voice, concealing the anger he felt at the mention of his name.

"I don't think Jeremy will announce to my sister and the other dancers that he drugged me and raped me." Blossom said, shocking herself as she said the word, but cloaking it with a blunt blink.

Brick took awhile to reply, as he ground his teeth and clenched his fists so tightly he almost drew blood. "No, but what I mean is, his work will find out when he goes down for this."

"He won't go down for this."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Yes, he will. You had so much evidence. You knew who it was, when it was, where it was, and they found Rohypnol in your bloodstream."

"He won't. I don't want to prosecute. I don't want to press charges. I reported it, but, only cos it seemed like the right thing to do. I think that's all I want to do." Blossom said listlessly.

Brick's face was a picture of shock. He then scoffed lightly. "Blossom, don't be ridiculous. You've got to press charges. You can't just tell them what happened but that you don't want anything more done, their the police, catching people like him is there job?!"

"I know that, I went there because it seemed like what I should have done in that situation but, I don't think, I don't think I can face anymore of it. Court proceedings…" she breathed, shaking her head. "Having to potentially see him there? No. I don't want any of that. I just want to move on, and get over it. Pretend it never happened."

Brick shook his head now, as realization dawned that she was serious. "But Blossom you can't pretend it didn't happen. You need to face it, court proceedings may give you some closure. He needs to be punished!"

"That doesn't matter to me. I just want to forget about it. And that's why I request you don't tell anyone. And you don't insist I do press charges. I don't want anymore, I don't want to go down the police station, or, go to court, or have to talk about what happened ever again. I mean it." Blossom instructed.

He was still shaking his head incredulously. "Fine." He said distinctly. "That's fine. Police would be too soft on him anyway. I'll take care of it."

Blossom gazed at him quickly. "No! No, I don't want that." She made the mistake of hesitating slightly.

"If you won't let the police deal with him, I will. As simple as that." Brick's voice was determined.

"Brick, I don't want _you_ going to jail because of him. No, I won't have it. Just leave it alone now."

There was an edgy silence, Brick still staring at her with a frown on his face. He dropped the subject, but only because he'd already made a decision in his head. He had his ways and means.

"I have a hospital appointment tomorrow morning." Blossom said changing the topic.

"What for?"

Blossom swallowed fearfully. "It's just a, a check up." She lied. It was easier to just tell him a lie now. She'd be honest, when the time felt right to her.

Her mind was half screaming at her to just be honest with him. How could she expect him to keep this a secret if she wasn't being 100 percent truthful with him?

What he didn't know for now couldn't hurt him. She would tell him, but she needed to be sure. How awful would it be, to tell him the baby was his, and then a green eyed brunette arrived…

No, she had to be sure.

Brick was unsatisfied with this answer nonetheless. "I thought all of that side of things had been done?"

"Not thoroughly. It's nothing to worry about." Blossom mumbled.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked. Blossom considered this, she imagined Brick and her walking into the Maternity department of the hospital… "No, no it's fine. You have things to do. I mean you've missed work today."

Brick scoffed. "So? Work is work. You know I have enough money to quit tomorrow and be well off for the rest of my life."

"That doesn't matter. You should go in. I want, normality okay. And normally, you wouldn't attend a hospital appointment with me would you."

"Well, no. Normally I wouldn't be here either."

"No but, I want you here." Blossom said. "You will never know how grateful I am, for you being here." She leant forward, gently pushing a lock of red hair from his face.

Shortly after, Blossom went to bed. But neither slept. Blossom ended up joining Brick on the sofa. They turned the TV on, and watched 'Steel Magnolias', as Blossom always watched this when she was sad. It made her feel better.

* * *

><p>Blossom walked out of the doors to the outpatients section of the hospital with quivering hands. She clutched a small screenshot of her ultrasound scan. With disbelieving eyes she looked down at her baby. 13 weeks pregnant. She was 13 weeks pregnant, to a currently healthily developing baby.<p>

She'd been lucky, the sonographer had said. Lucky that the drug hadn't affected the little baby inside her womb. She looked down at the photo, examining the blurry black and white lines that shaped a small almost developed human. You could make out a nose, and little limbs, a belly, eyes. It was a real tiny person.

An overwhelming sense of love, and responsibility overcome her. This was her baby, and she would be a mother. 7th August she was due. Which meant the baby had been conceived mid November time. Which meant this baby was indefinitely Brick's.

She was incredibly relieved. If she was going to have a child with anyone it had to be him. I mean she had planned to do so for years. She felt confident the baby was Bricks'; she'd even gone through all the dates with the nurse and sonographer, it had to be, there was no question of it in her mind.

Which meant she had to tell him. She didn't like the thought of hiding it from him. But at the same time, she didn't want to face or see anyone. She felt very protective of herself, of her baby.

She'd let this man render her useless, and violate her, when she'd had her own child inside of her, and for this she felt a mass of guilt. Blossom felt she needed to get away. She needed to almost hide, to keep her baby safe.

She knew this was her insecurity and vulnerability talking after the ordeal she had faced recently. But it was how she felt.

Blossom stood staring at the sonogram for a further 15 minutes, in a haze. She thought of Bubbles and Boomer announcing their pregnancy at the beginning of the month. Bubbles' due date was 3rd September. Blossom was about 4 weeks ahead of her. Bubbles was 9 weeks, and Blossom was 13 weeks.

Boomer and Bubbles had been actively trying to become parents and Blossom and Brick had conceived a child 4 weeks before them with no knowledge of doing so.

She began to argue in her mind. Would Bubbles be upset with her? Having a child was something Bubbles had planned, had wished for. Blossom wasn't married, or even with anyone, and she would most likely have her child before Bubbles. Would she feel Blossom was 'stealing her thunder?' _Of course not! _The other side of her mind told her. _That's Bubbles' niece or nephew in your tummy; she'll be thrilled to be an aunt again! _

Blossom sighed. And what of the attack the other night? Should they know about that? She felt as though she'd hit rock bottom. She had so much to face up to and she didn't want to face any of it. She felt like a child again, who'd got herself knee deep in a lot of trouble and just wanted to hide.

The opportunity to hide came to her from the most unsuspected source. Townsville General's Chief of Medicine, Dr. Collins came bumbling up to Blossom, who was hastily stuffing her sonogram photo into her handbag.

"Blossom! I've been trying to contact you! What are you doing down here, its your day off isn't it?" He asked, smiling fondly at her.

"Oh, I was just coming down to erm, to erm-"

"To confirm you'll be heading to Paston Hospital for 3 months, I hope? I must say you've cut it very fine, I almost asked Tess if she wanted to go instead, it begins in just over a week and I've not heard from you-" Dr. Collins began, but Blossom interrupted him.

"No! No, no, I'll go. I'll go, of course I'll go. When do I leave?" Blossom cried, seizing the perfect opportunity to disappear, as she so wished she could.

"Ah! Excellent! I knew you wouldn't let me down! You leave on the 8th February. I've arranged your accommodation at an unused student doctor's flat near the hospital. It'll just be you, you're rent will be covered. I won't expect to see you in from now, you'll obviously need time to get sorted and ready to be in Paston for three months. You'll be back in Townsville 8th May. Come, come to my office and I'll give you all the details so you can get yourself down there and moved in." Dr. Collins cried, gesturing for her to follow.

"Oh, I err need to talk to you anyway." Blossom said, pulling the scan photo from her bag.

* * *

><p>Bubbles glanced at her bare stomach, cocking her head from side to side, frowning.<p>

"Still no bump." She mumbled as Boomer entered their bedroom, throwing his towel over his shoulder and caressing his wife's smooth bronzed skin.

"You're only 10 weeks, it'll come. Give the little guy a chance!" He smiled, planting a kiss behind her ear.

Bubbles smiled, stroking his hair, but not taking her eyes off her reflection in the mirror.

"Why are you so convinced the baby is a boy hmm?" She asked sweetly, now touching her tummy herself.

"I just know." He smiled. "We'll know ourselves in 10 weeks time. Not that long, really."

"It feels like forever." Bubbles moaned. "I just want them here now!"

"Good things come to those who wait. How are you feeling anyway, still sick?"

Bubbles sighed and nodded. She'd not been at work that past week due to it.

The phone began to ring, tearing Bubbles away from staring at her belly. She yanked her t shirt down and tucked the phone beneath her ear. "Hellooo."

"_Bubbles, its me."_ She heard her sister's slightly stricken voice reply from down the phone.

"Hi Blossom, how are you?" Bubbles asked, sitting down on the bed and watching her husband dress. She pondered her approval, and how gorgeous their child would be as she gazed at him.

"_I'm, fine. Listen, I just called to let you know I'm going away for three months-"_

"Going away? Where are you going?" Bubbles queried, sitting up straight on the bed. Boomer turned to look at her, curiosity etched on his face.

"_It's a placement with the hospital. A research project. It's in Paston."_

"Oh. That's great." Bubbles muttered, disappointment clear in her voice.

"_Yeah. I'll be back on the 8__th__ May. I just wanted to let you know. How are you feeling? You'll have to keep me updated on how the baby is doing." _

"Oh right. That's, a long time isn't it. And I will. I mean, I have my first scan in two weeks, which you'll miss. And my 20 week scan is the 16th April, you're going to miss that too!" Bubbles groused.

"_Bubbles it's fine. I'll text you the address, you can post me a scan photo. You don't need me there for it anyway, you need your husband with you for that."_

"But, but I wanted to share it with you guys. Oh Blossom please can't you visit at some point? You'll be able to come back to Townsville every now and then won't you?"

Blossom hesitated from the other end of the phone. _"I don't know exactly yet. I don't know what my hours will be. Look, I might be back at the end of March beginning of April. I'll just have to see how things go. But listen please don't be upset. I'm not missing your pregnancy. I'll still be an aunt to your baby whether I miss three months or not, right?" _

Bubbles smiled heartily. It was nice to have Blossom making her feel better, just like she always used to. "Of course you will. And the best Aunt at that."

"_What about Buttercup?" _

Bubbles scoffed. "Oh come on, she's going to teach my child all Jay's bad habits and laugh about it, you know it!"

Blossom giggled on the other end, and it warmed Bubbles heart a little. She had a lovely laugh and she hadn't heard it in a long time. _"Anyway, good luck with your scans and I'll see you soon. Call me on my cell if you need me."_

"I will. Have fun Blossom. Look out for cute doctors there!" Bubbles gushed, and Blossom laughed again. They said their goodbyes and Bubbles hung up the phone, beginning to explain to Boomer what the phone call was about.

"I think Blossom needs to get away from my brothers for awhile." Boomer said, now fully dressed, his golden hair still slightly damp.

"So do I. Wasn't I lucky to end up with the only charming, adorable, kind-hearted member of the Rowdyruff boys?" Bubbles cooed, looking up at him through big long lashes.

"You most certainly were! A rose between two thorns!" Boomer joked, kissing his wife appreciatively.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	11. have i ever steered you wrong?

_I don't love you/But I always will/I always will_

* * *

><p>Brick banged on the door angrily. He was whacking it so hard it was lurching against the lock.<p>

A short, fiery haired woman answered the door, looking aghast as she peeked through, not undoing the safety latch.

He watched the relief sweep over her expression as she sighed and undid the catch. "Brick, you scared the bejesus out of me!" she opened the door to face him. "I thought it was…" She trailed off when she looked at his maddened expression.

"You're leaving?" He demanded, pushing past her and letting himself in before she could shut the door on him.

"Come in, then." She said slightly sarcastically, closing the door.

Brick was looking at her with wide, irate eyes. "Well?" He beseeched.

Blossom pulled a hand through her hair, catching her fingers in a few strands that were caught up in a heavy plait down her back. "Yes, yes I am."

"Why?" Brick inquired flatly. Blossom rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. She hated it when he got like this. She remembered it well from their days as a couple. He hated change, and anything happening or going a way he didn't like or didn't know about. He became unreasonable and inconsolable. Much like a child.

"It's a work thing. I was asked to do it, I said yes. And that's it, really." Blossom said simply, raising and lowering her shoulders. "It's only 3 months, I'll be back 8th May."

"And what about Jeremy?"

Blossom flinched at the mention of his name, pulling a weathered face.

"Brick-"

"No Blossom you listen. Are you just going to run away? Just let him do that, get away with it, and flee? Because it's not going to help! It's not going to help you, and it's not going to stop Jeremy from doing it again! If he gets away with this, he will _definitely _strike again. I mean he got away with it with a POWERPUFF for crying out loud?! A woman who could kick his ass with her little finger! And you don't want justice! You just want to run away, like a-"

"Like a what, Brick? Like a coward? Don't you dare call me a coward! You have no idea! Absolutely no idea, how I feel! And the only person who can deal with this, and make these decisions is me. Don't make me regret calling you that night."

Brick's face dropped at her outburst, but he was still peeved she was leaving.

"Look, I just think you're making a mistake. Skipping town, not pressing charges-"

"I'm not skipping town!" Blossom cried shrilly. "It's a work thing Brick! A research project I've been asked to do, and I said yes. I don't see how it's a big deal."

"Just like what he did wasn't a big deal, hmm?"

There was a cutting silence, in which they both stared at each other, waiting for the next to say something in their little game of cat and mouse.

"Brick, it's only 3 months… You'll see me when I get back... I just, feel like I need to get away from Townsville for a while…" Her voice was softer, she knew his anger stemmed from concern.

Brick dropped the sneer and sighed. "I'll," He didn't know whether to say it, so he said it quickly. "I'll-miss-you. That's all. I can't keep an eye out if you're in Paston."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll never go near another drink again. Anyway, I was packing…" Blossom said, heading back to her bedroom and wondering if he was planning to stay.

Brick stretched begrudgingly and sat down on her sofa, noting how messy her place was; it was obvious she'd been packing.

When he looked down at the coffee table he noticed a letter, with a mug of cocoa set atop of it. He couldn't help but notice the Townsville Police emblem on the top corner of the paper. Picking the glass up quietly, he slid the sheet of paper off the table and into his hands.

Brick skimmed the words, his mind going crazy with rage as words like 'dropped charges', and 'based upon your request, the prosecutor has settled' flashed before his eyes.

From reading the letter, Brick could make out that Blossom had requested them to drop the charges. They hadn't said yes, but they hadn't said no either. The prosecutor wanted to go on without her and try Jeremy, using her evidence and statement. On the coffee table next to it was a reply penned by Blossom, requesting that she have nothing to do with any more of the case.

He stalked into Blossom's room, brandishing the papers. "What are these?"

Blossom sighed. "Brick will you just please-"

"You know what! Fuck this. I'll just take this into my own hands like I wanted to in the first place." Brick declared, throwing the papers onto the floor.

Blossom was watching him one minute, but then the next she wasn't there anymore. She wasn't in her room anymore. She was in a room she had only been in once. It was dark, a young man's bedroom, photo's and posters of dancers, and dance groups posing together on the walls.

She was hot, and sick, and dizzy, and she couldn't move. She could feel a weight on top of her, hot breath on her neck. She tried to move her head, but nothing was happening. A head of brown hair was attached to the weight on top of her. She realized the weight was someone on top of her. They were breathing heavy and fast, their lips brushing and biting at her neck. She tried to push him away, to grab at his head and shove it.

But nothing happened. Then she realized she was nude. And so was the man on top of her. She thrashed her legs about, and pounded her fists, but nothing changed. He carried on, pushing and driving on top of her, pain searing between her legs. Her body was betraying her, it wouldn't move. She screamed and wailed for it to stop, but it wouldn't, no one could hear her, especially not him.

He went rigid and let out a cry of delight, and the pain began to subside. Blossom quivered as he stroked the sweaty hair from her face, grinning down at her. Blossom sobbed, begging him to stop now.

"Blossom! Blossom it's me, I'm here!"

A voice, a voice she knew, that did not belong to the brunette who had been assaulting her. Blossom blinked, and she was back in her room. She was sat on her floor, her face drenched in tears, and two large, red worried eyes looked into her face. Brick held Blossom gently by the shoulders. He could see by her eyes that she was back.

"Brick. Brick…" She breathed, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him to her tightly. Brick had to ask her to loosen slightly; her grip was so strong.

"You were, gone." Brick said, wiping a tear from the tip of her nose.

"I, I was there, in his room. I saw him Brick, on top of me, I saw him…"

"You were thrashing about, screaming, crying, it was horrible, like, witnessing it." Brick said.

"I was witnessing it too…it was like being a ghost, watching but not being able to control my own body. It was a flashback. I've seen patients go through them at the hospital. They're…not nice. I'm sorry Brick, it just came out of no where."

"Don't apologize, this isn't your fault, none of it is. How are you going to cope for 3 months on your own?" Brick asked, holding her face delicately.

"I'll be fine, I promise. This was, worse then it seemed, trust me."

* * *

><p>Brick was round Boomer's place again. Since his break up with Blossom, the two of them had grown close, and even more so since finding out what Butch had done.<p>

He had an ulterior motive these days though. He could find out how Blossom was doing through Bubbles, who just happened to update Boomer when Brick was over.

He had a hidden agenda even more so today. Brick had a little job for his blonde brother to do.

Bubbles was napping on the sofa, which was the perfect situation for Brick, as he didn't want Bubbles overhearing their conversation. She would only ask questions, and he didn't need any speculation right now.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Boomer asked, placing a mug of coffee down in front of Brick as they sat at the breakfast bar.

"I need you to do something for me." Brick said conspiringly.

"What?"

"I need you to find out as much as you can about Jeremy Paxton."

Boomer's face scrunched up in confusion. "Jeremy Paxton? Where do I know that name from?"

"He works with Bubbles. I need as much info as you can muster without causing any suspicion from Bubbles, okay? Address, phone number, current location, anything." Brick said, leaning closer.

"Why? Wasn't he the one that dated Blossom?"

Brick ground his teeth. "Yes. He was, but that has nothing to do with this. Just don't ask questions, find out as much as you can."

"You can't give me a job and not tell me why!"

"Let's just say, I need to deal with him."

Boomer lets out a sigh. "I get it. Brick, seriously, that's just silly. Blossom's not even in Townsville right now. So why don't you take the next couple of months till she's back to move on, find a nice girl to settle down with? I can hook you up with a cutie or two from my work if you want?"

"Boomer, this isn't out of jealousy. I just need you to do this for me." Brick said, losing his patience.

"If it's not out of jealousy then what is it out of?" Boomer queried skeptically.

"I can't tell you right now. But I just need to contact him, you understand?"

Boomer exhaled loudly and nodded. "Fine. But what I can tell you already is that he's on holiday. I remember Bubbles yabbing on about him being abroad somewhere hot at the moment, wishing we were abroad right now too. So, you're going to have to wait till he's back in Townsville."

Brick scoffed. Of course he was out of town. He was obviously hiding. "Okay, that's fine. I can wait." Brick cracked his knuckles one by one.

* * *

><p>Bubbles hummed a contented tune as she sat at the breakfast bar with her brunette sister, looking down longingly at her newest sonogram scan. At 21 weeks pregnant, Bubbles had the tiniest pert bump sitting on her stomach daintily.<p>

It was mid April, and Blossom hadn't visited as she said she would. Bubbles couldn't pretend she wasn't disappointed; she was, especially as Blossom had said she wasn't allowed visitors either. But she was due back in 2 weeks, and despite feeling a little hurt that she hadn't come to see her pregnant sister, Bubbles had decided to throw her a welcome home party to be hosted at her home. Buttercup was over to help her plan.

She called it helping, but in reality Buttercup was listening to Bubbles chatter away, and raiding her cupboards.

"So do you know who to invite?" Buttercup asked, spraying crumbs across the table as she asked.

Bubbles glared at her momentarily as crumbs landed on her scan picture. "Be careful Buttercup! You got crumbs all over her." She smiled, stroked the baby's head with her little finger.

"Well put it down for five seconds then!"

"I can't stop staring at her. She's beautiful. The Professor was so happy when I told him the baby was a girl; his first granddaughter." Bubbles gushed.

"Yeah, have you got any more cookies?" Buttercup asked, not even comprehending what Bubbles had said.

"Buttercup! Stop eating! Jeez I'm the pregnant one here!"

"And you're not even taking advantage of that fact! I mean, look at your tummy, its tiny, what is that?!" Buttercup said, pointing at her sisters'small bump.

"What can I say, I'm petite! And she's perfectly healthy, which is the most important thing." Bubbles crooned, patting her little bump.

"I know, but you're one of them lucky bitches you see at the doctors surgery who are just as pregnant as you, half the size and not having any of the symptoms. I hated woman like you when I was pregnant."

"It's not my fault my girls good to me!"

"Yeahh well I shoulda expected it, Jay's a little shit still, shoulda known it wouldn't have stopped outta the womb. SO. What are we doing with this party? Why don't you write a list of people to invite?" Buttercup said, sitting back down opposite Bubbles; she had found more cookies.

"Okay. Where do we start? Who does she get on with at her work? There's Tess and Tom, she goes on about them sometimes. And a couple of other doctors, Emma and Kayleigh. That Ethan guy. I can't think of any others…" Bubbles muttered, tapping her pen against the pad.

"Well, she doesn't really talk about work mates much does she? I can bring a couple of the guys from the leisure centre where I teach. So put down Hugo and Jez. The Professor and Kelly, obviously." Buttercup added.

"So including Boomer and me, you and your lot, that's fourteen guests. What about Butch and Brick?"

"Do you really think she'll want either of them there?"

"She'll want Brick." Bubbles said quietly, remembering how it had pained her sister to tell her Brick wasn't talking to her at the Christmas party. "She won't want Butch. But I'll have to invite him."

"Why?" Buttercup asked brashly. "It's a party for Blossom, and you _just_ said she wouldn't want him there."

"He's Boomer's brother Buttercup! Can you imagine not inviting any of Mitch's family to an event?"

"I don't speak to _any_ of Mitch's family." Buttercup said bluntly. "Cos I don't like em'!"

"Well, Boomer and I don't work like that. Come on, Butch is my brother in law. And him and Brick mean a lot to Boomer, they're all he's got."

"Fine, fine, tweedle dum and tweedle dee can come. That makes the numbers 16." Buttercup relented.

"I guess I can invite some of my work friends? They're always up for a party." Bubbles said, beginning to scrawl some names down. The front door opened and Boomer called a greeting to Bubbles and Buttercup as he arrived home from work. He then continued a conversation, and Bubbles realized he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hi Brick! We're just organizing a welcome home party for Blossom." Bubbles said, smiling at him and turning back to her paper. "Okay, so I've got down Grace, Michelle, Cindy, Brett and Max from my work. Max is newly single too, and he's so lovely! So maybe I could get him talking to Blossom." Bubbles pondered aloud.

"Yeah, because the last dancer guy you hooked her up with went so well." Buttercup said sarcastically.

Brick turned and looked at them, wondering if they knew. No, they can't have. Buttercup would have killed the guy if she found out. And Bubbles wouldn't be trying to hook Blossom up with people.

"What about Jeremy? Think it'd be awkward?" Bubbles wondered. Buttercup shrugged in an uninterested fashion.

"Jeremy?" Brick barked suddenly. "You're inviting Jeremy?"

Two blank faces stared back at him. "What of it?"

"Bubbles, don't invite him." Brick cried vehemently.

"Why not?" Bubbles asked in a small, confused voice.

"Because, because, just don't okay? Blossom won't want him there, she really, really won't."

There was a stunned silence, in which Bubbles, Boomer and Buttercup gave him perplexed looks.

"Okay, I won't…" Bubbles murmured. Boomer grabbed Brick's jacket and pulled him out of the room.

Buttercup scowled as she watched them leave. "That guy, is a fucking fruit loop. He's just jealous Bubbles, invite him if you want."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on with you man? You've been acting strange ever since Blossom left. You can't just flip at Bubbles for wanting to invite an ex of Blossom's, you're not with her anymore!" Boomer hissed, sitting down with Brick in the lounge, closing the door behind him.<p>

"I told you this isn't about jealousy! This is- this is much more then silly relationship stuff okay! You've just got to trust me-" Brick instructed, but Boomer interrupted him.

"How can I trust you when I have no idea what's going on?! Can't you just let me in on all this with Jeremy so I can help?"

"No, I can't. But, not because I don't want to! It's not for me to tell. But, I will tell you this. Jeremy? He's dangerous. Keep Bubbles away from him." Brick said, deadly serious.

Boomer blinked as he stared at his brother. "What?"

"Look, that's all I can say. Just trust me on this one! When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Boomer gave his redheaded brother a speculative look.

* * *

><p>Blossom heaved her armfuls of bags out of the taxi, sneering at the driver who watched her struggle with them all. She gave him a disgruntled glare and made her way up to her apartment, thanking the lord her apartment block had an elevator. It was 8th May. Blossom had just returned from Paston for 3 months and was glad, though nervous, to be home.<p>

For she now had the task of telling them all she was expecting. Although, her large bump spoke for itself, she was 27 weeks gone.

She was most worried about Brick and Bubbles finding out. Brick because, well he would be a father in 3 months time and he didn't know it yet, and Bubbles because, there was that small voice in the back of her mind convinced Bubbles would feel thwarted.

Finally getting inside her home, she closed the door behind her and placed her bags and suitcases down by the door. Sighing happily, she headed for her sofa and flopped, well, as much as she could with a large melon up her top. There was nothing like snuggling up on your own sofa when you'd been away from home.

Planning to unpack tomorrow and watch a film tonight, Blossom rested her hand on her tummy, feeling the baby within kick and shift towards it. But just as she'd gotten comfy, which takes longer then you'd think in your final trimester of pregnancy, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Blossom! You're home!" _Bubbles cried from the other end of the phone. _"That's great! How are you?"_

"Hi Bubbles, I'm fine, how are you doing?"

"_I'm fine, I'm fine. Listen, can you come over to mine for a bit? I've missed you so much, and I've got a bump now! And my baby girl is kicking now, I want you to feel her!"_

Blossom looked down at her visibly wiggling stomach and sighed. It was now or never I guess.

"Okay, I'll pop over for a bit." Blossom relented.

"_Oh great! Okay, erm, can you make sure you wear something nice?" _Bubbles asked sheepishly.

"Something nice? Is this a dig at my dress sense again?"

"_No no! No, just in case we decide to go out for something to eat, or something." _Bubbles explained lamely.

Blossom was suspicious of this, but agreed. She didn't have many fancy maternity outfit, but had treated herself to a semi dressy maternity blouse, thought she'd wear that.

As Blossom quickly changed in her bedroom, she thought of the last time she'd been in here with Brick. How he'd witnessed her having a flashback and completely freaked out. She'd barely heard from him while she was away. He'd text her a few times, and they'd had a few short phone calls, but that was about it. Blossom supposed she should call him soon; arrange to meet up so she could tell him he was going to be a Daddy. She had no clue as to how he would respond, or how to tell him. Remembering his words when Bubbles and Boomer announced their upcoming arrival, she wasn't sure it would be a great one.

'_Can't say I honestly desire a family nowadays.'_

Her stomach churned uncomfortably. She would just have to get it over with. At least she could tell her sisters before hand. They might be able to give her some advice; after all, they'd both had to tell someone they were going to be a father.

* * *

><p>Blossom exhaled nervously as she knocked on Bubbles' front door. It was a nice neighborhood, where her sister lived, and she hoped one day to have a place like this, especially now, for her and her baby.<p>

There was no answer, so she knocked again.

After a few seconds, Blossom heard a distant voice yell "It's open!"

So Blossom let herself in apprehensively.

It was dark, but the lights clicked on, and cries of "SURPRISE!" filled the room.

Blossom _was_ so surprised she was shocked her waters didn't break early then and there.

The happy faces of family and friends welcoming Blossom home changed to stunned expressions, as all eyes in the room swiveled down to Blossom's large baby bump.

Everyone was there. Some of her work friends, the Professor, Kelly. Even Brick and Butch. And no one spoke, the wind had been knocked out of them all, no one expected to see that.

Blossom found Brick's wide red eyes amongst all the stares; she'd never seen him looking so shell shocked. She then found Bubbles, who looked extremely put out, sporting a small bump.

Not expecting to make this announcement to _everyone_ at once, Blossom decides it's time to split. Not knowing exactly where to go, Blossom waddled as fast as she could into Bubbles room.

Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, Butch and Brick followed. Mitch looked on awkwardly at the other party goers and his father in law.

"Damn, Aunty Blossom's gotten fat huh!" Jay cried.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	12. my life is over my life is over

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys, I enjoy writing this fic so much :) I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p><em>I always willI always will/I always will_

* * *

><p>Buttercup reached Bubbles' room first, her blonde sister close behind. She turned quickly and pointed a lethal hand at Brick and Butch. "You two, back off. Let us talk to her first." She warned.<p>

"But, but that thing could be-" Butch cried incredulously and Buttercup told him to pipe down.

Shutting the door behind them, Blossom's sisters rounded on her.

"You're pregnant?!" Buttercup asked, flabbergasted.

Blossom sighed. "Look, I planned to tell you both today, I didn't know my entire family and friends would be here?!"

"It was supposed to be a welcome home party." Bubbles said in a small voice, her eyes on Blossoms' bump.

"Why did you not tell us as soon as you found out?!" Buttercup cried annoyed.

"Because, I found out late myself, I've only known for a few months. I wasn't in the greatest of places, mentally." Blossom said, skirting the attack. "I just wanted to go to Paston for 3 months, clear my head, and come back and tell you all my news. And that's exactly what would have happened; I didn't plan for you all to find out like this. Especially not Brick." Blossom winced. "I was taking your advice, Buttercup. Go away for 3 months, get your head sorted, it's what I've done!"

"Yes but you could have slipped in the fact that you're going to have a baby!" Buttercup replied.

"I didn't know then! When Bubbles announced her pregnancy, I didn't know."

There was a pause. "How far gone are you?" Bubbles asked.

"27 weeks. I'm due 7th August. I didn't find out till I was 13 weeks gone." Blossom says, looking at her blonde sister with worried eyes.

"Whose the father?" Buttercup asked, a serious tone in her voice.

"Brick." Blossom said, exasperated.

"You're positive?" Buttercup authenticated.

"Absolutely."

"And I take it from his face he doesn't know that?"

"No. I planned to tell him tomorrow. But, he obviously knows now. Look, I'm so sorry I didn't say. I was just, so screwed up and confused I didn't know what to do, and I was frightened. But, now I'm happy." Blossom said, patting her tummy affectionately.

"You're happy?" Bubbles asked, her voice perking up.

"I am. Despite what Brick has to say, I'm doing this."

Bubbles smiled then. "Oh wow, I'm gunna be an Aunty again. Blossom, I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh Bubbles that means the world to me! I was so worried you'd think I was stealing your thunder or something!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bubbles cried, pulling both her sisters into an awkward, bumpy hug. "That's my niece or nephew in there! Ooo, niece or nephew?! Do you know?"

"I didn't find out. But I hear this is my first niece in your tummy?" Blossom said, placing a hand on Bubbles' petite bump.

"That's right."

"Guys, I hate to break up the party, but there is two guys outside going crazy wondering if they're going to be fathers soon!" Buttercup cried, hearing Butch going insane with cry's of 'My life is over my life is over!' outside.

"You're right, I better talk to them. He doesn't have to be involved, though."

Buttercup scoffed. "Too right he does. He had a part to play in this too!"

"He doesn't. We're not together. He won't want to be a family, not after what I did with Butch… I mean, he might not even believe me when I tell him he's the Dad." Blossom mused sadly. "But, this is funnily enough the most positive thing that I've had come my way in a long time, I can't wait to do this, to be a mother."

* * *

><p>"My life is over my life is OVER! I can't fucking <em>believe<em> this?! How could this have happened! It's gotta be yours, it's got to!" Butch was almost hysterical. Brick simmered quietly nearby, glaring at Butch.

He found himself praying in his head that the baby was his, and not his son of a bitch brothers', or worse, Jeremy's.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Boomer asked, trying to break the tension that stood in the room between his brothers.

"Do I fucking _look_ like I knew she was pregnant? Now it makes sense why she was so eager to go on this stupid work thing." Brick spat angrily.

"Why are you so mad, it's not the end of the world if the kid is yours-" Boomer started, but Brick cut him off.

"I know that! That's not why I'm mad! I'm mad cos- cos she didn't tell me, and cos there's a slim possibility that Butch has figured out how to reproduce. And, it's potentially with- with Blossom." He added; he could always be pretty honest with Boomer when it came to this sort of stuff.

"It might not be! You know what Butch is like with contraception. Like we said at New Years, it's a wonder he hasn't got a few kids, the way he's always been. But he's always been strict on using something. I really doubt he'd change that with Blossom." Boomer said, glancing at his brunette brother who was pacing, crying: "We used a condom! We always used a condom, do them things not work anymore?!"

"See?" Boomer reiterated.

Brick sighed, pulling at his red hair and sighing. "I dunno. Come to think of it. We didn't use anything, not that I remember…"

"Well, there you go then…" Boomer added. There was a pause, in which Butch paced and gabbled crazy murmurings, and Brick sat quietly contemplating what had happened in the space of 5 minutes.

"Brick…" Boomer said in a hushed voice. Brick looked up in response. "I know this isn't really the best time but, could you possibly go into more detail about, Jeremy, and what you said about him being dangerous?"

"What? No! He's the last person I want to talk about right now!"

"But Brick, it's important." Boomer urged.

"As important as the fact that I could have a kid on the way?! And soon, by the size of her!"

"Well, maybe! I overheard some of Bubbles' dancer friends earlier saying they didn't know why Bubbles had invited almost everyone else but not him. They were saying he's not been back long and Bubbles didn't even bother to invite him, I think they were going to call him over… You said he was dangerous; I don't want him here if that's the case. Why don't I want him here though? Tell me why!" Boomer explained.

"He might be coming here? No, he won't, he wouldn't be so stupid... He's not getting past the front door if I can help it." Brick growled. "He's not coming anywhere near Blossom."

"But why! Brick, you have to tell me why! I'll help!" Boomer pleaded.

Brick grunted, frustrated. It would be easier if he knew. "I just, I can't! It's not cos I don't want to…"

"That's what you said the other day! What did he do to Blossom?"

"He, he slipped something in her drink, at a club." Brick said in a hurried, quiet voice.

"He, he what?" Boomer was confused.

Brick looked round, then lowered his head. "He slipped something in her drink. Knocked her out and… You can guess the rest. About a week before she left. She went to the police, made a statement, but now won't press charges. She's dropped it all and doesn't want anything to do with it all anymore-"

Boomer interrupted him. "Why the hell haven't we done anything?! We can deal with him, easily! With zero effort! What the fuck?!" He cried furiously.

"Keep your voice down! I haven't so far, not out of lack of trying… You know yourself he left the country. And now you know why. I don't know if he knows I'm after him but he split either way. But, if he's walking right into the palm of my hands tonight…" An evil glint flashed into Brick's eye, one Boomer hadn't seen for a long time.

"What are you two girls whispering about?! That thing could be mine!" Butch yelped at the two of them.

Brick gave him a baneful glare and got up. "I'm going to wait for him to get here."

A couple of minutes after Brick left, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup exited Bubbles' room. Butch looked up at Blossom with huge, hopeful eyes. Blossom looked daggers at him. "Oh give it a rest Butch the baby isn't yours!"

"Thank FUCK! Oh Blossom those are the best words I've heard come from your mouth, and I've heard some pretty nasty things come from your-" Butch started, leering happily, but Blossom slapped him upside the head.

"I _said_ give it a rest. Where's Brick?"

"He just err…" Boomer started, not really sure how to explain what was happening, not knowing whether to warn Blossom of Jeremy's potential arrival.

Blossom nodded understandingly. "Oh, I see. I get it." She said, folding her arms angrily. She began to stalk out of the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Blossom wait!" Boomer cried but she carried on.

"I'm just going to the bathroom!" Blossom yelled shrilly, and they left her to it, like scolded children, none daring to rise the beast.

"Where _is_ Brick?" Buttercup asked.

"He's outside…" Boomer mumbled. Buttercup went to go and get him.

* * *

><p>"Hey you! What the hell do you think you're doing! Get back in here! What are you running or something?!" Buttercup growled grabbing Brick's collar and dragging him back inside.<p>

"Hey hey hey! I wasn't running out on her. I was just-"

"I don't care what you were _just_ doing. Get in here." She pulled him into Bubbles and Boomer's room, slamming the door behind her.

"Will you snap out of this, she needs you!"

"I'm not running away or anything, I was just looking out for Jeremy, apparently he's coming over and I, I know Blossom won't want to see him…" Brick said, trying not to give anything away. Though how Buttercup would guess he had no clue.

"Who gives a fuck about Jeremy! Blossom is pregnant! Now you need to get out there and talk to her!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blossom managed to slip into the kitchen and fix herself a drink of juice. No one followed her in, Buttercup was still off hunting down Brick and Bubbles had ran to Boomer when they'd emerged from Bubbles' bedroom. She was glad of this though. She needed a moment to process everything that had just happened. Leaning on the worktop, she exhaled slowly. But then she heard a voice, and she thought she had plunged deep into a flashback.<p>

"Welcome home, Blossom. It's been awhile." Jeremy's voice was a harsh whisper in her ear.

Blossom's back went poker straight, her eyes widened with shock.

"So how are you doing? I was surprised you skipped out on me like that." He asked her, as Blossom tried to steady her breathing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"Just came to party Blossom, just like everyone else. Oh, and to thank you: for not pressing charges. You know it was chance that it was you. It could have been any girl in the club that night. I've done it before. I'll do it again, if I want. It's so easy. And I don't normally have any involvement with the police either, but it seemed the roofie didn't last as long in you as it normally does in, ordinary girls. I have a whole little skit, it's a shame you missed it. I pop out for breakfast, because my place was closer then yours, and you seemed so ill, I just wanted to get you to a safe place, and let you rest. I was _so _worried." He laughed viciously. "Fools them every time, as far as I know. None of them have been as brave as you though, rushing straight to the police station. And I should expect no less, from a powerpuff girl."

He was stood so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck. It gave her a sickening sense of déjà vu, but she was frozen rigid to the spot.

"You never slept with me when we were dating. No way, wouldn't give it up. At least this way I got what I was after. And who'd have known there was a body like Beyonce beneath those scrubs of yours, hmm?" Jeremy purred, stroking Blossom's hip.

But that was enough to make her snap. Him, and his hand, so close to where her baby was. She turned sharply to get him away from her, her bump almost knocking him back. Jeremy looked down at her bump, his face a picture of shock.

"But, but, how? I used a condom. I used protection!" He started babbling.

"My baby is not yours you moron! When you did, what you did to me, I was pregnant, you evil bastard." Blossom growled, a feisty protective, maternal surge breaking free.

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but someone tapped him on the shoulder.

As he turned, a huge fist to the face, which sent him spiraling to the floor, greeted him. But Brick wasn't done there. He raised a large foot and stamped on his face, blood erupting from his nose. Blossom knew she should have stopped him, but she was still frozen, stood rigid against the counter. A happy, evil little voice in her head sang at the sight of Brick pulverizing him.

Boomer and Butch were the first to come running in, but neither moved to stop him in anyway. Boomer because he knew Jeremy had it coming, Butch because he didn't really care; he loved a good fight, he was more inclined to join in then to put a stop to it. It was Buttercup who managed to hurl him off Jeremy, who was now a swollen, bloody mess on the floor. Bubbles had tried to but Boomer had hooked his arm round hers and stopped her.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Buttercup yelled. She was grateful Mitch had put some music on in the other room, it meant all this happened without an audience.

"Boomer! Why did you stop me?! And why didn't you stop him! Look there's blood everywhere, we need to call him an ambulance!" Bubbles yelped angrily.

"No, we don't." Boomer said flatly, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Yes we do!" Bubbles said shrilly.

Blossom gave Brick a shocked, dismayed look. "You _told_ him?!"

"I had to for his _wife's _sake! Your sister! She's around this guy 4 days in a week!" Brick said, hauling Jeremy to his feet. He was still conscious, just shaking and covered in a lot of blood, bent over feebly.

"What the fuck is going on here?! If someone doesn't start explaining -" Buttercup growled, but Blossom interrupted.

"I am not talking about this." She hissed furiously, promptly leaving. Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick and Boomer followed, Butch trailing behind out of sheer curiosity. As they all piled into Bubbles' hallway, Butch closing the door behind them, there was a mixture of protests from her sisters.

"I have had enough of this! Tell us what's going on! There's too many lies and too much deceit amongst us, I'm fed up of it!" Bubbles cried, her voice going so high it was only cats that could understand her. "What has Jeremy done, why have you just beaten him to a pulp?!" She rounded on Brick.

He looked from Bubbles to Blossom, torn. Blossom gives him a pleading look, slightly shaking her head.

He sighs. "Bloss, they deserve to know!"

"_Brick!" _She growled ferociously.

"Deserve to know what?! Just tell us Blossom!" Buttercup barked.

"Why did you batter him?"

"Because, because of what he done to Blossom!" Brick finally cried.

There was an awkward pause, broken by Buttercup's loud scoff. "Oh for god's sake Brick! They've been over for _months! _If you want Blossom then maybe you shouldn't have cheated on her! You'd still be together now if you hadn't have done that!"

This angered Brick. "I didn't just beat him up because he happened to date Blossom ages ago! I did it because-" He hesitated, glancing at Blossom.

"Just tell them Brick or I will!" Boomer urged. Blossom let out a resigned sigh, and covered her face with her hands, lowering herself onto the old vintage armchair in Bubbles' hallway.

"He, he raped her!"

Bubbles gasped, and Buttercup's mouth fell open. Even Butchs' eyebrows rose in shock.

"He drugged her. He put a pill in her drink at a nightclub, and he raped her. And he's out there now, potentially getting away with it."

Seconds passed, in which the door opened and closed, and Butch returned, holding Jeremy by the throat. "So what do we do with him?" He asked, his voice aglow with evil.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r (:<p> 


	13. a galloping, swishing sound

_The world was on fire/No one could save me but you - Wicked Game - Chris Isaak_

* * *

><p>"Nothing!" Blossom cried. "Nothing at all, please! Brick, you've done enough!" She made sure she didn't meet her sisters' eyes, not wanting to see their expressions after what they'd just learnt. "You're going to get into enough trouble as it is!"<p>

"I don't give a fuck! _He_ should be in a lot of trouble." Brick roared, his red eyes burning a hole into the side of Jeremy's head.

"It's over. It's fine. I don't _want_ this. I have much more to focus on now, then dwelling on him, and what he did to me." Blossom said, though she could still only meet Brick's eyes.

Blossom stroked her stomach protectively, hating being in this close proximity to Jeremy.

"I am going to tell the police about this…" Jeremy slurred. "You're going to go down for what you've done to me!"

"That's rich, coming from you." Brick said, seizing him by the jaw. "Remember what you did to her? Well?! I got news for you, jackass, that night, Blossom called _me_ almost immediately after she woke up. I know _everything_. There is absolutely NOTHING stopping me going to the police myself and reporting what you did. I've _seen_ what you've done to her. I saw her having a flashback. So if _you_ go to the police, _I'll _go to the police. And me? I'll get a few hours community service, something light, I've been done for beating some dick up before, but you? You _know _you'll spend time, that's why we had ourselves an impromptu holiday shortly after doing it."

Jeremy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"That's right, I've been doing my homework. You go to the police, _I'll _go to the police, as simple as that. And that's only on a good day. On a bad day, I'll kill you. Understand?" Brick threatened, his voice filled with venom.

Jeremy nodded fearfully.

"And it's not just me you got to look out for." Brick said, his brothers close beside him. "Now disappear."

Brick let him go, and he shakily ran out as fast as he could.

There was an uneasy silence. Blossom, Bubbles nor Buttercup had seen Brick, Boomer or Butch act in such a threatening manner for a long time. And Bubbles and Buttercup could hardly believe what had happened.

Blossom broke the ice. "You didn't have to do that."

Brick looked up at her with honest eyes. "Yes, we did."

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Brick's eyes travelled down to Blossom's bump, then back up again to her face. She nodded in reply.

Brick pulls his hands through his hair, he done this a lot when stressed. "We need to talk don't we?"

"We do."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Brick asked her, hurt. She told him what Jeremy did straight away, but not that their one night of passion had conceived a child, what gives?<p>

Blossom sighed, lowering herself onto a chair in Bubbles' conservatory. "I didn't know till I was 3 months gone. I found out the day Jeremy attacked me. I had other things on my mind. I was scared, and to be honest I didn't know if the baby would be okay, due to the drug in my system. But, everything's fine. I'm due 7th August. 27 weeks gone right now."

"August? You're due in August? That's 3 months away!" Brick cried.

"I know…"

"You hid it from me for like 6 months?!"

"I told you, I missed the first 3 months myself… I only hid the last 3 months because I was in such a bad place. I needed to get my head straight."

"So you ran? Just like I said?" Brick accused.

Blossom looked at him crossly. "I didn't run! Well…Okay I guess I did kind of run. But it wasn't because I didn't want to tell you."

The hurt look Brick was trying to hide made Blossom want to cry. "I'm sorry, Brick! I am, I was just scared, okay? After what that man done to me, not only did I have that to deal with but I had to face the fact that I was pregnant, pregnant potentially to someone who was only talking to me because I'd called them in my hour of need, someone whose not spoke to me for months!"

"Because you slept with Butch, my brother, for a year." Brick mumbled, then his head clicked up sharply. "Potentially?"

"Well, at first I had no clue who the father was, I didn't know how far gone I was. If I was further along then I am, then-" Brick interrupted her, his voice severe.

"Blossom, is that my son or daughter in there, or my niece or nephew?"

Blossom's eyes were wide with shock from Brick's bluntness, but he deserved to know. "Son or daughter." She said, her voice dry.

"And how can you be sure?" Brick asked in accusing, harsh tones.

"Because, I hadn't slept with Butch for awhile. I'd been trying to stop it. And then we had our night together…Can you honestly say you remember using any protection? I always did with Butch, always."

"I'd already thought of that. I don't remember." Brick muttered.

"It was so…" Blossom mused.

"In the moment." They said in unison, then looked up at each other and smiled awkwardly.

But Brick's soon vanished into a serious frown. "You're positive?"

"100 percent."

"You and Butch _never_ had any accidents?"

"Never."

Brick froze, staring into space. Blossom watched him, wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered, her voice almost cracking.

Brick looked at her with a sorrow-filled grimace. He found it so hard to be around her and not think about the fact that she'd been with his brother. But he so wanted to be around her. And now this? Keeping _such_ an important thing from him, for 3 months. She shouldn't have disappeared. She should have stayed and told him, and let him be there for her. Was the last remaining months of her pregnancy going to be this way? Would she refuse to let him be there for her?

But then, he had no idea what had been going on in her head. She'd just been through that _awful _ordeal, and then found out she was pregnant. And like she said, they'd barely spoken, then she discovered this. How did he expect her to react when he mind was anywhere but in a rational state?

He sighed. "How did things get so, hard?"

She shrugged, like it took all the energy she could muster. "I have absolutely no idea. If someone had told 16 year old me that we'd end up like _this? _I'd have, I don't know, punched them in the head! I'd have never believed it for a second."

"Doubt I would either. This is all my fault really isn't it." He said heavily.

She looked at him and shook her head gently. "No. I'm equally at fault."

"I didn't have to fucking sleep with my _assistant_ though, did I?! That was, inexcusable, unforgiveable. My assistant, who I didn't even _like?! _Who I could _barely_ even tolerate!" He cried angrily. "Over you." His voice was softer now as he looked down at her, with eyes filled with affection, the anger gone. "Over the only person whose ever understood me. Whose ever really loved me."

Blossom gave him a condoling look. "No, you _didn't_ have to do that. It was inexcusable. And many would argue that it was unforgiveable too. And for a long time I would have agreed with them. But, there is still something here. And I think there always will be."

Brick gave her a slanted smile.

"_I _didn't have to sleep with your brother. For a year. When I didn't love him, barely liked him. But I still did it. And even though I didn't do it to get back at you, we have both done wrong."

"I will _never_ understand why you and him –" Brick began.

"And I will _never_ understand why you slept with Carla, over an argument we'd had a million and one times. Look, if we're going to…You know, we need to decide if we can put these things behind us." Blossom told him.

There was a pause. "Regardless of what you decide, I am doing this."

Brick looked up to see her stroking her bump. "I am happy about it. This little baby has saved me from a dark place."

* * *

><p>Buttercup and Bubbles waited outside Blossom's apartment silently. Bubbles had a red, scrubbed at face, it was obvious to anyone she'd been doing an awful lot of crying.<p>

Buttercup looked tired. It was obvious to anyone she'd not been doing an awful lot of sleeping.

When Blossom came to the door, peeking from behind the latch, she smiled warmly at her sisters. "Hi."

Buttercup smiled a tentative smile. "Hey."

Bubbles only sniffed in greeting.

Once they were in and sat down on her sofa, she offered coffee and tea and a few minutes later returned carrying a mug of coffee for Buttercup and a glass of OJ for Bubbles.

"So, how are you doing?" Buttercup asked awkwardly, trying to keep it normal, but at the same time not knowing if that was the correct way to act.

"I'm fine. Sleeping's getting hard. What with all the wriggling this one is doing." Blossom replied, her hand sitting on her tummy.

"I remember that." Buttercup answered, looking at Bubbles, waiting for her to agree, but Bubbles wasn't present. She was on the verge of tears.

"Have you heard from the Professor?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, he called earlier. That was an interesting conversation. He is happy though. Two grandchildren in a year huh?" Blossom said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh Blossom." Bubbles whispered sadly. "I am so sorry." The tears began to race down her cheeks then.

Blossom gave her a bewildered look. "Sorry? What on earth do you have to be sorry about?"

"This is all _my _fault!" Bubbles burbled, the tears coming thick and fast.

"How exactly?"

"I introduced you to him! I insisted you give it a go! I set you up with a, a monster! It's all my fault!" She yowled, sobbing.

Blossom threw her arms round her. "Don't be ridiculous! This is _not_ your fault! This isn't any of our fault."

"I could have stopped him!" She insisted.

"No you couldn't Bubbles, only he knew what he had planned." Buttercup said darkly.

"Buttercup's right. He told me at the party, he didn't even know he was going to do it, he reckoned it was chance. You can't guess chance." Blossom said sympathetically.

"But I could have stopped his, his _target_ being you! They asked me to come that night! They asked me to come and I said no! If I were there, it wouldn't have happened!" A whole fresh round of tears began.

"Bubbles, how were you to have known what he was going to do? How was anyone?" Blossom said, remembering looking for Bubbles that night.

"Exactly. Chances are he'd have still managed it. You just don't know. It's hindsight." Buttercup chipped in, putting an arm round her blonde, blubbing sister.

"He wouldn't of!" Bubbles wailed. "I wouldn't have let him take you away! I'd have taken you home myself!"

"Bubbles please," Blossom implored, taking her sisters hands. "don't think on it, okay? This was _not _your fault, do you understand? You were pregnant the night it happened, clubbing is the last place you'd have wanted to go! I'm okay. I'm, I'm getting there, healing slowly. This baby has helped a lot too. It's like a thin sliver of hope in my life. A silver lining."

Bubbles cracked a smile. "Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for anything, silly." Blossom said, wiping a tear from her sister's rosy cheek. "It's no good for your little girl."

"I'm not going to lie," Buttercup began, folding her arms over her chest. "I have been absolutely bat shit crazy mad, since we found out. I wish I coulda got _my_ hands on that mother fu-"

"I think the boys did enough." Bubbles said, noticing her sister's sinister expression.

"Hmm, too much." Blossom agreed.

"What happened with Brick?" Bubbles asked, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at her eyes, trying to compose herself. She was about a hundred times more emotional as it was, carrying a little one.

"I don't know." Blossom said dejectedly. "We spoke, but I don't really know where we stand."

"Is he going to be involved?" Bubbles questioned, and Buttercup scoffed loudly.

"Of course he fucking is. Whether it be romantically is obviously up to you two, but that guy's paying his child's way, no questions asked!"

"If we do decide to not be a couple, then yeah I am sure he'll do what he has to, financially. It's not that I'm worried about though." Blossom said with a sigh. "I don't even know if he wants to be involved. There's so much we both need to move past."

"Maybe give him a call?" Bubbles offered.

"I guess I could invite him along to my check up this week coming." Blossom mused, eyeing her phone that sat on the coffee table.

* * *

><p>Brick sat on his couch at home, trying to mull over everything that had happened. It had been a couple of days since Blossom had come home to Townsville. And since he found out he was going to be a Dad in 3 months time.<p>

She had just called him to ask if he wanted to come along to her antenatal appointment. He'd said yes, a little reluctantly. It wasn't because he didn't want to go, it just, it didn't seem real. It seemed like some weird strange illusion.

He'd been looking forward to seeing Blossom, hoping she looked well. He'd missed her incredibly, and worried about her profusely.

Of course she had looked well. She was positively glowing, looking so curvy and womanly, a large bump, in which his child grew.

He had to admit, no matter how she insisted; there was still a slight shadow of doubt over it all. Which he guessed wouldn't fade until the baby arrived. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. It was that he didn't trust Butch. He didn't think he could take it if the baby was Butch's. That would definitely, _definitely, _be it.

He shook his head, holding it in his hands, exasperated.

Butch came out from his room to get a drink, looking over at Brick casually. He smirked, letting out a long whistle.

"Rather you then me bro." He told him, juggling a couple of mugs as the kettle began to boil.

Brick scoffed angrily at him. "I couldn't agree more Butch. Rather me then you. I can't think of anything worse. Blossom bearing _your_ child? The very notion makes my skin crawl."

"You and me both." Butch agreed, not taking what Brick said the way it was intended, as an insult. "I suppose you two will get back together now then?"

"That," Brick said, standing and turning to face him. "is none of your business."

Butch grunted in reply. "You know what Brick, you're pretty pathetic you know, for the 'scary boss man' that you supposedly are. You've got so much fucking money, yet you still live in this grotty old apartment, holding onto dead memories. Blossom loves you, even though she found you fucking your assistant on the sofa, _AND _she's pregnant with _your_child, but you're still doubting you'll end up together?! What fucking more can you ask for? Yet you're still acting as if the world owes you so fucking much, sitting around waiting for something to happen!" He ranted angrily at his brother.

Brick took it all in, glaring at his green eyed brother, fists squeezed together rigidly. Butch took a step away from him, expecting him to explode in a frenzy of red, but he didn't. A little tiny smile popped onto Brick's face. And he laughed.

"What the fuck…" Butch muttered, looking at him incredulously.

Brick turned, grabbing his laptop off the coffee table and flicking it on.

"What are you doing now?" Butch asked, stalking over to him, satisfied that he wasn't going to pummel him.

"For once in your life, Butch, you're actually right about something. I'm making a change, that's what I'm doing. You can afford this place on your own, right?" Brick asked him.

Butch blinked dubiously. "I guess so, why though?"

"Because you're going to have to." Brick said as he clicked onto a property website.

* * *

><p>Brick and Blossom sat in the doctor's waiting room, neither talking to the other much, both feeling amazingly awkward.<p>

They hadn't spoken since Blossom's phone call inviting him to the appointment; Blossom and her sisters had came to the decision that the ball was in his court now, she couldn't do all the running around after him herself.

He wasn't being rude, and neither was Blossom, just they didn't know what to say to each other; where to even begin.

"Blossom Utonium?"

She looked up, so thankful for something to break this tension. She smiled at her midwife, then looked back at Brick, signaling for him to follow. He stood up before she did, helping her get to her feet.

"How are we feeling this week then Blossom?" Chloe said as they entered her room. She looked round from her computer to take Blossom's notes, looking at Brick curiously.

"This is Brick, Chloe, he's baby's father."

"Ahh, nice to meet you Brick. I'm Chloe Sampson. Blossom's community midwife." She said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said, taking a seat next to Blossom.

"And, I'm doing fine." Blossom added.

Chloe, a tall, thin woman, could sense the tension in the room, but didn't comment; it was far from her place.

"That's great to hear. How is baby? Kicking away?"

"Constantly." Blossom said, taking Brick's hand inadvertently, and placing it onto her tummy. Brick could feel tiny, jabbing feet, or where they little fists? Punching and kicking away at the heat of his hand on her stomach, the only thing in between skin to skin contact was the thin t shirt Blossom wore.

Brick's eyes widened in awe as he felt his baby moving for the first time. Blossom's cheeks reddened as she realized what she'd done, and she smiled at him, receiving a very un-Brick-like bashful smile back.

"Good, good. Do you have a sample for me?"

This broke the sweet moment, as Blossom nodded, rummaging in her bag and retrieving a urine sample, being sure to cover it in her hand as she passed it to the midwife, not wanting Brick to see it.

Chloe laughed. "You should know by now there's no dignity in pregnancy Blossom."

"I should, I am a doctor after all, there's no dignity in that either." She replied dryly.

Chloe chuckled back, washing her hands after pouring away the sample. "All clear, which is lovely news. Want to hop on the bed so we can measure this baby and see if we can find their heartbeat?"

Blossom looked at Brick, excitement visible in her eyes as she stood, yanking up her t shirt and stepping up onto the bed.

Brick thought her tummy almost seemed bigger bare. He was surprised at how beautiful he found it. Not that he didn't think pregnancy was a wonderful thing, it was. But Blossom looked so magnificent. He was actually disappointed when Chloe stood in his line of vision in front of Blossom as she measured her tummy.

"30cm at 28 weeks. That's fine, all fine." She reached for the Doppler to find the baby's heart beat, and squirted some gel onto Blossom's belly. "Want to come and listen Dad?" Chloe asked, gesturing at Brick to come stand with them.

Brick was stumped by being called Dad, but stood anyway, coming to a stand still by Blossom's head. She gently took his hand, watching his face to see how he reacted. He didn't let go.

A few whooshing, ocean like sounds filled the room as she guided the device along Blossom's tummy, trying to find the baby. She had a quick feel. "Baby is head down, which is just want you want, even though you've got a few weeks to go still. Laying posterior at the moment, but plenty of time to turn so no worries there. Some babies turn just before labour." She looked up to a nodding Blossom, and a confused looking Brick. "Posterior means the baby's back is the same way as Blossoms', they are back to back. You want the baby to be anterior, back to belly. But I am sure they will turn in good time." All the while she was searching around on Blossom's tummy.

Suddenly a sound like no other filled the room. A quick rhythm, a galloping swishing sound. The baby's heartbeat. Brick's mouth fell open. It was a heart melting sound, and it made Brick feel extremely paternal. A heartbeat. That huge bump Blossom sported had a heartbeat. There was a little person in there, a little person half Blossom and half him.

The idea seemed so, amazing. Yet people had babies everyday.

"Wow." He mumbled.

Blossom smiled. "I know. I cried the first time I heard it. Makes it all just that little bit real, doesn't it."

Brick nodded, mouth still agog. It sure did.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	14. azalea avenue

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do/I never dreamed I'd meet somebody like you/And I never dreamed I'd lose somebody like you_

* * *

><p>Blossom's hands quivered as she covered her eyes with one, the other hand clutching her thigh. She was trying to control what was happening to her, but it was no use.<p>

She could see it again. Hear it. Jeremy was there. It almost felt like he was in the room. Her breathing was fast and loud, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to blind herself to what she could see, but it didn't make any difference.

She hated to admit in her head that she had no idea what she should do when this happened to her. With each flashback that came to her, she tried her best to push it away and pretend it wasn't happening.

She could even smell him. The musky cologne and moist smell of sweat. She clicked her eyes open, looking around quickly. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. She was in her apartment. She was back. But she could still hear it. Panting and mumbling. She reached over to her TV, switching it on and turning the volume up loud.

_It's Monday. You are at your apartment. _He_ is not here. You are perfectly safe. And so is your baby. You're stressing the baby. Calm down. Stop doing this! It's over. You're fine. Brick is on his way to pick you up. You'll be safe with him. You'll be safe._

"You'll be safe. You'll be safe." She mumbled, exhaling quickly, closing and opening her eyes again. The sounds disappeared slowly. Her chest loosened. She touched her face, realizing it was drenched in tears.

When would all this stop?

* * *

><p>Brick twirled the keys to the house on his finger as he sat in his car below the apartment block Blossom lived in. He was waiting for her to come down. A few minutes later she appeared, walking over to the car.<p>

"Hey." She said, sitting down next to him and pulling the car door shut.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked, scrutinising her face. She'd been crying, that was for sure. She looked tired and pale. He started the car and pulled away.

"Fine, fine. Beginning to get fed up of being this huge." Blossom grumbled, shifting the seatbelt uncomfortably under her bump.

Brick narrowed his eyes, but dropped it. "Not long left." He muttered as they glided along in his sleek red car.

Blossom had been home for 4 weeks now, but not much had changed. Brick had came with her to her appointment that week, which had gone much the same as the one before, Brick being just as mystified as he had been previously.

But they hadn't spoken about their relationship woes, or more, if one existed.

Blossom had an inkling Brick had something up his sleeve as they drove out to a suburban area of Townsville. It was in the west of Townsville, not far from Bubbles or Buttercup's houses. She didn't want to inquire too much, though she was curious. She was grateful to feel safe and distracted by his presence.

"Where exactly are we going? You've gone too far out for Bubbles or Buttercup's place." Blossom questioned.

"There's just somewhere I want to show you." Brick said in a cheery voice. Blossom looked at him curiously, why was he in such high spirits?

They pulled up in front of a large house, on a sleepy little street filled with lots of other houses very similar to the one they sat outside. Blossom turned in her seat slightly, catching the road sign. 'Azalea Avenue'. She didn't recognise it. They were sat outside number 3.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Blossom furrowed her brow confusedly. "Well, it's lovely, of course it is. Who lives there?"

Blossom noted how it looked empty, as Brick answered. "No one, at the moment."

It looked like a house plucked right off of Wisteria Lane, all of the houses did. This one had duck egg blue cladding, with white windows, panels and a gorgeous front garden filled with lots of lovely summer flowers. It was like a children's doll house, with such intricate detail, it was truly enviably.

"Right, so why are we…" She began, but the penny dropped.

"Do you want to go inside and have a look?" He asked, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Have you -?" She asked, her voice getting higher in pitch. "Have you bought a _house?!_"

He shrugged, smiling. "Looks like it."

"Oh my god. Oh my _god!"_

"Do you like it?" He asked, hope clear in his voice.

"Well, of course, I mean, it's gorgeous, beautiful. I can't believe you've bought a house."

"I thought it was about time. Can't be raising a child in an apartment. Well, we could but we're not going to." Brick said, getting out of the car, and in a second being at her side, opening the door for her. "Want to come have a look inside?"

"Erm, sure, o-okay." She said, completely overwhelmed.

Brick took the keys from his pocket, passing one to her as they walked up the drive and to the front door. Blossom looked down at the shiny silver key, dumbfounded.

It was absolutely outstanding inside. A large lounge with a big open fire. A huge country style kitchen diner with oak cupboards and marble worktops; an island in the middle. 4 vast bedrooms up a winding white wooden staircase. The place was breathtaking, the kind of home she'd only dreamed about some day living in.

He'd even done a bit of furnishing, a pair of sleek crimson armchairs in the living room already, a chunky oak coffee table in the middle of the room, a shaggy red rug beneath it. After looking around, they'd ended up back in there so Blossom could sit down.

"I can't _believe_ you've bought a house!" Blossom cried, flabbergasted. "I mean, we've not even spoken about things, about where we stand, about what we want, and, and you go and buy a house?!"

Brick realized she was beginning to sound like this was an unwise thing to be doing, no loner as awe struck and amazed as she had seemed as he showed her around.

"Well, you can just move in first if you want, if you're not sure about living with me. Then when, or if, you think you're ready I'll join you." Brick offered, trying to seem reasonable, though it was far from what he had planned.

Blossom's face fell. She began to struggle to her feet. "No, no, don't worry."

Brick's face fell now. "What?"

"I don't need this." She said simply.

Brick repeated himself, completely lost.

"I don't need this!" Her voice was indignant. "What do you think I am, some poor defenceless woman who needs some rich accountant knight in shining armor to come and, and_rescue_ me, just because I got _knocked_ up by him?! No, no, I can do this myself, thank you. I'm a doctor, I'm, I'm a _woman!_ I can do this without _you_, without all this!"

"Blossom, it's nothing like that?!" Brick cried, following her as she made for the door. "I got this place for us because I thought –"

She'd turned suddenly, Brick nearly being flattened by the bump. Blossom thrust the key into his hand. "I don't need your charity Brick! I'm _so sorry_ you feel obligated to look after me now! What a nuisance I must be!"

"It's not fucking charity! Why would I buy a fucking _house_ for charity?!" Brick snarled as she threw open the door.

"You think I can't do this without you? You think you _owe_ me this house for impregnating me?!" Blossom accused furiously, and rather loudly he noted.

"Blossom keep your voice down, it's nothing like that!"

"You'd sooner buy a house for me to live in –"

"For _us_ to live in!" He hissed, but she carried on.

"That's not what you just said! You'd sooner buy a house for me to live in, and not move in too, then sit down and talk to me about our relationship, and what's actually going on and going to happen between us? You'd rather just set me up all happy and neat in a big pretty house, then face the mess that is us?!"

Brick growled, frustrated. "You, Blossom Utonium, are impossible! I thought I was doing the right thing!" He gnarled ferociously.

"Oh _of course you did!" _Blossom started up again but Brick interrupted.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you try to make a fool out of me, for buying us a fucking house!" He turned sharply, slamming the door and throwing Blossom's key down at her feet.

Blossom watched him speed off down the road, the silence of the neighborhood almost devouring her as he disappeared out of sight.

She tutted angrily, bending down awkwardly and scooping the key up, locking the front door. Popping it in her bag, she called a cab to take her home, hating the lonely feeling that swept over her.

* * *

><p><em>Blossom is right.<em>

Brick thundered about the apartment, pacing here and there, beside himself with anger.

_Blossom is right!_

He banged his fists against the worktop angrily, a crack appearing along it.

_BLOSSOM IS RIGHT! _He thought angrily. He wouldn't say it aloud. It hurt enough just thinking it. He needed to wake up and smell the coffee. He loved her. He did, he loved her, had never stopped.

He thought of her, putting his hands on her stomach as the baby kicked, her taking his hand gently as they listened to their baby's heart beating. She loved him too. She did, she hadn't stopped.

They were having a child together. They would be a family; they could be a family.

The question was: could he move past what had happened? What she'd done with his brother. Did he love her enough to make it work; to have a child together; to live together and be a family?

If he didn't, Blossom would forever be the mother of his child. The child who he'd only see on the weekends, or some similar arrangement. And the house on Azalea Avenue, that would go back on the market, to a couple who _did_ want to be a family. Did he want that?

_Of course you don't! _His mind screamed at him. _This is everything you've ever wanted and more!_

Brick thought about how utterly miserable his life was without her in it. And now, he was potentially ruining getting everything he longed for, just because he was being too stubborn, and holding a grudge about something she did when they weren't together, even though she had seemed to be able to move past something he did when they were together.

He shook his head, a determined smile playing on his lips. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>It was safe to safe that Blossom was in a pretty foul mood. She couldn't believe what Brick had done, and was incensed by what he had said.<p>

Why would he think buying a house would make everything better? It was moronic. And ridiculous. And she was so angry she could pop. He'd left her there too. Drove her out all that way and then just driven away without her in his rage. It wasn't as simple to just fly home when you were heavily pregnant; the large bump made her off balance.

The door went then, and she got up huffily, knowing exactly whom it would be. Sure enough, Brick stood there, looking quite jolly considering they'd just had a blazing argument on the doorstep of their potential home together.

She hadn't accounted for the armful of flat boxes, rolls of tape and marker pens he held though.

"What?" She said simply, the latch on the door. He pushed the door open, the latch breaking away like a pencil as he let himself in.

"Kind of a useless thing to own when majority of those around you are super powered." Brick noted, setting the tape and pens on the floor, and beginning to unfold a box.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Blossom demanded, closing the door, after inspecting the broken latch mournfully.

"Moving you in." He answered simply, taping a box together.

Blossom scoffed, not believing the man's nerve. "What, so now you're forcing me to move into your little love shack?"

Brick stopped as he had created a second cardboard box and turned to look at her, a devilish smile on his face. "Yes." He answered, resuming to make more boxes. "So I suggest you start filling these with your shit."

She folded her arms on top of her bump. "You _can't_ force me. What if I refuse?"

He stood now, still grinning wickedly, and loomed over her. "Then I shall pick you up, kicking and screaming, and land you there myself." His voice was like velvet as he tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. She almost, very very almost succumbed to his charm, but she stood her ground.

"What if I don't want to live there?"

"We both know you do. You used to always go on about a house out that way, and starting a family in it. Well, now we can, can't we?"

"_WE_ can?" Blossom said, looking surprised now.

"Yes, we." Brick answered, touching the side of her face tenderly. "Blossom, I love you. I really do, I always have. If you can move past what I did, I can move past what you did. Sound like a deal?"

Blossom smiled, pulling him as close to her as she can. "Sounds like a deal." She said, before she sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Oh Blossom, it's beautiful." Bubbles gushed, as she stepped into the kitchen diner, taking in the masterpiece that was Brick and Blossom's new home. "You did good!" She said, turning to Brick, who stifled a smile at her.<p>

He shrugged. "I know what my lady likes." He was at her side now, planting a kiss on her collarbone.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Bubbles said, sitting down next to Buttercup at the big white and oak dining table in her country style kitchen. It had been 2 weeks since they had began to move in, the place was now fully furnished and looking like a large family home.

"Thanks." Blossom smiled, nuzzling into Brick.

"Where's Jay and Mitch?" Bubbles asked, turning to Buttercup.

"Jay's at a friends house, and Mitch is working over time, so, it's just me. Where's Boomer?" She replied.

"He's just getting some of the food we brought from the car with Butch." Bubbles said casually.

"With Butch?" Blossom asked.

"I didn't think that would be a problem…" Bubbles said in a quiet voice. Blossom and Brick looked slightly worried at the prospect of him being here, so did Buttercup.

"We can't leave him out just because, because of what happened! He's your brother Brick!" Bubbles cried.

"I don't want him here." Brick said firmly. Blossom turned, taken aback by his demand. "I don't want him here after, after what happened."

"I thought you two had moved past all that?" Buttercup asked, almost reading Blossom's mind.

"It's just difficult to be around him, and Bloss." Brick said sourly. "Did he even _want_ to come?"

"Of course he did, he's still your brother." Bubbles answered matter of fact-ly.

"He wasn't saying that when he was…" Brick trailed off, catching Blossom's angered expression and red cheeks.

"He'll be on his best behavior." Bubbles smiled, as the two remaining ruff's walked in.

"Nice digs huh." Butch said, leaning on the counter as though he'd been here many times before.

* * *

><p>Blossom and her sisters sat chatting at the dining table, the boys were in the garden cranking up the BBQ. There was loads of finger food laid out on the table, and they munched away as they chatted about their upcoming arrivals, Blossom and Brick being back together, and things that sister's generally chatted about.<p>

"So are you glad to be back with Blossom, 4 years on?" Butch asked Brick, as he poked at a sausage on the grill.

"Yeah, I am." Brick replied, leaning against the back door. "Feels like we never broke up to be honest. Like none of it happened."

"You do seem a lot more, Brick-like." Boomer added.

"Well, I am more Brick-like now. The house is all furnished, even got the baby's room done. 7 weeks now till the little one is due to come along, and I'm beginning to get used to the fact I'm going to be a Dad. It's all good."

"You and me both, and I got 11 weeks to go!" Boomer said, laughing nervously.

Butch watched his two brothers chatting about upcoming fatherhood bitterly. Both were settled, happy and _settled_. Both were going to be Dad's. He didn't want to admit he was jealous of them both. Of everything they had.

So he did what he normally did. He ruined it. "That is," Butch said, stopping Boomer and Brick's conversation short. "_if_ you _are_ going to be a father."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brick asked, shutting the tongs he held together violently.

"Well," Butch shrugged. "let's face it. Blossom and me? We were at it all the time. Like, _all_ the time. It could be mine."

Boomer gulped. "Butch, shut up." He hissed at him. "Don't be so ridiculous, the baby is Brick's." He said this louder.

The tongs Brick was still holding snapped, as he ground his teeth angrily, staring complete daggers at his brother. If looks could kill, Butch would have died two or three times by now.

"No," Brick growled. "Blossom told me she'd already _dumped_ you by then. I am assured you aren't going to be a father."

"Anyway," Boomer tried to lighten the mood. "you couldn't be the father could you Butch? What with your strong views on contraception, never catch you short of a condom or two hey!"

"Who said I used anything?" Butch teased.

"You did!" Boomer said, stepping ahead of Brick slightly. "When we all found out she was pregnant, _you_ said you had done!"

"Brick knows Blossom likes to bare back, right bro?" Butch said, his voice an evil drawl.

Boomer turned on Brick then, noticing his fists tighten then loosen as he dropped the broken tongs to the floor.

"Just ignore him Brick. He's just being a prick." He turned to face Butch then. "Butch, what are you playing at? You said you wanted to come, and had no interest in starting anything?!"

"Wanted to come? Don't be stupid. I only came to check in on things. You see, the moment these two have an argument or whatever, Blossom will be right at my doorstep, begging to get into my bed again, you watch!"

Brick got to him before Boomer could stop him.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r! :)<p>


	15. i just want SOMETHING!

Kind of on the short side compared to some chapters, but enjoy nonetheless. And thank you once again for the reviews and words of support.

* * *

><p><em>No, I don't want to fall in loveThis love is only gonna break your heart_

* * *

><p>Brick's hands closed round Butch's throat, showing no mercy. Boomer was at his arm, trying to wrench it off.<p>

Butch let out a laugh as he strained to breath, but all this did was waste his depleting energy. He tried his best not to gasp or yelp, but sooner or later he'd need to or he'd pass out. Brick held him with one hand so he could swing his fist repeatedly in Butch's face.

"Brick!" Boomer was yelling, trying to get him off his brother. Swinging his arm round Brick's neck, he managed to yank him away by pulling at his head.

By this time the girls had come out, hearing the commotion. Buttercup had flown into action, grabbing Butch who had lunged at his brother, shaking with rage.

"What the fuck is going on?" She cried, struggling against a barbaric Butch, as was Boomer with Brick.

Brick got free of his blonde brother, punching Butch repeatedly in the stomach, in the face, anywhere he could get to. Buttercup, still holding him, swung Butch away, kicking Brick hard in the stomach and rebounding off him.

Boomer had Brick again then, taking him a good distance from Butch. "Calm down!" He told him, but Brick didn't listen to him.

Buttercup seized Butch in a headlock, squeezing his neck tightly. "Wha-hey, _hello_ Buttercup."

She kneed him in the stomach. "Heel." She commanded roughly, dragging him through the side gate and onto the front garden.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Boomer bellowed after him.

Butch chuckled, wiping blood off his face. "Shut up Boomer, you never know, your kid could be mine too!"

Boomer growled, striding forward. Bubbles placed a hand on his raised arm gently.

"Don't rise to it." She said calmly. Boomer subdued, knowing exactly what Butch could be like.

Blossom and Bubbles could only look on during all this, too pregnant to intervene themselves. Bubbles looked concerned, Blossom looked disappointed.

"Why did _you_ rise to it?" Blossom asked Brick, crestfallen. "He just wanted a reaction, you gave it to him. Are you going to fight like this when the baby's here?"

Brick grumbled under his breath, striding off in the opposite direction to Butch and Buttercup.

* * *

><p>"What's your problem? Why are you being such a fucking dickhead? Haven't you had enough fun recently? I thought this was all over?!" Buttercup asked Butch angrily when she finally let go of him, satisfied they were a safe distance away.<p>

"I can't fucking help it. That guy is such a prick, yet good things always go his way! It makes me so angry!" Butch snarled in response, glad to finally have someone to talk to about all this. "He gets everything, but he has such a fucking bad attitude. People roll over for him left right and centre. Nobody gives a shit about _me?!_ Brick fucking screwed Blossom over to the max and yet he's still been welcomed back with open arms!"

"How can you say that, when he lost _everything_ because he was a stupid dumb fuck? He lost Blossom for 4 years, she ended up going to _you_ for gods sake, his brother, yet he still gets everything? I mean do you _seriously _want what he has? A committed relationship? Big shot job? Money, family home, a baby on the way?" Buttercup questioned him.

Butch rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"I don't see how the world gives him everything." Buttercup said flatly, folding her arms across her chest. _You could have had everything yourself._

"Well he has everything now doesn't he? And what do I have? Another notch on the bedpost. Big fucking deal? You guys, and your fucking big houses, happy families, weddings, children, and then there's me?! The annoying one you gotta watch cos he might just humiliate, destroy or have sex with something?!" He cried angrily, and Buttercup's expression softened a little. "Fuck sake." He muttered under his breath.

"Are you saying you, you want what he has, what, we have, with our partners?" Buttercup was getting into uncharted territory; she didn't count on things going this way when she dragged him away. She figured they'd either end up at fisticuffs or him storming off rather then talk to her.

"Who knows what I fucking want? And who cares?! I just know I want - _SOMETHING?_ I fuck everything up as it is! So why bother."

She looked at him as he looked round at her stubbornly. It tugged at her heartstrings a teeny tiny bit. Only a teeny tiny bit, mind.

"I mean, me and you, we were the same. But look at the difference between us now. You turned it around. But I just kept going."

Buttercup had to admit she kind of pitied him. She also felt something else she didn't understand. Was it… guilt?

They had been such a reckless couple when they were together. It had been instant infatuation when Butch and Buttercup met again in high school. She was his ideal girl: tough, feisty, opinionated, and hot to boot! Completely untouchable, even girls fancied her. Butch knew he had to make her his. Well, Buttercup didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, and she could throw him pretty far, she knew, she'd done it before.

They were both such passionate people. Too passionate, it was so easy to turn this into fierce arguing. They're arguing was constant. _Constant. _They were violent, and out of control, forever getting each other into trouble. When they'd ended, it had taken them awhile to get each other out of their systems. It had taken a good 6 years till Buttercup decided it had to stop. They'd been together solidly from age 16 to 18. Then on and off and on and off till Buttercup realized someone _else_ had loved her from the get go.

Mitchell Mitchelson. The boy she'd known practically all her life, and her most of his. The boy who wanted to look after her; and have a committed relationship with her; it was all he had wanted for years. He'd sat back and watched Butch upset her, and fight with her, and break her heart up. He wanted to fix things for her. Buttercup could see which path was the wisest to take.

But, Butch hadn't taken this well. Not well at all. He'd continued to fly off the rails in his own way. Occasionally trying to drag Buttercup with him. Which had caused arguments between Mitch and Buttercup. At age 22, she'd fallen pregnant. Jay was on the way and Buttercup knew it was time to stop messing around and settle down, for her baby's sake. And she'd been with Mitch properly since.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Buttercup said quietly.

"What is?" Butch asked curiously.

"Me and you. And Mitch. Except with Blossom this time, and Brick." She paused. "Do you like, love her or something?"

"Of course I don't. She's just hot, is all. I mean fuck, she's related to you!"

Buttercup glared at him at his last remark. He smiled his trademark leer, but then sighed, shaking his head. "I just, miss someone relying on me, I guess. Someone wanting me around." He looked up at her now, forest meeting jade. "I wonder how things would be now if I'd have sorted myself out."

Buttercup shrugged, but she had to admit she'd often wondered that herself.

* * *

><p>Blossom fidgeted in bed, desperately trying to get comfortable. She could only sleep on her side at the moment, she missed having some variety to her sleep positions.<p>

Brick lay beside her, watching her shifting about. They'd barely spoken to each other since Brick's fight with Butch earlier.

When Blossom got as comfortable as she was going to get, she let out a heartfelt sigh.

Brick lifted his head to look at her better. "What's wrong?"

"This." She replied with a sniff. She was crying?

"Are you crying?" He asked, double checking.

"Yes I'm crying! I'm pregnant, if you hadn't noticed!" She snapped.

"I had noticed." He replied dryly. "What's _actually_ wrong?"

"_This! _Everything! It's not going to work, is it?" She said woefully.

"What do you mean?"

"This big house hasn't fixed anything."

"Well, it wasn't intended to do that." Brick said, laying back down fully and staring at the ceiling.

"Brick, you can't even be around Butch without getting into a fight!" Blossom cried.

Brick sighs in reply. "I am sure it'll get better over time…" It was a poor excuse, but the best Brick had.

"No it won't. It's Mitch and Butch all over again. They were real close friends at school and look at them now! They never talk to each other, ever! And Butch was _exactly_ the same with him. Making snide remarks about having been with Buttercup, they detest each other now! You're going to be like that with Butch now, and it's all my fault!" Blossom sniffed again sadly. "I'm going to feel at fault every time we're around him and it's just not going to work. I'm always going to feel guilty about it."

"Well I'm just going to have to be the bigger person aren't I." Brick grumbled, turning to her and putting an arm round her vast tummy. "I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose Butch, I suppose."

"You've got to control your temper. He just wants a reaction from you, that's all he's after. You know what he's like; he feeds off them! Anyway," Blossom said, holding onto his hand. "It's always been you I've wanted. You're all I want. Ever. He was nothing on you and no one ever will be."

"Yeah?" Brick asked, playing with her fingers as he pulled her round to face him slowly.

"Of course."

"I wasn't worried, of course. Butch may think of himself as an apparent Lothario, but I knew you'd known better." Brick said cockily.

"Yeah," Blossom said, going along with it playfully. "Of course! I've got to admit to saying your name a few times when I was with…him. He did _not _like that."

Brick laughed loudly. "Ha! That, has made my day."

He leaned forward to kiss Blossom and she leaned in too. When their lips met he was a little surprised to feel her grabbing at his hips and pulling him closer, playing with the hem of his boxers.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, looking into her rose eyes.

"I am. It's different, when someone loves you, you know?" She said quietly. "The last person to…was _him. _I need to be with the man I love."

_Maybe being with Brick like this will help with the flashbacks. I can only hide them from Brick and my sisters for so long…_

Brick proceeded to kiss her tenderly, his hands stroking every curve. She pulled away then to ask him a question.

"Are _you_ sure?"

He scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I've never had sex being pregnant before, this may be a little, awkward."

"I'm sure we'll get on just fine." He said, kissing her neck and pulling her toward him. She giggled as he pulled her heavy form on top of him.

* * *

><p>When the front door to what was now just Butch's apartment flew open, he turned round with an irritated grimace. This frown quickly changed to one of surprise when he realized it was Brick.<p>

"What do you want?" He spat standing rigidly.

"To clear the air." Brick said casually. Butch couldn't help but notice the spring in his step. "Look, I'll stop mooching over the you sleeping with Blossom thing if you stop mentioning it. Sound like a deal?"

Butch's eyes were wide with surprise. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess so."

"Good. Done. The end, understand?" Brick said, heading back for the front door.

"Okay, fine, whatever. What brought this on?"

"I wanna keep Blossom, that's all. She's more than a few nights of fun for me."

Butch raised his head in reply.

"Hey Butch." He looked at his redheaded brother now. "What did it feel like to be with a girl who was calling out for your brother?"

Butch grinned. "Same way it felt to have your ex sleep with your brother."

Brick laughed shaking his head. "Aww, is your pride hurt?"

"Not as much as your balls!" Butch cried, jabbing him in the crotch. Brick winced slightly, backing up.

"You shithead." He called, but he was smiling.

"Gobshite!"

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	16. hey soccer mum

Thanks to those still reading this, I am enjoying writing it! I am not enjoying the messages I am receiving demanding I stop updating this fic and continue Crossed Paths. All these messages do is make me want to update Poison & Wine more! I have NOT abandoned Crossed Paths, just in a bit of a block with it, but it's not been dumped, I have certain ideas for it, it's just actually getting it down that I am finding hard. Jeez, give me a break, my son is 6 months old and I am going through the hell that is teething, fellow readers that are parents will sympathise! I can't remember what sleep is like, and when my little guy isn't suffering from teething and is smiling I like to enjoy those smiles instead of cracking on with writing. I promise I will get back to it. PROMISE.

ANYWAY, enjoy, got a lot up my sleeve for this fic, :D

* * *

><p><em>No, I don't want to fall in loveThis love is only gonna break your heart/With you/With you_

* * *

><p>"You've got your toothbrush packed?" Buttercup asked her son, twizzling him round to check in his backpack herself.<p>

"Yes!" He replied impatiently, turning himself around forcefully. Her kid may have been strong, but Buttercup was stronger. She demonstrated this as she turned him back round effortlessly.

"Change of underwear? Change of clothing? DVD's, swim trunks, a towel? Do you need anymore cash or will ten bucks do for swimming in the morning?" She asked, listing off the items in his backpack.

"Muuuum, I'm fine! _You_ helped me pack!" Jay whined, yanking his backpack away from her, and turning to his friend apologetically.

"I know I did, but I also know what you're like, calling me at 3am because you forgot some toy or game console." Buttercup said, placing her hands on her hips.

They were stood at Jay's friends' doorstep. He was having a sleepover, then going swimming with his friend Toby in the morning. Buttercup wanted to make sure he was fully prepared, so she wouldn't be at his beck and call all day long, even when he _wasn't _at home.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Whatever Mum, can I go in now?"

"Is that how you say goodbye now?" Buttercup snapped, and Jay rolled his eyes again.

"Goodbyeeee Mum." He droned sarcastically.

"That's more like it." She replied equally as sarcastic. "You have my number if he's a little shit and you wanna strangle him?" This question was aimed at Toby's mother, who was almost quivering. It was safe to say the other Mum's on the playground were scared of Buttercup Utonium, _and_ her son.

Toby's mother nodded fearfully, Buttercup nodded back. "Call me if you need me. Now be _good,_ Jay. I mean it." She scruffed his black hair, and he tried to dodge it.

"Bye Mum."

Buttercup turned and watched him go in, then began to amble down the road. She'd had to park her car a few blocks down, the parking was rubbish on this kids' neighborhood.

She felt a little weary leaving Jay. More because she was scared of how he'd behave at someone else's house, then missing him. She would miss him though. Ahh well, they were the ones that accepted him over…

She did a double take as she looked up at her car. There appeared to be a pair of legs on her bonnet. She sprang into the air and jetted over, stopping abruptly when she saw whom it was.

She banged a fist onto the bonnet, making him jump.

"Hey soccer mum." He said with a smirk.

Buttercup glared at him. "Butch?! What the fuck are you doing here? Get off my car!"

He didn't move, just got more comfortable. Buttercup unlocked it and got into the drivers seat. Thinking she was going to drive anyway, Butch laughed, but his laugh turned into a yelp as Buttercup opened the bonnet, sending him to the floor.

"Jesus Christ…" He muttered, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Unluckily for you," Buttercup said, climbing out of the car. "I know how this car works." She grabbed the bonnet, popping the ding she had made when she'd banged the bonnet in anger back into place, and closed it gently.

"Oh good. Think you can put it into drive and make it move?" He teased, to which she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him seriously.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?"

"Well, I don't know, that's why I asked!"

"I'm bored, aren't I?" He shrugged.

"So you thought you'd come and bug me?" Buttercup asked, turning her back on him and opening the door and climbing into the car.

When he didn't answer straight away, Buttercup looked around momentarily. Butch was sat in the passenger seat. "Pretty much."

"Get out!"

"Can't we hang out?"

"_Get. Out."_

"_Hang. Out?"_

Buttercup grumbled as she started the engine, thoughts of driving hundreds of miles per hour and kicking him out of an open car door rampant in her mind.

* * *

><p>The last place Buttercup wanted to be with Butch in tow was her home, so she'd driven to a drive thru restaurant not far off.<p>

Butch had gotten them burgers and they were now sat in her car munching.

"So, remind me why you're here? And how the hell did you know where I was?" Buttercup asked, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"I have my ways. Eat your burger." He answered casually.

She glared at him, then at the burger. "Don't you have work today?"

Butch worked as a fitness instructor at a large leisure centre downtown. Buttercup had made sure it was a different one to the centre she did her martial arts classes in. The less she saw Butch the better. Generally speaking, they didn't socialize anymore. The arguments that would ensue between Buttercup and Mitch if they did, it just wasn't worth it. Not many current partners appreciated friendship or socializing with the ex.

When she'd dragged Butch away a couple of weeks ago at Blossom and Brick's place, she'd known instantly it was a bad idea. But Mitch wasn't there. He hadn't been there for awhile, constantly working at the minute. Buttercup had no idea why he was doing as many hours as he could get, they'd been living comfortably on his contracted hours at the office. He practically lived at work nowadays. But Buttercup hadn't let it play on her mind. Mitch could work all the time if that was what he wanted. Buttercup could also do what she wanted. He wasn't in charge of her. No one was. She could talk to who she wanted, even if it _was_ Butch…

The thing about Butch was, no matter how long it had been conversation came easy to them. But Buttercup hadn't wanted to speak to him. He'd caused far too much trouble already just lately. And now, randomly coming to see her? This wasn't a good sign…

"Already done it, coached a load of overweight woman in there 50's this morning. It was so hot." He added sarcastically.

Buttercup laughed, kicking herself for doing so immediately after. "I'm sure they got their fill of you."

"Of course they did. Perks of the job, getting attention from a horny bunch of cougars."

She shook her head smirking at him. "So why the hell do you wanna hang out with me? Since when do we 'hang out' still? We're almost 30. And not exactly friends."

"No but that isn't my doing. And you're as young as you feel, soccer mum." Butch smirked.

She whacked his head. "Stop calling me that!"

"It's a compliment, soccer mums are normally hot. And in this case, they are."

"Stop changing the subject. Answer my question." Buttercup demanded, finally taking a bite into her burger. Hey, it was lunch on Butch.

"What question?"

"What are you doing here? _That_ question."

"Do I need an excuse to see an old friend?"

"Like I said earlier. We're not exactly friends, are we? Not anymore." Buttercup muttered. Her stomach was in knots. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

"Friends don't sit in a car and have a burger together after, years, probably. So I think that's probably what we are. _Old _friends. Friends who are nearly 30 years old." He let out a low whistle. "Can you fucking believe how old we are? Just months left of being in our twenties."

"You're changing the subject again."

"You know I'd see a lot more of you if I could." He said, jovial no more.

Buttercup scoffed. Like Butch, she wasn't great with serious situations. "No you would not. You were _far_ too busy with my sister to even think of me."

Once again, Buttercup was kicking herself. Why was she _saying_ that?

He chuckled. "Did you _want_ me to think of you?"

"Of course not." She snapped automatically.

He rose an eyebrow at her, then shrugged. "Guy's gotta eat right? It was only a bit of fun."

"Hmm. At your brothers' expense. There's something wrong with you, I would _never_ go for Boomer or Brick."

"Of course you wouldn't, your favorite rowdyruff is green, and in this car with you." Butch winked. Buttercup scoffed at him again.

"I do not have a favorite rowdyruff. You're all trouble, even the blue one."

"I'm the worst one though right? Seducing the pink puff, leading a younger green puff astray. Bubbles is my only victim to have not suffered yet." Butch said sarcastically, stretching in his seat.

"You leave her alone." She quipped.

"I was kidding! I have no interest in Bubbles. Or Blossom."

"Or me."

"I wouldn't speak so soon." Butch said, pausing. Buttercup looked at him uneasily. "You got me thinking the other day."

Buttercup swallowed. "Thinking huh? You oughta be careful."

"Shut up." He laughed. "No seriously, thinking about us. Do you ever think of me anymore?"

Buttercup frowned. "Not fondly."

Butch cocked his head back and laughed loudly. Buttercup couldn't help but smirk at him. "Why are women like you so rare?"

Buttercup felt her cheeks warm. _Noo! Stop that!_ She thought furiously. "We're not rare Butch. We just don't go for guys like you. We're smarter than that."

Butch blinked, not knowing if she was kidding around or not.

"Now, get out of my car."

He knew she wasn't kidding then.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow Blossom, you're absolutely huge!" Bubbles gushed as Blossom and Brick approached the table.<p>

Blossom gave her a dry expression. "I never tire of people telling me how big I am."

"But it's only because you're pregnant!" Bubbles giggled as she patted her tummy. At 34 weeks pregnant, Bubbles was about as big as Blossom had been when she'd returned home from Paston. Blossom however, was the size of a house.

"I know." Blossom smiled, as Brick helped her into her seat.

He kissed the top of her head. "It could be any day now."

"Yeah," Blossom said with a nervy exhale of breath. "any day."

Blossom was due in just two weeks. Since her and Brick had patched things up, time was going incredibly quickly. Too quickly.

"Well, I am going to take a guess that Blossom and Brick are having a boy. Boy bumps are _always_ bigger, so I've heard, girl bumps smaller." Kelly said, nodding at Blossom's belly.

"I've heard that too!" Bubbles agreed.

"Oh Kelly, that's just an old wives tale. All bumps are different, regardless of the sex of the baby." Blossom said, picking up the menu. "Bubbles is a slightly smaller build to me. That's probably all it is. She should think herself lucky. Less weight to lose after."

"I'm sure we'll bounce back, running around after kids. Buttercup sure did after Jay." Bubbles said, looking around for her green sister, who was late.

Brick was busy whispering in Blossom's ear how fantastic she looked pregnant, but that he couldn't wait to have her non pregnant form back again, to which she blushed profusely and swatted at his thigh.

Kelly had arranged a meal out with the lot of them, as they hadn't all gotten together in a long time.

"Aren't we a few chairs short?" Bubbles asked, noticing there were 8 seats at the large table. She'd been expecting there to be 10 of them.

"It's just Buttercup coming. Jay is at a friends house, and Mitch is working." The Professor said. "I think Buttercup's eager to keep his play dates going."

"Yeah, she's finally found someone who will have him over, and not mind the destruction he causes wherever he goes." Blossom said smiling, thinking fondly of her whirlwind nephew.

"I can't say I blame her. Remember the times we used to look after him as a toddler. He's a right rascal." Boomer said, to which Bubbles giggled.

"Definitely his mothers son. Speak of the devil, hey Buttercup! You're late!"

"Yeah, yeah, Jay forgot some stupid game console or something. Had to go back for it. Buttercup sat down next to Brick a little begrudgingly, then glanced at her sisters. "You two had watermelons for dinner?"

Bubbles giggled and Blossom told her to be quiet.

Buttercup noticed the seat in front of her was empty. "I did tell you Mitch is working right?"

"Yeah, that seat's for Butch." Boomer said casually.

Buttercup screwed her face up. "Butch is coming?"

"Of course he is Buttercup. He's family." Bubbles answered as she unfolded a napkin.

"Is he now." She grumbled, talking to no one in particular and grabbing a menu rather violently. Butch had been on thin ice just lately. The random visits hadn't stopped. She had no idea what he was playing at but she wished he'd quit it. If Mitch saw him hanging around her, god knows what he'd think. No good would come of it.

Everyone began to chatter amongst themselves, but Buttercup stayed silent on the end, hoping Butch wouldn't turn up.

As a few starters arrived he sauntered in, Buttercup glaring at his cocky form.

"Didn't think you were coming." Brick said, giving him a slightly hostile look. Although things were patched up between them, Brick still felt discomposed around him. He hoped it would fade once the baby was here, he didn't have long to wait now.

For once in their lives, Brick and Buttercup's feelings were mutual, the look Buttercup gave Butch was most definitely hostile.

"Forgot what restaurant it was." He said with a shrug, sitting opposite Buttercup. "Hey toots."

"Toots?" Buttercup asked incredulously. "_Toots?!_"

He just chuckled, grabbing a menu.

He ordered his main meal to come with everyone else's, then looked at Buttercup in a challenging manner.

"So, soccer mum, how's your week been?" Butch asked Buttercup casually.

"You know how it's been, you've been bugging me constantly." Buttercup hissed under her breath back at him.

"Someone's touchy this evening."

"Just stop talking."

The evening ensued much the same. Butch made comments that riled Buttercup, but no one else seemed to even notice. Apart from maybe Brick, as he was sat next to Buttercup, and at one point told Butch to settle down.

"I'm only having a laugh."

"No one's laughing." Brick said, making Butch roll his eyes.

Buttercup turned her attention away from Butch, and began to listen to Bubbles gabble on about her birth plan.

"We want a water birth, don't we Boomer? With some nice soothing music playing. I want it all calm, just me, Boomer and our little girl on her way." Bubbles said, a serene expression on her face.

Buttercup chuckled under her breath. "Sweet sweet Bubbles, it doesn't always go that way. It's not soothing. Or calm. It's bloody and sweaty and the complete _opposite _to calm! What about you Blossom? Have you got _your_ head in the clouds too?"

Bubbles humfed, and folded her arms atop her bump.

"I don't have a birth plan. What happens, happens. Just as long as the baby gets here safely, that's all that counts to me. I mean I have a few requests. No pain relief, I think I can manage without."

Buttercup nodded. "I managed it. It aint easy though. Definitely no walk in the park, even for us."

"I'll take pain relief if I think I need it but, I am sure I'll manage too." Bubbles said, squeezing Boomers hand.

"It doesn't matter does it? Just as long as baby is safe." Blossom smiled.

Buttercup felt calmer already for not having looked at Butch for a while. The main meals came down and she joined in the conversation, ignoring Butch and beginning to have a nice time.

When she suddenly felt a foot on her calf. Thinking it was just an accident; she ignored it. Butch wouldn't dare. Then she felt it again. But this time it was no accident, the foot, _his_ foot, was travelling. Higher and higher, till it reached her mid thigh. Buttercup booted him in the shin. Hard. So hard, that he fell off his chair.

Everyone looked round, Bubbles gasping at the force he hit the floor. Half the restaurant looked round.

Buttercup continued eating innocently. Brick looked at her searchingly, then at his cackling brother on the floor.

"I was err, swinging on my chair legs." He mumbled, grinning. "I fell off."

"You moron." Boomer said, to which the others laughed.

Brick was still looking at them both scrupulously; he then gave Butch a menacing look. Butch looked at him, unsullied, and carried on eating his dinner.

Buttercup sent a hard glare his way. "Watch your _back_ Butch Jojo."

"I'd rather watch yours." He muttered, smiling up at her.

Conversation continued after the disruption, and it turned to baby names.

"We have a name but we're not telling." Bubbles said, stroking her bump. "We want it to be a surprise when she gets here."

"I haven't even thought of names… And we've only got two weeks." Blossom mumbled, looking worried.

"We'll know when we see the baby." Brick said reassuringly.

He seemed a little off, Blossom noticed, but didn't mention anything. She worried it was Butch's presence, but he seemed to be annoying Buttercup more than anything. She hadn't seen the pair of them talk as much as they had tonight in a long time. Not that they were being civil or anything. But that was pretty normal for them.

"Why did you and Mitch choose Jay, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to name him John after the Professor, but Mitch wanted to call him Jacob after his Dad. So, we settled on Jay, because it's kind of a compromise." Buttercup shrugged.

"That's really sweet!" Bubbles cooed.

"And an honour." The Professor said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"And very, concordant of you." Blossom added, surprise on her face.

She noticed in the corner of her eye Butch giving her a funny look. So did Brick.

Buttercup turned and scowled at him. "Don't you dare."

Butch's expression almost seemed hurt.

"Don't even _bother_ bringing that up again!" She hissed, thinking no one could hear. "I fucking mean it."

"Bringing what up?" Brick asked.

"Nothing." Butch and Buttercup replied simultaneously, in the same flat voice.

Brick arched an eyebrow at them.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	17. i'm about to look gorgeous!

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! You find out what you've all been desperate to know this chapter ;)

I also just want to let you guys all know I've been working on a new PPG fic! Now, I know a lot of you are going to be like 'Don't start a new fic, continue Crossed Paths!', but I can also let you know I've almost completed Chapter 14 of Crossed Paths (I said I wouldn't abandon it, I meant it!). This new fic has been consuming my writing at the moment, I'm really enjoying writing it. It's a PPGRRB High school fic. & yeah yeah I know it's going to seem so unoriginal, but it's got a bit of a twist on it.. Anyway, I've written 4 chapters for it so far, I think I'll think about publishing when I've got 5 or 6 completed..

ANYWAY, enjoy folks!

* * *

><p><em>What a wicked game you playTo make me feel this way_

* * *

><p>Blossom paced around the island in their kitchen. She was 12 days past her due date. She was booked to be induced the following day, so Blossom was doing all she could to bring the labour on naturally.<p>

"Come on little baby. Come and see us today. I _really _don't want to be induced tomorrow. I want to be in the hospital, with you in my arms tomorrow." Blossom spoke to her bump as she walked round and round.

Brick looked up from his newspaper at her, smiling. "You look ridiculous."

"This is necessary Brick. Being induced is the last thing I want. It's harder, longer drawn out and likely to result in a C Section, which I don't want either. I want to do it myself. Come on baby."

"Are you feeling absolutely nothing?"

"Some mild contractions. But, not enough to do much, I wouldn't think. But what do I know? They could be the real thing for all I know." Blossom said, slumping on a chair next to him, getting too tired to keep walking. "You're probably okay to go back into work. I'll call you if I need you."

Brick placed the paper down on the table. "Are you sure? I don't mind staying."

"No, you go. It's a false alarm."

Brick gently stroked her tummy. "I'm beginning to get impatient."

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you want me to come over?"<em> Buttercup asked down the other end of the phone.

Blossom shook her head. "No, no it's okay. They are just getting quite close now. My waters haven't gone yet though. I think I'll wait till they do –"

Blossom went quiet suddenly.

"_Are you having one now?" _Buttercup asked.

"Yeah," Blossom murmured. "Bit of a doozy."

"_Just breathe through it."_ Buttercup instructed.

The pressure was getting worse, then suddenly, Blossom heard a pop. "Did you hear that?" She cried.

"_Hear what?"_

Blossom looked down, realizing she was stood in something gooey, that was running down her leg, and drenching the hem of her dress.

"I think my waters just went…"

Buttercup laughed down the phone. _"Your so lucky, I had no idea when mine had gone. You better call Brick and get him home, that baby's gunna be here within the next 24 hours."_

Blossom felt a little panicked now. "Right, okay. I'll call him. Bye Buttercup."

"_Bye Blossom. Good luuuck."_

* * *

><p>Buttercup put the phone down on the side and turned to Butch. "Blossom's waters have gone."<p>

Butch nodded. "Gross."

She furrowed her brow at him. "When are you gunna go home?" Her real question was: what the hell are you doing here?

"When I'm good and ready I guess." He shrugged.

She sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm going to pick Jay up soon, so I'm afraid I'll have to force you out. Plus, Mitch'll be home soon."

"Oooh, don't want Mitchy-witchy to know you've been hanging around with bad old Butch hmm?" Butch mocked.

Buttercup spluttered. "No, I can hang around with who I want to. But I don't _want_ to hang around with you. Anyway, it's no secret that you and Mitch don't see eye to eye."

"This is true."

"Why do you keep turning up at my house? Why do you keep turning up wherever I am, actually? If Mitch knew you were here –"

"_I can hang around with who I want to. _Ha! Never thought I'd see the day, when the great Buttercup Utonium was whipped! By Mitch fucking Mitchelson!"

"I am _not_ fucking whipped. Can you _blame_ Mitch for not wanting me around you? I mean look what you did to Blossom."

"I didn't _do _anything to Blossom. Well, I did do_ a lot_ of things to Blossom but, that's not the point. She played a part in that too. As did you. I didn't _ask_ you to come to me when you were with Mitch. You wanted to."

"Don't talk about Blossom like that. And actually, you _did_ ask me."

"You chose to come see me. Like I said, you _wanted_ to."

She rolled her eyes to the heavens, glaring at him. "Look, just stop turning up. Okay? Leave me alone!"

"Do you ever think about me?"

"Why do you keep asking that?! No, I don't, not fondly anyway!"

He smirked, but it didn't last long. "No seriously Buttercup."

She didn't answer, just gave him a hard look. He could read her like a book. A book he'd read several times. "We were so great together, huh? It was like, we matched. We were the only ones who understood each other."

Buttercup let out an exasperated, angry grumble, pulling her hands through her black hair.

Butch carried on. "I think that's why me and Blossom got on. Horizontally, I mean."

"Please don't talk about my sister like that. It's, disgusting." Buttercup grimaced.

"Well, anyway, because of the powers thing. I mean, it was good, but, man oh man, it was nothing compared to when we used to –"

"You know what?" Buttercup interrupted. "This is getting fucking ridiculous. Can we not _talk_ about ancient fucking history?! That was all so, so long ago now, plus I'm practically married."

"_Practically_ married. You're not actually married, are you?" Butch said, thinking he had one up on her. "Why is that, huh?"

"Because," Buttercup stammered slightly. "Because I don't want to."

"Got a kid. A place together. But no ring?"

"_I_ don't want to. Not Mitch. Me." Buttercup said, her expression turning into one of worry, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Ahh Mitch. The man you settled for." Butch sighed.

"Hey, back off Butch! You have _no_ fucking idea what you're talking about! I _love_ Mitch!" Buttercup growled.

"Right, like _I_ loved Blossom." Butch scoffed. "You sound more like you're trying to convince yourself, not me!"

Buttercup made the mistake of hesitating before she spoke. "Shut up Butch! I don't have to justify myself to you! Just get the hell out of here! I don't know what you think you're fucking doing, buzzing around me like you are!" She yelled at him.

Butch grinned and stood slowly shaking his head at her.

"Get out! And get that moronic fucking grin off your face!" she snarled.

When Butch got to the door he turned and looked at her. He wasn't grinning anymore. "It's about time you woke up Buttercup."

* * *

><p>When Brick arrived home, he found Blossom knelt on the floor in a pool of clear liquid, surrounded by kitchen towels and leaning on her knees. She was taking big deep breaths.<p>

"What are you doing?" Brick said, hurriedly plonking his briefcase down onto the counter and taking her hands, slowly pulling her up.

"I was trying to clear all this up."

"Don't worry about that." Brick said, leading her to a chair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They're coming quite quickly now though."

Brick turned to the puddle on the floor, grabbing the towels Blossom had and beginning to wipe it up. He immediately regretted it, its consistency was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He swallowed his pride, continuing to wipe it away. He was gunna see a lot worse tonight, by the looks of it.

"Well, we'll go to the hospital when you're ready." Brick said.

"Yeah, okay."

Blossom walked around again as much as she could, leaning on things here and there, and breathing steadily. And Brick chased her around, mopping up the trail she left behind, teasing her by calling her a snail.

An hour passed, and Brick came down the stairs holding armfuls of bags. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Blossom said, breathing rapidly. She looked at her watch. "There about 6 or 7 minutes apart now I'd say, maybe closer. God, it feels like it's all happened so quick."

"Let's hope we're not in it for the long haul."

"At least I wont be induced." Blossom muttered.

"Have we got everything? Towels? Change of clothes?" Brick asked, beginning to rifle through her bags.

"Brick." Blossom said.

"Plenty of reading material? Food? Drink?"

"Brick."

"Oo! I want to bring my iPad just in case we're there forever." Brick cried, rushing off to a room in the opposite direction to the front door.

Blossom seized on of her hefty bags off the floor and launched it at him.

It hit him with such force he fell flat on his face quite comically, cradling his iPad.

"BRICK! Can we just GO?! PLEASE." Blossom shrieked.

Brick blinked, standing up and rubbing his neck. "All right, all right, let's go."

* * *

><p>Blossom looked down to see the midwife peering at her through her legs.<p>

"You didn't want to use any pain relief did you?" She asked, awaiting a very unhappy response to what she was about to tell her.

"No, not really, why?"

"Oh, good. You're 8cm. It's too late for pain relief."

"That's fine." Blossom said through breaths. "So we're nearly there?"

"2cm to go." The midwife nodded, scribbling away at Blossom's notes. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while, but press this button here if you need anything."

"2cm to go. Can you believe that?" Blossom said to Brick, who was sat on a chair by the bed, looking a little pale.

"I thought labour takes forever? It does in all the movies." He mumbled, feeling stupid.

"It can do. When I did my pediatrics training, some births took days. Some women came in and had their babies in minutes. There's no saying how long it can take. The baby will come when they want to." Blossom said, pulling herself up.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked gingerly.

"The more I move, the quicker baby'll be out. Gravity, you know?" Blossom said, taking a few deep breaths. "Mother of _God_ this is painful. Like, no other pain I've ever felt."

"Surely it's not that bad? Considering we have a higher pain threshold then normal people. I used to throw buildings, and airplanes at you as a kid!"

"Well, shall I whack you in the balls and see if its hurts any less? You know, because of our high pain thresholds?" Blossom snapped. "Shall we test this theory now?"

Brick shields his manhood. "Erm, never mind!"

He watched her waddle about the room, glaring, gritting her teeth and inhaling and exhaling deeply. She'd occasional mumble a curse under her breath, and this began to make Brick suppress a laugh; Blossom never swore.

"What was that? Did you just use the f word?" He asked, and she turned on him rapidly.

"If you had a baby on its way out of _your_ vagina you'd say fuck! Because _fuck,_ it hurts!" She growled.

Brick burst out laughing, and Blossom continued to grumble under her breath, breathing through contraction after contraction.

Hours passed, Brick amused himself by taking note of all the curse words Blossom used, so he could shock her when all this was over and she was more herself again.

Brick chuckled as she used the f bomb again, and Blossom rounded on him furiously. "Brick, honey, I love you and everything, but I really just want to punch you in the face right now!"

The midwife walked in just then, chuckling at the scene before her. "Shall we take a look, before you swing for him?"

"Something's got to have changed, it's been hours!" Blossom cried as she maneuvered herself back onto the bed.

"5 hours, to be precise." Brick said, receiving a look of hatred from Blossom, presumably just because he opened his mouth. "We got here 6ish. It's just gone 11pm."

"What are you a watch?" Blossom spat, to which Brick raised his eyebrows, smirking at her.

"I think I'm gunna have to rile you up more you know." He grinned.

"Don't you _grin_ at me, this is all your fault you know!" She lectured.

Brick just laughed even more. "You look so great when you're all, furious like this!"

"Yeah? Well I'm about to look _gorgeous!_" She retaliated. The midwife cleared her throat, making her glance round.

"Shall I?" She said with a smile.

"Yes, please!" Blossom urged.

"Just let me know if you have a contraction and I'll stop." Blossom nodded in reply. "Good news." The midwife said. "10cm, you're fully dilated."

"Really?" Blossom cried.

"That's right. So, we can start pushing at your next contraction."

"Okay." Blossom said, sounding a little nervous.

Brick held onto her hand tightly. "Blossom, you can do this. You used to fight me, remember? If you can do that, you can do this." He winked.

Blossom smiled at him, but it didn't last long, as she had a contraction coming.

"Okay Blossom, push right into your bottom, that's it, that's it. Well done, keep going. Okay and stop to breathe." The midwife instructed. A second one had appeared out of nowhere, with a hospital cot and some medical tools.

"Okay, and again. That's it, well done, keep going."

Brick and the midwives encouraged Blossom as she pushed and pushed. It felt like only minutes had passed, but when Brick looked at the time, it was almost midnight.

"Okay Blossom, you've been pushing for almost an hour now. We can see baby's head but it isn't out yet. If you give one huge push for us, keep it going for as long as you can, and I think your baby's head will be delivered. Ready?"

Brick seized her hand tightly. "Come on Bloss, you can do this."

A few minutes later, and Blossom stopped to catch her breath, letting out an exasperated moan as she did.

"Would you like to feel it?" the midwife offered.

Both Brick and Blossom reached down to see a wet, warm back of a head.

"Oh my god there's a head sticking out of you. Red hair Bloss, the baby has red hair!" Brick cried. Blossom whimpered happily, but then flinched as she had another contraction, she began to push with all her might. Baby was so almost here. And she _needed_ to see that face she'd been dreaming of for months. And not to mention check those eyes weren't green…

Brick thought it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, as slowly but surely, shoulders, arms and a tummy appeared. Once the baby's shoulders were out, the rest slid out easily, and the sound of a baby screaming filled the room. Relief, sweet lovely relief from the pain took over Blossom's whole being.

"Happy birthday baby!" The midwife cried, laying the baby at Blossom's legs and rubbing it down with a towel.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"Oh!" Blossom cried, peeking up at him. "A boy, Brick, a boy!"

He clicked his eyes open, searching around with such awe at the bright lights before him. Faces, noises he had never seen or heard with such clarity before.

"Blossom, his eyes, look…" Brick breathed.

Blossom was filled with fear for a moment then, but she realized Brick sounded thrilled when he said it. The baby boys eyes were…

"Red. Just like his Daddy's. Born at 12.10am on the 20th August. Congratulations Mum and Dad." The midwife said, laying him down on Blossom's chest.

He immediately stopped crying as he smelt and felt the familiar smell and feel of his mother.

"Oh hello, baby boy. We have been waiting so long to meet you." Blossom said, her voice filled with emotion.

Blossom looked at Brick, and it was the happiest she had ever looked. Blossom thought the same of Brick. He leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Well done Bloss. You smashed it. He's, amazing."

* * *

><p>Brick sat in the armchair, looking down at his son, completely in awe of him. The baby boy looked at Brick with equal amounts of awe. In fact, they were having an intense stare off.<p>

Blossom lay on the bed, not asleep but resting. They'd been moved to a private room for Blossom to begin to recover.

"A baby boy." Blossom sighed happily. "I suppose you need a name don't you?"

"I kind of had a name I liked, if he was a boy."

"What's that?" Blossom asked, intrigued.

"Blake."

"Blake. Baby Blake. I like it." She sat herself up, gazing down at the bundle in Brick's arms. He had so much red hair; she'd never seen a newborn with this much hair. "He looks like a Blake."

"Are you Blake? Is that who you are?" Brick asked.

The baby only stared; still bewildered by this bright, shiny world he'd been pushed into.

"I think that's a yes." Blossom said, smiling warmly.

"Blake." Brick said.

"Blake." Blossom agreed.

"You can pick a middle name if you like?" Brick offered.

"Well that's easy then. Blake John Jojo."

"Blake John. Has a nice ring to it." He then looked up at Blossom. "Jojo? Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm sure we'll marry someday." She said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Brick smirked, standing and passing Blake into Blossom's arms. "Hello Blake John." She cooed.

* * *

><p>"Ohhhhhh my GOSH! Aww he's so cute!" Bubbles squealed, as Blossom slowly passed him into her arms. "Hello Blake. Nice to meet you! I'm your Aunty Bubbles. And this is Uncle Boomer." Bubbles said, gesturing towards Boomer.<p>

"Man, look at his eyes! The spit! Congratulations man! And well done Blossom." Boomer said cheerily.

"Thanks Boomer. Not long till its you two in here doing this." Blossom said, nodding at Bubbles bump.

"I know! 2 weeks to go! How scary is it to think it could happen at anytime now!" Bubbles gushed, still holding Blake gently in her arms. "Want a hold Boomer?"

Boomer looked nervous as Bubbles gave Blake to him. "It's okay, he won't bite."

"Wowww… Hey little man." Boomer cooed. "He's cool aint he!"

"He sure is." Brick said, kissing Blossom's head.

So how was it? Was it as horrific as they say? Can I take it?" Bubbles suddenly asked Blossom, her face deadly serious.

Blossom chuckled. "Of course you can! It's not that bad, really. You'll be fine. And no, it's not as bad as they say. You'll walk it, trust me." She winked at her sister, who sighed softly with relief, patting her big tummy.

Boomer and Bubbles went after visiting for a little while, Bubbles was getting tired. Professor and Kelly came to see their latest grandchild too.

An hour or so later, Buttercup and Jay came down.

"Well done Blossom, he's gorgeous. No green eyes either, thank god." Buttercup said, stroking his red hair.

Blossom rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but nod. "Of course not."

"Brick, you look like shit." Buttercup said, still cooing down at Blake.

"Nice to see you too Buttercup." Brick nodded.

"Though exceptionally blunt, she is right. You should go home and get some rest." Blossom said, stroking his red stubble.

"I will in a minute."

Buttercup got Jay to sit down on the armchair, and carefully placed Blake in his arms.

"Oh my god, you look so grown up holding baby Blake, Jay." Buttercup commented, taking her phone out and snapping a pic of her son and first nephew.

Jay's cheeks deepened as he looked down at Blake, holding him awkwardly, obviously feeling out of his depth.

"Doesn't he? My, my Jay where do the years go? You start college soon right? Gotta big fancy car? Full time job?" Blossom teased, Jay's cheeks reddening more as he stared at Blake.

"No way, I'm only almost 8!"

Buttercup's phone went off, so she stepped outside to answer it. It was Mitch, asking how everything went. He was working, _again,_ and wanted a baby update. When the phone call was over Buttercup turned to return to Blossom's room but found herself face to face with Brick.

After Brick's infidelity, the pair had never seen eye to eye…

"Can I help you?" Buttercup asked, furrowing her brow at him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Brick replied flatly.

"Huh?" Buttercup asked, stumped.

"Is Butch bothering you?" Brick demanded, his expression serious and down to business.

Buttercup blinked, floored by his guesswork. Her mouth dropped open as she tried to figure out how to answer, then she scowled, not liking Brick making her look stupid.

"I noticed him, lets say, paying you more attention, at the meal a few weeks ago. I've been trying to catch you to discuss it with you." Brick continued.

Buttercup still didn't know what to say. If she admitted Butch had been pestering her, would he make it public knowledge? Would Blossom, then Bubbles end up knowing, then inevitably, Mitch? Did Blossom already know Brick thought Butch was up to something?

She didn't trust Brick at all, regardless of Blossom and him being in a brilliant place again.

"Why are you asking?" She decided to ask.

"Because, I know Butch, I know what a handful he can be, and I also know how persistent he is. And how inappropriate he can be."

Buttercup frowned. Brick was on to him, already, and he'd not even done anything. Buttercup didn't even know _what_ the hell he was doing.

"Look, if you need me to step in, tell him to back off, I will do –"

"I don't need you to step in." Buttercup interrupted, the usual rough edge to her voice back. "I can deal with Butch."

Brick raised his eyebrows and sighed at her. "Fine. What's his game?"

"I have no idea. But I'm dealing with it. I too, can deal with Butch."

"The offer still stands if you need it." He turned away but Buttercup called his name, making him stop.

"Thanks, anyway. I guess." She muttered.

"Don't mention it. Just don't let him fuck you up." Brick replied.

* * *

><p>Brick headed home to freshen up shortly after his encounter with Buttercup. Buttercup and Jay stayed a little longer, and then they left too.<p>

Blossom held Blake in her arms, and was considering laying him down so she could take a little nap, when the door opened again.

She looked up to see the last person she expected to visit.

"Butch?"

He nodded in reply. "All right?"

"Erm, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Just come to check there's no green eyes or black hair." He said, grinning.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Nope. Both red. You're in the clear." She added sarcastically.

"Well. Good. That would have uhh, really fucked you and Brick up, wouldn't it…" He muttered, sitting down and cocking his head to Blake.

"Yes, it would have. Butch, this is your nephew Blake." She said, holding him out for him.

Butch rose off his seat hesitantly. He scooped him up, a smile spreading across his face. "Hey little dude. Jeez, he looks just like Brick."

"Yeah he does." Blossom mumbled, still looking at Butch in surprise. Why was he _here?_ They'd not had a nice thing to say to each other for a long time now.

"Butch why are you –"

"Look, apologies don't come easy to me, as you know, so I'm not going to apologize. Let's just let bygones be bygones, and, at least be civil or something. I didn't mean to cause trouble, it was only a bit of fun." He said, looking down at Blake and not looking Blossom in the eye.

Blossom's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. Butch, I don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess. The blame is pointed at us both, but, well, it's over now." She smiled.

He nodded, looking at her. "It is over now."

She could tell he meant it, and relief swept over her.

The door opened again, and Brick came in, a guarded expression on his face.

But for the first time in a couple of years, Blossom was in a room with Brick and Butch and she didn't feel an ounce of guilt or shame. It was over.

"Hey man, aint he a little dime?" Butch said, cocking his head down to Blake.

Brick smirked and nodded. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

><p>"Blake John Jojo. Well, aren't you just the little bundle that tied everything back together again." Blossom smiled, stroking Blake's soft red hair. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me already. You saved me."<p>

Blake was sleeping soundly, his mothers voice soothing him.

"And I will always save you. I'll always be here, always. I won't let the world hurt you like it's hurt me. You'll always be safe, and you'll always be loved. This I can promise. Things can get tough, but they also improve just as easily, so you have to just, just love like it's the last thing you'll do. Because, what have you got without love hmm?" She asked him, still gently stroking his face.

"I will be here for you to run to when you need me. Any time, any place. Even when you're my age. Because you will lose, sometimes. Sometimes you'll hurt too. But I will be there to break your fall as often as I can. I promise. I promise this."

Blake slept on, as Blossom promised her life away to her newborn son, half her, half Brick, but completely perfect.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p>


	18. quiet daddy you'll upset blake

_What a wicked thing to do/To let me dream of you_

* * *

><p>Brick held onto the sides of his head and stared blankly.<p>

"Oh my god, oh my god, why won't he stop _crying?_" Brick demanded.

"I don't know!" Blossom yelped over Blake's incessant bawling. "I've tried everything. Fed him, winded him, changed his diaper… He must be tired."

Blossom was stood with a screaming Blake in her arms, bobbing him up and down trying to soothe him.

"Then why doesn't he just _sleep_?"

"He's _too_ tired to sleep… I think? I've never known anyone to cry for 4 hours straight, not even Bubbles when her and Boomer nearly broke up in high school." Blossom replied.

"Shall we try taking him for a drive again? Brick suggested.

"Worth a shot I guess." Blossom shrugged.

Blake suddenly went quiet, his face reddening as he paused and concentrated hard.

"Is he okay?" Brick asked, looking up.

"Yeah, I think he's –"

A loud squelch resounded around the room, and Blake let out a sigh of content, and closed his eyes to sleep.

"I think he's all better now." Blossom whispered, a smile appearing on her face as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I guess _that_ would upset anyone." Brick mumbled.

* * *

><p>Brick grabbed the toast from the toaster, shoving one piece in his mouth and rapidly smothering butter on the other.<p>

"You'll be okay on your own for a bit?" He asked; his voice muffled from the toast.

"Yes Brick, I'll be fine! I'm a doctor; I've dealt with worse then Blake! Plus my sisters will be here soon anyway." Blossom said, as she held Blake in one arm and tried to maneuver toast into her mouth with the other.

"When's soon?" Brick was rushing about grabbing papers up from here and there and stuffing them into his briefcase. Blake was 12 days old now, and Brick had been off work since. This was his first day back, and it was safe to say he didn't exactly want to go.

Blossom smiled down at Blake as she continued to watch Brick whizz about in his suit trousers and white shirt, half tucked in, his red tie slung over his back. She couldn't help but think how scrummy, yet disheveled he looked. And how glad she was to be where she was in life right now, the only negative being the flashbacks that haunted her.

"Right, I think I'm good to go." He said, standing still at last.

Blossom stood and slid Blake into his arms so he could say goodbye. As he held him, Blossom stood and tucked his shirt in, yanking his tie round to the front. "That's better. Though I have to admit you know how to work the scruffy look."

"Scruffy? Please. I am more, smooth." Brick replied.

Blossom smirked, taking Blake back. "I'm sure Daddy doesn't want to take you to work."

"_Daddy_ doesn't want to go to work." Brick said, cupping Blossom's face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

"But _Daddy_'s gotta, otherwise he'd be a _bad Daddy._"

Brick pulled away at the sound of a voice other than one of their's coming from the hallway.

It was Buttercup, with a heavily pregnant Bubbles.

He sent an irritated expression her way; she only smirked back, suppressing a laugh.

"Hi Blossom! Hi Daddy! Can I have a squeeze?" Bubbles cried, taking Blake from a laughing Blossom.

"That is not my new nickname!" Brick yelled indignantly.

"Quiet Daddy, you'll upset Blake." Buttercup said, cooing over her nephew.

Brick let out a frustrated growl, giving Blossom a '_your sisters!' _look, then grabbed his briefcase. He saluted them all to let them know he was off. "Call me if you need me."

"Bye Daddy!" Bubbles called, a growl ringing back before the door slammed.

* * *

><p>"Blossom I'm so proud of you, you've really turned things around for yourself." Bubbles said, gazing down at Blake who she held in her arms. "Beautiful house, beautiful baby boy, and finally with the one you love. It's so lovely! And it's so lovely that you had a boy. Now we've had a boy and a girl this year. Hey Buttercup, you think you'll have anymore?"<p>

Buttercup scoffed. "Jay is almost 8 years old, what do you think?"

"Hey come on, it's not too late! You're not even 30!" Bubbles said. "Why wouldn't you want another one of these?" She held Blake out to her, but pulled him away when Buttercup went to hold, muttering that she wasn't finished yet, to which Buttercup tutted.

"They're great until they can start talking back to you. I swear Jay has the worst goddamn potty mouth I ever fucking heard!" Buttercup said, shaking her head.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "I can hardly imagine where he got _that_ from."

"Beats me." Buttercup shrugged. "Must be TV he's picking it up from."

"Err, yeah…" Blossom answered sarcastically. "How are you feeling Bubbles? It's your due date in 2 days!"

"Excited! Nervous. And thrilled. And, nervous…" Bubbles repeated, smiling apprehensively.

Blossom smiled warmly. "You'll be fine. It's not that bad. I won't lie and say it's easy or pain free but it's really not as bad as some say it is."

"She's right. You'll do fine. Just, don't be a screamer, it's embarrassing." Buttercup said as Bubbles passed Blake into her arms.

"And a waste of energy. Just concentrate. You'll do great, I'm sure. And it doesn't matter what happens during, just as long as you get a happy healthy baby at the end of it."

Bubbles nodded, smiling. "So, how are you feeling now?"

"Me? I'm fine. I mean yeah, a little sore, but it's been almost 2 weeks now and I'm getting better." Blossom answered casually.

"What about, how you're feeling about the other thing that happened?" Bubbles asked in a small voice, concern etched all over her face.

Blossom considered the question, surprised she had asked. What happened with Jeremy had barely been brought up; she didn't like to talk about it much. Talking about it brought it all back, reopened the wound.

"I'm fine." Blossom said simply. They pulled skeptical faces. "No really, I'm okay."

"You sure?" Bubbles pressed, still looking perturbed.

Blossom nodded, looking into her lap.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Bubbles mumbled. "I get so angry and upset to think that, that someone I considered a friend could, could do that to you! To anyone but, especially to you! My sister. I mean, it's, it's –"

"Bubbles, it's fine. Okay? Like I said, I'm over it." Blossom said, her voice flat.

"How can you be –"

"Because I am! I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter. I've just had a baby. I'd rather focus on that. On something happy. Not something awful that happened to me that I can't change. It's done, I'm over it."

Bubbles flashed a distressed look at Buttercup, who looked surprised at Blossom brushing it off, then she look annoyed.

"We're just looking out for you Blossom. You're acting like it never happened, and that's not the healthiest way to –" Buttercup began but Blossom cut her off.

"I am dealing with it healthily. Please, I'm the doctor here, I know what I'm doing." Blossom answered pretentiously. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay."

Blake then began to whine, and Blossom rose from her seat. "He's probably hungry. I've got some breast milk in the fridge; I'll go warm it up."

Buttercup held Blake under the arms, smiling and cooing at him to try and soothe him, but he didn't relent. Buttercup sighed and bobbed him up and down, thanking the lord Jay was no longer a baby. But Bubbles was watching Blossom's retreating back.

"She's as transparent as a window." Bubbles murmured.

* * *

><p>Blossom clicked the kettle on the boil and grabbed the bottle from the fridge with shaking hands.<p>

What they'd asked her had thrown her off; she hadn't expected it. She didn't want to talk about it. It didn't _need_ to be talked about, who would _want_ to talk about something like that? Blossom much preferred to pretend it never happened. She would deal with it in her own way.

She spent years having Bubbles and Buttercup send troubled looks her way, and conspiring their worries about her to each other with secret nods and looks. She felt she'd lost her spot as the 'leader' of the three of them, the days when they would come to her with a problem were long gone, they went to each other first, then to Blossom.

Though she'd never tell them, it bothered her, of course it did. She had always felt like the oldest sister, the most mature. She'd practically mothered them growing up. But how the mighty had fallen.

And now, as she was finally getting her life back on track, there was something that was pulling her back down.

She hated it. And she hated him, for what he was doing to her. At just referring to him and what he did, she was shaking and squeezing her eyes tight shut, trying to block out the sounds, smells and sights she didn't want to smell, hear or see.

It was driving her mad. It was hard enough being a new mum, but having to deal with mini meltdowns and flashbacks on a daily basis was beginning to chew away at her. And hiding it was getting harder.

She stood up straight and took a quivery breath, blasting the bottle with her eyerays for a millisecond then checking the temperature on her wrist. With a resigned sigh she returned to the living room with her sisters.

* * *

><p>"How long has he been crying?!" Bubbles yelped, holding her head in her hands.<p>

"About a week and a half." Buttercup muttered sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to have to give him the boob." Blossom yelled over the screaming. "I've tried everything else. He must find feeding from the breast more soothing then from a bottle."

"But he ate like an hour ago!" Bubbles cried.

"Exactly." Blossom replied.

"Just shut up and get the big guns out so I can hear myself think again, please!" Buttercup barked, holding a pillow over her head.

"Fine, fine fine." Blossom said, sitting down and unclipping her nursing top and bra.

As Blake suckled hungrily a hush filled the room, Bubbles and Buttercup sighing with relief.

"Oh my god. Isn't that amazing!" Buttercup said serenely.

"It is, it really really, ooh!" Bubbles cried, sitting up suddenly, holding onto her belly.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Buttercup muttered. "Don't throw another screaming baby into the mix. Not now. Jesus Christ I'm glad I don't have to do any of this again!"

"No no, I'm fine, honest. Just a tight pain across my stomach. But it's gone now." Bubbles said, waving a casual hand in the air. Her expression was a little freaked out though.

"Maybe it's some Braxton Hicks contractions." Blossom suggested.

"Maybe… It's the strangest thing when you're almost due. I've never been so eager to wish pain upon myself." Bubbles mused.

"It is odd." Blossom agreed, looking down at Blake as she nursed him. "But totally worth it."

For the next couple of hours Blake slept, when he wasn't attached to Blossom that is. They chatted and reminisced, Bubbles and Buttercup making sure to not mention Jeremy in any way shape or form. Buttercup left around lunch to run some errands, but Bubbles stayed. Her pains were keeping up, they were coming every half hour or so now.

Bubbles was brushing it off as practice contractions but Blossom wasn't convinced, keeping a close eye on her.

"So is it getting any easier?" Bubbles asked as she sipped on some water. "Looking after a days old baby?"

"Oh, well it's still a bit of a blur. A blur of, sleep deprivation, quick cook meals, boobs and breast milk, diapers, baby poo, and did I mention sleep deprivation?"

Bubbles giggled, nodding.

"But, when they look at you, when you're holding them close in your arms, and they look at you, you're heart melts and, and the blur doesn't matter. You'll happily be tired forever if you get to spend the rest of your days cuddled up with them. It's like, nothing else matters."

Bubbles was beaming at Blossom as she spoke, her eyes brimming with tears. "Wow. It sounds amazing."

"It really is. And you'll find out soon." Blossom smiled passing her a tissue. Bubbles grinned excitedly back and dabbed at her eyes. She then scrunched her face up in pain.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, that one was a doozy." Bubbles gently got to her feet, holding her stomach.

She was beginning to breathe quicker and started pacing around the living room.

Blossom laid Blake in the bassinet and came to Bubbles' side. She placed her hand across the centre of Bubbles' tummy. "Tell me when you feel pain, and describe it to me."

"Okay." Bubbles whimpered. Blossom was glancing at the clock on her wall Bubbles carefully shifted from foot to foot. "I feel funny. Ooh! It's like a tight, sharp pain, really tight, right across." She described, gesturing round her stomach.

Blossom felt Bubbles' tummy go taut and hard as she felt pain, and she smiled. "You're contracting."

"Am I?!" Bubbles yelped.

"I think so. Let me time it, tell me when your next one comes okay. Bubbles how long have you felt uncomfortable today?"

"Since I got up I suppose. I've had some mild pain but, it wasn't anything horrendous…"

"I think you're body's been gearing up all day you know…"

"Really?!" Bubbles squealed again.

"Just take it easy and we'll see okay?"

"Okay." Bubbles nodded. "I'm so glad you're here Blossom, really I am –ahhh! Oh my _god_! Are you crazy?!" She shrieked, stirring Blake slightly.

Blossom laughed. "10 minutes apart. That's, that's pretty close. I think you should call Boomer home."

Panic was evident in Bubbles' eyes. "What?! No, no I'm not going into labour yet, I'm due in 2 days, not yet!"

"Bubbles, it's perfectly healthy for you to go into labour at this stage. A baby is at term at 37 weeks."

"But, but you were almost 2 weeks late with Blake, not early. Buttercup was a week late too with Jay. I shouldn't be early! What if something's wrong, what if she's not okay?!"

"Bubbles!" Blossom said in a soothing voice. "Bubbles calm down. Everything's fine. Just, stay calm, sit down and I'll call Boomer."

"This is happening too fast!" Bubbles gasped through contractions. "At the antenatal classes they said first births were normally the longest ones."

"Hey, doctors don't know everything." Blossom answered with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Bubbles' contractions were coming every 6 minutes, and she was in a lot of pain. Boomer and Brick were on their way over, Boomer to be with Bubbles, Brick to keep an eye on Blake while Blossom tended to Bubbles.<p>

When the door opened, Brick and Boomer came bursting into the living room.

"Is she okay? Bubbles, are you okay?"

"Boomer! Boomer I think I'm in labour!" Bubbles cried, her voice filled with panic. "It's going too quick, it's all happening too quick and I'm scared." Boomer gulped as she clung onto him.

He looked at Blossom. "Is she okay? What can we do to help?"

"Yes, things have just moved incredibly fast." Blossom said, as Brick pecked her on the cheek as a greeting.

"Should we get her to the hospital?" Boomer asked.

"I can't move, it hurts too much. What if she comes on the way?! I don't want to have her in the car?!" Bubbles wailed.

"Bubbles, you're going to have to let me take a look." Blossom said gently.

"Take a look?!" Bubbles cried, horrified. "Take a look _where?!_" She inquired, though she knew perfectly well just where Blossom meant.

"You know _where_. Bubbles I'm your sister!" Blossom said, slightly offended.

"Exactly!" Bubbles hissed. "It's, embarrassing –oh my god!"

"Bubbles, sweetie Blossom's a doctor." Boomer reassured. "Think of our girl."

Bubbles nodded weakly, already relenting, she didn't have the energy to argue. "Okay, okay."

Blossom went into doctor mode. "Boomer, scoop her up _gently_ and take her up to our room. Brick, lay Blake in his cot and grab the shower curtain and lay it on the bed, then put a bed sheet over the shower curtain. Then Boomer, put Bubbles on top of the shower curtain-bed sheet and helped her get her pants off. I know you have some expertise in that region."

"Hey!" Bubbles cried.

Blossom carried on. "There are some more sheets in the airing cupboard by the bathroom, grab a load and give her one for privacy. Oh and towels! Grab _lots_ of towels.I'm just going to find some rubber gloves."

Boomer nodded, scooping his wife up and slowly taking her upstairs.

"We have rubber gloves?" Brick asked as he picked Blake up.

"We have everything we need for an emergency childbirth. I gathered it all together in case this happened to me. I haven't had the chance to put it all away yet. Better to be prepared right?" Blossom shrugged as she pulled a box and a tote bag out from the cabinet in the hallway.

Brick looked surprised. "Your organization skills surpass even me."

"You'll all be thanking me later. She's going to be born here at this rate."

"You think?" Brick looked shocked.

"Yes! Now go get the shower curtain! It's going to get messy."

Blossom began boiling as much water as she could, just in case things were a lot further on then she predicted. She helped speed things up by using her eyerays again, and carried two large casserole dishes up to her bedroom.

Brick stood in Blake's room, watching him sleep. He didn't know where to go, he didn't want to see anything he didn't want to see.

By the time Blossom had brought up four large dishes and bowls of hot water, she began emptying items from the tote bag.

Bubbles was lying on the bed with a bed sheet across her legs. She looked uncomfortable and frightened as Boomer rubbed her hand, looking at her helplessly with an equally frightened expression.

Blossom was laying a few choice items down onto a clean pillow case on the bed: a small bulb syringe, a box of latex gloves, a few pairs of white shoe laces, a scary looking pair of scissors, a plastic mixing bowl, a couple of medium trash bags and some more towels.

"Okay," Blossom said as she pulled some rubber gloves on. "Are you ready?"

Bubbles nodded, holding back a whimper. "Blossom, I'm really scared."

Blossom pulled the gloves off so she could reassure her sister. She leant forward and stroked her hand. "Everything will be fine. I'm here, Boomer's here. It's all okay." She soothed.

"Why is it happening so quick?" She squeaked.

"It's nature, isn't it? Some women labour really quickly. Some don't. But let me take a look and we'll see where we're at. And if it comes to it, I've delivered babies before." Blossom winked.

Bubbles smiled feebly, but then her face changed drastically.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"I, I feel funny, like, like I need to do a, a –" Bubbles said, trying to find the right words.

Blossom leant forward. "Like you need to do a big poo?" she whispered into her ear.

Bubbles nodded, her cheeks reddening. Blossom smiled knowingly, then snapped some fresh gloves on. "Okay, tell me if you're having a contraction and I'll stop, okay?"

Bubbles agreed, and Blossom proceeded. Boomer looked away, finding the situation a little weird and downright uncomfortable.

"Well your waters are long gone. But not everyone notices them. And, I can feel baby girl blues head. To be honest," Blossom said as she pulled away. "I can almost see it. You're fully dilated."

"What?!" Bubbles cried. "I can't be! This is insane. The pains I felt earlier were mild! Not, not stage one labour pains!"

"They obviously were." Blossom said as she swapped her gloves for fresher ones. "You're obviously more hardcore then you think. Today is the day Bubbles, and I'm afraid you're going nowhere. Try and refrain from pushing for a few moments, while I get a few things ready. Brick!" Blossom hollered.

Brick came to the door, but he had his back turned, still not wanting to see anything he'd regret. Blossom rolled her eyes. "Is Blake okay?"

"He's sleeping."

"Okay, good. You might be needed in here."

He turned round sharpish now. "Bloss, I really don't think –"

"Oh Brick grow up. It's your niece in there. She might need you." Blossom turned and picked up the shoelaces and the scissors, and one of the pots of water. "Could you go and boil these for 20 minutes? I'll shout if I need them sooner."

Brick nodded. "Yes, sure, but are you gunna be all right?" He asked.

"Me? Bubbles' is the one having the baby, I'm fine!" Blossom cried incredulously.

"Yes but you had a baby 12 days ago!" Brick said.

"Brick, I'm fine, I can do this. Now go, boil for 20 minutes!" Blossom cried, Brick turned and disappeared downstairs. Blossom turned back to Bubbles.

"Blossom, Blossom I need to push. I need to, I need to, Blossom, I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?" Bubbles bleated softly.

"Blossom is she going to be okay?" Boomer looked terrified.

She gave them both a sympathetic look. "She'll be fine, and so will baby. She's just having a baby is all. Okay. Let's do this. Let's deliver this baby."

Blossom could barely hide her excitement, she'd missed working as a doctor while she'd been on maternity leave a lot. And though this was hardly work, it was something she was trained to do, and even better, the little baby she was delivering was her niece.

"When you feel the need to push next, I want you to push down gently right into your bum." Blossom instructed.

Bubbles nodded, and Boomer clutched her hand tightly. Both encouraged her as she began to push. Blossom told her when to stop and have a breather, and praised her. Boomer stroked his hand when Bubbles released it, wincing slightly at how she'd been pinching it.

"You're doing so well Bubbles. I can see her head. A few more pushes and her head will be born." Blossom beamed.

Brick came back with the boiled utensils, and knocked at the door, feeling awkward. "Is it safe to come in?" He muttered from the other side.

"Just quickly place the bowl by me and go keep an eye on Blake. I'll call you if you're needed okay? Bubbles, you ready to push again?"

Slowly but surely, baby's head was born into the world, and Blossom looked up to Bubbles and Boomer. "Well done Bubbles, you're doing amazingly. Would you like to see?"

Bubbles peered down, as she panted and moaned, gingerly feeling with her hands. She felt a warm, wet patch of hair and let out a cry of delight.

"Oh wow. She's almost here. Boomer, she's almost here!"

Boomer was smiling, but he was in a state of disbelief.

"The shoulders are the last obstacles to face, okay? Once you've got them out, baby girl will slide out, and you've done it!" Blossom explained.

"Okay," Bubbles said, her voice tired and strained. "I need to push."

"Okay, let's go. Nice and gently remember, there's no rush at this point."

A few pushes later, and out came the baby. Relief swept over Bubbles, and the pain faded almost instantly.

Blossom caught the bundle and laid her on a towel. She was bloody and wet, her already strikingly blue eyes blinking confusedly. Blossom rubbed her down with a towel.

"It's a girl!" Blossom cried as Boomer and Bubbles peered at her curiously. "But you already knew that!"

"Is she okay? She hasn't cried? Why hasn't she cried?!" Bubbles voice was breaking up.

"She's fine, don't worry." Blossom took the bulb syringe and removed any excess fluid from her airways. She then let out a loud cry.

Blossom grabbed a clean towel, and laid the baby onto Bubbles' chest, draping the towel round her to keep her warm.

Boomer had just glanced at his watch. "5.15pm." He smiled, as they both looked at their baby daughter and instantly fell in love.

"Oh wow. Oh wow. Hello gorgeous. Hello beautiful girl. Boomer look, she's here." Bubbles sighed blissfully.

"Well done Bubbles, well done!" Blossom congratulated. "The best thing you can do now, is put baby to your breast. It'll help stop the bloodloss."

Bubbles nodded. Blossom came round to her head, stroking her niece's cheek as she showed Bubbles how to latch her on.

She then looked to Boomer. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Boomer nodded quickly, looking from Bubbles to Blossom. Both Boomer and Blossom put gloves on, and Blossom grabbed the bowl Brick had brought up. She took a lace and double knotted it close to the baby's tummy. A little further down she tied another double knot.

Boomer took the scissors and Blossom told him to cut in between the knots.

"Will she be okay?"

Blossom nodded encouragingly, as she took a hold of the mixing bowl from the tote bag.

Once Boomer nervously made the cut, Blossom collected the cord and put it into the bowl, and then helped Bubbles deliver the afterbirth. Once delivered, she put the bowl into the trash bags.

Covering Bubbles up as she cuddled with their baby, Blossom called Brick in, instructing him to bring one of Blake's baby grows and hats so Bubbles could dress her baby.

When Brick entered the room, the bed was a mess of bloody sheets and towels, and Blossom had blood on her clothes. But everyone was smiling as Bubbles cuddled a small blonde bundle.

Brick gave Blossom a one armed hug. "Well done." He whispered into her ear.

"It was nothing." She shrugged with a smile. "I think it's safe to get you to the hospital now." She said, this time directed at Bubbles.

Boomer nodded. "Do you think I could pop her in your car?" He asked Brick, who nodded reluctantly, imagining his smooth black leather seats covered in blood.

A blissful sigh escaped Bubbles lips. "Shall we tell them Boomie?"

He nodded, as he looked at his daughter proudly.

"Everyone, meet Bonnie Blossom Jojo."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	19. don't think about my hugs!

Hey guys, sorry for any delay in my updating, I can assure you I have been writing every second I can. I've been so busy! As well as finishing up Poison and Wine (which I have nearly completed), I've been writing the high school fic I mentioned in a previous chapter (6 chapter complete). I've also started working on another story I started last year then left alone (it's an action/drama type fic, PPG of course, so far I've got 8 chapters of that done). It just all of a sudden started hounding me and I had had had to write it down. I think I'll post it soon. It's not as romance based as a lot of my stories are. Anyway, yeah, been doing all that as well as trying to get Crossed Paths sorted (Chapter 14 almost completed.. Eek), and a sequel to Poison and Wine has started pulling at my sleeve begging for my attention, which just adds to the work load! Honestly, this story was supposed to be a one shot, it's the perfect example of a story having a mind of it's own!

Hope you enjoy chapter 19!

* * *

><p><em>What a wicked thing to sayYou never felt this way/What a wicked thing to do/To make me dream of you_

* * *

><p>"Hello Bonnie, hello my dear." Professor Utonium said softly as he cradled his granddaughter. "Oh Bubbles, she is beautiful. The most beautiful little girl I have ever met. Just as beautiful as the three girls I met 25 years ago. God, time passes so quickly, all three of my girls are mothers now."<p>

"Oh Professor you big softie you." Bubbles smiled as she watched. "She is beautiful though."

"Let's have a swap John!" Kelly cried, as she carefully maneuvered Blake into the Professors arms and Bonnie into Kelly's.

Everyone was over at the Utonium household to celebrate the birth of baby Bonnie Jojo.

"Wasn't it lucky you were at Blossom's house?" Kelly noted as she smiled at Bonnie, who was peering up at her family members curiously, her powder blue eyes blinking and focusing.

"I know!" Bubbles gushed. "She was so brilliant! Even though I wanted a water birth, now I think about it, it was really quite special having Blossom deliver her."

"I always knew it would be handy to have a doctor in the family." The Professor mused.

"Well, if anyone else ever needs their baby delivering, I'm there." Blossom replied from across the room cheerily. "I enjoyed it, it was fun. I haven't delivered a baby in a long time."

"Good thing you didn't tell me _that_ at the time!" Bubbles winked.

"It all went fine! You did brilliantly. And all that matters is that you're both well and safe and healthy." Blossom said. "And it's such an honor being her middle name sake."

"Well, we'd chose that anyway, but then you went and delivered her, so it seemed even more fitting!" Boomer said, appearing at Bubbles side.

"Seriously, I am honored."

* * *

><p>"She's going to be a little heartbreaker huh?" Butch said as he poured himself onto the sofa in Buttercup's living room.<p>

"Bonnie? She's a beaut aint she. Could have guessed it though right? What with the two pretty blonde ones being her parents." Buttercup agreed as she made herself a cup of tea, also making Butch one rather reluctantly.

"Too true. Didn't think it'd take em' so long to make a baby though. They've been together what, 15 years or something? I tell ya what though, I'm gunna be knocking heads off to protect that little one from goggling eyes."

Buttercup rose a brow in surprise. "The protective uncle role huh?"

"Of course! No fool's getting close when she's a teen. I'll hunt em down." Butch promised, an evil glint in his eye. "Same goes for any other nieces I may have."

"And what about Blake?"

"Blake? If he's a thing like his Dad he'll be able to do whatever he wants and get away with it. I'm sure he'll be fine, but I'll have his back anyway. I'm a good uncle like that you see."

"You've only _been_ an uncle for a matter of weeks!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"And you've only been an Aunt for a matter of weeks."

"So, I'm not claiming I'm Aunt of the year. I will _obviously_ be the cool Aunt. Blossom is no competition whatsoever for Bonnie, she may have delivered her but she's too square. And Bubbles? Well she may give better hugs but Blake will find me kick ass." Buttercup joked.

"From what I remember your hugs were pretty satisfactory." Butch said, his voice potent with further meaning.

Buttercup gave him an irritated look. "Don't think about my hugs!"

"Fine fine, sheesh…"

Buttercup decided to direct the conversation back the way it had started. "It seems mad that Bubbles and Blossom are mothers now. And Boomer and Brick _fathers._ I am glad though."

"I know, didn't think Brick would ever be a father. Didn't think he was father material myself. Even when him and Blossom were tight the first time. Too, self centred."

"Funnily enough, I used to think the very same thing about you." Buttercup said, making Butch look up at her with wide eyes.

"Well, I never got the chance did I?"

Just before Buttercup was able to respond to Butch's comment, the front door opened abruptly. Both Buttercup and Butch looked round, Mitch stood at the door, looking at the pair of them with surprised eyes.

"I, tried calling but you didn't answer. I got out of work early." Mitch's voice was void of emotion.

Buttercup tore her eyes off him, glancing down at her phone, two missed calls flashing on the screen. "It's on silent."

"I see." Mitch said, his voice harsh, understanding. "No no, I get it."

Buttercup began to shake her head, opened her mouth to talk but Mitch spoke before her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" He demanded of Butch.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Butch spat back casually.

"I wouldn't of asked if it was obvious! Though to be honest it _is_ fairly obvious."

"I'm hanging out with Buttercup. Before you got your claws on her we were friends. _Real _good friends. You remember that."

"Butch, shut up." Buttercup snapped.

"What is he doing here?" Mitch's question was aimed at Buttercup this time.

"I don't know, nothing happened, he was just –" Buttercup began to babble, but Butch took over.

"What's wrong Mitch? Scared I've been with your wife? Oh wait; she isn't your wife is she? Why's that huh?" Butch had stood now, Buttercup didn't like how square his shoulders had gone. When she glanced at Mitch briefly, he was in a similar stance.

"Get the fuck out of my house Butch." Mitch snarled. He had never been scared of Butch. Some would admire this, but most would find it just plain stupid.

Butch sniggered, then looked at Buttercup. He saw the conflicted, anxious look on her face and decided to leave it there; he didn't want to upset Buttercup, though the damage was already done.

He shook his head and left, slamming the door so hard it was a surprise it stayed on its hinges.

Mitch turned to Buttercup, awaiting an explanation. When Buttercup didn't answer, not knowing what to say, Mitch only tutted.

"I knew it. I always knew it."

"Knew what?" Buttercup asked, following him as he began to pace.

"I always knew he'd come between us. One day. I've been waiting for it all these years, ever since the very moment we first got together. He got his teeth into you so deep, there's just something about him that calls out to you isn't there?!" He challenged, his face set in decision.

"Mitch!" Buttercup cried.

"It makes me doubt you're with the right guy."

"Mitch, no, don't say that!" Buttercup said angrily. "Nothing happened! Nothing like that, honestly we've just kind of been hanging out."

"You know when we found out he was fooling around with Blossom I was so glad! Least I knew he was leaving you alone!" Mitch snarled, his pacing becoming more aggressive.

"Of course he's been leaving me alone, Mitch it is _nothing_ like you are assuming!"

"God! I'm such a fucking idiot! How long?"

"How long?" Buttercup repeated incredulously. "How long what?!"

"How fucking long have you been seeing him?!" Mitch demanded.

"I haven't been _seeing_ him!"

"I may _look_ like an idiot but I'm not!"

"Clearly you are!" Buttercup yelped. "I have not been _seeing_ Butch. We have just been hanging out. He's just kept turning up."

"Then why didn't you tell him to leave?!"

"_Believe me I did! _He's Butch! He doesn't fucking listen, he's a jerk! He's been buzzing around me like an annoying little fly ever since I had a talk with him at Blossom's house, when I stopped him and Brick ripping each others throats out weeks ago. This is ridiculous, _I chose you!" _Buttercup explained. "Absolutely nothing has happened between us. I have been with you for almost 8 years! If you don't know me well enough by now, then what the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay away from him, that's all I've ever wanted!"

"You can't control who I do and don't see!" Buttercup growled.

"So you do want to see him?" Mitch snapped.

"I _don't_ want to be controlled!" There was a brief pause, in which Buttercup realised she would willingly jeopardise her relationship with Mitch in order to be able to see Butch. She had surprised herself. "You're acting as if you've just caught me red handed. Nothing has happened!"

"You keep saying that, but you look so fucking guilty." Mitch sneered, his expression bitter.

Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest. "I have nothing to feel guilty about." She said determinedly.

"Then why didn't you just tell me you were meeting up with him?"

He'd got her there.

"Exactly! Because you knew I wouldn't like it! So you just didn't say anything! What did you and him talk about, at Blossom's house?" Mitch asked suspiciously.

"About Blossom, about Blossom and him. It's almost as if all that was somehow something to do with me. Like he done it to, I dunno, get my attention. When I don't care if he slept with my sister, he can do whatever the fuck he wants, I mean I'm practically married." Buttercup hypothesized.

"Yes," Mitch agreed wearily. "_practically_ married."

"Oh for god's sake, don't start that one! You're like a broken fucking record!" Buttercup boomed exasperatedly.

"No, you're right. I don't know what I am doing to be honest. You've made it pretty fucking clear you don't want to marry me anytime soon. And I've just found you in our home with your ex. I don't know why that, combined with the countless failed proposals hasn't made me see sense already." Mitch ranted pessimistically.

Buttercup didn't reply, she just stared at him with a heavy expression.

"Like you said, we've been together almost 8 years, but you don't want to say two words to seal the deal? Just to _prove_ our commitment." Mitch said, his voice almost begging.

"I don't see the need." Buttercup said, shrugging casually. "I mean what does a ring say?"

"That we love each other and want to stay together? I know why you won't marry me."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Why's that then?"

"Because, that way you really couldn't ever go back to Butch, could you? You conveniently really did want to be with me when you found out you were pregnant. With a child that was _a__pparently_ mine." Mitch jeered sadistically.

Buttercup felt as though he'd thrown a bucket of ice cold water down her, and she froze at his insinuation.

"How dare you…" She breathed heavily. "How _dare_ you?! Who do you fucking think you are – I can't even _look_ at you right now!" She growled, suddenly in his face.

Mitch had nothing else to say, he'd said enough, said what had been on his mind for almost 8 years. Buttercup grabbed her handbag and left.

* * *

><p>"Why are we at Aunty Blossom's house? Can't we just go home?" Jay whined as Buttercup knocked on the front door.<p>

She'd just picked him up from school after storming out of there home, and she and Jay had flown to Blossom's house.

"Just shut up, we won't be here long." She snapped, regretting her tone instantly, though it seemed to soar straight over Jay's head.

"Oh, hi you two. Everything all right?" Blossom said as she answered the door and allowed them to walk through. Buttercup gave her a look that suggested otherwise.

Moments later they were sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea each, one end of a baby monitor sat on the table by Blossom, the other end by Blake upstairs in his bedroom. Jay had become transfixed by the large TV in the lounge.

"So what's up?" Blossom asked before Buttercup had said anything.

She sighed as she looked into her cup. "It's Mitch. We've had a fight."

Blossom looked indifferent. "Oh right." She said simply.

"No, a real one." Buttercup continued. "A real fight, a nasty one."

Blossom realized she wasn't just coming over to bitch and moan, then go home and patch it up or just forget about it, which happened often between her and Mitch. She realized her sister looked quite conflicted.

"What was it to do with?"

Buttercup took her time replying. With a small intake of breath she answered. "Butch."

"Butch?" Blossom reiterated.

"Yeah. I don't know what he's doing. It's, it's like he's trying to entice me back in or something?! And, and I can't do it Blossom! I mean, I have a child to think about. And, and Mitch. Yes, and Mitch to think about as well and –" Buttercup began to burble.

"Wait, wait, hold up. Butch? What's he got to do with Mitch and you? What's he been doing?" Blossom asked, confused.

Buttercup sighed. "Oh just hanging around me a lot. It's gotten to the point where I can't be bothered to tell him to fuck off anymore."

"You could just say 'go away'." Blossom replied primly.

"But I'd _mean_ fuck off. I dunno Blossom, all this has got me so messed up. I used to feel such anger whenever I looked at Butch. Not as much as when I looked at Brick, but still anger. I used to think, god look what you've missed out on! And I'd pity him. I'd think, I am so much better off."

"But now, what, you don't think that anymore?" Blossom questioned.

"I don't know! I don't know _what_ I think! I know I've quite… I've quite enjoyed being around him. I know I've been worried about Mitch seeing us hanging out, even though it's completely innocent." Buttercup said slowly, visibly struggling with the whole sharing thing.

"The fact that you've enjoyed his company and worried about Mitch seeing you with him speaks volumes in my books." Blossom said, pausing to sip her tea. "If Mitch had nothing to worry about, you'd have told him you were hanging out with Butch, and it was nothing sinister, just, old friends, catching up, I suppose. You did date for awhile though, and you _did_ almost end up with Butch, before Jay was born."

"I don't need reminding of my romantic history, thanks." Buttercup grumbled. "It's obvious why I didn't want Mitch knowing I'd been meeting with Butch. He'd automatically think we were fooling around."

"He _is_ your ex."

"I know that!" Buttercup cried, annoyance clear in her voice. "I know that."

"Then why on earth have you been seeing Butch?" Blossom said, her tone softer this time. "It even strikes me as odd. I'd have been surprised if I'd have walked in to see you two sat together."

"I don't know! This is the thing… At first I was so pissed off he was hanging around me. I didn't want him near me and I wanted him to stop bothering me. But, I guess I got used to it. Started to expect him to turn up. Maybe even feel a little disappointed when he didn't…" Buttercup then set her face in a hard glare. "But I, I love Mitch. I do, I love him."

She paused, trying to find the right words, trying to decide if she wanted to give away as much of her thoughts and feelings as she could.

"Who are you trying to convince Buttercup?" Blossom asked gently. She was expecting Buttercup to chomp her head off after that comment but, she didn't, she only sighed.

"There's just, I dunno. There's always been that attraction to Butch. Always. When things were good, they were good. I mean, you know, you've slept with him."

Blossom cringed slightly. "Yeah, lets not mention that part…"

"But Blossom, I don't want to be with him. I don't. I can't! I've pushed them sorts of feelings away for so long."

"Because you _don't_ want to be with him or because you think you shouldn't?"

Buttercup raked her fingers through her jet hair. "You know what we were like! Constantly at each others throats, constantly bickering and physically fighting. It was a pretty dangerous relationship at times. But sometimes, sometimes I feel like I crave that." She collected her thoughts briefly. "I came to you because I get the feeling that's why you ended up mucking around with him. There's this, lure."

Her green eyes were wide as she looked up at Blossom. Blossom was contemplating what she'd said, then she nodded. "I understand. I know it. It was the weirdest thing when I was with Butch. Sometimes I'd be sat with him, and I'd think, I don't even like you. But then, well five minutes later, I'd have forgotten that. It's the danger, the spontaneity. But, just remember those aren't the kind of guys you settle down with, that you have kids with, that stay with you and look after you for almost 8 years."

"Yeah, I know that but, sometimes it feels like, like." Buttercup frowned, frustrated with herself. _Just say it! _"It feel likes, I don't know, after 8 years the spark, feels like it's going. Since Butch has been hanging around, I can't help it, apart of me is getting a bit excited. But it's a bad excitement."

Blossom exhaled. "Just be careful Buttercup. You don't want to break something you've had for 8 years. It hurts. Especially just for a bit of fun with Butch."

Buttercup looked like she was deep in thought. After a few moments, she asked. "Did you and Brick lose the spark after 10 years?"

Blossom considered the question, and decided to answer truthfully. "No. No, we argued a lot, close to when we did break up. But no, we never lost the spark. 4 years of barely speaking to each other, and it was still there."

Buttercup couldn't help but wonder if it would be the same with Butch, after pretty much 8 years of not speaking. Did she really want to risk everything just to find out?

"There's also this, thing." Buttercup found herself speaking before thinking.

"What thing?" Blossom asked curiously.

Buttercup looked towards the doorway to the kitchen. "About Mitch, and Butch, and Jay." She said, lowering her voice.

"What do you mean?"

She couldn't say it. She didn't know why she'd brought it up; she just couldn't say it. She'd denied it to herself for so long, convinced herself it wasn't true, it didn't matter. "No, don't worry." Buttercup said, her voice flat.

"Okay…" Blossom said, knowing there wasn't much point pushing her. Buttercup would only ever tell so much. It was amazing she'd gotten this much out of her, or the fact that she'd even come to her in the first place. She had to admit it felt nice, Buttercup coming to her for advice. It didn't mean she'd listen though. "Buttercup don't do that thing you do."

"What thing?" Buttercup's voice had become edgy again. Blossom knew sharing time was over.

"That thing where you bottle things up. You have two sisters, one of whom is very emotional as a person anyway. Take advantage of that. Talk to us." Blossom instructed.

Buttercup nodded lazily. "Yeah yeah, I will. Blossom? How scared were you, that Blake was going to be born with black hair, or green eyes?"

Blossom was taken back by the question. She figured Buttercup would have a good reason to ask. "I was scared, a tiny bit. But, I knew Blake was Brick's son. I just, knew. But I guess it could have happened. I am over the moon it didn't though, let me tell you."

"You and me both." Buttercup mumbled. _Jay and Blake, they could have been… _Buttercup shivered slightly, shaking the thought off.

"Buttercup, if there's something you need to tell me...?" Blossom asked hesitantly.

"There isn't." Buttercup said instantly. "It's, nothing. It's old. It's, over. Don't worry. Thanks, Blossom. Thanks for talking to me. I now need to take Jay home, then there's someone else I need to see."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	20. coffee doesn't ask stupid questions

Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, so glad you're all liking my greens storyline :) Anyway, this chapter is one of my faves, I love writing the greens almost as much as I love writing the reds! I've actually updated this early because I'm so eager for you all to read it! Enjoy & let me know what you think! :)

* * *

><p><em>What a wicked thing to sayYou never felt this way/What a wicked thing to do/To make me dream of you_

* * *

><p>Butch's front door came flying off the hinges, and he didn't even flinch as it crashed down onto the ground.<p>

"I wondered how long you'd be." He said nonchalantly as Buttercup thundered inside. "Thanks for the door, by the way. I'll leave you the bill for that."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Buttercup demanded as she rounded on him.

Butch sat up slowly to look at her.

"We haven't spoken to each other for _years_, you've had about a billion and one trashy girlfriends since me, you've showed zero interest in me for the majority of our time apart, you've slept with my _sister_, for an entire _year_, then SUDDENLY you've got this intense interest in me?! You've caused one hell of an argument between Mitch and I, dragged old, fucking dead and dusty skeletons out of the closet, and for what? Fun?!"

Butch rose to his feet in front of her, the snarky expression gone from his face now. "I may not have shown any interest in awhile but it's always been there."

Buttercup rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I haven't been _allowed_ to show any interest have I?! What happened between Blossom and me taught me something."

"What?!" Buttercup snapped. "That you quite like fucking Powerpuff's?!"

"That I do want what I always thought I didn't really want. What we had. I'm fed up of being the so called jack the lad, bachelor one. The one everyone thinks' heart is in his cock! I guess for those years without you it was. But I _do_ want someone. And not Blossom. I wasn't attached to Blossom. I didn't love her. The only person I've ever loved is –"

Buttercup stopped him. "Don't. Please, don't."

"You. You, Buttercup. Why won't you hear it? Why won't you listen to me?" Butch's voice was on the verge of desperate now.

"It's too little, too late now. You don't even mean any of this anyway. You've just realized Boomer and Brick are both settled with families, they aren't there at your beck and call anymore. I don't know what you're playing at with all this but –"

Butch seized her by the shoulders. "Buttercup I do mean it. Everything is a joke to Butch isn't it? He doesn't mean anything, he doesn't _feel _anything?! Turns out, I fucking do! I have spent years trying to come to terms with this, fighting this, ignoring it! I even slept with your fucking sister to try and forget about you! But none of it worked! It was easier to just pretend, go along with my life living with someone as fucking miserable as Brick! But now, he's got what he wanted, because he acted. I told him what I thought about him and Blossom, what a dick he was for not doing all he could to sort it out with her, and rather then beating the shit out of me like I expected, he acted on it. And look at them two now. It worked, he's happy, they're happy. He fucked up, just like I did, worse than I did, in fact. But he faced it, and now they're happy." Butch paused as he studied Buttercup's face.

"Even fucking Boomer, for crying out loud! He knew being with Bubbles would make him happy, even though _all_ of us disapproved. But look at them now! They're the solidest couple of all of us! Messing around with Blossom like I did proved to me that I still want you. Because I have never stopped thinking about you. Not for one second. It's been almost 8 years since we were together, and if I don't do something now I might never get the chance."

Buttercup turned away from him, shaking her head. "This can't be fucking happening." She muttered under her breath. It couldn't be happening.

"I was heart broken when you raised Jay with Mitch. I knew you knew." Butch's voice was small.

"No one knows." She quipped. "And it's staying that way."

"It's not fair." Butch said, not caring that he sounded a lot younger then he was. "It's not fair on any of us."

"You wanna talk about fair?! Fair would have been you growing up and realizing all this shit 8 years ago! That's what would have been fair! And you know what? Life _isn't fair!_"

"When you told me you were pregnant, then went off with him –"

"Just stop it!" Buttercup growled. "Jay is Mitch's son!"

"You know that that is not 100 percent true. It's more like 50, maybe even not that much. He doesn't look a thing like him!"

"He looks like me!" Buttercup cried, almost getting hysterical. "I'm his mother!"

"He does look like you. But so do I, if you wanna get technical. He can freaking fly, he has super powers Buttercup! If he were genuinely half human, half puff, he wouldn't have such a range of superpowers. The kid is solid tough!" Butch reasoned.

"We don't know that do we?! The first pure puff and ruff kids are babies still, they aren't old enough to display any powers. Jay just got his powers from me. Just like he got his black hair and green eyes from me."

"Well how come Jay can throw up a shield like I can? I've seen him do it!" Butch declared.

Buttercup was shocked. "When?" She asked simply, her voice less dismissive this time. She lowered herself onto the sofa. Butch followed her, sitting down beside her.

"A couple of years ago, when it snowed. Me, Boomer and Mitch took him out to play in the snow, remember? I was throwing snowballs at him, and when he got fed up of it, he threw a shield up. Even _Boomer_ asked questions then! I made out you could do that too, even though you can't. You're just lucky Boomer obviously hasn't said anything to Bubbles about it, she'd have set him straight." Butch explained.

"Did Mitch see?"

"No, he didn't. He was on the phone, if I remember rightly."

"To work, more than likely." Buttercup answered flatly. There was a silence. "Why didn't you say anything to Mitch?"

"What do you mean?" Butch asked, confused by the question.

"Why didn't you tell Mitch what you and Boomer saw? You know, rub it in? You had proof. I didn't think there was any proof."

Butch shrugged. "Because, I knew how you felt about it all. Plus, well I've spoken to you about this only a handful of times. Weren't sure you'd listen. That, or just throttle me."

Buttercup looked into his emerald eyes intently. She thought of Jay's eyes. They were green, but a slightly darker shade of green then her own, not as dark as Butch's though. "How could I stay with you? You were hardly mature enough to look after yourself, let alone a baby. Neither was I, but I had no choice!"

"I _should_ have had no choice either! If I'd have been _given_ the choice, I could have proven myself!" Butch insisted.

Buttercup shook her head, standing. "I can't deal with this right now Butch, I can't. I've gotta get home to Jay."

She turned to leave, but Butch grabbed her arm. "Don't go. Come on, I've actually opened up. I've actually spoken to you about how I'm feeling, you were always telling me to do that."

She hesitated but then turned to leave anyway.

Butch let go of her. "Fine, leave. Just fucking go. You know it's just like when we were together. I have to open up to you, but you don't have to for me. You get to be all closed off and quiet. One rule for me, another fucking rule for you."

"It is not like that! And it _wasn't_ like that!" She exclaimed angrily, turning to face him again.

"Yes it fucking was! You've built your walls so high that no one can fucking climb them! And then you get pissed off if anyone tries to!"

"Butch, I have so much to lose. This is easy for you; you have _nothing_ to lose. I can't even think straight right now."

Butch gently gripped at her arms again. "Then don't. Don't think." Deciding to just go for it, Butch took her head in his hands and pulled her close, his lips meeting hers and kissing her passionately. Buttercup's head told her to fight it, to get him off her, but she didn't. She couldn't help but notice how they molded together. Mitch and her didn't mold like that. She kissed him back, she kissed him, and she felt it. The spark.

* * *

><p>One moment he was holding her close, enlaced in an embrace, the next he'd been thrown across his apartment, hitting the wall with a loud thud and indenting into it.<p>

She left without a word, and it took Butch a moment to peel himself from the Butch shaped hole in the wall and follow her. "Buttercup, wait!"

"Butch, no, I told you I couldn't do this. I can't."

"You can't just walk away!" Butch yelled as he followed her through the apartment building.

"You can't just kiss me!" Buttercup shouted, stopping abruptly and turning to face him.

"You kissed me back. I felt it."

* * *

><p>Buttercup and Butch lay in his bed, a few thousand miles between them, their backs to each other. Buttercup pushed some of her thick hair out of her face, trying to tame it slightly. She gripped at the sheets, pulling them closer and cursed under her breath.<p>

"_Shit shit shit shit SHIT!_"

Butch turned to face her. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Buttercups eyes widened as she turned to face him. She had only ever heard him say sorry a handful of times. It was rare, strange event when it did happen. "It isn't solely your fault. Just mostly." She spat. Then sighed, and added "I'm just as fucking guilty."

There was a pause. Buttercup sat up, pulling open Butch's bedside drawer. She knew there would be a packet of cigarettes in there, and a discarded lighter. She hadn't smoked for years, and Butch only did when he was particularly stressed out, she hadn't since discovering she was expecting Jay in fact, but as she lit one up and took a drag, she decided now seemed better then never.

"Mitch knows you know." She said simply, as she passed Butch the pack automatically and he lit up too.

"He does?" Butch questioned, knowing she was referring to Jay.

"Yeah. He's questioned it himself. Especially when he was born. And when we discovered he had powers. When we argued before I left, he said it then too. He doesn't believe Jay is his son, I don't think he ever has, but he's raised him as his own regardless. And I've just cheated on him." Buttercup was almost explaining it to herself, in case she didn't quite understand. "I have chewed Brick out for years for cheating on Blossom. In fact, I still don't really like him that much because of it. And I've just done the same thing." Buttercup said incredulously.

"It's a little different. Carla was just some assistant that Brick didn't feel anything for. He was pissed off at Blossom so he didn't think and just done it. You and me. It's not like that. It's different." Butch shrugged as he sidled a little closer to her.

"It's not Butch." Buttercup said, stubbing her cigarette out on his bedside table. "It's the same damn thing and it's just as wrong."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because I wanted to." Buttercup said, finally looking at him. His black spiky hair was as messy as it always was, his emerald eyes looking at her curiously. "You know, things were so much simpler before you told me all this!"

"Don't look at me! You started this, dragging me away at Blossom and Brick's place. Couldn't help yourself huh?" He drawled in a voice that was hard to resist. Buttercup had much practice though.

"I'm serious Butch. _You _fucking started this, in high school. When you had this wise idea we should fucking date!"

* * *

><p>When Buttercup got home it was about 9pm. Mitch was sat on the sofa waiting. Jay was in bed. She let her bag slide down her arm and placed it onto the floor.<p>

"You were with him, weren't you?" Mitch said, his voice stony, expression hard.

Buttercup swallowed. She could lie. She went to see Blossom first. She could have been there the whole time. Blossom could be her alibi, she was there, it wasn't exactly a lie.

She looked at Mitch's frowning face. She shouldn't lie.

"Answer me!" Mitch suddenly bellowed, in a voice so ferocious Buttercup flinched slightly. He didn't get very angry often. He was normally a pretty mellow guy.

"_You_ drove me to him!" Buttercup answered, her voice furious. "All these years you've acted like I owe you so much because of the choices you made! They were _your_ choices! _You _were the one who decided to make this _huge sacrifice, _that _no one_ asked you to make! And you expect me to congratulate you everyday for that, for something I never asked you to do!"

"What was I supposed to do when you came to me and told me you were pregnant?!" He exclaimed.

"You were supposed to do what you _wanted_ to do! I didn't force you to do anything!"

"Yes, and I didn't force you to go to him! Why would I want you to go to him?!"

She sighed at his swift change of topic. "No, you didn't, I know you didn't, but, but." She didn't know what to say, she knew she couldn't justify her actions. The cracks in their relationship were down to lack of communication from both sides.

"So you slept with him?" Mitch said, standing to face her now.

She didn't answer, but the guilt etched on her face gave her away. Mitch shook his head, storming up the stairs and heading for their bedroom. Buttercup followed.

"Mitch, what are you doing?"

When she realized he'd grabbed a large suitcase from under the bed, and was beginning to throw his clothes into it, panic surged through her, and all she could think of was Jay.

"Mitch, no, please. Don't go, what about Jay?" She tried to reason.

"What _about_ Jay? He's not my kid is he?" Mitch snarled, yanking out the top drawer to his bedside cabinet and pouring the contents into his case.

"You don't mean that, you love him, you know you do." Buttercup practically begged as Mitch trashed the room savagely.

"You know what, why don't I make things easier and get out of the picture, he can raise his own fucking kid and you two can be together! It's what you've always secretly longed for anyway, isn't it?" He growled. "I mean damn, the guy owes the pair of you so much! It's about time he stepped in and raised his own kid."

Buttercup got angry now.

"If you're going to be such an asshole Mitch then yeah, you should fucking go!"

"If you'd have opened up for once in your goddamn life we might not even be in this mess! We both knew, we've always known. Even Butch knows. But have we _ever_ spoken about it? No. No! Not properly. I knew there was never no point. You don't tell me squat! And you never will. You're like a fucking closed book!"

Buttercup only growled in reply. _Everyone _was telling her to open up and talk. She didn't like to open up, talking about how she felt had never come easy to her, never. Blossom had said it, Butch had said it, now Mitch too! And all three could talk! Blossom was the last person to admit she had a problem, Butch barely knew what feelings were and it took Mitch 15 years to even admit he liked Buttercup! "How on earth was I supposed to talk about something like this?!"

"I have no idea why I even bothered you know. I knew, right from the beginning, but I stuck by you. Only for you to throw it all back in my face. No idea why I deal with all this shit, why I let myself get emotionally involved. I guess I was just so desperate for you to love me."

The anger subsided slightly when Buttercup caught a glimpse of Mitch's face, he suddenly looked hurt. "Mitch, please. Just listen to me. Stop packing and, and listen to me."

"I don't want to hear another word from you." He growled, rounding on her, his face inches from hers. Any part of upset on his features was gone now, he was mad again. If Buttercup hadn't known she could fend Mitch off with her hands behind her back she might have been a little intimidated. She looked at his face, contorted with rage, realizing just how furious he was with her. She wondered if he might have been stupid enough to try swinging for her. "I've stuck by you for 8 years, picked you up off the ground when _he_ left you there, and this is how you repay me?" He snarled through gritted teeth, seizing her by the upper arms.

Buttercup removed them easily, frowning at him. "I loved you Mitch. Once."

He glared at her, turning and doing up his suitcase. He tramped down the stairs and grabbed the keys to their car. "I'm taking this, not like you two need it anyway."

Buttercup said no more. She just watched him load the car with his things and leave, no idea where he was heading.

She watched until the car was a tiny dot in the distance of the long horizontal street they lived on. Then slowly she walked up the stairs, not having the vigor to fly, and peeked in on Jay. He was in bed, but only just, she'd heard the distinct whoosh of him jumping back in. He'd been awake. She had no idea how much he'd heard. Or what he'd seen. With a heartfelt sigh, she retreated to her bedroom, finally letting the tears fall as she crawled into her bed that felt bigger than it ever had before.

* * *

><p>The sound of Jay slamming the front door echoed through the house with a bang. Buttercup winced as she nursed her coffee. It had been three days since Mitch left, and Jay had still barely uttered a word to her.<p>

Had Buttercup told anyone what had happened? No. Of course not. She'd ignored all calls from anyone, especially Butch, and had practically gone into hibernation, calling in sick for her self defence classes she taught in the evenings. Jay refused to let her take or pick him up from school, he'd been flying in himself, sending a blunt text from his cell phone saying he'd arrived or was on his way. Buttercup couldn't help but feel grateful for even that from him.

Jay slung his backpack on his back as he jetted into the air, a permanent glare fixed onto his face. Flying at break neck speed, and inwardly complaining about the absence of his father, he wasn't watching where he was going, and suddenly found himself hurtling into a solid brick wall.

Dazed, it was only when the brick wall cursed, he realized it was indeed not a wall at all. What a wall would be doing in the sky, he didn't know. He didn't care, either.

"Jeez, dude, watch out." Butch said as he held his stomach, winded. "You're like a little hulk."

Jay smiled briefly, looking Butch up and down. "Oh, it's you."

"It's you too." Butch replied, smirking. "Where you heading in such a hurry? And on your own?"

"School." He muttered casually, still glaring at the world.

"School? So where's the rush?" Butch said, extending his arms and legs to relax mid air. "If anything, I'd take your time."

"I'll willingly go to school to get away from that miserable old hag." He muttered, gesturing homeward.

Butch's eyes widened in surprise. "Dude, your mum's cool."

"My Dad doesn't think so at the moment. See you around." Jay shrugged, done with talking and disappearing in a second.

Butch sighed as he headed to Buttercup's place. If Mitch were there, he'd just have to face the fallout. Buttercup had had to face it alone, it only seemed fair Butch take some of the shit too. Hey, he might even let him have a free hit.

Butch knocked on the door, but there was no answer. His next knock was louder, and all he heard was the muffled cries of profanities. Seeing the door wasn't locked, Butch let himself in, noting their car wasn't on the drive.

"Buttercup?" He called, glancing inside.

"Go. Away."

He turned into the kitchen to see her sat at their breakfast bar, holding onto a cup of coffee like it was a lifeline.

"Shall I wait till you've finished that? Then maybe you'll be able to talk properly?"

"Coffee doesn't ask stupid questions." She muttered. "Coffee understands."

Butch laughed, but Buttercup groaned. "You should go Butch. You really, really shouldn't be here."

Butch ignored her. "I just ran into Jay. He seemed pretty pissed."

"What do you expect?" Buttercup snapped. "He left! He's gone. And Jay heard _everything_."

Butch swallowed, guilt running through him. He didn't care how Mitch felt, the days of them two being close ended long ago, the moment Mitch said 'I love you' to his girl. But Jay. He didn't want him to be upset. He was only a kid. This was all too much for him to even attempt to understand.

"And what the hell am I supposed to tell him? 'Sweetie, Dad's left. Dad's left, because he's not your Dad. Dad's left, because Mum slept with your real…your real…" Buttercup couldn't say anymore, her voice had broken on the last word and she knew she'd burst into tears if she spoke anymore.

Butch felt awful. He'd never seen Buttercup cry. Ever. And though she'd managed to stop herself, it was a horrible sight. He'd never been good with crying girls, he'd learnt that during his days with Blossom, and the thought of Buttercup bursting into tears absolutely horrified him. Plus, Buttercup had almost actually verbalized the fact that Jay was his son.

He got goosebumps as he thought that. He had a _son._ Did he have a son?

"This is honestly the worst I have ever felt. Why couldn't you have just left me alone?! Why couldn't you have just kept hounding my sister?" Buttercup demanded.

"Because I don't want your sister! I want you." Butch said, leaning on the counter. And attempting to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Well you're too late Butch! You may be used to getting what you want, but not this time!"

"Why did you have sex with me the other night?" Butch asked, all jokes aside now.

"Just go." Buttercup avoided the question.

"Buttercup, answer me. Why did you have sex with me? If everything is so fucking picture perfect between you and Mitch, why have you let me hang around you? Why did you kiss me? And why did you sleep with me? Was this _your_ idea of a little fun or something? Messing around with my feelings?"

"Don't you accuse me of playing with feelings! We all know that's your little game!"

"Answer my question!" Butch said in a stern voice.

Buttercup stared him out, determined not to tell him.

"Why Buttercup? If you hate me that much, why did you act like you feel it too?" He looked at her intently, so intently she just couldn't look away.

"Because, because, I don't hate you. Of course I don't. I don't exactly like you, but, I don't hate you. Mitch and I, it's not been right for years. I'm not sure it ever has been, our relationship is based on lies. I just feel like we're trundling along. Like I kind of, I dunno, settled for him. Because, he loved me so much and he wasn't unstable, and uncommitted. He wanted to be with me, properly. And I was young, and pregnant, to someone who kept breaking up with me then wanting me back! I needed stability. He could offer that. I told him I was pregnant; there was never any question of whose baby it was. But then Jay was born, and he was the spit of you, but everyone kept saying how he looked like me. So I never said anything. I knew the moment Mitch held him that he knew. But he didn't go. I knew the moment you eventually met Jay, you know. I mean, _you_, I hadn't seen you for months; you weren't even around. What did you expect me to do, come find you, force you to be a happy little family?" Buttercup paused, looking at Butch, who looked wounded by her confessing all this, finally.

"Mitch treats me as if I owe him so much. He stayed, he worked, he put food on the table, clothes on our backs, helped raising Jay. Even though. Even though… And I apparently owe him for that. But it was his choice. It's taken its toll in our relationship. I just, don't feel whatever I felt for him anymore. It's just the same old shit on a different day, trundling along. There's no passion. There's no excitement. There's no, love. When I was with you the other night, there was all three."

Butch was beaming on the inside, but he gave her a little half smile. He didn't want to get cocky, even though his mind was on overdrive with excitement. Yes, she felt passion and excitement with him, but at what cost? It wasn't as black and white as he wanted it to be, he'd only frustrate her if he acted as if it was. And, she'd actually opened up to him.

"Anyway, you still better go. If Mitch comes back here, you can't be here. And I should get a shower, I am starting to hum." Buttercup said, rising from her seat. "You know where the door is." She said, stretching tiredly, she didn't look like she'd done a lot of sleeping. As she stretched, her t shirt rode up and revealed a strip of toned stomach and hips. Butch couldn't help but look.

"If you're having a shower, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Butch suggested.

Buttercup scoffed. "Nice try. See you around."

"I can wait till you're out?" He proposed hopefully.

"Butch, no. Go on, you know your way out." Buttercup said. "When I get back down, you better not be here." She said as she floated up the stairs.

"Fine, I'll go." Butch said with much effort.

* * *

><p>Buttercup stuck her arm out of the shower, blindly fumbling for her towel, grabbing it at last and throwing it around herself.<p>

She scrubbed at her hair with it briefly, before throwing it round herself again and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her thick, jagged hair had gotten a little longer than she normally liked it, but she hadn't even thought to go get it cut.

Butch had always liked it a little longer than she did. So had Mitch. But, being Buttercup, she'd worn it short, because she wanted it short. Maybe she'd continue to let it grow, just this once…

She turned her head towards the door then, certain she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She padded out into her bedroom, stopping by the bed to grab her clothes she'd laid out and quickly pop them on.

But they weren't there.

She blinked, confused. Maybe she hadn't got any out. She went to her drawer, and it was empty. She closed it and opened it again, but there were still no clothes in there. She then preceded to rifle through her others drawers and cupboards, but they were all empty, scratch for a few shirts of Mitch's he'd left behind.

"What the fuck…" She mumbled under her breath, as she wrapped the towel round her tighter and headed downstairs, remembering hearing something.

When she reached half way down her stairs she realized the TV was on, and Butch was sat watching it.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Where are my clothes?" She demanded.

Butch turned to face her. "Clothes? I don't know, where you keep them, maybe?"

"Don't play dumb. Where have you put them? I told you to go!" Buttercup cried, not seeing the funny side to this at all.

"You've lost them? That's pretty stupid of you." He said, getting up now.

When she looked up and saw the grin on his face she got even more annoyed. "Get that stupid look off your face."

He laughed then, lunging forward on the spot and scooping her up into a bridal carry. Buttercup hastily wrapped the towel round her, Butch's hold having revealed some of her bare, freshly washed skin. He laid her down on her bed, as she tried not to smile as she told him off.

He lay down next to her, leaning on her side, and stroking his hand through her thick, wet hair.

"You don't really _need_ your clothes, do you?" He purred, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

She chuckled slightly. "I suppose not. You do know where they are though right?"

He laughed. "Under the bed."

"Fuck sake!" She exclaimed as he cackled more, and Buttercup remembered how nice his laugh was.

He kissed her then, and she remembered how nice that was, too. But the kiss progressed into Butch yanking her towel away, (Buttercup letting him), clutching her soft hips and pulling her close to him, his hands roaming her body, and if Buttercup didn't stop him they'd be doing what she was in the doghouse for already all over again. Thing's tended to progress fairly quickly when Butch was around.

She took his wrists gently to stop him. Butch waggled his eyebrows. "Ooh I like this."

"No, douchebag, I'm stopping you." Buttercup smiled, letting go and pulling her towel over her.

"Oh whatttt?" He whined as she got up off the bed.

"Doing that isn't what's best for us, at this moment in time." She told him as she tightened the towel around herself. "And I'm really aware of how naked I am. So help me put my fucking clothes back in the drawer!"

Butch sighed as he got to his feet. "I think _my _idea was more fun, personally."

* * *

><p>Buttercup allowed herself to enjoy Butch's company for the day. She'd reasoned that Mitch hadn't shown his face or made any form of contact, why would he suddenly show up today?<p>

They'd watched daytime TV, had some lunch and mucked around together, cuddled up on the sofa.

It was the first time in ages Buttercup had had so much fun doing absolutely nothing.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and patted Butch's leg, indicating for him to let her get up, the two were so entwined in each other on the sofa she couldn't sit up.

"I better go and get Jay. I don't like him taking himself to and from school on his own like this everyday. I mean I know he's mad at me but I'm still his mum, and he'll do as he's told." She said, stretching and slipping on her trainers. She'd only been soft on him because she thought he deserved to be mad at her. "I'm thinking it wouldn't be a brilliant idea for you to be here when he gets in. You should probably go."

'But I don't want you to', she wanted to add.

"Hey." Butch said, standing too. "I got an idea. Why don't you sit down," He said, guiding her back onto the sofa. "And _I'll_ go get him?"

"No way, you can't do that, that's really not a good –"

"I could talk to him? Get him to be a little easier on you? He's always chatted with me." Butch shrugged. "You've heard him, he says there's nothing cooler than the Rowdyruff boys." He winked.

Buttercup paused, considering. She knew it was far from a good idea, but she'd had a lovely time with Butch, she didn't want to spoil the day by going nuts at him for even suggesting it. And maybe it would do Jay some good to get things off his chest.

"I can see you're relenting." Butch grinned.

"Fine, fine!" She groaned. "I'm trusting you Butch. Don't fuck up."

"Your faith in me astounds me, Buttercup." He said, leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead. "I won't be long."

* * *

><p>Jay did a double take when he noticed Butch stood awkwardly in the school playground near the gates.<p>

Lots of the other mum's waiting to collect their children were giving him confused and almost frightened looks. But that wasn't that odd to Jay, the majority of the mum's on the playground were scared of his mother too.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked as he approached Butch, shifting his school bag on his back.

"Picking you up." He muttered. "Duh."

Jay smirked. Butch cocked his head towards the gate. "Come on. Let's go get a burger."

"Sweet." Jay said. "You can pick me up more often." He said as they both shot into the sky.

* * *

><p>The fast food joint Butch had picked out happened to be rammed with teenagers who'd just gotten out of school and had gone to their usual haunt to grab a greasy burger, so Butch had ordered for them, and they sat outside on the curb of the sidewalk by the car park, and chowed down in silence.<p>

"So kid, how you holding up?" Butch asked him.

Jay shrugs, wiping his mouth on the back of his school jumper. "All right, I guess."

"You're pretty pissed at your Ma?"

He nodded. "Well yeah. Seems like it's her fault her and Dad are going to split up."

Butch didn't know what to say. It was his fault just as much.

"She think's I'm stupid but I'm not. They _are _going to split up. That or they already have." Jay said, taking a angered bite into his burger.

"She doesn't think you're stupid. She knows you're clever." And that was the problem.

"They had some huge argument, and Dad hasn't come back. He left and he's not come back and, and it's her fault." He was staring dead ahead, such a hostile vibe coming off him.

"Why are you pinning it on your mum?"

"Because –" He said, hesitating.

"What?" Butch urged him.

"Because of something Dad said." He mumbled, his brow furrowed.

"What did he say?" Butch asked, his voice lowered.

Jay looked up at him, deciding whether to say or not. He would, he'd always got on with his uncles, always felt he could chat if he wanted to. But that was the thing, he rarely did want to talk (a trait he inherited from his parents). "He said, 'why don't I make things easier and get out of the picture, he can raise his own fucking kid, and you two can be together?!'" Jay paused, noticing Butch didn't reprimand him for swearing. "Then Mum called him an asshole, and told him to go. Dad said, he said, 'he's not my fucking kid anyway.'" He paused again. "And then he left."

Butch watched him, the animosity evident on his face, the way he'd began to shred the remaining burger bap he held in his hands, the fixed gaze on his face. He reminded him so strongly of a younger him, hurt and confused, and ultimately, angry.

"Butch, who is my Dad? If it's not Dad – If it's not Mitch, who is it?" He asked, turning desperate bottle green eyes towards Butch.

Butch swallowed, his mouth as dry as a desert all of a sudden. What did he say? He didn't think their conversation would go this way, he didn't think he'd heard as much as he had.

Jay looked down at his feet, and scuffed at the asphalt with his school shoes nervously. He looked at Butch's feet that weren't too far from his own. He too was scuffing his foot along in a nervous manner. And then something clicked, and Jay gazed at Butch curiously. Black hair. Green eyes. Super powers.

"It's you, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	21. curly fries a whole load of curly fries

Hey guys, sorry for a late update, I've been on holiday. But I'm back now. Also, sorry if there are any stupid grammar or spelling mistakes in this, my son has discovered just how tantalising my laptop keyboard is to bash the hell out of, which is fun for both of us. He stretches himself in the most extravagant positions to get to it. Don't worry though, he is eating my kindle as I type this (it's worth sacrificing to get this posted!). But yeah, I have searched through this a couple of times as I usually do but, my little boy is thorough, he might have got his say in somewhere! ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>And I don't wanna fall in loveThis love is only gonna break your heart/And I don't want to fall in love/This love is only gonna break your heart_

* * *

><p>Bubbles placed the car seat that Bonnie was strapped into onto the step by Blossom's front door. Rearranging the change bag balanced on her shoulder, she rang the doorbell and waited for her sister to answer.<p>

She could hear the sound of Blake crying from inside, and she smiled faintly. Maybe she had interrupted a nursing session to get the door, she'd be there in a moment.

But a few moments passed, Blake continued to scream inside, and no one came to the door.

She must have been in; she could hear Blake wailing loudly inside. He wouldn't be home alone, of course not. She pressed the doorbell again, and rapped her hand against the door loudly, she might not have heard her over Blake's screams, their puffruff children had a mighty set of lungs on them, not knowing how to control their powers yet as they were only babies.

Bubbles glanced at her watch and realized she must have been waiting for about 5 minutes now. That wasn't normal. Blossom usually answered immediately, even if she was mid breastfeed. Picking Bonnie up in her car seat, she decided to hop the gate and see if she could see them inside. She only zoomed around the ground floor windows, not wanting to be overreacting and Blossom was just on the toilet or something trivial like that.

She couldn't see her. She knocked and rang the doorbell another couple of times, and even tried phoning Blossom's house phone and cell. She got nothing. She was worried then, something had happened, so without hesitation she gently placed Bonnie's car seat back onto the step and high kicked Blossom's front door down.

It landed with a thud and Bubbles burst inside, clutching Bonnie as steady as she could.

"Blossom?" She called, poking her head into the kitchen diner, lounge, downstairs toilet and cloakroom. She must have been upstairs.

"Blossom?!" She yelled again, as she zipped into Blake's room. Blake was in his cot, red in the face and crying hysterically. She rushed to him, placing Bonnie in her car seat down on the floor nearby.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay Blakey. Where is your Mummy?" She asked him, turning absentmindedly and noticing that his mummy was in fact in the same room as them.

She just hadn't noticed her there at first glance. She was sat on the floor, her back arched, staring glassy eyed and almost hypnotized.

Bubbles crouched down beside her, placing an arm round her automatically. "Blossom? Are you okay?"

She was shaking profusely, and was drenched in tears and sweat. Blossom didn't budge as Bubbles gently shook her and called her name. She was rigid beneath Bubbles' touch.

"Blossom? Please, what's wrong?" Bubbles exclaimed, trying not to cry herself as fear and panic took over. Blossom didn't reply, and Bubbles realized she wasn't present.

'Maybe she's having a flashback…' Bubbles pondered as she looked over to Blake and Bonnie, Blake still screeching and Bonnie whimpering, all the noise upsetting her.

Blossom spoke, making Bubbles jump and turn toward her. She was whimpering and moaning, begging someone to stop what they're doing.

Bubbles felt her heart tear at the realization that she _was_ having a flashback, and that there was nothing she could do to help her sister. She held onto her tightly, squeezing her and telling her she loved her and she was there.

"I love you, and Buttercup loves you, and the Professor loves you, and so does Kelly, and Blake! Blake loves you so, so much! And Brick, he's always loved you, always. And Mitch, and Jay and Bonnie love you, Boomer loves you, and even Butch does! We all love you Blossom, we're all here, you don't have to be alone." Bubbles whispered into her redheaded sister's ear, tears streaming down her own face now. She'd never felt so helpless.

Blake's bawling worsened and Bubbles jumped up, scooping him from his bassinet. "It's okay baby Blakey, it's okay." Bubbles cooed, wiping tears from her eyes and forcing a smile as she looked at him, reassuring him.

She knelt down again by Blossom, Blake in her arms. "Blossom, Blake needs you. Your baby boy needs you. Blossom please, please be okay. Please?"

Blossom blinked suddenly, glancing to her right to see Bubbles sat beside her, with wide wet eyes, and Blake weeping in her arms. She slowly came around, looking dazed and confused as her eyes focused on the room.

"Oh Blossom!" Bubbles cried, nuzzling into her side. "That was so scary! I was so worried!"

Blossom's breathing was rapid as she looked down and noticed Blake howling in her sisters' arms. A wave of shame and embarrassment sweeps over her as she realised she'd had a flashback, a doozy of one, whilst she was supposed to be looking after Blake.

"Oh my god…" She mutters. "Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened." She wailed worriedly. "What if I was holding him when it happened? What if… Bubbles I am so sorry!"

"Sorry?! What do you have to be sorry about?! Blossom this is not your fault!" Bubbles insisted, passing Blake into her outstretched arms. "How long have these been happening?"

"Erm, not a lot…" Blossom said, her arms shaking still as she held onto her son.

Bubbles gave her a stern look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She mumbled fruitlessly.

Bubbles got to her feet, turning to help Blossom stand, then scooping the handle to Bonnie's car seat up onto the crook of her arm.

"Let's get you a drink and sat down." Bubbles instructed, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Erm…" Blossom answered blearily. "I need to feed Blake. I'm pretty sure thats what I was doing."

"That's fine. Bonnie needs feeding too, we can have a nursing session, and a chat." Bubbles told her, plonking her down on her sofa in the living room. "Oh, and sorry about your door…" She smiled sheepishly, before disappearing to get Blossom a sweet, sugary drink.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm going to ask you again…" Bubbles said, as they both sat nursing in the living room. "How long has this been going on for?" Her voice was so full of authority, so much so that Blossom forgot it was Bubbles, her soft, serene sister, that she was talking to.<p>

"Well, since it happened I suppose." Blossom mumbled.

"How often?"

Blossom swallowed, looking down at Blake and watching him nurse. "At least once a day, I guess…5, 6 times a week..."

"Blossom! Why the hell have you hidden this?!" Bubbles barked.

"They aren't all as bad as that one was… That was a particularly bad episode. I normally know when it's coming and I can, control it, ish. But sometimes they take me by surprise."

"Does Brick know?"

"Ermm, on _some_ level –"

"Yes or no? Does he know?" Bubbles repeated.

"He knows I've had the odd one. But he doesn't know that they're sometimes a daily occurrence…"

"Blossom," Bubbles said, her voice gentler now. "Why have you been hiding this? You shouldn't be going through this alone. It's not fair on you, and it's not fair on Blake! He needs his Mummy happy. And we need _you_ happy!"

"I'm just so, ashamed of it, Bubbles." Blossom said, still not looking her in the eye.

"Ashamed?" Bubbles said, perplexed.

"Yeah… I mean, I've finally got things together haven't I? I'm back with Brick, we're living together, I have a beautiful baby boy with him. But then there's this, this great big, soul sucking, _thing_, always there, lingering, and now I'm a wreck! Again! And it's my fault! I've got so many good things to look toward, but I just can't get away from this." Blossom said, feeling a weight lift off her chest as she spoke.

"It's okay." Bubbles said softly, smiling. "I'm here now. We're all here, and we're going to help."

* * *

><p>Brick nodded as he held the phone to his ear using his shoulder and his head. "Yep. Yep, that sounds great." He muttered, not really paying much attention to the office minion who was harping away down the other end of it. He was far too busy playing a shoot out game on his cell to be paying attention.<p>

"Send the files up and I'll authorize it. Yes, no it's fine. Oh, are you shitting me?" He cried as he killed a good guy and lost a life. "No, I wasn't talking about that, it's – nothing, don't worry."

He nodded lazily and 'uh-huh-ed' and 'mm-hmm-ed' as they jabbered on, when suddenly the line went dead. He closed his game, sliding his phone into his pocket and looking at the receiver to his office phone in confusion.

He looked at the holder and noticed a hand pushing down the button to end the call.

The hand belonged to Bubbles, who was holding Blake in one arm and Bonnie in the other.

"Hey… What's going on?" Brick asked, as Blake was shoved into his arms. He smiled down at his weeks old son, but then gave Bubbles a confused look. "Is everything okay?"

"No it's not." Bubbles answered, her voice stern. "Blossom is not okay. She needs our help."

"How'd you mean?" Brick asks as he looked down at Blake.

"She's struggling with her rape."

Brick flinched as Bubbles spoke. "We have to talk about it Brick! We have to help her! She's not facing it, she's blocking it away and it's tearing her apart! She's been having flashbacks and she needs us! She may not want to acknowledge it, _you_ may not want to acknowledge it, but she'll never be able to move on from it if she doesn't, and she needs you, and all of us, there for her!" Bubbles berated. It didn't suit her, this scolding tone, it was like being told off by a puppy.

"Where is she?" Brick answered flatly, after a few seconds consideration.

"She's at home." Bubbles said turning to leave. She turned round sharply when Brick hadn't immediately followed her. "Well come on then!" she quipped.

"All right, all right!" He replied, jumping to his feet.

* * *

><p>Blossom was sat in her living room, staring listlessly at the TV screen, even though it was turned off. She noticed a layer of dust along the thin top of the screen. It needed dusting quite considerably.<p>

She got to her feet and hovered into the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard under the sink and pulling out a duster and some polish. She began cleaning, catching her reflection in the TV screen as she did.

Her eyes had that red puffy look of someone who had been crying, and she looked tired and drained. What was this doing to her?

She put the duster down, switching the TV on, trying to take her mind off of it. There was a daytime chat show on. An assertive woman, the show's host, was scolding a man sat in a chair. Blossom read the caption at the bottom of the screen: _'I'm not paying child maintenance, your child is not mine!'_

Blossom rolled her eyes, then looked back up at the screen. The man had brown hair, and familiar eyes. He smiled so cockily, seemed so above everyone else. Blossom felt the world close in around her as she watched, her breathing getting shallow.

It was Jeremy…It was Jeremy. _No it's not! _Her mind screamed at her. _It's a guy who looks remotely like him… Get ahold of yourself!_

She stood up, rapidly switching the TV off. She took ragged breaths as she tried to collect herself. But then her stomach rolled and she could feel herself shaking. Running to the kitchen, she threw up violently into the sink.

There was a loud bang as Brick, holding Blake, and Bubbles, holding Bonnie, entered the house. The door had only been leant up, and Brick had pushed it opened, it landing on the ground with a thud.

"Blossom?" Brick called. They heard her retching in the kitchen. Brick turned and passed Blake into Bubbles' arms.

Brick was at Blossom's side in seconds, stroking her back. "Blossom why the hell didn't you tell me? Why are you trying to do this on your own?"

Blossom spat into the sink, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and then washing her hands, and running the tap a little. "I'm sorry. I know I should have said something. I just don't want to be weak anymore."

Brick held her closely. "I'm here now. Bubbles is here, we're all here okay? We are going to fix this best we can."

* * *

><p>When the front door opened, Buttercup looked round quickly, her features anxious and wary.<p>

Jay's face was pretty identical to hers as he stepped inside with Butch.

"Hey." She said, half smiling at her son. He returned the smile briefly, then sighed.

Butch spoke before Jay could. "Don't be hard on her, Jay. It's really my fault just as much as it is your Ma's."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked, narrowing her eyes at Butch.

"Butch is my Dad?" Jay asked accusingly.

Buttercup glared at Butch. "You told him?!"

"I guessed! I'm not an idiot Mum!" Jay barked. "I heard what Dad – What _Mitch_ said, and I guessed."

Buttercup sighed, all the anger fading from her face. "I don't know what to say."

"Sorry would be a start?" Jay said, folding his arms over his chest. "I can't believe this!"

"Jay, dude, like I said, its my fault too. I'm not expecting you to understand or comprehend this straight away, but don't take it out on your Mum. I was an irresponsible asshole. And Mitch had had the hots for your Mum for years. He could offer you more than I could at the time. She was trying to do what was best. She was trying to protect you." Butch explained.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked, confused.

Buttercup put a hand to her face, groaning lightly. This was far too much for an 8 year old to understand.

"Me and your Mum used to be a thing. But, we argued, a lot, we broke up, a lot. Your Mum fell pregnant with you, and we'd broken up. She was with Mitch, who had a sturdy job, which I didn't, and the money and ability to buy a house for you both to live in, this house, which I couldn't. So they raised you. We weren't on good terms, me and your Ma. Mitch _was_ your Dad. Kid, you should be angry with me. I may be your father, but I've never been your Dad. Your Ma's always been your Mum."

Jay was even more confused now. Buttercup was touched by Butch's little speech.

"You both knew Butch was my Dad?" Jay asked.

They nodded weakly.

"But what, you didn't _want _me?" Jay asked, turning to Butch now.

"No! It wasn't like that at all! I did want you, but –" Butch hesitated.

"He wasn't allowed you. I stopped him being allowed to." Buttercup mumbled. "And I was wrong to do that."

Jay gave her an outraged look. "How could you take my _Dad_ from me?!"

"I was trying to protect you!" Buttercup defended weakly.

"From what?! He's not exactly a monster!" Jay said, pointing to Butch. "I've always seen him as an Uncle, and he's been a great Uncle!"

"I was a bit of a jack off." Butch muttered. "And I wasn't ready to be a Dad at 22. But, I would have stepped up. I would have. But, we weren't in the right place, and, well things got confused and, and it's just kind of how it ended up."

"And we both know it ended up wrong. So does your Dad. I mean, Mitch." Buttercup said, cursing herself for all of this. Cursing herself for being so closed off and reserved. If she hadn't been so uncommunicative, maybe her and Butch _could_ have sorted things sooner. They could have been a couple and raised their child together.

But Butch was thinking the same. Yes, Buttercup hadn't allowed him to be around Jay, she'd even gone as far as to allow people to assume Mitch was Jay's dad, but Butch hadn't exactly put up a fight for his son.

He'd let it happen, for once in his life he'd acted as if he was powerless, when he wasn't, he'd had the right to be a father to his son all along. He just, hadn't. And it had taken him 8 years to realize he should of.

Jay sat down, shaking his head. "You two messed up big time."

Buttercup and Butch looked to each other. This was the first time Buttercup had verbally admitted Butch was Jay's father. They had a son together, for all these years.

Buttercup slowly sat down too, lowering her head into her hands briefly. "I'm so sorry." Buttercup said, and Butch had to do a double take, as there was small, shiny tears scurrying down her cheeks. Jay and Butch looked horrified, neither had seen her cry. "I'm so, _so_ sorry." She mumbled again, and Butch knew she meant it.

* * *

><p>Feeling that the two needed some time on their own, Butch had headed home, after he was certain Jay had calmed down a little.<p>

Buttercup and her son had sat in their living room, cartoons playing on the TV, both watching it, but not actually watching it. Awkward silences had passed, where both Buttercup and Jay had thought of things they should say or ask or accuse, but neither had done.

Glancing at the time, and noticing it was gone 7pm, Buttercup stood. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"You've got to eat something. You can have anything. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Butch bought me a burger."

"Oh." Buttercup said, trying to think of a way to keep the conversation up. It may not have been the most riveting of conversations, but they were talking nonetheless. "But that was hours ago. You sure you don't want anything else?"

He shrugged again, his eyes still glued to the TV. "Curly fries. A whole load of curly fries."

Buttercup half smiled. "Okay. I can do that. Will oven cooked ones do or do you want me to go down to the burger joint?"

"Oven will do." Jay answered, not wanting his Mum to go. Although he was mad at her, he was curious at the same time and didn't want her to go.

"Okay." Buttercup said, going through to the kitchen and turning the oven on, thanking herself for buying a bag of frozen curly fries when she'd done the shopping last week, last week which felt like a million years ago now.

Jay got up, switching off the TV and following her. He supposed it was now or never to ask her some questions.

"So, all this time, Butch was my Dad, but I thought he was my Uncle?"

Buttercup sighed as she poured a mountain of frozen curly fries onto a baking tray. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"And were you ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd benefit more without him in your life. We had a really turbulent relationship. We fought a lot. We split up a lot. I couldn't throw a baby into that mix. It wouldn't have been fair. I didn't know that you could be the one thing to straighten him out. I thought he'd run a mile. And you deserved so much better than that. You still do. I wanted to give you everything. You were my baby boy and I wanted to give you the world and make sure you had a nice, warm, safe place to grow up. Like what I had. I didn't think that that would happen with Butch. Mitch and I have known each other since we were 5. He's always had a crush on me, and it only got more severe when we got older, especially when Butch and I started dating. When Butch and I broke up for the last time, Mitch finally admitted his feelings. We started dating, it was early days, then I found out I was 4 months pregnant with you. I knew Butch was your Dad, everyone must have assumed it. But Mitch stayed, we got a place together and you've grown up happy and cared for like I wanted you to. I know now I was wrong to keep your Dad from you, but to be honest I didn't exactly realize I was keeping him from you. Butch wasn't being restrained. Nothing stopped him from doing something about it, but himself. Not that I'm blaming him…"

"Do you love Dad? Mitch, I mean." Jay asked, his voice confused.

Buttercup raked her fingers through her hair. "I thought I did. I think I just loved what he could offer you. I loved that he wanted to offer you all these things and look after us."

"Because Butch didn't. Because he couldn't. If you don't love Dad, why have you been with him for 8 years?"

"I did love him. Once. But I guess this pack of lies that our relationship was based on has took it's toll. Honey, this is a lot to take in for someone your age."

"It's not my fault I'm having to be involved in it all, is it?" He answered, narrowing his eyes.

Buttercup's face was etched with guilt. "No, you're right."

"Ma, do you love Butch?" Jay asked quietly.

Buttercup didn't know what to say. She contemplated it for a moment. It had always been there. But she'd pushed it aside. Convinced herself it wasn't meant to be. Just old feelings that wouldn't go away. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Something that made her feel complete and whole. She felt right when she was with him, even though she didn't like to admit it. He understood her, he knew her.

Jay groaned loudly. "You do don't you?"

Buttercup blinked, looking over at Jay who was leaning on the breakfast bar, his head down on the worktop.

"No!" Buttercup answered bluntly.

"You do." He muttered.

"Jay stop it, I don't, I don't love him." She answered a little awkwardly. Talking relationships with your 8 year old son was just plain strange.

"You do. I'm 8, and I can see you do. Your face went all smushy and junk, like it does when you've got a big steak in front of you for dinner." He mumbled.

Buttercup felt her cheeks redden a little. She straightened herself up, and fixed a flat frown onto her face. "Well that doesn't matter anyway. What matters is you, and that you're okay."

He shrugged, his face a little resigned. "I'm fine. It's a lot to deal with, and it's not going to sink into my head overnight either. But, I'm fine. Jeez Ma, cut me some slack, I'm tougher than you think."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	22. sister senses

Hey guys, second to last chapter is up! Thanks to those who did read and review, was only a small handful but I am still just as thankful! Enjoyyyy!

* * *

><p><em>The world was on fireNo one could save me but you/Strange what desire will make foolish people do/I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you/I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

* * *

><p>Buttercup glared at her phone as it rang for the third time in a row. She groaned inwardly. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?! She just didn't want to talk right now.<p>

Or at all, in fact. A few days had passed; things weren't exactly much better. The conversing with each other had improved, but Jay was still pretty pissed with her. Mitch hadn't called, but then, she hadn't called him either, it had been over a week now since he left.

The phone stopped ringing, and the answer machine message played aloud. It beeped, and Bubbles began burbling down the phone angrily, leaving her message: _"Buttercup! Why aren't you picking up your phone? I've been trying to call you, and call you, and call you – OH YEAH, AND CALL YOU! What, have you gone into hibernation or something, IT'S SEPTEMBER!? I was just trying to check you where, you know, ALIVE! How am I to know that if you don't pick up?! Need I remind you that you, Blossom and me are triplets! And as a triplet, we're SUPPOSED to have a connection. A deep and profound sisterly bond. Have your sister senses not been tingling?! Blossom is not okay; she really REALLY needs us right now. If you don't come over to mine this afternoon I will be forced to assume you are shunning your duties as a sister, a triplet AND a Powerpuff girl! BEEP."_

Buttercup rolled her eyes. Sounds like she is needed. She could probably do with some unloading with her sisters herself too. They had to know sometime about Jay's real dad, if they hadn't already figured it out themselves.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Boomer said as he opened the door to Butch's apartment. "I'm here, and I got beer. And apparently, I rhyme. What's up, I had to get an afternoon off work for this?" He placed a 6 pack of beer on the coffee table and slumped on the sofa next to Butch.<p>

Brick leaned forward and grabbed a beer, cracking it opened.

"Yeah, what gives?" Brick asked as he took a swig, throwing a can each to his brothers.

"Do we need an excuse to hang out nowadays? We're brothers, after all. Aren't we supposed to enjoy each other's company?" Butch questioned.

"Supposedly." Brick answered. "Seriously though, what's up? It's unlike you to call us over to hang unless you got an issue of some kind.

Boomer placed a hand on his green brother's leg. "Are you coming out of the closet?"

"No!" Butch yelled, shoving Boomer's head against the arm of the sofa. "Fucktard. Can't we just fucking hang?"

"Yeah, but not when I'm supposed to be working! You said it was urgent!" Boomer cried.

"You're not in any kind of trouble are you? Cos seriously, right now I don't have the fucking time to get you out of any shit." Brick said sternly.

"Have you knocked someone up?" Boomer asked.

"Slept with someone's girlfriend?" Brick asked with narrowed eyes.

"Owe a dodgy drug dealer?"

"For fuck's sake will you shut up?! No I'm not in any trouble, no, no one is currently impregnated, thanks. I'm not taking any drugs, and Brick, she wasn't your fucking girlfriend at the time, okay?!" Butch snarled.

"Then what?!" Boomer asked, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"I slept with Buttercup!" Butch yelped, before they could start on at him again.

"You what?!" Boomer barked. Brick gave his brother a dark look. "But what about Mitch?"

"Well, they've err, been having some difficulties lately, and erm, it just kind of happened." Butch said rather sheepishly.

"Does Mitch know?" Boomer said, and Butch nodded.

"Yeah, Buttercup must have told him. He's left." Butch replied.

"Fuck! Is Buttercup okay? When did this happen?"

"About a week ago." Butch told Boomer, looking over at Brick, who was still giving his brother a nasty scowl. "What's your fucking problem?"

"You." Brick answered, his voice a snarl. "You just can't help yourself can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't help yourself?! You have to ruin what other people have!" Brick yelled. "What about Jay? Did you even think of him?!"

Butch glared at him. "Brick, you really don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do, Butch."

"No, you don't. You're trying to compare this to you and Blossom, but in case you forgot Brick, _you_ cheated on Blossom. I didn't break you and Blossom up, _you_ did." Butch accused. "You and Blossom were already broken up when we were together! This is not the same."

"You made it difficult for us to move forward, and now you're just driving a wedge between Buttercup and Mitch. I fucking knew you were up to something, I knew it months ago!" Brick said, getting to his feet.

"Brick, calm down! Let him explain!" Boomer said, but Brick wasn't listening.

"Where are you going?" Butch asked, also standing.

"The hell away from you." Brick spat, as he slammed his way out of the apartment.

Butch growled in frustration as he sat back down on the sofa.

Boomer watched him silently, half agreeing with Brick, half pitying Butch for screwing up again.

"It's not like that." Butch mumbled angrily.

"What is it like then?" Boomer asked.

Butch sighed. He may as well tell him. It might make him see some sort of reason. "Jay. He's my son."

Boomer blinked. "Are you fucking shitting me?"

"No." Butch replied somberly. "He's my kid. Buttercup and I were together when she got pregnant. We broke up before I knew. She found out a few months in, didn't she, she was with Mitch by then, and well, she wasn't prepared to give me a chance. So she raised him with Mitch. But, he's mine."

"Fuck…" Boomer muttered, looking at his brother in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Bubbles pulled her front door open, smiling smugly as she looked at her sister that stood before her.<p>

"Ahh, you came. Good." She said, lowering her eyelids. "You would have really been in my bad books if you hadn't shown up."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Let me in." She said, pushing past her and into Bubbles' plush house.

Blossom was sat on the sofa nursing a cup of tea. She looked pretty stressed out, but Buttercup brushed it off. She did have a weeks old baby.

Speaking of which, Bonnie and Blake were both sat in baby bouncers, looking around curiously.

Blossom looked round and smiled at Buttercup. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Buttercup said, shrugging. "You?"

"I'm fine." Blossom replied.

"Does 'I'm fine' actually mean: 'I'm not'?" Bubbles asked as she zipped back into the room with a cup of coffee for Buttercup. "And I'm talking to both of you."

Blossom smiled half-heartedly, Buttercup sighed heavily.

"So what's up with you? It's like you've fallen off the planet the last week or so." Blossom commented.

"Me and Mitch, we've kind of broke up, I think." Buttercup said, much too casually for Bubbles and Blossom to take her seriously.

"Oh right. For real or, for like 5 minutes?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, he's left, and he took all his stuff, and the car." Buttercup replied, looking at her pointedly.

"Oh." Bubbles answered. "That seems pretty real."

"Uh huh." Buttercup quipped.

"What happened?" Blossom asked. "Are you okay?"

"Like I said, I'm fine. And, well," She hesitated. "Things haven't been okay between us for a long time. It was kinda inevitable. But, far from mutual, I suppose."

"I had no idea." Bubbles mumbled.

"Well I didn't tell anyone, so how were you to know? It's not all bad." She said, lifting her shoulders then dropping them. "I mean, I get the whole bed to myself. More space, all the covers, no one rubbing their cock up against me in the night."

"Eww, Mitch does that?" Bubbles squeaked.

"Boomer doesn't?" Buttercup asked, skeptical.

Bubbles thought about it for a moment. "I guess I've gotten so used to it I don't even acknowledge it anymore. Anyway, what happened? Why has he left?"

"Yeah, seems a little brash, just up and leaving. I mean, what about Jay?" Blossom said, completely ignoring her sister's side conversation they'd had seconds ago.

Buttercup sucked air in through her teeth, contemplating what she was about to tell them. "It's because, I slept with Butch. And I guess it was the straw that broke the camels back."

"What?!" Bubbles cried. "You slept with Butch?!"

"I slept with Butch." Buttercup confirmed. "I slept with Butch, and we've been hanging out a lot and, and spending a lot of time together, and I kinda slept with him. Once. Only once. Which is something, because it could have been twice, but I didn't let it…" Buttercup said, trailing off, her mind on Butch's taught, muscular body. She shook her head a little, bringing herself back.

"Wow…" Bubbles said. "How the hell did this come about?"

"He just started fucking hanging around me like a bad smell. And at first it just pissed me off, but well, I got used to him being around again and, kinda started to like it. And it just made me open my eyes to all the problems Mitch and I have."

"I thought you and Mitch were good? Besides your arguing, but come on, it's you, you argue with everyone." Bubbles said in an obvious tone.

"Thanks, Bubbles. I thought we were too but, it's just been pretend. He left about a week ago and I've not heard from him. I just, it's fine, okay? I don't want to talk about." Buttercup said, folding her arms across her chest. She felt she'd shared quite enough already thank you very much.

Blossom had been quiet on the subject, Buttercup noticed. She looked at her, and Blossom was looking at her right back.

"I, I don't get it?!" Bubbles spluttered, looking to Blossom for back up. "I mean, what is it about Butch?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, there's obviously something about him, he managed to persuade both of you into his arms."

Blossom and Buttercup both narrowed their eyes at Bubbles now. "I can see the attraction, he's a good looking guy and all, and a gym instructor, so has the body of a god, and all that. Of course he's attractive, he's related to _my _husband, but, I mean, wow!"

"Look, there's a history between me and Butch, all right?" Buttercup grumbled.

"You've fallen for him." Blossom said, finally speaking on the subject.

"I have not." Buttercup retaliated, outraged.

"You _so_ have." Blossom replied smoothly.

"I _so_ haven't! I have _not_ fallen for him. I've just, maybe, tripped, and lost my balance, that's all." Buttercup said, feeling her cheeks pink up just a little bit.

Blossom chuckled, and when Buttercup looked up she was smiling a knowing smile. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh of course I don't Blossom, when do I _ever_ know what I'm doing?"

There was a small pause, all thinking quietly temporarily. "Hey, do you still have that tattoo?" Bubbles asked Buttercup, who looked at her blonde sister in annoyance.

"You know I do, of course I do? Why have you asked that?" Buttercup bit back.

Bubbles giggled in reply. "I just wondered. Does Butch still have his?"

Buttercup folded her arms and looked away. "I dunno, I didn't look."

"Does he Blossom?" Bubbles asked with an innocent smile.

Blossom tutted loudly, but nodded reluctantly. Buttercup gave her a disgruntled look. "He did last time I saw that part of his body... Oh don't look at me like that, you and him were the stupid ones who got drunk and got your names tattooed on each other!"

Bubbles giggled and Buttercup huffed.

"Anyway," Buttercup said, eager to change the subject. "You didn't ask me over to discuss my love life, did you? What's up?"

The atmosphere in the room went from lighthearted to heavy in a few seconds then, and Blossom visibly wilted as Bubbles threw a look of concern her way.

"Well," Bubbles said delicately. "Blossom's really been struggling, at the moment. She's having these awful flashbacks, from what happened in January."

"Oh." Buttercup said, looking over at Blossom with worry.

"I think, personally, she needs to talk about it a little bit more. Never discussing it, and how you feel, is just going to make it worse. And so is pretending it didn't happen." Bubbles said.

Blossom sighed. "But I don't _want_ to talk about it."

"It might help though?" Bubbles said.

"You'll never know if you don't try." Buttercup spoke up. "I don't think you realize how brave you've been."

"Brave?" Blossom said, looking up at her green clad sister with surprise.

"Yeah! I mean, you went through that fucking awful thing, _and_ found out you were pregnant, at the same time, which, when it isn't planned can be enough of a shock, though a huge blessing. And even though you're struggling emotionally, you came through the other side. You survived. You'll make it. You can't let him beat you." Buttercup said, giving one of her specialty pep talks.

Blossom didn't speak. She just turned her gaze to the ground with hollow eyes, slightly nodding her head.

"Blossom, why don't you talk about it? Talk about your flashbacks… Maybe we can figure out what the trigger is." Bubbles suggested.

"It can be anything." Blossom said, tilting her head to the side. "Anything from, a smell, or a sight, a sound, that reminds me of it. And it just takes me straight there. Sometimes, sometimes I can't always see it. Sometimes I only hear it. Or I only feel it. Feel him. Feel him on top of me, or a phantom hand brushing my hair back or, touching me, turning me, putting me here and there. I remember the things he said to me during. I can feel him hissing at me angrily and pinning me down when my body would recoil against him as a natural reaction. The ones where I see it, they're the worst. It's like being a ghost. A ghost who witnesses something awful and there's nothing they can do about it. It makes me feel so helpless. So vulnerable."

She paused, glancing at the TV. "The other day, it was someone who looked like him on TV. I mean, I can't even watch TV to get away from it. It's like he's everywhere. Sometimes it's just the odd thing, and I can see it coming, and I can push it away. But sometimes it just takes over. And I need to learn when it is."

"Just tell yourself your safe." Bubbles said. "I always used to do that when we'd be in a sticky situation crime fighting. I'd say, 'I'm safe, and I'm loved' over and over again in my head. And breathe. Breathing is brilliant." She smiled.

Blossom smiled weakly, exhaling. "I actually feel a little better just for talking about it, even though I really didn't want to."

"See, I told you! I should so be a therapist." Bubbles smiled smugly.

"Only because you're fucking crazy yourself." Buttercup added, to which Bubbles elbowed her.

"I've decided I'm not going to go back to work." Bubbles said, slightly changing the subject.

"Why's that?" Blossom asked. "I thought you loved the dance company?"

"I did. But I love Bonnie more. And, I can't go anywhere that is associated with _him._" Bubbles growled the last word.

"Bubbles, don't let what happened to _me_ affect your work."

"No, really, I don't _want_ to go back. I really don't. Boomer makes more than enough to get by on at the restaurant. We'll be fine. I'm a mummy now." She said, smiling over at Bonnie, who'd dozed off in her bouncer. "I have bigger fish to fry."

"I have no idea what we're going to do." Blossom said, looking over at Blake, who was watching Bonnie sleep suspiciously. "I still have thousands of dollars worth of debt from med school to pay. So not going back to work isn't really an option for me."

"Yes, but you also have stinking rich Brick for a boyfriend." Buttercup interjected. "Can't he just sort out your med school bills?"

"They're _my_ bills. It wouldn't feel right to ask Brick to pay for them. I'm sure we'll sort something out." Blossom pondered. "I like being at the hospital anyway. It's the only place I feel in control. I know what I'm doing when I'm there. And usually my mind is too preoccupied to wander to things I don't want it to."

The front door burst open then, and Brick came through, looking extremely irate.

"Brick, hi." Bubbles said, standing. "What are you –"

"Is Buttercup here?" He demanded.

"Erm, yes, why?" Bubbles squeaked confusedly.

"Brick! Don't be so rude! You can't just storm into Bubbles' home –" Blossom began reprimanding him but he interrupted again.

"I need to speak to Buttercup." He obliged.

"Why?" Blossom asked, but Buttercup stood and hovered toward him.

"What's your fucking problem?" She asked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into Bubbles and Boomer's kitchen.

Blossom and Bubbles looked to each other with confusion, then sat and zoned their super hearing kitchen-wards.

"I _told_ you not to let him fuck you up!" Brick cried.

Buttercup gave him a skeptical look. "Are you on crack?"

"Butch. I warned you! You of all people should know what he does!" Brick retaliated, ignoring her comment.

The penny dropped and Buttercup scowled at him. "Don't you dare think you can come and have a go at me over this! It's none of your business!"

"I know what it's like to be in your position, I've been in your position! I've fucked things up just because of one stupid mistake and if you're not careful you'll do the same!" Brick barked.

"Look, Mitch and I won't be able to fix it like you and Blossom did. It's not the same, it's different!" Buttercup realized she was repeating what Butch had said immediately after they did the deed.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Brick asked skeptically. "You two have been together 8 years, all of Jay's life, you can't just –"

Buttercup was losing her rag. Brick didn't know what he was talking about, and just like her sister he always thought he knew better, but he didn't. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Butch is Jay's father!" She exploded.

Brick stopped in his tracks, shocked. "What?!" he cried.

"Jay is Butch's son! Butch is Jay's father! And Mitch knows, he's always known. And that is _why_ we can't patch it up. Because, because things are different now. And to be honest, I'm not sure I'd even want to anyway. My main priority is to make sure Jay is okay." Buttercup said, her voice not as angered now she'd let it out. It had felt a lot better then she'd thought it would.

Buttercup enjoyed seeing Brick open mouthed, with nothing more to say. She turned to see Bubbles and Blossom at the door, looking indifferent.

"Well?" Buttercup asked, awaiting the fall out after a long pause. "Haven't you got anything to say?! Aren't you surprised?!"

Bubbles answered her casually. "No." Blossom looked just as unperturbed.

Buttercup blinked, her mouth opening slightly. "What?!"

"We've known since he was born." Blossom said, shrugging.

Both Brick and Buttercup shrieked at the same time now. "What?!"

"And you never thought to mention this to me?!" Brick cried.

"Why have you never mentioned this to _me?!" _Buttercup cried vehemently.

"You never shared so we thought you obviously didn't want to talk about it." Bubbles said, shrugging herself now.

"Yeah, we weren't going to pressure you into telling us something you clearly didn't want to. You and Mitch seemed fine, up until now anyway, so we figured it wasn't affecting you much… As unfair on Butch and Jay as it was, it wasn't our business."

Buttercup's left eye twitched. "But, but, how did you _know?!_" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Like I said!" Bubbles cried. "Sister senses! It's a triplet thing!"

"But I'm a triplet and I had no idea!" Brick exclaimed.

"Yes, but you are a man, and therefore stupid." Bubbles replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Brick exhaled with relief as Blake continued to sleep. He had just transferred him from his arms to his bassinet without managing to wake him, an amazing feat, any fellow parent would agree.<p>

He quietly stripped down to his boxers, throwing a pair of lounge pants on and going to find Blossom.

She was in the bathroom, combing through her mane of red hair before throwing it up into a ponytail for bed.

Brick grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed on some toothpaste, sitting on the toilet lid and brushing his teeth.

"I still can't believe it about Jay." Brick said, his voice muffled as he brushed his teeth. "I mean, all this time he's been my nephew, and I've barely paid him any notice."

"Don't worry." Blossom said. "He's kind of been your nephew all along anyway, well, as long as we were together anyway. You've done things with him, every now and then."

"Not enough though, I mean he's not long celebrated his 8th birthday and I barely know the kid."

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to him from here on out. Just like Butch and Buttercup are going to have to do." Blossom said, glancing at her reflection worriedly, wondering how confused her nephew must be feeling.

"Yeah. Fuck they've got a lot to sort out." Brick said, spitting into the sink and washing his mouth out. "Makes sense why Butch done things with him if he got the chance to."

"Yeah, I always noticed that too. I should have clocked on sooner that he knew, really. Don't let it play on your mind." Blossom said, holding his face and stroking his stubbly chin. "You're his uncle, not his dad. Butch is the one who has the most to make up. And Buttercup."

Brick nodded his agreement, placing his hands on Blossom's hips, caressing her skin. "How are you feeling anyway, any more human yet?"

Blossom shrugged. "A little sore still, but it has only been 3 weeks. I'll be there soon. Don't worry." She smiled, lowering her lashes as Brick gripped her hips and then released.

"I can wait." He grinned seductively.

"Good." She replied, padding out of the room. "Hey, could you run downstairs and grab me my nipple cream? I think I left it in the kitchen." She said, grinning innocently as she disappeared into their bedroom to check on Blake and get into bed.

Brick rolled his eyes. "What a romance killer." He muttered, getting up and zipping down the stairs.

"Hey, I can't help it if your son's got a healthy appetite for milk!" He heard her reply from upstairs.

Brick turned the kitchen light on, rummaging around on the table for her cream. He found it on top of the pile of mail. He turned to take it to Blossom, when a letter caught his eye.

He did a double take, picking it up. It was addressed to Blossom. That wasn't what caught his attention though; it was the police station's emblem on the top corner that made him curious.

He stopped himself from opening it there and then, and decided to take it upstairs with him.

Blossom was sat in bed by then, waiting for him, Blake in his bassinet by the foot of the bed. "Pass it here, my nipples need it!" Blossom cried as he tossed it to her.

She caught it and began to apply it, when Brick cleared his throat as he kicked his trousers off and slid into bed next to her.

"So, what's this?" He asked, waving the letter around.

Blossom sighed when she saw what it was, placing the cream down. "I don't know. I haven't opened it. I _couldn't _open it."

"Do you want me to?" He offered.

She shrugged half-heartedly. "If you like."

Brick tore the envelope open as quietly as he could. He went quiet as he read it in his head.

"What does it say?" Blossom asked nervously.

"It says there isn't sufficient evidence to proceed with the case, with or without you involved. Although you presented the typical attributes of someone who had been drugged with Rohypnol or GHB, they only found a trace in your system, and they couldn't find DNA of his on you, because of his, use of protection." Brick had to pause, anger bubbling up like an over boiled pot. He exhaled, continuing. "Even though you came straight in, they think it's down to the Chemical X in your system. It probably burned the drug away quicker then it would in a normal human. They aren't searching for him anymore."

"So basically he's off the hook." Blossom said. Half of her was devastated. Even though she'd stated she didn't want to be involved in it, she did kind of hope he'd end up in prison or something.

"Of course he isn't. The cops may have given up, but he's not off the hook. If he ever comes anywhere near you again, I'll do worse to him then any police officer, judge or prison could do." Brick promised, folding the letter up and placing it on the bedside table.

Blossom smiled appreciatively, but then she frowned again. "That's not the only thing though, is it? I mean, he can most definitely do it again now if he wants to, can't he?"

Brick scooted over in bed, placing an arm round Blossom and holding her tightly. "I'm afraid it's out of your hands now Bloss. Anyway, you just need to focus on you for once."

She nodded gently, sighing. "I just feel like it's controlling me."

Brick squeezed her again. "It's not controlling you. _You_ control you."

"I feel like I have no control. I feel like I lost it. The most in control I've felt since was when I was working at Paston General, and then when I helped deliver Bonnie. Apart from that, I dunno, I don't feel like I'm in charge of me anymore. These flashbacks, these feelings, they're in charge."

"No, you are. Come on Blossom, you've _always_ been in charge." Brick winked at her. "Maybe you just need to do something that makes you feel that way, like when you were doctoring, and helped deliver Bonnie. Find something that gives you the power back."

Blossom nodded vaguely, thinking. Then she suddenly jumped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Brick asked, jumping up and following her. She'd zoomed down to the kitchen, and was fumbling in one of the drawers.

Brick watched her return from the kitchen holding a pair of scissors, she stopped in front of the large mirror in their hallway.

"Blossom what are you -?!" Brick asked, but stopped, as it soon became apparent what she was doing. She'd pulled her long red hair out of it's ponytail, and in one swift motion chopped it half way up her neck.

Brick's mouth fell open, as her gorgeous, silky mane fell to the floor in big handfuls.

Once she felt it was level, Blossom sighed happily, looking at her reflection. "That, I could control."

"I can't believe you just did that." Brick said flatly. "Now _my_ hair's longer than yours?!"

"I know, how weird is that?! I controlled that. And it felt good." She said, smiling as she looked at him.

Brick was still looking down at all her hair on the floor mournfully.

"I, I can't believe you just did that." He mumbled again.

Blossom ran her fingers through it, being surprised when the length stopped. "It'll grow. You were right, I feel so much better after doing that."

Brick smiled weakly. She didn't look right with short hair, it didn't look bad either though. With those soft pink eyes, and glorious, radiant figure, Blossom could pull anything off, it would just take some getting used to.

"Come on," Blossom said, linking her fingers through his and turning towards the stairs, leaving the tendrils of hair on the floor. "Let's go back to bed."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	23. we've got the rest of our lives

_No I don't wanna fall in love/This love is only gonna break your heart/No I don't wanna fall in love/This love is only gonna break your heart/With you/With you/Nobody loves no one_

* * *

><p>Boomer put the phone down gently, surprise still etched on his face as he turned to his wife, who held their sleeping daughter in her arms.<p>

"It's pretty early for a call, who was that?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off Bonnie, slowly rocking her.

"Brick. He just wanted to let us know Blossom is feeling a lot better." Boomer said, still looking taken aback.

"Oh, good. That was nice of him. I hope she doesn't think things'll improve over night… It's a start though I guess." Bubbles looked up at him then, and frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked, confused by Boomer's baffled expression.

"He, he wanted me to tell you she cut her hair, short..." Boomer muttered. Bubbles eyes widened with shock.

"She WHAT?!" She hissed, careful not to wake Bonnie in her arms. "She _what?! Cut, her, hair?! _Oh my_ god!_"

"I know right… I wonder what she looks like… Apparently it's shorter than Buttercup's is at the moment. I mean, I know it's only hair, and normally I wouldn't give a crap about this sort of woman-y gossip-y thing but, oh my _god_!"

Bubbles stifled a laugh then, but it didn't last long. "Why did she do it? That sort of thing can be like a, cry for help, can't it?"

"Brick said something about control. Apparently she's thrilled about it." Boomer shrugged.

Bubbles nodded, smiling. "Oh good. Wow. Short haired Blossom. I look forward to seeing that."

"Me too. Anyway, you better lay this little one down, and I better get off to work."

Bubbles turned toward their living room, gently laying Bonnie down in her bassinet. She sighed softly as she watched her sleep on. Bubbles delicately stroked her soft, golden hair. She was honestly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Not realizing Boomer was still there, she jumped slightly at the feel of his touch on her hip.

"Sometimes I can't believe we made her. She's so, tiny and cute and perfect." Boomer mumbled, a bashful look on his face.

"I know what you mean. But we did make her, we oughta be proud."

"Proud we are." Boomer said, putting his arms round his wife's shoulders. "You know what. I want more of these."

Bubbles turned to look at him. "Yeah?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah. How'd you feel about a whole army?" He grinned.

Bubbles giggled quietly. "Sounds like a plan."

"How about now?" Boomer asked, gently gripping her hips and pushing her bum against him.

"Now?!" Bubbles blinked. "Honey, I only gave birth 2 weeks ago!"

"Oh yeah." Boomer muttered. "Okay, well, soon?"

"Soon." Bubbles said after chuckling to herself. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be heading to work?"

Boomer sighed dramatically. "I suppose so." He tore himself away, grabbing his coat from the hanger and shrugging it on.

Bubbles had skipped out too, picking her cell phone up and tapping at it quickly.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked.

"Texting Buttercup about Blossom's hair, she won't believe it!"

* * *

><p>Buttercup sat staring out of the café window, head balanced in her hand, as she waited for Mitch to arrive. She'd decided to meet somewhere public, in the hopes that it'd mean they didn't have a massive screaming match. She'd called him in the end, deciding to be the bigger person. It had been a few days over a week and neither her nor Jay had heard from him, so she called him, and surprisingly enough he picked up. He must have been waiting for her to make the first move.<p>

And she had done, and here she was now, waiting to see him at a café downtown, hoping to talk things out, and walk out feeling a little bit lighter.

Any hopes of the afore mentioned light feeling sank in Buttercup's stomach though, as she watched him walk into the café, order himself a cup of coffee, and eventually join her, his chair scuffing loudly across the floor as he did so.

He looked tired, she noticed, and extremely moody. Buttercup couldn't help but match the sour expression on his face with her own as she looked at him. It was weird how quickly it had all fallen apart. "Hey." She muttered.

"Hey." He replied, folding his arms across his chest in an impatient manner. "I'm here. So, now what?"

"What do you mean, now what? We clearly have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Buttercup asked, her eyes flashing angrily at his attitude.

He sighed heavily, slumping a little, an ounce of his cockiness disappearing. "Yeah, we do. Sorry." He mumbled.

"Sorry?" Buttercup asked, sipping her coffee as a waitress placed Mitch's down in front of him. She couldn't help but notice him watching her walk away, something she would have berated him for just over a week ago. But now, all she did was roll her eyes.

"Sorry for coming in here all pissy. I thought being a dick about this would make it easier for me." He explained.

Buttercup looked at him searchingly. "Well, has it?"

"Not really, I gotta admit."

"Well why don't you quit that one while you're ahead so we can sort this out like adults?" Buttercup suggested, to which Mitch nodded lazily. So Buttercup proceeded. "I guess we need to sort out what's happening with the house. I mean, the mortgage is joint so –"

"So switch it." Mitch interrupted.

"Huh?" Buttercup asked, surprised.

"So switch it. Transfer it to just you. I'm sure the mortgage company will agree, as you're the one who'll be living there. And I am okay with it, so we'll just make it happen."

"But, Mitch, are you sure?! I mean, think of all the payments, all the money you'd have wasted –" Buttercup spluttered.

"It wasn't exactly wasted was it. I lived there when I paid it. Think of it as rent. Anyway, I don't care. I don't need a house that big, and I couldn't just kick Jay out of it. He's lived there all his life. So you two stay there." Mitch shrugged, not looking her in the eye as he spoke.

Buttercup was shocked. She was fully expecting to be moving soon. She'd been thinking things through in her head, how she'd have to get a full time job, and move, maybe rent a place she could afford. She'd still have to get a job but she wouldn't have to move. "Wow.. Thanks, I mean, that's a really un-shitty thing to do."

He shrugged again. "I'm a pretty un-shitty guy really."

Buttercup nodded absentmindedly. "I know."

"I've moved in with my cousin Chase. He lives in an apartment downtown, not far from Blossom's old place, actually." Mitch said, changing the subject slightly. "So, there's no need for me to have anything to do with the house. It's Jay's house."

"You could have told me." Buttercup said, folding her arms over her chest.

"What, were you worried?"

"Well, yes and no. It wouldn't have hurt you to just call and let me know you were alive. Jay's been asking where you were too." Buttercup said, not wanting to let on that apart of her was concerned.

"Where is Jay now?"

"It's Wednesday, and it's the afternoon, he's at school." Buttercup answered.

"Oh yeah. I thought he might be with _him_."

Buttercup glared at him. "So Butch is _him_ now?"

"Looks like it. Does Jay know yet?"

"Yes." Buttercup answered shortly. "He guessed, before you think I told him. He's not stupid."

"He deserved to know anyway. He was becoming more and more like his brute of a father everyday."

Buttercup glared at him again, Mitch put his hands out in front of him. "I didn't say if that was a insult or a compliment!"

"Well, what was it?" Buttercup said in a threatening manner.

"Depends what way you're looking at it." Mitch said, sipping at his coffee quick so he couldn't see her reaction. She only sighed heavily, shaking her head at him.

"We've not come to talk about Butch have we? We need to make some kind of arrangement with Jay." She paused. "Even though Butch _is_ his father, you were a Dad to him for 8 years."

"Yeah," Mitch sighed. "Well, maybe I could speak to Chase, see if he's okay with him staying at his with us on some weekends or something? If you're okay with that, that is." He added hastily.

Buttercup widened her eyes a little, she didn't think Mitch was going to be quite as civilized as he was being. She knew she probably wouldn't if the shoe had been on the other foot. "Okay, that sounds doable, if I can meet your cousin again and see his place first and stuff."

"Yeah, sure."

There was another pause.

"So I'm guessing Butch will be moving straight in?" Mitch asked, looking a little antagonized at the thought of his former best friend living with his former partner and child.

"No." Buttercup answered quickly. "No, I don't want that. We all need some time, to adapt to all this. Jay especially. And he's top priority. He's not happy with me. He's better then he was, but it's hard for him to understand, and he skips any upset and just goes straight to anger."

"Just like his parents." Mitch muttered. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to snap at him, but stopped herself, she'd only be proving him right. Instead, she ignored him. Blossom would have been quite proud of that control of her temper she just demonstrated.

"Like I said, Jay comes first. He always has done, that's what got me into this mess in the first place."

"I know that," Mitch said seriously. "I know he's your top priority. I guess it's a compliment to my character really, all this."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you chose me to raise your child with you, over his own father." Mitch couldn't help but look a little smug about it.

Buttercup shrugged now. "I guess it is. You're a good guy. But, so is Butch, deep down. And he'd have been a good guy about it all too, if I'd have let him. But anyway, I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mitch cocked his head to the side. "It's okay. I kind of knew it would happen some day. The moment I first held Jay, I knew he wasn't mine. I knew the baby wasn't mine when you were pregnant. You went from not being pregnant to having a sizeable bump, it was obvious it wasn't me that put him in there. And the only other guy you'd been with was Butch. I knew we wouldn't last because of that. And also because of you still have feelings for Butch. Wanna know when I figured that one out?"

"When?" Buttercup mumbled.

"When you went bat shit crazy at Thanksgiving last year when Butch said he'd been sleeping with your sister. If you didn't care, it wouldn't have bothered you, but it did. I've always pondered, always brushed it aside, you confirmed it that day though. But, it's okay. I mean, you guys were practically made for each other… He's just more of an ass then you are."

Buttercup smirked slightly, then frowned, really looking at Mitch now. It was strange to think she was used to looking at him everyday, and she wouldn't now. Even stranger so was that she wasn't too fazed about it either.

"Don't sweat it, okay. You know me, I'll be okay."

"I'm, I'm. I'm sorry. I really, really am." Buttercup mumbled. Mitch's eyes widened, knowing how difficult apologizing had always been for Buttercup. She may have been turning 30 in a matter of months but she still hated to admit she was sorry.

"It's okay. Seriously. It just obviously wasn't meant to be. I was so desperate for you to love me like I loved you that I convinced myself that our situation was okay, when we both knew it wasn't. It just, it wasn't meant to be." Mitch shrugged, for about the umpteenth time their meeting, he was kind of smiling.

Buttercup rose from her seat then. "I better go, got to go get Jay soon. Thanks for meeting with me." She said awkwardly.

Mitch rose from his seat too to say goodbye. "It's okay. I'll call you soon, to arrange Jay visiting?"

"Yeah, okay." They looked at each other for what felt like the first time. Buttercup made Mitch freeze as she leant forward and gave him a friendly, albeit fumbled hug. "See you around." She mumbled into his coat.

"See you around." He replied, softly stroking her head, then pulling his hand away, and watching her walk out of the café without looking back.

* * *

><p>Brick didn't go into work that morning. He'd decided the company would survive without him for a day, after all, he could play <em>Zombie Shootout 6 <em>on his cell phone at home with Blossom and Blake anyway.

He was sat in the living room, with Blake snoozing in his arms. Blossom was perched on the armchair nearby, a thick medical book in her arms. She wanted to remain up to date while on her maternity leave. Typical Blossom.

Brick was still deciding if he liked her new look. It was a very dramatic change for her. In fact, he'd never ever known her to have short hair, and he'd known her all his life. Blossom had only known herself to have short hair once, when her sister's had butchered her hair as a child, but Brick hadn't been around to see that, it was before his recreation. Blossom had reassured him her hair didn't take very long to grow again anyway.

She seemed to like it. Brick didn't know if it was that she liked the way it looked, or the way it made her feel. He'd seen a little bit of the woman he'd fallen in love with return the evening previous as soon as she'd snapped the scissors shut around her thick, lustrous locks. Being typical Blossom, said locks were sat in a clear bag on the counter in the hallway, waiting to be sent off to a cancer charity, to be woven into a wig. Typical Blossom.

He watched her absentmindedly pull a hand slowly through her hair, floating momentarily through nothingness, her hair not being as long as she was used to it. Brick chuckled softly and she looked round.

"What?" She asked, a smile on her face as she carefully clicked her book shut.

"Nothing. Just you." He smirked back.

"What about me?" She asked, placing the book down and appearing at his side.

"Your cute, that's what." He pecked her on the cheek, and she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Have you decided whether you like it or not then?" She asked.

Brick sighed lightheartedly. "It's nice."

Blossom scoffed a little. "Oh, only nice?"

"It's very, edgy." He said, his voice a low and husky drawl all of a sudden.

Blossom giggled lightly. "Well, I'll take that tone as you like it in _some_ manner at least."

"Mmm hmm." Brick replied, planting a kiss on the top of her head. There was a silence as Brick rested his head on hers, and Blossom looked down at Blake, watching him sleep in his father's arms.

"We will get through this you know." Brick muttered into her hair.

Blossom's contented expression faltered a little as she realized what Brick was referring to. Of course she knew, how could she forget? "I know." She murmured back. "I feel a bit better knowing I can talk to you all now. I don't feel like it's going to swallow me whole quite so much now I have my own personal support group behind me." She smirked.

"Good. You have to talk to me. I know I'm not great with sharing and, I can come across as a little unapproachable or whatever, but I've always got ears for you. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled.

Blake stirred slightly, and both Blossom and Brick held their breath. He fluttered his big red eyes open, looked up at his mother and father, then closed his eyes again, going back to sleep.

Blossom and Brick exhaled as he slept on peacefully. "I love this."

Brick looked down to Blossom, who had just peeked up at him.

"Me, you, Blake. Family. Finally." She sighed blissfully.

"Yeah," Brick agreed. "It is pretty sweet."

"I want more." Blossom murmured, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Yeah?" Brick grinned, leaning closer to her face. "I can arrange that." He said, planting a kiss on her lips, being sure to bite her bottom one ever so slightly.

"Brick!" She giggled. "Careful of Blake, you'll wake him! Plus, I'm still recovering. It won't be much longer now though." She added, fluttering her lashes.

"Oh good. You wait till I get ahold of you." He whispered, and Blossom felt goose bumps cover her body. Funny how he could still do that to her.

She nuzzled into him. "I will just have to wait, won't I?"

"Yeah, it's all right though, we've got the rest of our lives." He said, squeezing her into him tightly.

* * *

><p>Buttercup pulled her jacket round her tighter as she waited at Butch's door, hoping he was in. A few moments passed and he hadn't opened up, so she knocked again, louder this time, leaning against the door lightly.<p>

She heard him murmuring that he was coming from inside, so she stood upright. Her stomach was doing somersaults, and she didn't know why. Well, she did know why, she was nervous, but she didn't understand _why_ she was nervous.

Was it because this was finally it? Her and Mitch were no more, she could be with Butch if she wanted to be? It kind of scared her. Considering there past, this could all go horribly wrong. A part of her wanted to run, a part of her thought she was potentially making a big mistake here. But it had already been done, and she'd spent far too many years denying her feelings.

He answered the door then and the butterflies in her tummy did synchronized whirls.

"Oh, hey." He said, smirking at her. "Come in. You all right?"

"Yeah, I err, thought I'd stop by. I just met up with Mitch." Buttercup said, placing her bag down by the sofa, trying to decide if she should sit or stand.

Butch closed the door behind him, and his face fell a little. Why did she look so nervous? Was she coming to tell him they were back together or something? Butch swallowed hard. He hadn't a clue where they stood now, and a part of him didn't want to know. A part of him wanted to run before he got in too deep, scared he was potentially making a big mistake here. But it had already been done, and he'd spent far too many years denying his feelings.

"Oh right. How'd that go?" Butch asked.

Buttercup had decided to stand, Butch stood too. She folded her arms over her chest. "Surprisingly well."

Butch frowned. "Well in what way?"

"Well… He's really, really okay. With everything. I mean he got a little pissy but, that's expected."

Butch opened his eyes a little wider.

Buttercup continued. "He said Jay and I could stay in the house. I was figuring we'd have to move somewhere else. Jay will like that. He looked like he was about to damn near strangle me when I mentioned moving to a smaller place."

"That's great, really great." Butch said, trying to stop the smile that was fighting to find it's place on his face, just in case Buttercup's nerves stemmed from bearing bad news.

"Yeah. I'll just have to get a full time job to make sure I can afford the payments on my own. I reckon I could see if they can pull some strings down at the leisure centre." Buttercup said, staring at Butch's chest, avoiding his face. She knew if she looked at him she would grin, and being all excited and ecstatic like she was truly feeling now she was with Butch felt pretty unfair and unjust on Mitch right now.

"There's a job going at my centre, at the one I work at." Butch said, making Buttercup look up at him now. "One of the guys just left, a few weeks ago."

"As a fitness instructor?" Buttercup reiterated.

"Yeah. I can guarantee you would get the job." Butch said, folding his arms across his chest and smirking at her finally.

"How?" Buttercup asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"_I'm _the one hiring." Butch grinned. Buttercup widened her eyes slightly.

"Really? You?"

"Yes me, god, don't sound so surprised! I've worked there like 4 years, they kind of trust me about now." Butch said, shaking his head indignantly.

"Yeah, god you're right. 4 years. I guess there's a lot of stuff to catch up on huh?" Buttercup said, looking up at him. Neither her nor her sisters had been very blessed in the height department; they were the same height, at about 5 foot 3 inches each. The boys however, were all 6 foot exactly. Mitch had only been a couple of inches taller than her though, it seemed suddenly odd how much taller Butch was.

"I guess we do. So yeah, just as long as you nail the interview you got the full time job side of things sorted." He grinned. Buttercup shoved him lightly.

"Nail the interview?!"

"Nail the interview, nail the interview_er_, its all your choice, really." He leered, and she couldn't help but chuckle. "I doubt you'll even need that. As soon as I mention to my boss that a Powerpuff girl is applying I'm sure they'll just wanna snatch you up."

"Probably. It helps when you've gotta a bit of celebrity about you."

"Don't I know it, even if it's for all the wrong reasons." Butch said, jumping over the back of the sofa and waiting for Buttercup to join him. She did.

"Remember when we had that huge fight in Starbucks at the mall? That was a front pager wasn't it?" Buttercup mused, the edges of her mouth curving into a smile.

"I do believe so. Probably because of the huge fucking hole in the shop window. Caused by one of the town's beloved protectors, I will add." Butch replied, to which Buttercup slapped at his thigh.

"Well you pissed me off! If you hadn't have ducked the chair would have hit you, not the window, so it's pretty much your fault. Anyway, I'm hardly a protector these days. Most of the old villains are past it, Mojo and Him haven't even been sighted for years. And any newbies are so tame the cops can handle them, especially with the lazer gun weaponry the Professor has equipped them with nowadays. We've not got called in for a long time. Our biggest problems were you and your brothers, and we even straightened you three out. Me and my sisters are just an obsession to most people. This town will always love and obsess over us until we're dead and in the ground." Buttercup thought aloud.

"Nicely put." Butch said, looking straight ahead of him, smirking lightly.

"Well, it's true. The only one's who have managed to avoid the spotlight so much is Bubbles and Boomer. The biggest and 'juiciest' things that have happened to them according to the tabloids were when they first got together, when they got married and when they had Bonnie. Apart from that it's all trivial irrelevant shit like 'Bubbles Jojo spotted exiting toilet at Taco Bell, wonder if she sat or hovered.' It's ridiculous." Buttercup exaggerated as Butch laughed at her.

"That's the price you pay for being a celebrity, _everyone_ wants to know how you sit on the toilet!" Butch sniggered.

"Too true. Remember when Brick and Blossom broke up. The papers went crazy."

"Yeah, well it was probably because he cheated on her. Any excuse to label us boys scum and they eat it up like fucking cookies. You wait, when word gets out about Jay, it'll be just the same with us." Butch determined. Buttercup sighed heavily.

"I know. Just got to ignore it. You should have seen them when Jay was born, following me around like fucking flies with cameras to try and get the first newborn snap." Buttercup grumbled.

"Yeah, I heard." Butch muttered, a little sore about the fact that he wasn't there banging pap heads together.

There was a little pause, in which Buttercup felt a little guilty for bringing that bit up. So she decided to continue talking about what she'd come over to discuss. "So, I'm going to sort out with Mitch him seeing Jay on the weekends. I know he's not his dad but, I can't expect him to just cut ties. In fact, I think I'd be more pissed off if that was what Mitch wanted to do, it's hard enough explaining all this, but trying to explain to him Mitch doesn't want to see him would have been even harder."

"Yeah, okay. Well, whatever you think's best for the kid." Butch agreed, not wanting to suddenly get high and mighty about what Jay did and didn't do.

"Not _the_ kid, _our_ kid. Idiot." Buttercup berated. Butch couldn't help but smile. _Our kid._

"I know, sorry."

There was another pause, and Buttercup sighed, slowly letting her head fall and land against Butch's chest. He welcomed the movement, and enjoyed how natural yet exciting it felt at the same time.

Both tried to think of some way to wangle the conversation onto the subject of their relationship, and what it exactly was, or could, or _would_ be. A few more moments passed, and they both sighed raggedly at the same time, then Butch looked down at Buttercup, Buttercup looked up at Butch. They chuckled.

"This is like two commitaphobes trying to sort out committing." Buttercup commented. "We're 30 years old in a few months and we still can't even just, open our mouths and talk!"

"Please, you're not a commitaphobe." Butch said, slinging his arm round her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"How so?" She questioned. "Mitch wanted to get married _and_ have more kids, but did either happen?"

"You were with Mitch for 8 years. That my friend is not the work of a commitaphobe. Our commitment history as a couple – what, 2 years straight together? Yeah, that's pretty commitaphobe-y, but yours alone, nah, you're no commitaphobe. Me? Those two years with you straight is the longest I've ever managed. How pathetic is that?" Butch explained.

"Not missing out your 1 year stint with Blossom of course." Buttercup said, looking at the switched off TV ahead of her.

Butch looked down at the top of her head. "We weren't dating?"

"No, you were just having sex. With her, only. Like what couples do." She answered sarcastically, not being able to let the venom escape her voice.

"Are you pissed about that?!" Butch asked, shocked.

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "No!"

Butch snickered. "Stop fucking lying."

"I'm not lying." She said, folding her arms across her chest. "Okay, I'll admit I didn't like it. At all. But I had no say in it did I? You could _do_ whatever you wanted, no pun intended. I just find it weird you chose my sister as a conquest. Out of everyone you could have chose, it had to be her."

"It wasn't like that, it wasn't like one day I just woke up and decided to go after Blossom for a while. It just, kind of happened. It wasn't planned. And trust me, we weren't dating. It was _not_ dating. I saw other people, and so did she. It was pretty much a booty call."

"And what about your little performance at Thanksgiving dinner last year? Announcing it to everyone, _Jay included?!_ That was so inappropriate!"

"Okay, I'll admit I wasn't exactly thinking when I did that. But, I just wanted to get back at –" Butch began explaining but Buttercup interrupted him.

"You wanted to get back at Blossom? What, because she broke it off with you? Because she slept with Brick? Almost like she cheated on Brick with you? If it didn't bother you that much you wouldn't have hurt her like you did." Buttercup reasoned bitterly, grateful to have got this off her chest. It had been on her mind for almost a year now.

"Buttercup will you shut the fuck up for a moment so I can speak?" Butch asked conversationally. Buttercup huffed in reply. "Thank you. I wasn't trying to get back at Blossom, I was trying to get back at Brick. It was Brick I was trying to hurt. He was such a fucking douchebag to Blossom and she was still _so_ into him. It pissed me off that he could do everything wrong, and still get Blossom back, when I didn't do half as wrong as he did, and I knew there was no way I'd get you back. It just didn't seem fair to me. When I'd sit with Blossom, and she'd be upset, and hurting because of my asswipe brother, and I'd see just how much she still loved him, then I'd be out with your family, and see you, and Mitch and _my _kid, all happy and together and stable, and see just how much you _didn't _love me, it just made me so angry. I knew Brick and Blossom would end up back together somewhere along the road, it was so fucking obvious, they both pined for each other still after 4 years, and then he knocked her up and that kind of sealed the deal. I just thought it was unfair and, you know, the stupid, anger steered way my brain works told me to hurt Brick. I obviously didn't realize that in the process of that it might hurt you. I honestly thought you never ever considered me, let alone thought about me. It seemed like you'd convinced yourself Mitch was Jay's Dad and I was your asshole ex you had to encounter every now and then. And then you lead me away at Brick's place and spoke to me again and I thought, it's now or never. I had to find out."

Buttercup was surprised by how much sense all that made, in a really screwed up Butch kind of way, and when she looked round at him he huffed lightly. "Dammit woman, how do you bring the pathetic, whiney, sensitive side out of me every now and then?"

Buttercup laughed, leaning back against him. "I guess I'm just magic." She shrugged.

"You got that right." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I have thought about you. Of course I have wondered what could have been if I'd have handled things differnetly. Better, even. But, well, I didn't, did I, and I guess I preferred to just float along with it then bite the bullet and find out. I am really glad I did bite the bullet though. I shoulda done it years ago."

"Too right. I wouldn't have slept with Blossom if you had, so I suppose you only have yourself to blame." Butch said casually.

Buttercup turned and thumped him in the upper arm. "Don't play that card. Can't we put this down to both of us being knuckleheads?"

"Yeah, I guess so, if it'll make you feel better." Butch winked.

She laughed and shoved him lightly. He only pulled her closer, and she sighed happily against him.

"So, we doing this?" Buttercup asked, her nonchalant tone a teeny bit timid.

"I think so." Butch said, but his voice sounded certain.

"If you're game, I'm game." Buttercup said, looking up at him, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Baby I'm always game." Butch murmured, his voice low and husky, as he leant down and cupped her face in his hands. Then he kissed her, and somehow kissing when they knew it wasn't being unfaithful in anyway felt about a million times better.

He kissed her and he kissed her, and Buttercup felt so alive. Alive and thrilled, so thrilled to be held by his strong, safe arms.

Butch had slid her along the sofa and was now laying by her side as he deepened the kiss passionately, gripping at her hips. Buttercup's hands grabbed at his thick spiky locks. He pulled away a moment to look at her.

"Hang on a minute," He said, taking ragged breaths. "Do I have to ask you out properly or can we just assume that we're together now?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Butch, don't be fucking queer all your life." She muttered, to which Butch grinned and kissed at her neck.

"I'm so fucking glad to have you back." He murmured.

"So you should be." She muttered, her voice low and inviting.

"Now, let's see how much things have changed in the 8 years we've been apart. Previously, the only known effective way to shut the great Buttercup Utonium's big trap was to do this." He said, leaning forward and proceeding to kiss her.

He kissed her passionately, then they tore apart for some air. Buttercup was too busy breathing to respond to him. Butch chuckled. "Yeah, it still works. At least some things don't change."

* * *

><p>THE END! Aww! Hope you all enjoyed it, I have already started working on the sequel. I have it all planned it's just a case of getting the time to write it. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, with particular mention to Pinkbubble13, Dinosaurs R Dead, InuKikfan4ever, SatoriatParis, La Dark Flower, amythist7, Dickory5 and pendulii for constant reading, reviewing and just general love-ness ;D Let me know what you all think!<p>

r&r :)


End file.
